Tu es ma Liberté
by Marie-Loving-Edward
Summary: Edward Cullen, en prison depuis dix ans pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Alors qu'il a perdu tout espoir, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle gardienne va bousculer sa triste vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

« _Le règlement est strict : Un membre du service pénitencier, n'a en aucun cas le droit d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec un détenu_. »

J'avais entendu cette phrase des millions de fois. Reçu les mises en gardes de la direction, et des autres gardiens et gardiennes, qui me prévenaient que l'amour tombait parfois là où ne l'attendait pas…

Mais je m'en moquais et assurais qu'une chose pareille ne pourrait jamais m'arriver.

Je me trompais. Lourdement.

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 _Edward_

Captivité. C'était désormais le mot qui régissait mon existence. Assis contre le mur, je me perdais littéralement dans la contemplation du plafond qui était pourtant ma seule compagnie depuis dix ans.

Aucun bruit ne venait perturber ce silence oppressant. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus serré autour de moi que ces quatre murs qui m'entouraient depuis tant d'années. Mon esprit était perdu. Lui-même ne savait plus quoi penser. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne connaissais plus le secret permettant de s'oublier dans des rêves merveilleux, loin de cette pièce minuscule, loin de cette cellule, loin de cette prison.

Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre. Le grand hall si vide, à l'extérieur, faisait résonner le moindre son insignifiant. Les pas s'intensifièrent quand la personne passa devant ma porte fermée, puis plus rien. C'était là ma seule distraction, durant ces heures qui me semblaient éternelles : écouter les gardiens marcher dans ce secteur qu'ils détestaient.

Brièvement, je me demandais depuis combien de temps j'étais resté dans cette position. Je haïssais cette immobilité réfrigérante qui était à présent mon trait de caractère récurrent. Figé, telle une statue de glace, j'avais froid. Cette morsure glacée parcourait mon corps, comme si elle avait remplacée mon sang, qu'elle s'insinuait dans mes veines.

Mes mains jointes, qui tenaient ma jambe repliée sur elle-même, la lâchèrent subitement. Elle retomba, inerte. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était plus constituée d'un seul os. Ma tête se baissa, douloureuse d'avoir été redressée si longtemps pour admirer ce plafond trop familier. Je me relevai difficilement, lentement. Chaque geste était un supplice. Le lit miteux était si proche de l'endroit où je m'étais assis que je n'eus qu'à me lever, et me jeter directement sur le matelas inconfortable. Je m'installais tant bien que mal sous la fine couverture. Je logeai ma tête à l'intérieur, pour voir autre chose que cette pièce étouffante. A choisir entre ne rien voir et voir cette cellule, je choisissais de ne rien voir.

Je me roulais en boule, essayant de m'insuffler un peu de chaleur. Mais le froid était par trop présent, ici.

Je fermai les yeux. Je tentais d'imaginer un paysage lointain. Souvent, quand j'arrivais à m'évader moralement de cet endroit, mon esprit vagabondait dans une grande prairie, remplie de fleurs, où un vent doux et réconfortant aurait élu domicile. Là-bas, je m'allongerais au milieu des plantes magnifiques. Là-bas, j'y aurais trouvé une femme, symbole d'un amour que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et que je ne rencontrerai jamais. Cette inconnue avait les traits flous. Tantôt brune, tantôt blonde, ses yeux changeaient, eux aussi, souvent de couleur. Je n'avais jamais eu de préférence particulière en cette matière. Mon cœur douloureux se serra d'avantage quand je me rappelais qu'avoir un goût précis ne me servirait à rien, puisque j'étais enfermé ici pour toujours. Dans mon esprit, je m'avançais vers cette femme que je reconnus comme ma femme, même si son visage n'était pas très clair. Mais ses traits se tordirent par la peur. Son visage devint très clair, soudainement. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts étaient terrorisés. La silhouette perdit une bonne trentaine de centimètres, et la femme de mes rêves se transforma ainsi, en cette petite fillette de sept ans, qui hanterait à jamais mon esprit malheureux.

Une larme tranchante coula doucement le long de ma joue et déchira mon cœur déjà meurtri.

J'aurais aimé perdre la notion du temps. Ainsi, je n'aurais pas compté les tic-tac incessants de mon petit réveil. Je le faisais, sans vraiment vouloir le faire. C'était automatique. Toujours en position fœtale sous cette unique couverture, je n'arrivais ni à dormir, ni à trouver le repos. Je ne trouverai jamais plus le repos…

J'aurais aimé perdre la notion du temps. Ainsi, je n'aurais pas eu l'impression que chaque seconde de ma vie détruite était une éternité. Une éternité privée de toute joie, de toute paix.

Parfois, un pic de lucidité me frappait, comme à l'instant. Dans ces moments d'horreur, je me rendis compte à quel point mon cas était désespéré. Que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir. Les paroles du juge résonnaient lourdement dans ma poitrine et dans ma tête, comme s'il les avait prononcées la veille.

« Edward Cullen, vous êtes condamné à perpétuité sans aucune possibilité de remise de peine. »

En d'autre mot, j'aurais pu être un véritable saint, je n'avais aucune chance d'être relâché.

Quand je n'étais pas accablé sur mon sort, je laissai le temps et l'éternelle solitude m'emporter et m'écraser.

Des bruits de pas. Encore. Cette fois-ci, ils s'arrêtèrent devant ma porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas, me faisait sortir de ma torpeur. Je dégageais ma tête de sous ma couche, et regardait la porte s'ouvrir sur la gardienne. Celle-ci était très, très grosse, une carrure impressionnante. Sa matraque sur sa hanche, calée dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet par son uniforme, sa présence était loin d'être rassurante. Ses yeux posés sur moi étaient remplis de mépris, de malfaisance et de dégoût.

\- Petit déjeuner, Cullen.

Elle jeta le plateau qu'elle tenait à bout de bras sur le sol, sans prendre la peine de se baisser, faisant ainsi s'éparpiller les céréales infectes et fit renverser le lait du bol.

\- J'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec ! cracha-t-elle.

Je ne relevais pas. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? J'avais appris, avec le temps, à m'habituer aux remarques de ce genre. J'étais même en mesure de les comprendre. Après tout, ils croient tous que je suis coupable de cet affreux crime…

Je ne me levai pas pour aller chercher mon repas. J'avais l'estomac noué, je ne pouvais rien avaler. Ces dix dernières années, j'avais perdu énormément de poids. L'homme musclé et puissant que j'étais avait complètement disparu. Tout de moi était en totale perdition. J'étais mort de l'intérieur. Et parfois, je priai pour être mort tout court. Avec lassitude, je regardai l'heure sur le réveil minuscule qu'on m'avait permis de mettre sur la table recouverte d'un centimètre de poussière, située à côté du lit misérable.

7h10.

La journée venait à peine de commencer.

 _Bella_

\- Swan ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez, à la fin !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Je pressai le pas. J'avais l'impression que ce couloir était interminable. Les portes se succédaient, se ressemblaient, et dans un sens, m'effrayaient. J'imaginais ce que devait ressentir la personne à l'intérieur. Condamnée à rester ici pour un temps monstrueux.

N'oublie pas, Bella ! Ce sont eux les monstres !

En effet, s'ils étaient tous enfermés là, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Enfin, j'arrivai au bout de ce couloir infini. Le surveillant principal était déjà loin devant moi. C'était un homme pressé, rapide, froid et rigide. Je courrai pour le rattraper. Le sport n'ayant jamais été mon fort, j'étais hors d'haleine que je fus à sa hauteur.

\- Vous devriez être un peu plus rapide ! Ce n'est pas un boulot de feignant !

\- Je le sais. Ca fait déjà deux ans que je travaille ici, je vous signale !

\- On se demande comment vous avez tenu, grommela-t-il.

Il ouvrit une des nombreuses portes. Il m'invita à entrer dans la pièce. Elle était spacieuse, du moins comparée aux autres endroits que j'avais déjà visités dans l'établissement. D'un signe de la main, le surveillant principal m'ordonna de m'asseoir sur une des deux chaises posées devant le bureau, infesté de paperasses désordonnées. Je m'assis, et il m'imita quelques secondes après, en essayant de donner un peu d'ordre à son plan de travail.

\- Bien. Si je vous ai demandé de me suivre, c'est que nous avons un petit problème.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- En fait, la nièce du directeur cherche un emploi. Et le secteur dans lequel vous travailler est celui qui lui correspond le mieux.

\- Quoi ? m'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond. Vous me virez ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

Je détestais ce genre de chose. Sous prétexte que cette fille était la nièce du boss, elle avait le droit de me piquer mon emploi ?

\- Calmez vos ardeurs, mademoiselle Swan ! m'intima-t-il. Vous n'allez pas être renvoyée. Vous êtes l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. Malgré vos lacunes sportives, crut-il bon de rajouter.

\- Ah, dis-je soulagée. Alors qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Vous aller être transférée dans un autre secteur. Mais, je ne suis pas certaine que cela va vous plaire.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Cela va changer de celui où vous êtes actuellement. Les cambrioleurs et braqueurs de banque vont vous paraître d'incroyable samaritains, à côté.

\- Et bien allez-y, dis-je moins rassurée.

\- Si vous l'acceptez, vous aller être transférée dans le secteur des délinquants sexuels.

Oh Mon Dieu. En effet, ça ne me plaisait pas. Ce secteur était le plus détesté de tous. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds, par crainte de voir ce qu'il cachait. Souvent, je m'arrêtais devant la porte qui menait à ce grand hall, et essayait de balayer mes angoisses d'un revers de main. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien… Mr Greene… il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

\- Non, malheureusement. Je crains qu'il n'y ait que ce secteur qui manque cruellement de personnel. Et la nièce du directeur n'est pas assez… Disons… « solide » pour supporter la pression de ces lieux.

Je retombai sur la chaise. Je ne savais pas si j'étais moi-même assez solide.

\- Je sais que cela vous angoisse, reprit Monsieur Greene. Mais je vous assure que vous ne craignez rien, vous ne serez pas seule.

\- Je sais, murmurai-je.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais garder ce travail, j'en avais besoin. Et puis… ça ne devait pas être aussi terrible… Non ?

\- D'accord, acceptai-je. Je veux bien.

\- Merci infiniment ! s'écria Mr Greene. Ça me soulage énormément ! Je peux comprendre à quel point ce secteur est méprisable, mais…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller.

\- Merci beaucoup.

C'était la première fois que je voyais son visage aussi… expressif. Apparemment, le patron lui avait mis le couteau sous la gorge.

Il se pencha, et appuya sur un appareil qui était sur son bureau. Une voix s'en éleva.

\- Oui, Monsieur Greene ?

\- Lauren, pouvez-vous venir chercher Mademoiselle Swan, je vous prie ?

\- Oh bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite.

\- Merci.

Il se rassit confortablement dans son siège. J'étais silencieuse, ne savant pas quoi dire, trop occupée à penser. J'avais toujours voulu ce boulot. Petite, quand on me demandait ce que je voulais faire plus tard, et que je répondais que je voulais « surveiller dans les prisons », les gens se posaient pas mal de questions. Ma mère s'était même demander ce qu'elle avait raté dans mon éducation. Mais les gens ne comprenaient pas. Je voulais faire ce métier depuis toujours. Il me plaisait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups sur la porte retentirent.

\- Entrez ! claironna Mr Greene.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lauren, une surveillante qui, aux premiers abords, pouvait paraître effrayante, à cause de sa taille et de son poids, mais qui avait le cœur sur la main. Il suffisait de bien la connaître.

\- Merci d'être venue, Lauren. Je vous ai parlé du transfert de Mademoiselle Swan, je crois.

\- En effet, monsieur.

\- Bien. Je vous charge de l'emmener dans son nouveau secteur. Vous êtes la plus ancienne, là bas.

« Là-bas ». A croire que c'était un monde inconnu, lointain.

\- D'accord, monsieur Greene. Je le ferai avec plaisir.

\- Merci bien ! Mademoiselle Swan, je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre coopération.

\- De rien.

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

Je me relevai et allai rejoindre Lauren.

Elle m'entraîna à travers les couloirs. Je marchais à ses côtés, certaine, malgré les deux années que je passais ici, de me perdre, si je la perdais de vue.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte menant à ce secteur tant redouté. Avant de l'ouvrir, Lauren soupira.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et pénétrai dans le grand hall, moi sur ses talons.

Le hall était immense. Au centre de la pièce, il n'y avait rien, le vide comblé par un filet qui empêchait les détenus de sauter dans l'intention de se tuer. De là, on pouvait voir les étages inférieurs. Sur les murs, des dizaines et des dizaines de portes, toutes espacées d'une cinquantaine de centimètres chacune. Accrochés au plafond, des néons puissants éclairaient les lieux. Mon regard en croisa un au hasard, et je détournai les yeux, aveuglée.

Il faisait légèrement froid, mais mis à part la grandeur de la pièce, ça ne changeait pas vraiment des autres secteurs. Je me demandais pourquoi on en faisait toute une histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, murmurai-je.

Lauren, debout contre le mur, eut un petit rire jaune et lugubre. Elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi murale, et s'assit, une grimace sur le visage, gênée par son poids.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi tout ce pataquès sur ce secteur, n'est ce pas ?

\- Et bien… Oui.

\- Vois-tu, ce n'est pas tant les lieux, qui nous font frémir. Ce sont plutôt les détenus qui y habitent. Les gens qui sont ici ont fait des choses atroces. Et quand nous n'avons rien à faire, que nous sommes ici, nous ne pouvons que penser à ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est terrible.

\- Oh… Je comprends, dis-je parcourue d'un frisson.

\- Quel âge as-tu, Isabella ?

\- 27 ans, pourquoi ?

\- Alors tu dois certainement te souvenir…

Son regard se perdit soudainement, très loin de moi, mais sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace dégoûtée, comme si elle était gênée par une mauvaise odeur.

\- Te rappelles-tu de cette histoire horrible ? Il y a dix ans, cette fillette de sept ans, Victoria, qui a été violée et assassinée dans les sous bois du parc…

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Et bien, celui qui a fait ça… Il est ici. Cette ordure d'Edward Cullen.

Quand elle eut prononcé ce nom, sa voix prit une intonation de mépris total.

\- Alors, c'est pour cela que c'est si horrible, reprit-elle. Cette pourriture, je le vois trois fois par jour, je suis obligée de l'emmener manger au réfectoire et de rester près de lui pour qu'il ne s'enfuît pas ou pour que personne ne l'attaque… alors que je meurs d'envie qu'il crève !

Elle tourna son regard noir vers moi, et un nouveau frisson, plus conséquent, me parcourut tout le corps.

\- C'est sûrement hautement égoïste, mais aujourd'hui, je suis soulagée qu'il y ait une nouvelle recrue ici. C'est toi désormais, qui t' « occuperas » de lui. Désolée, mais moi, j'ai eu mon compte.

\- Je peux comprendre, Lauren. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Après un profond soupir, elle se releva.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, je reviens dans un quart d'heure. Pendant ce temps, tu n'as qu'à tourner ici, afin de t'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de grabuge. C'est d'ordinaire calme, mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Ok.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit.

A mon tour, je me retournai, et regardai droit devant moi. Les journées promettaient d'être longues.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella_

Je tournai en rond, attendant le retour de Lauren. Le bruit de mes pas résonnait dans la pièce, me donnant l'impression d'envoyer des ondes de chocs dans mon corps. Ça résonnait partout dans cette prison, mais la pression des lieux donnait à chaque chose une toute autre envergure. A croire qu'un bruissement d'aile pourrait passer pour affreux…

Un autre bruit me fit sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit sur Lauren. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres gardiens et ils s'approchèrent de moi.

\- Il est midi et quart, m'annonça Lauren. C'est l'heure de les emmener au réfectoire.

\- Oh, dis-je simplement.

\- Je t'explique comment ça se passe, commença-t-elle. Toi, tu vas t'occuper de Cullen. Tu le fais sortir de sa cellule, tu lui tiens bien les mains pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. S'il gigote trop, tu lui mets les menottes. Ça, ce n'est pas très différent de ce que tu faisais avant. Mais par contre, quand il sera au réfectoire, il faudra que tu restes à côté de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse de manger. Ensuite, tu pourras emmener manger d'autres prisonniers. C'est compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. C'est la porte numéro 666. Ca lui correspond parfaitement, n'est ce pas ?

Je me contentais d'acquiescer d'un bref hochement de tête.

Lauren et les deux autres gardiens firent sortir trois prisonniers. Ils avaient tous la tête basse, et je vis que Lauren mit les menottes au sien, alors qu'il ne bronchait pas. Quand il me vit, il me lança un pauvre sourire, dénué de la joie qui préside normalement ce mouvement. Il baissa la tête. Le prisonnier que tenait Mike (c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait, je crois), était comme fou. Ses prunelles étaient folles. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mike lui mit directement les bracelets. Il leva la tête et me vit. Ses yeux prirent un air affreusement pervers, et il se lécha les babines.

\- Elles sont vachement bonnes, les gardiennes, aujourd'hui ! lança-t-il.

\- Ta gueule, James ! Ta gueule ! cria Mike.

Je déglutis bruyamment.

Lentement, je marchais, cherchant la porte 666. Chaque pas était difficile, alourdi par mes jambes engourdies.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce que je ressentais était trop puissant. Mais tout cela était horrible. Les prisonniers, même les gardiens… Tout était atroce, ici. Et même si ce métier était ma vocation, je ne savais pas si je réussirais à m'habituer à cet endroit.

663… 664… 665… 666.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je respirai un bon coup. Je pris en main la clef permettant d'ouvrir toutes les portes, l'insérai dans la serrure. On aurait dit que le bruit fut un vacarme. Comme si j'avais tapé sur des tambours. J'ouvris la porte.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me glaça d'effroi.

Edward Cullen était assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes, la tête sur ses genoux. Il avait les yeux fermés, et ne les ouvrit pas. Apparemment, il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il était maigre. Trop maigre. Des cernes profonds marquaient le dessous de ses yeux. Il avait sur le visage une barbe datant d'au moins une semaine, irrégulière. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc, et un pantalon de la même couleur, trop grand pour lui.

Mais au-delà de ça… Il était beau. Jamais je n'avais vu pareille beauté. Malgré sa déchéance, je restai coite devant ses cheveux cuivrés et désordonnés, et son visage d'ange.

Je secouai la tête, me ressaisis. Flasher devant un criminel pareil !

\- Edward Cullen ? appelai-je. C'est l'heure du repas.

Quand j'eus prononcé ces mots, une larme coula tout au long de sa joue, pour mourir en bas de son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Ce simple geste avait l'air d'un supplice. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient d'un vert étonnant. Magnifique. D'une magnificence malheureusement terne. Ses prunelles étaient vides. Vides de toute vie. Mortes.

Il me fixa d'un drôle d'air. Je n'aurais pas su définir ce qui passait dans ses prunelles à cet instant. Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air de vouloir parler, mais se résigna, et se leva avec des gestes lents et précautionneux. Il s'avança vers moi, et malgré le mal qu'il avait à marcher, une certaine grâce caractérisait ses mouvements. Une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur, il me tendit ses deux mains.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je, perdue.

\- Les menottes… répondit-il.

Sa voix était lasse, mais si belle. Une symphonie méconnue… Il m'avait répondu sans me regarder.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous être menotté ? Pour le moment, vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'un élément perturbateur…

Cette fois-ci, il me regarda franchement, cligna des yeux, puis sa bouche se tordit d'un sourire sans joie. Il laissa retomber ses bras, ballants, le long de son corps trop filiforme.

\- Lauren vous mettait les menottes à chaque fois ?

\- J'ignorais qu'elle s'appelait comme ça. Mais oui, elle me menottait systématiquement.

Je ne comprenais pas. Elle m'avait pourtant bien dit qu'il fallait mettre les menottes seulement si le détenu devenait perturbant… Mais en voyant à quel point elle était dégoûtée en parlant de lui, tout s'expliquait. Je trouvais cette attitude injuste.

Je tendis les mains, et il me donna les siennes. Je mis ses deux mains dans les miennes, et je frissonnai. Elles étaient glacées. Lui aussi fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il m'observa un instant, et sans savoir pourquoi, je piquai un fard.

 _Edward_

Assis sur le lit, recroquevillé sur moi-même, je ne pensais à rien. Du moins, j'essayais. Je voulais me vider l'esprit. Ne penser à rien. Mais ce qui me répugnait le plus ici, c'était d'être tant conscient du temps qui passait. Les secondes étaient des heures, et c'était comme si les aiguilles du réveil me narguaient. Elles me hurlaient que j'étais ici pour l'éternité. Le restant de ma vie se résumait à cette minuscule cellule que je ne voulais plus voir. Tout me révulsait en elle. Tant le néon trop aveuglant que les murs gris et trop impersonnels, les sols trop sales et les toilettes, au coin de la pièce, nettoyée quand bon leur semblait. Je ne distinguerais même plus le jour et la nuit si les gardiens ne nous éteignaient pas les lumières à vingt et une heure tapantes. Voulait-on me priver de toute liberté ? Je ne pouvais même pas m'évader en regardant pensivement dehors. Je n'avais aucune vue sur le ciel, ici. Pas de fenêtre. Pas le moindre interstice donnant la possibilité d'apercevoir le moindre rayon de soleil ou la moindre goutte de pluie. Complètement coupé du monde. J'avais l'impression de ne plus vivre sur la même planète. Le soleil était désormais les lumières éclairant trop fortement chacune des pièces qu'il m'avait donné de voir. Le vent était ce froid qui me parcourait le corps chaque seconde que Dieu fait, ce courant d'air que je sentais passer tout au long de mon être. Et la pluie, c'était maintenant les larmes, intarissables, qu'il m'arrivait de verser au beau milieu de la nuit.

Je n'avais même pas entendu que quelqu'un était rentré. A croire que mes sens étaient déconnectés. Mais quand une voix s'éleva du néant, m'appelant par mon nom entier, je crus sortir de ma torpeur avec une violence inouïe. Une larme s'échappa à nouveau, sans que je sache très bien pourquoi. La lassitude, sans doute. Mais cette voix… Et quelle voix ! J'étais certain de ne l'avoir jamais entendu nulle part. Une nouvelle recrue ? Une si belle voix ne pouvait venir que de quelqu'un de magnifique. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle, bien que celui-ci fût déjà très lent. Elle se tenait là, devant la porte, comme si elle avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Une telle beauté existait-elle réellement ? Elle était la femme la plus belle qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de voir. J'aurais pu, et j'aurais voulu me noyer dans ses yeux chocolat si profonds et si beaux… Elle avait des lèvres pleines attrayantes, un petit nez sans défaut, et ses cheveux étaient pareils à une cascade qui coulait calmement autour de ses épaules. Elle était mince, sans être maigre, cependant. Elle avait les formes juste là où il en fallait. Elle avait une poitrine d'une taille moyenne, peut-être un peu plus petite, mais ceci n'était pas déplaisant, bien au contraire. Je crois bien qu'elle était la seule personne au monde à qui l'uniforme de gardienne allait à merveille.

En plus d'être belle, on aurait dit qu'elle était innocente. Elle ne m'avait pas mis les menottes. Une première. Ici, tout le monde me traitait comme de la merde, appelons un chat un chat. Alors la voir me demander pourquoi je tendais les mains ainsi, et la voir, intérieurement, se demander à elle-même pourquoi cette Lauren me mettait les menottes à chaque fois… C'était inédit. Elle croisait à plusieurs reprises mon regard, et dedans, il n'y avait ni dégoût, ni haine, ni mépris, ni rien de ce qui habitait les prunelles de ceux qui me voyaient. Quand elle prit mes mains dans les siennes, pareilles à des plumes fragiles, j'eus un frisson. Ses mains étaient chaudes, et contrastaient violemment avec les miennes, glacées. Je retenus mal un soupir de soulagement. C'était la première fois depuis des années que j'eus la chance de découvrir une peau aussi douce et délicieusement accueillante par sa chaleur. A nouveau, nos regards se croisèrent, et ses joues devinrent écarlates.

Tête baissée, je sortis de la cellule aux côtés de cette charmante jeune femme. Je l'entendis fermer la porte à clefs, puis elle se tourna vers moi, et m'électrisa de ses yeux remplis de lumières.

\- Je vous épargnerai de vous tenir les mains, seulement si vous restez tranquille.

\- D'accord. Je vous remercie.

Elle me libéra de son emprise pourtant merveilleuse, et m'adressa un sourire timide. Je n'étais décidément pas habitué à ce genre de comportement envers moi. Et quant à « rester tranquille », je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire. Si je tentais quoi que ce soit pour m'évader, j'étais certain d'avoir toute la police aux trousses. Non. Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir, alors inutile d'essayer.

Une main dans mon dos, sans vraiment me toucher, elle m'accompagna au réfectoire. Elle ne dit pas un mot durant tout le trajet. D'habitude, c'était des réflexions du genre : « Tu as de la chance que la peine de mort ait été abolie » ou encore « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te couperai les couilles ». Arrivés à destination, elle me prit un plateau puis me le donna. Je le posai sur la longue rampe, et nous commençâmes à marcher le long des étales de nourriture, plus écœurantes les une que les autres. Je ne pris qu'une simple salade et quand nous fûmes au bout de la rampe, cette fille, dont j'ignorais le nom, me dit :

\- Vous devriez manger un peu plus, vous savez.

J'étais fasciné par le timbre si mélodieux de sa voix douce.

\- Sûrement, répondis-je. L'appétit me manque.

J'eus du mal à reconnaître ma voix. Elle ne parut plus aussi forte et plus grave qu'autrefois. Je parlais tellement peu qu'à mon avis, ma voix devenait rauque pour toujours. Elle soupira, puis nous emmena sur une petite table, où elle s'installa. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et jouait avec les feuilles de salade, pensivement. Ici, j'aurai pu admirer le soleil, le vrai, si seulement les stores n'étaient pas tous baissés.

Au bout de dix minutes, je n'avais toujours rien avalé. Une voix anxieuse me tira de mes rêveries cauchemardesques.

\- Mangez, s'il vous plaît. C'est très mauvais de ne pas se nourrir.

\- Ecoutez, euh…

\- Isabella. Mais je déteste ce nom. Appelez-moi Bella.

Bella… Un nom italien, un nom mélodieux, comme sa voix, un nom qui faisait rêver. Et en plus de cela, elle me donnait son prénom, comme si nous étions de simples connaissances, comme si elle n'était pas une gardienne de prison et comme si je n'étais pas le détenu enfermé ici pour un crime si horrible qu'il empêcherait quiconque de dormir.

\- Bien, repris-je. Ecoutez, Bella, je… je suis… enfin, je n'ai pas faim.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la phrase qui m'était venue à l'esprit. J'avais voulu dire : « Je suis touché de l'attention que vous me portez » mais, au dernier moment, cela me parut inapproprié. Elle ne me portait aucune attention. Elle faisait juste son boulot, ce pourquoi elle était payé. Elle était juste plus humaine et gentille que les autres. C'est tout.

\- Je m'en doute. Votre situation n'est pas des plus plaisantes, mais vous n'avez plus que la peau sur les os !

C'était vrai. Mes côtes saillaient dangereusement, comme tous les autres os de mon corps, d'ailleurs.

\- Je veux rentrer, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Comme vous voulez, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se leva avec grâce, puis se mit à côté de moi, négligeant le plat de salade qui pleurait d'avoir été ainsi ignoré. Quand nous traversâmes le réfectoire, beaucoup de personnes nous regardèrent. J'étais habitué. On me traitait d'assassin, de violeur, de pervers, de pédophile, d'enculé, et tout ce qui s'en suit. Parfois même, on me tabassait, et les gardiens ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Sans doute pensaient ils que je n'avais que ce que je méritais. A une table, un prisonnier du nom de Vladimir me jaugeait d'une façon qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. D'un seul coup, il se leva d'un coup, vint vers moi et me colla un coup de poing dans le nez, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

\- SALE POURRI ! ENCULE ! hurla-t-il.

\- EH ! cria Bella.

Elle prit les mains de Vladimir, et les menotta. Il gigotait comme un dément.

\- Personne ne bouge, ici ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Si, si… Bien sûr… dit le gardien chargé de Vladimir.

Bella le lâcha et le passa à l'autre surveillant qui s'était levé. Quant à moi, je restai planté là, le nez en sang. Je souffrais le martyr, mais je ne disais rien, ne criais, pas et encore moins pleurais. Bella vint vers moi doucement et prit un de mes poignets.

\- Venez, dit-elle encore en colère. Je crois bien qu'il est cassé.

Elle m'emmena à l'infirmerie de la prison. Cette salle était grande et éclairée à outrance. L'infirmière, une dame âgée, douce et compréhensive, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes quand elle nous vit. C'était une vielle femme qui avait des cheveux gris coiffés en un chignon sévère, toujours habillée de son éternelle blouse trop longue. Mais c'était une très gentille femme, la seule ici à me considérer comme un être humain et pas comme un monstre.

\- Edward Cullen ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir de nouveau ici si vite !

\- Je sais, grimaçai-je.

En effet, j'avais déjà fait un séjour à l'infirmerie il y a deux jours, pour des raisons pratiquement identiques.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Un des prisonniers l'a tabassé ! expliqua Bella, toujours courroucée.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, vous savez… soupira la vieille dame.

\- Et le pire, ajouta Bella, c'est que Tyler n'a rien fait ! Rien fait du tout ! A croire que c'est normal !

Elle me regarda, et je lui lançai un coup d'œil qui disait : « Oui, pour les autres, me frapper, c'est normal ». J'eus soudain l'impression que ses prunelles s'inondèrent de tristesse ou de pitié, je ne sus dire. Mais en tous cas, ce n'était rien de connu dans les prunelles des autres.

L'infirmière examina rapidement mon nez, et je tressaillis quand elle le toucha.

\- Ce n'est pas cassé, diagnostiqua-t-elle. Tu as eu de la chance. Ce n'est pas passé loin. Je vais te donner de la glace après t'avoir mis de la crème et tu la garderas dessus pendant une dizaine de minutes.

\- D'accord, dis-je.

Elle prit un tube de crème sur son bureau, et me l'appliqua délicatement.

\- Je vais aller chercher la glace.

Elle tourna les talons et partit. J'étais assis sur une des chaises pliantes et inconfortables et Bella était à côté de moi, debout. Quand elle me vit, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle s'accroupit, pour arriver à ma hauteur. Tout doucement, elle tendit le bras vers moi et du pouce, toucha délicatement mon nez. Une décharge électrique me parcourut tout le corps.

\- Vous aviez de la… de la crème.

\- Oh.

C'était tout ce que je réussis à dire et je me serais donné des baffes. L'infirmière revint deux secondes plus tard avec un sachet de glace. Elle me le donna et je me le collai sur le nez, évitant de trop appuyer.

\- Bien, dit Bella qui s'était relevée à la venue de l'infirmière. Je vais ramener Monsieur Cullen dans sa cellule. Merci à vous.

\- Mais c'est normal.

Je me levai et nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie rapidement. Nous marchâmes à vive allure jusqu'à mon Enfer, et quand nous fûmes devant la porte, elle chercha brièvement les clefs, puis ouvrit. Je rentrai, et m'assis sur le lit. Bella était encore sur le seuil de la porte. Elle me regarda un instant, soupira, puis sortit sans un mot. Quand la porte claqua, je sus que, quand je m'évaderai mentalement dans cette clairière éclairée par les rayons magnifiques du soleil, la femme qui m'attendrait là-bas, qui avait ces traits d'habitude trop flous, cette femme, elle aura son visage, elle aura son corps, elle aura sa voix. Cette femme, ce sera elle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella_

Impossible. C'était le seul mot auquel je pensais en refermant la porte de la cellule d'Edward Cullen. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'une telle personne ait commis un acte aussi terrible. Il était impossible que cette homme ait accomplit cela sans remords, sans scrupules… Impossible que ses yeux aient été plongés dans les siens, sans rien ressentir…

Non, c'était impossible.

Ca fait pourtant dix ans qu'il est enfermé ici !

Oui, c'était vrai. Si il était innocent, ça ce saurait. Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas comment un homme qui me paraissait si fragile et si humain, a pu violer et tuer une fillette âgée d'à peine sept ans.

C'était la fin d'après midi, et je me reposai un peu sur le canapé qui trônait dans la salle réservée aux gardiens.

Je profitai d'être seule pour apprécier le silence, qui régnait en maître ici, mais dans cette pièce, c'était un silence apaisant, naturel.

Encore une fois, je me surpris à penser à lui. Il était étrange qu'il m'obsède autant.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser sans cesse à son air torturé, à la façon dont il se laissait taper dessus et surtout, à son visage, son visage merveilleux, tout droit sorti du pinceau d'un artiste ayant tenté de représenter un ange.

La porte s'ouvrit de façon brutale, me sortant de ma rêverie interdite.

\- Ah ! Tu es là, Bella !

Lauren, Mike et Tyler rentraient dans la pièce avec brusquerie.

\- Oui, répondis-je. Je voulais me reposer un peu.

\- Tu as raison ! affirma-t-elle avec un rire qui me parut faux. Alors, comment s'est passé ton premier jour ?

\- Et bien… Mitigé, disons.

Lauren ouvrit de grands yeux, puis s'assit sur le sofa en face de moi. Les garçons buvaient tranquillement un café dans un coin. Les effluves désagréables de caféine me parvinrent au bout de quelques secondes.

\- C'était dur ? reprit Lauren sans plus cacher sa curiosité.

\- Pas vraiment… dis-je.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. En tout cas, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que je trouvais son attitude injuste et que j'étais tombée sous le charme d'un détenu, et surtout d'Edward Cullen…

Tombée sous le charme ? C'était fort possible, malheureusement. Son air torturé et sa docilité me troublaient. Une nouvelle fois, le mot « impossible » traversa mon esprit…

\- Ce n'était pas aussi dur que ce que je pensais, avouai-je.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Lauren.

\- Oui.

Elle commençait à m'énerver prodigieusement. On aurait dit une femme s'extasiant devant un cadavre, avec sa curiosité morbide.

\- Bon, dis-je. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis crevée.

\- D'accord, répondit Lauren, visiblement déçue que je ne lui donne pas plus de détails.

Il était néanmoins vrai que j'étais éreintée. Alors je pris la route de mon domicile qui se trouvait à environ dix minutes de mon lieu de travail. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je me préparai un dîner assez sommaire, puis allumai mon ordinateur, qui s'apparentait plus à une antiquité qu'à une technologie moderne. J'eus le temps de manger mon repas avant qu'Internet se mette en route comme il se doit. Je tapotai sur le clavier, sans presser les touches. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Ou plutôt si… Mais j'avais peur de ce que j'allai découvrir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'allai sur mon moteur de recherche favori et tapai un nom. Un seul.

Edward Cullen.

Je dus attendre un temps fou avant que tous les liens s'affichent convenablement. Je cliquai sur un des rares qui me semblaient aborder le sujet d'un point de vue objectif, c'est-à-dire qui ne commençait pas par « pourriture » ou autre « erreur de la nature ».

C'était une page assez sobre. Ecriture noire sur un fond blanc. En titre : L'affaire Edward Cullen et la petite Victoria : Le crime du siècle. Mon cœur battait plus vite. J'avais peur de ma future lecture. Et si ce qui était écrit me rendait aussi intraitable que les autres gardiens ? Or, je ne voulais pas devenir comme eux. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme Lauren qui semblait vouloir vomir dès qu'on prononçait le nom d'Edward Cullen. Je voulais être aussi professionnelle que possible… bien que je doutais que ce soit simplement pour des raisons professionnelles que je me fusse rendue sur ce site. Respirant un bon coup, je commençais à lire.

 _Le 5 septembre 1999, le corps de la petite Victoria J, âgée d'à peine 7 ans, est retrouvée sans vie, entièrement nue sous un manteau d'homme dans les sous-bois d'une petite bourgade du New Jersey. Retrouvé à côté d'elle, inconscient, un jeune homme de 18 ans, Edward Cullen, directement arrêté pour le crime. L'autopsie a révélé que la fillette a été violée. Seulement, aucune de trace de sperme n'a été retrouvé : le violeur a donc utilisé un préservatif. La malheureuse a ensuite été étranglée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive._

 _Edward Cullen clame jusque là son innocence. Malgré tout, toutes les preuves sont contre lui. En effet, le manteau qui recouvrait la petite était le sien, l'ADN du jeune homme a été retrouvé un peu partout sur le corps de la jeune fille, et le prévenu n'a aucun alibi._

 _Aux yeux de la justice et de tout le monde, Edward Cullen est le coupable. Il est aujourd'hui incarcéré dans une prison de l'Etat, condamné à perpétuité pour viol et meurtre d'un mineur de moins de quinze ans._

Je finis ma lecture, accablée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'on mette un homme en prison avec si peu de preuves. Enfin… Je me demandais soudainement si mon jugement était objectif. Il fallait m'avouer que j'avais été totalement éblouie par cet homme. Il paraissait si fragile, et il était en même temps si beau et si… mystérieux.

Mais je n'arrivais décidément pas à le croire coupable. Je croyais en son innocence. Pas seulement pour son physique. Il y avait ce… petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'il m'inspirait confiance.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois que je fermai les yeux, c'était son visage que je voyais. J'imaginais sa réaction lorsqu'on l'avait inculpé. Ses émotions lorsqu'il avait entendu le verdict et comprit qu'il était en prison pour toujours… Et me sentis soudainement comme Lauren et sa curiosité morbide et malsaine.

Alors je tentais de penser à autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas simple. Je me posais tellement de questions que cela m'empêchait de dormir. Il fallait pourtant que je trouve le sommeil si je ne voulais pas ressembler à un zombie au travail, le lendemain.

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne carabiné. J'avais sans doute trop réfléchi la veille. Après mon petit-déjeuner, je pris un médicament, partis me doucher, et allai au travail. Je remarquai que je roulai plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. En effet, j'avais pris une décision. J'allai questionner Edward Cullen. Son cas m'obsédait toujours et je savais que je ne trouverais pas le repos tant que je n'avais pas entendu sa version des faits. Réaction assez égoïste, je devais l'avouer, mais il fallait que je sache. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'adoptais ce comportement, mais le savoir innocent m'apporterait une espèce de satisfaction incompréhensible… Il me troublait. Trop.

Arrivée à la prison, j'exécutai ma petite routine habituelle. J'allai dans les vestiaires pour me changer. Alors que j'enfilai mon uniforme de gardienne, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lauren et Mike. Je me cachai rapidement derrière la porte de mon casier et je me sentis rougir.

\- Oh ! Désolés, Bella, on ne savait pas que tu étais là, s'excusa Mike, dont le regard glouton contredisait les paroles.

\- Euh… Ouais, dis-je, gênée. Vous pourriez…

\- Bien sûr.

Ils sortirent et quand j'entendis la porte claquer, je me retirai de ma cachette ridicule et continuai de m'habiller. Mais ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'était que Mike était dissimulé derrière un des casiers. Je voyais sa main dépasser. Et moi, j'étais toujours en sous-vêtements.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Mike ? criai-je presque.

\- Euh… répondit-il en réapparaissant entièrement, je voulais te dire un truc, en fait…

\- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

J'essayai de cacher mon corps avec mes vêtements civils, mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

\- Je… Voila, en fait… tu…

\- Dépêche-toi, merde !

Son regard timide se figea soudainement, puis se transforma sous mes yeux en un regard colérique. Il se rapprocha vivement de moi, ce qui ne me plut pas du tout.

\- Bella, ne fait pas l'innocente, dit-il avec une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, je vois très bien tes petites œillades envers moi… Tu le veux, je le veux… Pourquoi se priver ?

Quoi ? Devenait-il complètement malade ? Apparemment oui, puisqu'il continua de s'approcher dangereusement et posa sa main tiède contre mon sein.

\- Hé ! m'exclamai-je en m'écartant.

\- Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ? Tu me chauffes toute la journée et maintenant tu fais ta Sainte Nitouche ?

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Je ne l'avais jamais « chauffé » ! Il commençait sérieusement à me faire peur avec son regard de pervers en manque.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Mike, dis-je, la voix tremblante. Je ne t'ai jamais aguiché…

\- C'est ça ! hurla-t-il. Traite-moi de dingue, pendant que tu y es !

\- Mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il emprisonna mon poignet avec une force intense qui me fit crier de douleur. Sans que je puisse réagir, ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes. Ce contact me dégoûtait au plus haut point. De plus, il me faisait mal.

\- Arrête, Mike, s'il te plaît… suppliai-je.

Mais cette supplique n'eus pas d'autre effet que de lui soutirer des grognements contre ma bouche. Alors, sans réfléchir, ma main droite (qu'il ne tenait pas), s'abattit avec toute la force dont j'étais capable sur sa joue. Il se dégagea. Son regard redevint comme avant, sauf que maintenant, la peur pouvait s'y lire. Je ne comprenais rien du tout. Il n'avait plus rien du psychopathe qui venait de m'embrasser par force.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade ! m'emportai-je. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris, à la fin ?

\- Je… Désolé… Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

En prononçant ces mots, il regardait mon poignet qui avait étrangement bleui. Moi, en revanche, j'étais extrêmement déroutée.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Bella, je…

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu…

\- Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire… Je t'en prie, pardonne moi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais simplement t'inviter à dîner avec moi, mais…

Il paraissait complètement paniqué.

\- Par pitié, reprit-il, ne parle de cela à personne. Je te promets de ne jamais recommencer. S'il te plaît, Bella, je t'en prie…

\- D'accord ! cédai-je, alarmée par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit des vestiaires avec urgence, me laissant seule, totalement perdue. Avec des gestes lents, encore sous le choc, je finis de m'habiller. Une fois que ce fut fait, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur Lauren. Seule, cette fois-ci.

\- Bella ! dit-elle, visiblement soulagée. Mike vient juste de me parler… Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je passai machinalement ma main sur mon poignet endolori.

\- Je suis navrée, soupira ma collègue. Il faut que tu saches que… ce n'était pas sa faute.

\- Ah oui ? demandai-je, sans agressivité.

\- En fait, Mike possède un trouble psychologique. Je ne sais pas exactement comment cela s'appelle… En venant ici, il voulait juste te draguer, parce que, tu lui plais. Mais il a du avoir une crise qui a altérer son caractère et son comportement. Ca lui arrive assez rarement, et c'est pour ça que le directeur a accepté de le prendre, et en plus, personne ne voulait de lui nulle part, à cause de ça…

\- Oh… je comprends mieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il prend des médicaments. Ca devrait aller mieux.

\- D'accord. Il va bien ?

\- Bof… Il s'en veut terriblement.

\- Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- Compte sur moi. Tu veux de la crème pour ton poignet ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci.

Elle m'offrit un sourire, ce qui était assez rare, chez elle, puis disparut de la pièce.

Ça alors… Je ne me serais jamais douté de cela. Il semblait si… normal. Je me repris mentalement. J'avais peur de ressembler à ceux qui le rejetaient. Il était normal.

Je regardai l'heure : 6h45. Je devais aller chercher les petits-déjeuners des détenus. Encore une fois, je me remis à penser à Edward Cullen. J'allai le voir. Mon cœur battit idiotement plus vite.

 _Edward_

J'attendais. Idiot, peut-être, mais j'avais hâte. Pour la première fois en dix ans, j'avais hâte que la gardienne me dépose mon petit-déjeuner dans cette cellule. Et ce n'était évidemment pas pour le repas infect que j'avais hâte, mais j'étais pressé de la revoir. Idiot, donc. Parce que, à part la voir, je ne pourrai jamais rien faire ni espérer avec elle. Elle était la gardienne, j'étais le prisonnier. Point à la ligne. Elle était la belle, et moi j'étais la bête. La supposée bête. Mais le seul fait de voir son visage illuminerait ma journée si terne et sans vie. Alors oui, j'avais hâte.

Six heures et cinquante neuf minutes. Normalement, le petit-déjeuner me devait être servi à sept heures tapantes.

Espérons qu'elle soit ponctuelle…

A sept heures, ma porte s'ouvrit. Alors, ce fut comme si un ange avait éclairé la pièce, et mon cœur, par la même occasion.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle de sa voix chantante.

\- Bon… bonjour, balbutiai-je, la voix enrouée.

\- Je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner.

Elle déposa le plateau (mieux rangé et plus appétissant que ce que j'avais connu) sur la petite table en me disant ceci. Et tout cela dans un sourire. Sourire gêné, mais sourire quand même. Le plus beau que j'eusse jamais vu dans ma vie.

\- Merci, dis-je.

Je remarquai qu'elle me regardait elle aussi. Je ne me posai même pas la question de la raison de cet examen. En fait, je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir. Sans doute était-elle, comme les autres, dégoûtée par le crime pour lequel j'étais enfermé ici.

Soudain, un détail happa ma vision. Sur son poignet, elle avait un bleu d'une taille assez importante qui pouvait s'apparenter… à la marque de doigts… Je ne pus m'en empêcher.

\- Excusez ma curiosité, commençai-je, mais… ça ne vous fait pas mal ?

Je baissai mon regard vers son poignet. Elle le regarda à son tour, puis revint vers moi en souriant d'un sourire vrai et sincère, cette fois-ci.

\- Ce n'est rien… Je vous… je vous remercie.

Son regard s'alluma d'une étincelle étrange… Elle lança un regard à mon plateau en cachant de sa main son poignet blessé.

\- Je vous conseille de manger.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Ce n'est pas humain de ne pas avoir faim comme vous.

Dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie car, à nouveau, un sourire magnifique illumina son visage déjà parfait. Mais moi, malgré ce spectacle divin, ma tristesse habituelle, que je jugeai de compréhensible, reprit le dessus.

\- Ne vous a-t-on pas dit que je n'avais rien d'humain ?

Parce que c'était la vérité. Quel être humain serait capable de commettre pareilles horreurs ? C'était ce que l'on ne cessait de me répéter. Si seulement ils savaient… Si seulement elle savait. Elle fronça les sourcils, créant une petite ride craquante entre ses sourcils.

\- Je…

Mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche, le regarda, et me lança un regard désolé.

\- Je dois y aller.

Elle semblait vouloir me parler de quelque chose. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas envie de la laisser partir.

\- Et s'il vous plait, me demanda-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Mangez.

Je lui rendis un sourire que j'espérais convaincant, et elle sortit. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, j'avais hâte d'aller au réfectoire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella_

En sortant de la cellule, je me doutais que je devais avoir l'air étrange et ébloui.

\- Excusez ma curiosité, mais… Ca ne vous fait pas mal ?

Il s'était inquiété… Il s'était inquiété pour moi ! Son air prévenant, sa gentillesse… J'étais convaincue. Il était innocent : il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'avais d'ailleurs failli lui en parler, si je n'avais pas été interrompue par Lauren qui m'avait envoyé un message. Une fois sortie, je le lus :

 _Bella, le surveillant principal t'attend dans ton bureau. Il veut savoir comment ça se passe pour toi._

 _Lauren._

En soupirant, je pris la direction du bureau de celui-ci. Je me demandais s'il serait aussi curieux que l'expéditrice du message. Devant la porte du bureau, je toquai trois coups.

\- Entrez ! tonitrua une voix.

Je m'exécutai. Mr Greene était au téléphone et, quand il me vit, il me lança un coup d'œil qui me disait qu'il allait bientôt terminer sa conversation téléphonique. D'un geste de la main, il m'invita à m'asseoir sur un des sièges en face de son bureau.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter ce qu'il était en train de dire.

\- Monsieur le directeur, je pense vraiment que, sauf votre respect, votre nièce n'est pas faite pour le milieu carcéral.

\- …

\- Toutes sortes de choses. Elle est peut-être trop fragile pour cet univers.

\- …

\- Bon écoutez, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : elle a ouvertement dragué un détenu.

\- …

\- Vous connaissez mieux les règles que moi…

\- …

\- Très bien. Vous le lui direz ?

\- …

\- C'est entendu. Au revoir, Monsieur le Directeur.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. En soupirant, il marmonna quelque chose comme « c'est toujours moi à qui on donne le sale boulot ». Il tria un peu ses papiers puis leva enfin la tête vers moi.

\- Ah ! Mademoiselle Swan. Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter. Mais comme vous avez pu sûrement le deviner, Mademoiselle Greene n'est pas vraiment faite pour ce dur métier.

\- J'ai cru comprendre.

\- Et vous justement ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Et bien oui. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

\- Mademoiselle Mallory m'a dit qu'un des détenus vous avez verbalement agressé…

Verbalement agressé ? J'essayai de me rappeler à quoi il faisait allusion…

\- Oh ! Vous voulez parler de… James ? Ce n'était trois fois rien.

\- Bien. Et sinon, rien à signaler ?

J'allai répondre que non, quand mon esprit vagabonda encore une fois vers Edward Cullen. Ma mémoire travailla pour moi.

\- En fait, quelque chose me tracasse, Monsieur Greene.

\- Dîtes moi, Mademoiselle, je vous écoute.

\- Et bien, hier, j'ai emmené Edward Cullen manger au réfectoire et…

\- Il vous a lui aussi agressé ? conclut-il.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! me hâtai-je de répondre, irritée par la vitesse par laquelle il sautait à la conclusion qu'il avait pu me faire du mal. C'est plutôt le contraire. Un des autres prisonniers lui a balancé un coup de poing en pleine figure. Le pire, c'est que personne n'a bougé ! Et ça à l'air plus que fréquent !

\- Ça l'est, en effet, répondit Mr Greene, sans montrer signe particulier de gêne ou de colère.

\- Et… c'est tout ? Vous trouvez cela normal ?

\- Déontologiquement, ça ne l'est pas, je vous l'accorde, concéda-t-il en agitant un stylo entre ses mains. Mais pour un être comme lui… Vous connaissez l'histoire, je suppose ? Je suis bien déçu que ce se soit passé au New Jersey… La peine de mort est abolie dans notre Etat. Croyez moi, je suis contre, mais pour des individus comme celui-ci… Je ferai bien une exception.

Sur son visage, je pouvais lire le dégoût. J'essayai à tout prix de cacher la colère sur mon propre visage, mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Je pouvais comprendre leur réaction, puisqu'ils le pensaient coupable… Mais pour moi…

\- Bien. Alors si tout est positif pour vous, je ne vais vous retenir plus longtemps, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Merci, monsieur, dis-je en me levant.

\- Faites tout de même attention à vous.

\- Je le ferai.

Mon ton était sans doute un peu trop sec. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je retournai là où j'aurai dû être et continuai à servir les petits-déjeuners.

Vers 11h30, je me retrouvai, comme la veille, assise sur un des fauteuils de la salle de repos. Il n'y avait personne pour me perturber. En fait, je n'avais envie de voir personne. Juste d'être seule pour pouvoir penser en paix. Et, comme à chaque fois depuis hier que je me retrouvais seule à penser, je pensais à Edward Cullen. Plus précisément à la réaction que j'avais eue avec mon supérieur. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir froissé. Apparemment non, puisqu'il ne m'avait rien dit. Et Monsieur Greene n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir la langue dans sa poche. Je devais avouer que je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. En mon for intérieur, j'étais certaine de l'innocence d'Edward Cullen, alors que je le connaissais à peine. Mais de ce que je connaissais, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas capable de faire une chose pareille. De plus, ce que j'avais pu lire la veille me confortait dans ma certitude.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas été retrouvé inconscient ? Se serait-il assommé tout seul ? Rien n'a pu prouver que ce soit lui qui ait violé la fillette, et encore moins la tuer.

Peut-être tentai-je de me convaincre moi-même… Je me demandais pourquoi je pensais autant à lui. J'avais servi et emmener manger plusieurs personnes. Et je ne m'intéressais pas autant à leurs cas qu'au sien. Pourquoi ? Quand j'y pensais, j'avais l'impression d'être transpercé par quelque chose. Je me demandais à quoi ressemblait sa vie du temps où il était libre. Qu'aimait-il faire, ses passions, sa famille… Et sa famille, justement ? Venait-elle le voir, quelque fois ? Croyait-elle en son innocence ? Ou le laissait-elle pourrir ici ?

Je me posais décidément trop de questions. Et sur le mauvais sujet en plus. Parce que je ne pouvais rien espérer avec lui. Ne serait-ce que la plus innocente des amitiés. Je n'avais pas le droit. C'était une clause du contrat d'embauche. En acceptant de devenir surveillante pénitentiaire, je m'engageai à n'entretenir aucune relation avec un quelconque détenu… Même avec le plus beau et le plus touchant de tous…

 _Stop ! Tu t'égares sérieusement, ma pauvre fille !_

La sonnerie de mon portable me tira une nouvelle fois de ma rêverie.

\- Allo ?

\- Bella ? Je ne te dérange pas ma chérie ?

Je reconnus la voix de ma mère. Renée m'appelait environ une fois par semaine, faut de pouvoir se voir très souvent. En effet, elle habitait dans l'était de Washington, dans une petite bourgade pluvieuse du nom de Forks, que j'avais fuie à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Elle y vivait avec mon père, Charlie, qu'elle regardait comme une collégienne qui voyait son petit ami. Ils vivaient donc tout deux à l'autre bout du pays, et je ne les voyais que rarement, lors des fêtes de fins d'années ou pour nos anniversaires respectifs.

\- Non, je suis en pause, maman. Comment tu vas ?

\- Merveilleux ! Et toi ?

Au son de sa voix, j'entendis très bien qu'elle ne s'intéressait que peu à mon état, et qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à me raconter. Enfin… Je n'avais pas vraiment la même notion d'importance que ma mère. Une fois, elle m'avait appelé au lycée pour me demander de rentrer d'urgence. Croyant à une véritable urgence, comme un accident, je m'étais précipitée à la maison. En réalité, Renée avait besoin d'aide pour faire descendre le chat de l'arbre qui trônait dans notre petit jardin.

\- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Tu es ma mère, je te connais. Alors ?

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ! Ton père veut que nous renouvelions nos vœux pour notre trentième anniversaire de mariage !

« Déjà trente ans ! » pensai-je. Renée et Charlie s'étaient mariés à dix-huit ans. Ils n'avaient pas regrettés leur choix, s'aimant d'un amour inconditionnel. Etant petite, et encore aujourd'hui, j'espérais trouver l'homme avec qui je partagerai un tel amour que celui que partageait ma mère avec mon père.

\- C'est magnifique, maman ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous !

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, Bella ! Devine où on va se remarier ?

\- Dans la minuscule église de Forks ?

\- Et non ! Dans une des nombreuses églises du New Jersey !

\- Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ? Vous allez venir ici ?

\- Et oui !

\- C'est vraiment génial ! Et c'est prévu pour quand tout ça ?

\- Deux ou trois mois. J'ai tellement hâte !

\- Moi aussi. Vous me manquez vous deux.

\- Oh, ma Bella chérie ! Tu nous manques aussi ! Bon, je suis obligée de te laisser, ton père a besoin de moi, il est en train de faire brûler le déjeuner. Gros bisous ma Bella !

\- Bisous, maman. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, aussi.

Je raccrochai, heureuse. Preuve que mes parents n'étaient pas prêts de divorcer.

Je regardai l'heure. Midi. J'allai devoir emmener les prisonniers au réfectoire. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder le planning que Lauren avait fait pour moi. Je savais pertinemment par qui j'allai commencer. Je me rendis vers sa cellule, avec un peu plus de rapidité qu'il n'aurait du.

 _Edward_

Ma porte s'ouvrit.

Enfin…

Elle entra avec grâce et un sourire à couper le souffle. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui trouvait tout époustouflant chez elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une personne si belle, féminine, malgré cet uniforme… Sans vraiment y penser, je me levai. Elle m'offrit un sourire dans lequel je me serais volontiers perdu. Elle lança un regard vers le plateau du petit déjeuner auquel je n'avais pas touché. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit d'un air mécontent :

\- Je vais vous forcez à manger, croyez-moi !

Cette idée me fit sourire. Elle avait l'air d'avoir la force d'une plume. Quoiqu'il faille qu'elle ait une assez grande force morale pour travailler dans un milieu si dur.

\- Mon estomac crie famine, tentai-je de plaisanter.

Sa grimace touchante disparut pour laisser place à ce sourire craquant.

\- Il est vrai que la nourriture d'ici n'est pas des plus exquises mais…

Je n'étais même plus sûr de l'écouter tant j'étais subjugué. Cette fille avait quelque chose d'angélique. Comme si que quand elle était là, j'oubliais où j'étais, qui j'étais.

Bon sang, mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je prenais en compte les battements de mon cœur plus rapides en sa présence. Je repensais subitement à mon premier amour de jeunesse. Elle s'appelait Tanya, et mon j'avais l'impression de revivre les mêmes sensations maintenant. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Impossible parce je la connaissais depuis seulement deux jours. Impossible parce qu'à ces yeux, j'étais inévitablement l'homme qui était censé être un pédophile et un tueur de surcroît. Elle était sûrement plus humaine que les autres, voila la raison de sa gentillesse…Comment pouvais-je avoir l'audace de croire… que dis-je ? D'espérer même la sotte idée qu'elle puisse un tant soit peu être attirée par moi ? En oubliant (si on peut oublier) ma condition, mon physique laissait sérieusement à désirer. Je ne devais plus ressembler à rien. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me regarder dans un miroir depuis un bout de temps. Mais je sentais très bien que j'avais énormément maigri. Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine. Aujourd'hui, j'étais certain d'avoir à peu près le même succès qu'une serpillière.

Elle me regardait toujours. Je me plongeai dans ses yeux chocolat. Je ne vis ni haine ni dégoût, ni rien de semblable.

\- Vous venez ?

Je me serai volontiers perdu dans les méandres qu'était la douce mélodie de sa voix. Mais je préférais encore me tenir à ses côtés pour le temps bien trop court qu'il m'était accordé.

Alors, je la rejoignis. Elle me laissa passer pour qu'elle puisse fermer la porte. Je m'étonnais encore de la certaine confiance qu'elle m'accordait. Quand c'était cette Lauren qui m'accompagnait, non seulement elle me mettait les menottes, mais en plus, elle ne me laissait pas faire un pas sans qu'il soit coordonné avec le sien. C'était une sensation horripilante.

Au moment où je passais près d'elle, je la frôlais, sans le faire exprès. Je ressentis un frisson dans ton mon corps, et quand elle se fut retournée après avoir fermé la porte de la cellule, une délicieuse rougeur avait recouvert son si beau visage.

\- Hum… Allons-y, marmonna-t-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Nous prîmes la route vers le réfectoire, et je m'étonnai de voir que nous y étions arrivés en si peu de temps. A croire que celui-ci filait à une vitesse folle en sa présence.

Comme la veille, je m'emparais d'un plateau. Nous avancions le long des plats, et je vis qu'elle me servit d'une entrée, d'un plat et d'un dessert. Je soupirai mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, elle s'occupait simplement de ma santé, ce qui était une première, ici. Nous nous installâmes à la même table. Elle se plaça en face de moi et me regarda comme une mère regarde son enfant qui refuse d'avaler quelque chose. Docilement, je pris ma fourchette et mon couteau et commençai à couper ma viande. Geste que je n'avais pas effectué depuis des années.

\- Vous ne mangez pas votre entrée ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander, murmurai-je.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir parler, non pas fort, mais comme les autres, avec une intonation normale. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait bien redevenir normal, ici ?

Bella me fixa un instant, puis quand elle comprit que je lui rendais son regard, elle baissa la tête. Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- C'est marrant, dit-elle en tapotant la table de ses doigts. Vous… vous n'êtes pas comme les autres prisonniers.

\- Ah oui ? répondis-je, surpris par cette réflexion.

\- Oui, reprit-elle. Les autres semblent avoir l'espoir qu'ils pourront sortir d'ici un jour. Alors que vous… J'ai l'impression que vous avez abandonnez depuis longtemps. Comme si que vous pensiez que c'était votre destin, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Ça alors ! Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de mots de sa part ! Surtout qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette pensée me fit sourire intérieurement, mais cela contrasta avec le sentiment de malaise, dû au fait qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Au lieu de répondre, je décidai de lui poser une autre question.

\- Vous croyez à la fatalité ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Mais si la fatalité est de penser que ce qui nous arrive est inéluctable et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, alors non. Je n'y crois pas.

\- Parce que vous pensez que j'ai une solution ?

\- Il me semble que… vous criez à votre innocence, non ?

Elle était décidément bien informée. Je pensais que tout le monde avait oublié ce détail insignifiant.

\- A part ma famille, plus personne n'est là pour m'entendre, dis-je d'une voix sombre.

\- Je pense que si.

\- Si vous voulez parler d'un psychiatre, on m'emmène en voir une chaque semaine. Et c'est la même chose à chaque fois. Elle me demande si je n'ai pas de remords, je lui réponds que je n'ai strictement rien fait. Ensuite, elle me donne des médicaments, en me répétant qu'en plus d'être un monstre, je suis fou. Médicaments que je ne prends pas, bien évidemment.

Elle avait écouté ma petite tirade sans rien dire, mais sa bouche se tordit d'une grimace quand je soulignais qu'on me traitait de monstre et de fou.

\- Je ne pensais pas à un professionnel, en fait.

Elle avait balbutié et rougit. Oserai-je penser qu'elle parlait…

\- Je suis à même de le faire, finit-elle.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? demandai-je, ébahi. Vous seriez prête à… à me croire ?

\- Et pourquoi non ? J'ai lu des choses sur cette… affaire et… ils n'avaient rien contre vous. C'est mon avis. Malheureusement, il ne pèse rien contre la justice.

\- La justice, raillai-je.

Je n'aurai pas su dire ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Elle me croyait ! Bella me croyait ! Non seulement une personne sur cette terre mise à part ma famille me pensait innocent, mais le fait que ce soit elle me rajouta du baume au cœur. Mais soudain, je m'inquiétais à son sujet. Elle me croyait, et nous étions en train de parler, comme… n'importe qui, hormis le sujet de conversation qui n'avait rien de banal. Autour de nous, il y avait un brouhaha tranquille, et les détenus parlaient avec leurs gardiens, mais j'avais l'impression que pour nous, c'était différent. C'était sot, mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Machinalement, je mangeai le contenu de mon assiette, et je sentais le regard de Bella sur moi. Je devais arrêter de me faire des films ! Si ça se trouve, elle a juste pitié ! Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, bien que je ne puisse pas l'affirmer, étant donné que je ne la connaissais guère depuis très longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais fini mon repas, enfin mon plat principal. Au moment où je reposai mes couverts, elle me lança un grand sourire.

\- Je suis ravie ! J'ai réussi à vous faire ingurgité quelque chose.

\- Bravo. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis… oh ! je ne compte plus.

Elle émit un petit rire, puis se leva. Je la suivis.

Quand nous fûmes devant la porte de ma cellule, elle prit ses clés et les enfonça dans la serrure. Je rentrai l'intérieur et me retournai pour la voir.

\- Merci, dis-je.

\- De quoi donc ?

\- De m'avoir écouté, de me croire. Pour le repas, ajoutai-je avec un faible sourire. Bref, pour tout.

\- Mais ce n'est rien.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Bien. Je vous revois ce soir.

\- D'accord.

Elle sortit après m'avoir gratifié de son sourire angélique. Quant à moi, je me sentais le cœur plus léger, et je m'affalai sur le lit en souriant inutilement, pour la première fois.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella_

Je tapai nerveusement du pied par terre. Assise devant mon repas auquel je n'avais pas touché, je pensais depuis tout à l'heure à la même chose. Où plutôt, à la même personne...

Il fallait bien que je cède à cette vérité : Edward Cullen m'obsédait. Pour quelles raisons ? Question à laquelle il m'était ardu de répondre. Il était en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. J'étais désormais certaine de son innocence. D'une part, parce que les preuves contre lui étaient trop minces, et d'autre part, parce que je le croyais tout bonnement impossible d'une chose pareille. Tout à l'heure, alors que je lui avais apporté son dîner, il m'avait offert un sourire en coin timide et plus qu'adorable. J'avais rougis comme l'imbécile que j'étais, et m'étais contentée de l'admirer.

Son visage m'obsédait. J'avais beau passer toute ma vie en revue, je ne voyais pas quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec une telle beauté. J'étais sortie avec deux garçons dans ma vie. Le premier, un certain Alec, de mes 18 à 22 ans, grand, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Un physique commun, mais tout de même séduisant. Et le deuxième, Jacob, de mes 24 à 27 ans. Très grand, avoisinant les deux mètres, les yeux d'un noirs de jais, de même que ses cheveux, et des muscles à en faire pâlir un haltérophile. Il avait jusqu'ici la palme du plus bel homme, mais il n'était rien, comparé à celui qui trônait désormais à la première place. Jacob n'a jamais vraiment accepté notre rupture. Je recevais toujours des fleurs de sa part avec des mots d'amour. J'avais beau lui dire que tout était fini, il revenait à la charge.

Bref, me revoilà encore à penser à lui. Je ne savais pas comment me sortir de là. Plus j'y pensais, et plus la situation devenait difficile à gérer. D'ailleurs, la vraie question était : que ressentais-je vraiment pour lui ? Ma seule certitude était qu'il ne me laissait pas du tout indifférente... Mais de toute façon, même cela, je n'en avais pas le droit. Ma condition me l'interdisait.

Alors, plus par instinct de survie que par réelle envie, je me mis à manger. Je trouvai que la nourriture n'avait pas vraiment de goût. Je devais sûrement couver quelque chose.

Je me mis au lit assez tôt, étant donné que la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve étrange. Je rêvai que je marchai sans but précis dans la prison. J'errai, sans savoir où j'allais. J'avais le sentiment de devoir faire quelque chose d'important, mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je me retrouvai devant une porte, en apparence semblable à toutes les autres. Seulement, le chiffre qui y était inscrit ouvrait vers un monde beaucoup plus intéressant que toutes ces autres portes. La main tremblante, j'ouvris. Il m'attendait. Un sourire aux lèvres. Alors, j'eus l'impression que le monde retrouvait un sens, que tout revenait à sa place. Il était naturel que je sois là, avec lui. Dans une invitation impossible à refuser, il me tendit les bras. Me laissant aller, je me collai à lui dans une tendre étreinte. Son corps était chaud et apaisant. Il me caressait les cheveux en un geste doux, mais sûr de lui. Tout doucement, il soupira : "Ma Bella..."

A ce moment, je me réveillai, le corps en sueur. Ce rêve était trop tangible. "Et surtout trop réalisable", pensai-je. Pourtant, il fallait que tout cela sorte de ma tête. C'était plus que nécessaire si je voulais garder mon emploi. Et de toutes façons, était-il, lui, un tant soit peu intéressé par moi ? Impossible...

\- Bonjour ! saluai-je avec enthousiasme.

Je fus surprise de constater sa position. Au lieu d'être assis ou couché sur le lit, comme il l'était toujours, il tournait en rond dans la petite pièce, tel un lion en cage. Il était un lion en cage...

\- Bonjour ! me fit-il quand il s'aperçut de ma présence.

Mais par contre, ce sourire, son sourire, était toujours là, et mon dieu, ce qu'il me faisait craquer...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je en posant le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table.

\- C'est que... Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Je fus soudainement prise de peine pour lui. Depuis dix ans qu'il était là, il devait avoir perdu la notion du temps.

\- Mercredi, répondis-je.

Il soupira, parut embêté.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Et bien... Tous les mercredis, ma mère me rend visite, et, sérieusement, vous m'avez bien regardé ?

Pour l'avoir regardé, ça, je l'avais regardé... Et même plutôt bien ! Bref, je ne voyais pas où il venait en venir. Cependant, je fus soulagée de voir que sa famille, ou du moins une partie de sa famille venait le voir, et ce régulièrement. Au moins, il n'était pas seul.

\- Et alors ? repris-je.

Il pointa le doigt vers son visage, et plus précisément sur sa barbe naissante. Il était vrai que depuis trois jours, elle avait poussée, et elle commençait à devenir de plus en plus visible.

\- Je ne veux pas que ma mère me voit comme ça, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle pourrait penser qu'on ne s'occupe pas bien de moi.

Il eut un rire cynique.

\- Je veux paraître correct devant elle. Vous comprenez ?

\- Bien sûr.

Pour une raison que j'ignorai, cela me toucha. Il voulait être présentable devant sa mère, tel un enfant.

Me rendant compte que la porte était toujours ouverte, je la refermai un peu, de peur que quelqu'un passe, ce qui était cependant peu probable. J'étais la seule responsable de la distribution des petits-déjeuners et des dîners. Mais sait-on jamais...

\- Mais, personne ne vous rase ? demandai-je.

\- Si. Une ou deux fois toutes les deux semaines, quand nous allons dans les douches...

\- Ils ne vous emmènent vous doucher qu'une ou deux fois toutes les deux semaines ?! m'insurgeai-je.

\- Non, rit-il devant ma réaction. Tous les jours, avant le petit-déjeuner, ou après le dîner, cela dépend.

\- Ah, me contentai-je de répondre.

\- C'est sûrement la seule chose dont je peux me vanter, par rapport à... mes "camarades". Contrairement à eux, je prends assez soin de mon hygiène corporelle, même si cela ne sert pas à grand chose.

Sa voix recelait une certaine nostalgie totalement compréhensible.

\- Vous n'avez pas demandé à celui qui vous a emmené ce matin s'il pouvait vous raser ?

\- Si. Mais il a refusé.

Je soupirai. Je ne comprenais pas cette attitude que tout le monde avait envers lui. Elle m'énervait. Pire, elle me révulsait.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider, proposai-je.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous feriez ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et je compris très bien qu'il voulait dire "Ca ne vous dégoûte pas ?".

\- Ecoute, commençai-je machinalement... Euh, pardon, écoutez...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, me coupa-t-il. Nous somme destinés à nous côtoyer pour un bon bout de temps. Et tout le monde me tutoie ici.

Puis, il me lança un sourire... Encore... Je me sentis rougir.

\- Pour le premier point, peut-être, mais, si les autres ne vous vouvoient pas, c'est parce qu'ils pensent que vous n'êtes pas digne de cette marque de respect !

Il me regarda un instant, droit dans les yeux, avant de dire :

\- Et vous, vous le pensez ?

\- Bien sûr ! dis-je sans hésiter.

Il continua à me fixer, l'air songeur.

\- En tout cas, ça ne me dérange pas, reprit-il.

\- A une condition.

\- Laquelle ? fit-il, surpris.

\- Que tu me tutoies aussi.

A mon tour, je lui souriais, bien que je doutais que mon sourire soit aussi impressionnant que le sien.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais !

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il. Comme tu voudras.

L'entendre me dire "tu" me fit une sensation étrange... mais en rien désagréable. J'avais l'impression de franchir une étape. Ne plus se vouvoyer, c'était comme briser une certaine distance qu'il y avait entre nous.

\- Alors ? Je t'emmène ?

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il se leva, avec une grâce peu commune aux prisonniers.

Nous sortîmes ensemble de la cellule, et je le vis sourire, mais ce fut comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

\- Ça doit te faire du bien de voir ta mère.

\- C'est le cas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Elle est, en quelque sorte, mon repère. Je ne saurai même pas en quelle année nous sommes, si elle ne me rendait pas visite toutes les semaines.

\- Et en quelle année sommes-nous ? tentai-je de plaisanter.

Ce que je regrettai avant même d'entendre sa réponse. Je n'osai pas le regarder, de peur d'avoir usé d'un humour de mauvais goût. Après tout, ce qu'il venait de me confier n'étais pas du tout marrant.

\- 2010, répondit-il quand même, un sourire dans la voix.

Je fus immédiatement soulagée.

Nous arrivâmes dans les salles de bains. C'était un endroit que je trouvais lugubre, trop sombre.

\- Assis-toi, lui dis-je en désignant une chaise, en face d'un miroir.

Il s'exécuta, et, dans un petit meuble, je cherchai le matériel nécessaire. Je sortis un rasoir et la mousse, puis, le rejoignis.

\- Je ne suis pas censé te laisser utiliser ceci tout seul, dis-je en secouant le rasoir qui glissa de mes mains.

Il retint un rire.

\- Mais... je pense que pour ta sécurité, repris-je en ramassant l'objet, il vaudrait mieux que tu le fasses par toi-même.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il tendit la main pour se saisir de la mousse, et à ce moment, nos mains se touchèrent. Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps, et la température augmenta d'un cran. Sa peau était douce, mais assez froide. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre. L'option "chauffage" n'étais pas inclue dans les cellules.

Il frissonna lui aussi, et baissa rapidement les yeux, comme gêné.

Pendant qu'il se rasait, je pensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi avais-je réagi comme cela ? Quel pouvoir cet homme exerçait-il sur moi. Je n'en savais strictement rien, mais je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas apprécier...

\- C'est bon ! fit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il se retourna, et, en effet, il était mieux comme ça. Rasé de près, la peau de son visage avait l'air soyeuse, et j'avais une furieuse envie de voir si cette partie là était aussi douce que ses mains...

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Edward.

\- Dix heures moins dix, répondis-je en regardant brièvement ma montre.

\- Ma mère arrive à dix heures.

\- On y va ?

\- D'accord.

Je refermai à clef derrière nous. C'était la règle ici. Tout devait toujours être fermé à clef.

Le trajet jusqu'à destination fut sans mot. Mais la proximité d'Edward me donnait des frissons, pareils à ceux que j'avais ressentis quand nous nous étions touchés.

Nous arrivions dans la salle consacrée aux visites quand un gardien nous interpella.

\- Cullen ! Déjà là... Ta mère est au même endroit que d'habitude.

Le ton qu'il employait ne me plaisait pas vraiment... Il était méchant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mais l'interressé ne parut pas y faire attention. Ou alors était-ce le fruit de l'habitude...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui me guida, puisqu'il savait où aller, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Il ouvrit la porte d'une petite salle, meublée uniquement d'une table et de deux chaises. Sur l'une d'entre elle était assise une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui paraissait triste. Normal, son fils est en prison ! Quand elle nous entendit, elle releva la tête, et sourit à Edward.

\- A tout à l'heure, soufflai-je en refermant la porte.

\- Tu t'en vas ? chuchota Edward, surpris. D'habitude, l'autre restait dans la pièce.

\- C'est un manque de respect, grognai-je. Tu as le droit de ce moment, seul avec ta mère.

Pendant une seconde, ce fut le silence, et il me suffit de lire dans ses yeux verts, pour déceler la gratitude.

\- Bella ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Avec un sourire, je refermai la porte.

Mon cœur battait à deux cent à l'heure.

 _Edward_

Quand la porte se referma, je fonçai vers ma mère, qui se leva, et me prit dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Notre routine hebdomadaire...

\- Edward ! dit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

La même question qu'elle me posait anxieusement toutes les semaines.

\- Bien, répondis-je.

La même réponse que je lui offrais hypocritement toutes les semaines. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il se pourrait bien que ce soit la pure vérité.

\- Tu m'as l'air en forme, mon chéri ! dit Esmé en s'asseyant.

\- Je sais.

Je l'imitai.

\- En fait, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il fallait que je lui dise, parce qu'elle était ma seule confidente, tout ce qu'il me restait dans ma vie.

Il fallait que je lui parle de Bella, de ce que je ressentais pour elle. Parce qu'au moment exact où sa peau avait touchée la mienne, et qu'une puissante décharge électrique m'avait parcourut tout le corps, je n'eus plus aucun doute sur la nature de mes sentiments pour elle.

\- Je t'écoute, Edward.

Après une grande inspiration, j'avouai ma révélation.

\- Je suis amoureux.

Esmé écarquilla de grands yeux, et parut abasourdie.

\- Oh ! fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Après un moment, elle parvint à articuler :

\- Mais... qui ?

\- Elle s'appelle Bella. C'est la gardienne qui m'a accompagnée ici.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant.

\- C'est normal, je la connais depuis trois jours. Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire. En trois jours, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'une personne. Mais le coup de foudre ? Le vrai coup de foudre, s'entend. Tout se joue dès le premier regard, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien dès que j'ai croisé son regard, dès que je me suis plongé dans ses yeux chocolats, ce fut comme si je pouvais à nouveau croire à une once de bonheur dans ma vie. Comme si j'avais la possibilité de rêver à nouveau. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer tout ce que je ressens quand elle est là, tant c'est intense et exceptionnel ! Et elle est si différente des autres ! Elle est gentille et compréhensive... Elle me traite comme si... comme si de rien n'était. Comme si nous n'étions pas en prison. Et elle me croit ! Elle me croit, maman ! Elle croit à mon innocence ! Elle me défend. Elle est juste fantastique, belle, et généreuse. Quand elle est là, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau vivant. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour, mais quand je la vois, c'est comme si le soleil se levait devant moi.

Ma mère resta bouche-bée après le discours le plus long que je ne lui ai jamais tenu, du moins, depuis que je suis ici. Puis, un sourire, mi-joyeux, mi-inquiet se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais, elle... Comment se comporte-t-elle ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Gentille, généreuse...

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler, me coupa-t-elle. Comment elle se comporte, elle, en ta présence ? Crois-tu que...

Elle fit une pause suggestive, et je sus tout de suite de quoi elle parlait.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Elle m'a l'air timide. Elle me sourit, et elle rougit souvent. Mais avec les autres, elle a l'air assez sûre d'elle et impulsive.

Je me rappelais quand elle s'était énervée, lorsque l'on m'avait frappé.

Esmé souriait toujours, plus franchement cette fois, mais sans délaisser cette pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Sans doute que tu ne lui est pas indifférente...

\- Pf !

\- Edward ! soupira ma mère. Tu es un très beau garçon !

\- Je l'étais, peut-être...

\- Tu l'es toujours !

Je ris légèrement devant son ton irrité.

\- Mais cependant... il est inutile que je te rappelle que c'est une surveillante pénitencier...

\- Oui, je le sais, maman. Mais je ne me fais aucune illusion. Seule sa présence suffit à mon bonheur.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres plus que tu ne le fais déjà, mon chéri...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, maman.

Ensuite, je le lui lançai un sourire que j'espérais apaisant, histoire de balayer ses craintes, ce qui parût marcher... un peu. On ne peut jamais duper sa propre mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sinon, repris-je, comment vont Emmett et Alice ?

\- Bien. Emmett a du mal à se faire à son rôle de père au foyer, ce qui fait bien rire Rose.

Quant à Alice et Jasper, ils veulent faire un enfant, annonça Esmé avec un grand sourire.

\- Génial !

Cependant, tout ceci me pinça le coeur. Entendre des nouvelles de ma famille, cela me faisait toujours mal. J'aurais aimer partager toutes ces étapes avec eux... Je soupirai, ce qui, évidemment, n'échappa pas à Esmé.

\- Ils pensent beaucoup à toi, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- A chaque fois que je viens, ils me demandent de tes nouvelles, et ils se désolent de ne pas pouvoir venir. Mais Emmett va revenir dans le New Jersey pendant un week-end, d'ici quelques semaines. Il devrait passer te voir.

\- Ce serait cool.

J'avais en effet, très envie de revoir mon frère, ainsi que ma sœur bien sûr, même si elle avait moins l'occasion de venir. En même temps, je comprenais parfaitement qu'ils ne viennent pas souvent. Une prison n'était pas une destination vraiment recommandable pour un week-end.

\- Bien. Tu dois peut-être y aller.

\- Rien ne presse.

\- Maman, je sais que n'aime pas être ici.

\- Mais...

\- Pas à cause de moi, je le sais bien, mais tout de même.

Par dessus la table, elle prit ma main, et la serra fort. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu nous manque, Edward, murmura-t-elle.

\- Vous me manquez aussi.

\- Savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui te met du baume au cœur me rassure.

Nous nous sourîmes, et après s'être enlacés, j'ouvris la porte pour lui permettre de sortir. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait Bella, fidèle à son poste. Dès qu'elle me vit, un sourire timide, mais sincère, apparut sur ses lèvres, et de délicieuses rougeurs se dessinèrent sur son si beau visage.

Finalement, peut-être que ma mère avait raison...


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella_

\- Et bien ! Je ne te connaissais pas un tel appétit !

\- C'est toi qui insistes pour que je mange !

\- A ce que je sache, je n'ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge pour que tu prennes cette deuxième énorme part de gâteau au chocolat.

\- Pour une fois qu'il y en a, j'en profite. Et si tu préfères que je ne mange plus...

Il repoussa l'assiette contenant la pâtisserie, et fit une moue plus que craquante.

Dans des moments comme ceux-ci, j'avais l'impression qu'il était tout simplement heureux. Il souriait et était d'humeur taquine. Le bonheur qui se voyait sur ses lèvres contaminait aussi ses yeux, même si ces derniers conservaient toujours cette note de désespoir, due à son sort.

Je me demandais quelle était la raison de cette liesse, et me surpris à penser que j'en étais peut-être la cause. C'était d'une vanité sans nom, mais il fallait avouer que ma présence devait lui changer de celle de Lauren.

\- Non, vas-y. C'est bon de voir que tu as de nouveau de l'appétit.

Gourmand, il se hâta de reprendre son gâteau et mordit dedans. J'observais la façon dont il mâchait, et la manière dont sa gorge se mouvait quand il avala le morceau. J'eus l'impression d'être stupide, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de rester en pâmoison devant sa beauté.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il en voyant mon air torturé.

\- Aucun, assurai-je.

Il me sourit, puis son regard se dirigea un peu au dessus de moi. Le sourire s'effaça aussitôt, et son visage revêtit son masque triste habituel.

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

\- Mademoiselle Swan !

Mr Greene arriva à ma hauteur, lança un regard mauvais à Edward, puis me toisa.

\- Oui, Monsieur Greene ?

\- J'ai à vous parler. Dès que Cullen aura fini, venez dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

\- D'accord. Je viendrais dès que j'aurais ramener Monsieur Cullen dans sa cellule.

Il me dévisagea, puis s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée...

Il avait lâché sa part de gâteau, et avait rentré les mains dans ses poches.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De... "Monsieur" Cullen, dit-il en faisant le signe des guillemets.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je dise mademoiselle ? répondis-je, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire.

\- Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec ton patron... Et ça me...

\- Je ne risque rien du tout, le coupai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Pour changer de sujet, je m'aventurais vers d'autres chemins.

\- Ta mère à l'air de quelqu'un de très gentil...

\- Elle l'est. Esmé a toujours été une femme très maternelle. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse exister une mère plus formidable.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu as des frères et soeurs ?

\- Oui. J'ai un grand frère et une petite soeur. Emmett a trente et un ans. Il est marié et ils ont deux enfants de douze et sept ans.

Nouveau soupir.

\- Ma sœur Alice a vingt six ans. Elle sort avec le frère de la femme d'Emmett. Une grande histoire d'amour. Elle étudie la mode. C'est une passionnée. Elle habite avec son fiancé chez ma mère.

\- Mais... elle pourrait venir te voir ?

\- Alice et moi... nous étions très proches... je ne pense qu'elle supporte de me voir... ici.

Je remarquai une profonde nostalgie dans sa voix. Parler de sa famille devait être difficile. Pourtant, j'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, et cela ne semblait pas le gêner de se confier à moi.

\- Et ton père... tu n'en a pas parlé...

Cette fois ci, je fus certaine de voir ses yeux briller, et une larme naître au coin de son oeil. Très vite, il s'essuya d'un revers de main.

\- Carlisle... mon père est mort.

\- Oh ! dis-je, un poids sur le coeur. Je... je ne savais pas...

\- Il est décédé il y a dix ans. Quand il a entendu la sentence qui m'était due, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Je... je suis désolée, balbutiai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Non, en effet, ce n'était pas ma faute. Mais je me demandais sérieusement pourquoi le destin s'acharnait donc sur cet homme. Avait-il été si mauvais dans une autre vie ? Je ne croyais pourtant pas en ce genre de choses. Mais tout ceci était d'une injustice proprement scandaleuse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Edward m'interrompit de mes pensées colériques.

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu me sembles... en colère.

\- Hum...

Réponse faiblarde, mais je n'étais pas capable de lui répondre autre chose. Si je lui disais la vérité, il serait probablement effrayé par l'intérêt trop important que je lui portais.

\- Tu as encore faim ?

\- Non.

D'un même geste, nous nous levâmes. Comme d'ordinaire, il vint se placer à côté de moi pour marcher jusqu'à sa cellule, et comme d'ordinaire, je frissonnai. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

Arrivés devant la porte, je vis son regard s'attrister de façon flagrante. J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester encore et encore près de lui, mais cela m'était impossible.

\- A tout à l'heure, dis-je alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Il me jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, et, après lui avoir sourit de la façon la plus sincère qui soit, je refermai la porte. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que j'effectuai ce geste, je faisais partie de ces gens qui scellaient son destin en ce sort si terrible.

Assise en face de Mr Greene, j'attendais qu'il ait fini sa conversation téléphonique. Je me demandais brièvement si cet homme passait sa vie entière derrière le combiné.

Je tapai du pied par terre. Depuis qu'il était venu dans le réfectoire, je supputais sur ce qu'il me voulait. Un instant, j'eus peur. J'eus peur qu'il trouve que j'avais une relation trop étroite avec Edward Cullen. Je repassais tous les moments que j'avais eu avec lui en revue, et ne trouvais rien de répréhensible à ma conduite. Je ne faisais rien de mal, à part me montrer agréable envers lui. Je n'allais pas être punie pour cela, non ? Et quant à ma tendance obsessionnelle pour lui, je n'en avais fait part à personne. Je n'étais pas folle à ce point.

\- Désolé, mademoiselle Swan, dit Mr Greene en raccrochant.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Bien. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Et de toute façon, laissez moi vous dire que vous n'avez pas tellement le choix.

Et bien au moins, il ne tournait pas autour du pot ! J'attendis qu'il veuille bien en dire plus.

\- Mademoiselle Malory et Monsieur Newton sont tous les deux chargés de la surveillance de nuit dans le secteur où vous travailler. Malheureusement, il se trouve que la mère de Mademoiselle Malory est souffrante. Elle a besoin de sa fille auprès d'elle, comprenez-vous ?

\- Hum...

\- Je ne peux décemment pas demander à Monsieur Newton de rester éveiller toute la nuit. Et quant à Monsieur Crowley, il a d'autres obligations ailleurs. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, que vous êtes chargée de la distribution du déjeuner et du souper, que vous emmener certain manger le midi, mais nous sommes en sous-effectif. Vous pourrez utiliser la chambre de Mademoiselle Malory pour dormir. Vous serez charger de la surveillance de vingt deux heures à deux heures trente. Ensuite, Monsieur Newton prendra le relais. Mà, vous pourrez aller vous reposer. C'est une tâche assez ennuyeuse, je le sais bien, c'est pour cela que je vous conseille de prendre un livre, ou quoi que ce soit pour faire passer le temps.

J'essayai de digérer toutes ces informations, quand quelque chose tiqua mon cerveau.

\- Attendez une minute... Cela veut dire que... que je ne pourrais plus rentrer chez moi le soir ?

\- Hum...

Mon patron se racla la gorge.

\- Et bien, évidemment, vos week-end seront libres, entièrement, ce qui est une nouveauté. Mademoiselle Malory est ici cinq jours sur sept également.

Je soupirai. Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Si je voulais garder mon travail, il fallait bien faire quelques sacrifices. Et de toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si une petite famille m'attendait tous les soirs.

\- Très bien, dis-je.

\- Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis conscient que ces derniers jours, je vous en demande beaucoup, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes en...

\- Sous-effectif, j'ai bien compris, Monsieur.

Il m'adressa un sourire froid (mais c'était sûrement le mieux que je pouvais obtenir de sa part), et me congédia.

Alors que j'étais en train de faire sortir un détenu de sa cellule pour l'emmener manger, mon regard se s'arrêta sur la porte que j'avais fermée une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Je me remettais à penser à Edward. Encore et toujours... Bon sang ! Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

 _Esmé_

Le gardien me raccompagna jusqu'à dehors. Sèchement, sans un sourire, ni un au revoir poli. Il referma la porte en la claquant violemment.

Je m'assis sur le trottoir et mis ma tête entre mes mains, laissant libre court à mes larmes.

J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir échanger ma place avec celle de mon fils. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse prendre le chemin que je venais de prendre, qu'il goûte à l'air frais dont il avait été privé.

Je ne supportais plus cette situation. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait la supporter ? Quelle mère serait capable de voir son fils en prison, pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, et ne rien ressentir ?

En essayant d'essuyer mes yeux, je repris ma voiture et repartis chez moi. Sur le chemin, je repensais à ce que m'avait avouer Edward. Mon fils était amoureux. Amoureux. Je peinai à y croire. Je n'avais vu cette jeune femme uniquement quelques secondes, mais son regard et son sourire bienveillant, ainsi que ses rougissements à la vue d'Edward m'avaient rassurés. De toutes manières, j'acceptai tout ce qui pouvait rendre mon fils heureux.

De mes trois enfants, il avait toujours été le plus discret. Le plus posé, aussi. Il écoutait la voix de la raison, loin d'Emmett et Alice qui étaient plus de genre à réagir de manière impulsive. A ma connaissance, Edward n'était tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois avant aujourd'hui. Une certaine Tanya que je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié. Ils avaient rompus au bout d'un an. J'avais été heureuse de voir qu'Edward semblait plutôt bien s'en remettre. Mais là, tout était différent. Il était tombé amoureux d'une gardienne de prison. Une fille qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, quelques soient les sentiments qu'ils se portaient l'un et l'autre. Alors il était normal que j'ai peur que cela ne le rende plus malheureux.

Je garai la voiture dans le garage, et pénétrai dans la maison.

\- Maman ?

\- Je suis là, Alice.

Ma fille cadette rentra dans le salon.

\- Alors ?

\- Il va bien.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je crois, oui. En fait...

Je m'interrompis, me demandant si je pouvais raconter à Alice ce que son frère m'avait dit. Je me décidais à lui dire. Nous n'avions jamais eu de secret les un pour les autres.

\- Il se trouve qu'il y a une jeune femme... Elle s'appelle Bella. Une gardienne.

\- Il l'aime ? conclut Alice.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Ma fille sembla songeuse.

\- Mais... commença-t-elle.

\- Il sait tout ça, la coupai-je. Seulement, elle le rend heureux, j'ai l'impression. Et tant que quelqu'un dans ce bas monde est capable de redonner le sourire à ton frère, je remercierai le ciel de sa venue au monde.

Alice soupira.

\- Tu lui as dit que j'étais désolée ?

\- Il le sait, Alice.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui rendre visite... mais... mais je ne peux pas ! Je sais que si j'y vais, je me mettrais à pleurer de le voir là-dedans, et qu'il n'a sûrement pas besoin de cela ! Pourtant, j'aimerais tant pouvoir le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras... Il me manque tellement...

Je me précipitai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

\- Je sais, Alice, je sais...

Je tentai de la consoler, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux. Je l'entendais sangloter. Puis, elle s'écarta et sécha ses larmes.

\- Jasper m'attend, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque. Comment tu trouves ? demanda-t-elle en désignant sa tenue.

\- Toujours trop court, Alice, répondis-je dans un sourire faible.

Alors, un souvenir me frappa de plein fouet. Le souvenir de cette soirée. La dernière soirée de mon bonheur. De notre bonheur... A tous.

 _\- Arrête ça ! Je suis en retard !_

 _\- Oh, mais regardez tous ! Lili la lilliputienne a un rencard !_

 _\- Emmett, grondai-je, cesse d'embêter ta sœur._

 _\- J'ai bien le droit ! Edward ne le fait jamais. Alors je le fais pour lui._

 _L'intéressé soupira, les yeux rivés sur le livre qu'il lisait. Alice profita de l'inattention de son frère ainé pour courir dans sa chambre._

 _\- Parfois, je me dis que tu es encore plus jeune qu'elle, remarqua Edward._

 _\- Et parfois, je me dis que tu as quatre vingt dix ans, rétorqua son frère._

 _Edward leva la tête de son livre, et tira la langue à son frère. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Alice quand il faisait cela._

 _\- Ou peut-être moins, rit Emmett._

 _Celui-ci vint s'affaler aux côtés d'Edward dans le canapé._

 _\- C'est du sérieux, elle et Jasper, tu crois ?_

 _\- Ça m'en a tout l'air, répondit Edward. Elle est raide dingue de lui._

 _Emmett grimaça, ce qui me fit sourire._

 _\- Tu vas te marier avec Rose, intervint Carlisle qui regardait la télévision. Tu sais que son frère ne ferait aucun mal à Alice._

 _\- Je sais, et j'ai confiance en Jazz. Seulement... elle est si jeune... Elle n'a que seize ans..._

 _\- Grand frère Emmett serait-il jaloux ? se moqua Edward._

 _\- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Enfin... Ose de me dire que ça ne te fais pas quelque chose, à toi !_

 _Edward ne pipa mot._

 _\- Ah ah ! hurla Emmett avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux déjà emmêlés d'Edward._

 _\- Des vrais gosses, chuchota Carlisle._

 _Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras, et je me laissais aller dans son étreinte apaisante._

 _Alice refit son apparition dans le salon, habillée d'une robe noire qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Mon mari grimaça._

 _\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en faisan un tout sur elle-même._

 _\- Non mais t'es malade ! cria Emmett. Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?_

 _\- Bah, chez Jasper !_

 _\- Mais, c'est... c'est... trop court !_

 _\- Eh oh ! T'es pas mon père !_

 _\- C'est vrai, approuva Carlisle. C'est moi ton père, et c'est à moi de te dire que ce que tu portes est définitivement trop court._

 _J'entendis Edward étouffer un rire._

 _\- Pfffff ! J'en ai marre ! Je suis pressée d'être majeure ! Emmett et Edward ont trop de chance !_

 _Edward posa son livre et se leva en direction de sa sœur. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et Alice se mit à sourire et embrassa son frère._

 _Edward a toujours été le seul capable de calmer Alice. Il avait été le seul à qui Emmett acceptait de parler lorsqu'il était adolescent. C'était celui qui nous avait posé le moins de difficulté, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Non pas que je n'aimais pas mes autres enfants, je les aimais tous pareil, d'un amour inconditionnel. Mais lui était comme le pilier de la fratrie, un peu comme si, sans lui, plus rien ne tournait rond._

 _\- Bon ! Je vais courir ! lança Edward._

 _\- Prend ton manteau ! lui dis-je._

 _\- Maman ! Je n'ai pas cinq ans ! râla-t-il en mettant ses écouteurs._

 _\- S'il te plait._

 _En soupirant gentiment, il prit quand même son manteau et vint m'embrasser sur le front._

 _\- A tout à l'heure !_

 _\- A plus tard, fiston ! dit Carlisle._

 _Alors, il sortit de la maison avec un petit sourire, et partit courir dans les bois._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Je pleurai devant la photo qui trônait sur la cheminée, qui nous illustrait tous les cinq. On m'avait privée de mon fils, et arraché mon mari.

Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne tournait rond.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alice_

J'arrêtais la voiture, environ un kilomètre avant d'arriver au restaurant, et me laissai gagner par les larmes. Je n'en pouvais plus. De cette situation, de ne plus voir mon frère, la mort de mon père. De tout. J'en avais assez. Le destin s'acharnait contre nous. Mais moi, j'étais sûrement celle qui souffrait le moins dans la famille. Et mon frère ? Edward, enfermé depuis dix ans. Que pensait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Le temps s'était arrêté pour lui. Et moi, j'allais au restaurant, rejoindre mon fiancé. La culpabilité m'envahit. Edward n'avait plus le droit au bonheur. Alors pourquoi en bénéficiais-je encore ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Edward avait toujours été là pour moi, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait sûrement besoin de ma présence, je n'étais pas capable de la lui donner. Je me sentais si minable que le dégoût de moi-même me donna la nausée. Quand j'étais jeune, il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de me calmer, de me parler. Ma crise d'adolescence, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'était déroulée sans encombre. Quand je piquai ma crise, il était là pour me parler. Il était le seul à qui j'arrivais à me confier sans honte. Je m'ouvrais à lui, alors que je me fermais à tous les autres. J'aurais tellement voulu revenir en arrière. Je retournerais à cette fameuse soirée, l'empêcherait de faire son jogging quotidien, le supplierait de rester avec nous, de ne pas nous abandonner. Alors, aujourd'hui, il serait toujours parmi nous, et notre père ne serait pas décédé. Tout serait normal. Nous serions unis, heureux. Je regardais sans vraiment la voir la route qui se dessinait devant moi. Jasper m'attendait, il devait s'inquiéter. Il avait toujours été très protecteur envers moi. Tout comme Edward. Mes deux frères, d'ailleurs. Quand il s'agissait de moi, Emmett et Edward devenaient insupportablement inquiets. Ce travers que je trouvais agaçant à l'époque, me remplissait d'émotion aujourd'hui. Je me souvenais du jour où j'étais sortie avec Jasper. J'avais promis de rentrer à minuit. J'avais eu le malheur de dépasser le couvre feu d'une demie heure. Alors que je m'étais préparée à me faire incendier par mes parents, c'était avec surprise que j'avais découvert mes deux frères, assis sur les chaises entourant la table de la cuisine. Ils m'avaient sermonné comme jamais, Emmett criant comme l'ours qu'il était, et Edward me demandant simplement de téléphoner la prochaine fois, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Maintenant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'appeler, lui parler. Me retrouver face à lui, dans la forêt qui bordait le parc où il aimait courir, comme nous le faisions avant. Avant...

Essayant de me reprendre, je repris la route vers mon lieu de destination. Jasper m'attendait à notre table. Il se leva et m'embrassa.

\- Tu as pleuré, remarqua-t-il tout en effleurant mes joues striées de larmes.

\- Désolée...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Alice. Edward ?

J'acquiesçai. Lui aussi souffrait de l'absence de mon grand frère. Jasper et lui étaient de très bons amis.

Je ne mangeai pas beaucoup. Au moment du dessert, je fixai Jasper.

\- J'ai décidé, annonçai-je.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'irai rendre visite à Edward. Très prochainement. Demain ! Maintenant !

J'avais un besoin fulgurant de le voir. De lui dire que je l'aimais, que je ne l'oubliais pas. De lui dire à quel point je m'en voulais de ne pas être allé le voir pendant si longtemps. J'aurais aimé lui dire tant de choses...

\- Alice, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, dit Jaser en posant une main sur la mienne.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Jazz ! Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je n'ai pas vu mon frère ! Dix ans ! Tout ça parce que je suis incapable de prendre sur moi ! Mais j'en ai assez ! Il faut que je le vois !

\- Je sais, Alice, je le sais bien...

Son ton se voulait rassurant, mais j'avais l'impression que rien ne parviendrait à ma calmer aujourd'hui. Comme si une goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase.

\- Tu iras voir Edward. J'irai avec toi ce week-end, si tu veux. J'ai honte, moi aussi, d'être resté si longtemps sans le voir...

\- Au moins tu l'as fait. Mois, non...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le comprend très bien. Edward est quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Il l'était, oui. Mais maintenant ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Etait-il toujours le même . Etait-il toujours ce grand frère protecteur à qui je pouvais me confier, à lui, et à lui seul ? Qui retrouverais-je dans cette prison ? Etait-il devenu ce genre de prisonnier qui se battait dans les douches ? Ou pire pour moi, était-il tout simplement devenu vide. J'avais peur de ne rien voir dans ses prunelles vertes d'ordinaire si expressives.

\- Il est toujours Edward.

Jasper avait dû lire mes expressions. Mais je ne savais pas cacher mes peurs et mes craintes.

\- Esmé m'a dit... qu'il avait rencontré... une gardienne.

\- Quand tu dis "rencontré"...

\- Il est amoureux.

Et cela ? Etait-ce normal ? Qui était cette fille ? Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il puisse tomber amoureux dans ce trou.

Jasper grimaça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Il me cachait quelque chose, je le savais. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

\- On y va ? proposa-t-il.

\- Quand tu veux.

Après avoir payé l'addition, nous sortîmes du restaurant, et rentrâmes chez nous, enfin chez ma mère.

Je m'affalai sur le canapé. Jasper vint me rejoindre et m'enlaça.

\- Il sera content de te voir.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Si ça se trouve, il m'en veut.

\- Non, Edward n'est pas comme ça.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être que toutes ces années d'incarcération l'ont changé.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Je ne cherchai pas à débattre plus avant. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me détendre. Je finis sans doute par m'endormir dans les bras de mon amoureux, mais mon sommeil fut peuplé de songes traumatisants. Ainsi, je me réveillai en sursaut, encore dans mon esprit le visage peiné d'Edward, me suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner dans sa cellule.

 _Edward_

La porte se referma sur moi. Le bruit résonna dans tout mon corps. A chaque fois, c'était comme si tout espoir s'envolait, disparaissait.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, attendis.

Parce qu'il n'y avait plus que cela à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Attendre. Attendre et espérer. Attendre désespérément l'heure du dîner, l'heure où Bella franchirait le seuil de cette porte, portant le plateau qui m'était destiné, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, et ses divines rougeurs sur son visage magnifique.

Je me demandais parfois si elle n'étais pas un ange tombé du ciel, conçu uniquement pour mettre de la couleur dans ma sombre vie. Je me rendis soudain compte que je ne savais rien d'elle. Si ce n'est qu'elle s'appelait Isabella, qu'elle travaillait en tant que gardienne dans cette prison. Je ne savais rien du tout. Je ne connaissais même pas son âge. Et j'ignorais si elle était en couple. Cette pensée serra mon cœur avec plus de violence que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Bien qu'il serait normal qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle, si belle, si douce et généreuse. Qui ne voudrait pas d'une telle créature ?

J'avais appréhendé la réaction de ma mère, face à mon aveu. Elle l'avait bien pris, à mon grand soulagement. Elle ne m'avait pas pris pour un fou. Moi-même, quand je m'étais rendu compte de mon amour pour Belle, je m'étais demandé si je n'étais pas dérangé, de tomber amoureux d'une fille que je connaissais à peine. Mais elle était si différente... Avec elle, je mangeais, je souriais, je riais... Je me confiai sans honte, ni crainte. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à ma famille. J'avais su lui parler, sans peurs de me confier. Elle avait posé ces questions sans arrières pensées me semblait-il. Quand elle avait émis le sujet de mon père, j'avais lutté pour ne pas verser de larmes. Sa mort était ma faute. Entièrement ma faute. Il était mort, parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de voir son fils enfermé pour toujours. Si je n'étais pas sorti courir cette nuit là, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé... Je serais... Oui, d'ailleurs, où serais-je si je n'étais pas en prison ? Que ferais-je, et où en serait ma vie ? Aurais-je trouvé un travail, l'amour, l'âme sœur ? Une partie de mon cerveau me rappela que l'amour, je l'avais déjà trouvé, ici, dans cette prison. C'était le dernier endroit où je me serais attendu à le trouver, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. C'était bien l'amour, qui me donnait cette envie de vivre. Tout cela, c'était grâce à une seule et même personne. Bella. J'avais beau ne rien connaitre de sa vie, de ses projets, de tout, je l'aimais. C'était sans doute stupide, irréaliste, et sûrement pas réciproque, mais je l'aimais. D'un amour pur et sincère, qui faisait battre mon cœur plus rapidement en sa présence, qui me donnait envie de la voir, encore et encore. J'avais désormais besoin d'elle, comme de l'air qui me manquait tant pour respirer. Sa présence m'était devenue aussi indispensable que l'oxygène. C'était encore plus fort, oui, bien plus fort, que tout ce que j'avais pu connaitre auparavant. Je l'aimais plus que je n'avais jamais aimé Tanya, plus que je n'aimerais jamais personne. J'aurais aimé dire que je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie, mais cela aurait été insignifiant. Après tout, quelle valeur avait ma vie, à présent ? Mais alors que pendant dix ans, j'avais chercher pour quelles raisons je me réveillais chaque matin, essayant de tenir pour ma famille, évitant de leur infliger le malheur de perdre un nouveau proche, aujourd'hui, ma raison de vivre était simple, claire. Je trouverais désormais la force d'être quelqu'un. Je reporterais sur mes épaules le poids de mon propre corps, que j'avais laissé choir il y a bien longtemps...

Je sentais que mes yeux se fermaient d'eux mêmes. J'étais fatigué. Pour une fois, vraiment éreinté, de toutes ces années où me sommeil n'avait été que superficiel. Alors, fermant mes paupières, m'imaginant le visage de cet ange nommé Bella, je m'endormis, tout simplement.

 _Bella_

Dix neuf heures trente. Je devais commencer à distribuer les repas. Mon cœur commença déjà à battre plus rapidement à cette perspective. Plus précisément, à la perspective de revoir Edward.

Mue par je ne sais quel instinct, je décidai que j'irai voir Edward en dernier. Je me rendis soudain compte que je ne réservais pas le même accueil aux autres prisonniers qu'à Edward. Avec les autres, je rentrai, les saluai, posai le plateau, ignorai les regards pervers de certains, et sortais. Rien de plus, rien de moins. La durée de mes visites étaient aussi différente. J'avais conscience de rester plus longtemps avec Edward.

Je me dépêchai de finir ma tâche, et arrivai enfin à la cellule d'Edward. Respirant profondément, j'avais l'impression que les battements de mon cœur s'entendaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'ouvris la porte.

\- Bon...

"Bonsoir", allais-je dire. Mais je me tus soudainement. Tout doucement, je posai son dîner sur la table. Je m'agenouillai devant le lit.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire. En position fœtale, une de ses mains tenant le drap qui le recouvrait, Edward dormait. Paisiblement. Sa respiration régulière se fondait sans l'étrange subite quiétude des lieux. Je le regardais dormir, et eus le sentiment que j'aurais pu le faire pendant mille ans. Il était si beau en cet instant ! Les traits paisibles, dénués de toute peine. Il bougea un peu, pliant un peu plus ses jambes. Adorable. J'avais une furieuse envie de m'allonger à côté de lui et de l'enlacer. Mon palpitant continuait sa course folle. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'il pouvait battre si vite. Soudain, un son, que je ne me serai jamais attendu à entendre, brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Bella...

Il ne s'était pas réveillé, avait tout simplement resserré la prise de sa main sur le drap.

Et là, tout bascula.

Je fondis, littéralement. La raison de mes accélérations cardiaques, de mes rougissements incessants, de mon obsession, m'apparut, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Cet homme, endormi en face de moi et murmurant mon prénom dans son sommeil, cet homme, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais, tout simplement. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour expliquer ce que je ressentais. C'était de l'amour, pur et simple.

Me revint soudainement en mémoire une conversation que j'avais eu avec ma mère, durant mon adolescence. Elle m'avait raconté sa rencontre avec mon père. La façon dont elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. "Le coup de foudre", avait-elle dit. Je lui avais alors fait remarquer que ce principe était idiot. Tomber amoureux sous un simple regard, n'était-ce pas simplement physique ? "Non, m'avait-elle répondu, quand j'ai vu ton père, j'ai été séduite par son physique bien sûr, mais aussi par ce qu'il dégageait, cette aura qui émanait de lui..."

C'était donc cela. Le coup de foudre. Je le vivais. Edward avait cette espèce d'aura. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de spécial. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. C'était comme ça. Je l'aime. Point.

Pourtant, encore une fois, ma condition me frappa de plein fouet. J'étais gardienne, lui prisonnier. « Le règlement est strict : Un membre du service pénitencier, n'a en aucun cas le droit d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec un détenu. » Cette phrase repassait en boucle dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer. Mais je ne pouvais rien contre cela. Comme me le disait souvent ma mère, l'amour est plus fort que tout.

Soupirant, et ravalant mes larmes, je me levai, et m'apprêtais à sortir, laissant cet ange à son sommeil.

\- Attends !

Sa voix stoppa mes gestes. Je me retournai doucement. Il s'était assis sur le lit, le drap encore à moitié sur lui, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se frotta les yeux. Encore une fois, adorable...

\- Tu es réveillé...

Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote. Evidemment qu'il était réveillé ! Mais mon cerveau, encore sous le coup de cette révélation, n'avait pas été capable de sortir une phrase plus cohérente.

\- Oui... Je suis minable de m'être endormi si tôt...

Pourquoi était-il si dur envers lui-même ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se fustige ainsi ?

\- Tu as le droit d'être fatigué...

Il se leva. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était si beau qu'il me coupait le souffle.

\- Au fait... Que te voulais ton patron ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oh...

J'avais oublié ma conversation entre mon patron et moi. En fait, en cet instant, j'avais tout oublié...

\- Il voulait me dire que... que je serais désormais chargée de la surveillance de nuit... De la première partie de la nuit... en plus de mes tâches quotidiennes.

Et tout à coup, cette information s'ancra dans mon cerveau sans vouloir en sortir. Durant toute une partie de la nuit, je serai dans ce couloir, si proche d'Edward...

\- D'accord... En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose... commença-t-il.

Encore une fois, mon cœur accéléra ses battements.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais te remercier. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Sans doute te comportes-tu comme ça avec tout le monde, mais c'est la première fois qu'on le fait avec moi, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Ma vie a changé depuis que tu es là. Elle est moins triste... plus heureuse, admit-il avec un petit sourire. Ca... cela me donne l'impression d'être un peu moins seul...

Ce qu'il venait de me dire me transperça le cœur. Sans réfléchir, je m'avançai vers lui.

\- Je te promets... que je ne te laisserais jamais seul...

Il ne répondit pas. Mais il baissa la tête, pour arriver à ma hauteur. Il me regarda, puis, dans un geste très lent, il déposa un timide baiser sur ma joue. Celle-ci s'enflamma soudainement.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Mon cœur me criait de rester, alors que ma raison chuchotait le contraire.

Alors, à contre cœur, je me détournai, ayant dans l'intention de partir. Pourtant, à mi-chemin entre lui et la porte, je m'arrêtai, portant ma main sur la joue qu'il avait embrassée. Elle me brûlait. D'ailleurs, tout me brûlait... "Au diable le règlement", pensai-je.

Subitement, je me retournai, et plongeai sur ses lèvres férocement. Je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules et le serrai contre moi. D'abords surpris, il ne régit pas, puis, m'enlaça à son tour, comme si sa vie en dépendait. A bout de souffle, je m'écartai de lui, soudain gênée de mon attaque.

\- Dé... désolée, balbutiai-je.

Doucement, il caressa ma joue.

\- Ne sois pas désolée...

Alors, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, et les posa délicatement dessus. Au moment où nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, avec tant de tendresse, je ne répondais plus de rien. Plus rien ne comptait mis à part l'homme qui se tenait face à moi.

Avec une douceur et une tendresse inimaginables, presque timidement, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je lui accordai le passage qu'il demandait, et nos langues se rejoignirent pour une danse calme, mais passionnée. Dans ce baiser, j'essayais de faire passer tout l'amour que je lui portais.

Quand nous eûmes besoin de respirer, il s'écarta légèrement de moi, sans relâcher notre étreinte.

\- Bella... murmura-t-il. Je...

\- Oui ?

Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me souffla :

\- Je t'aime.

A cet instant précis, mon cœur explosa son bonheur, et je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau. Quand nous nous séparâmes, je lui déclarai enfin ce que je ressentais moi aussi.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Alors, il sourit. D'un sourire éblouissant et magnifique. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais fait... et qui m'était entièrement destiné.

Je portai ma main à son cœur. A l'image du mien, il battait fort et vite. J'avais soudain l'impression d'être enfermée dans un bulle, seule avec lui. Le lieu et les circonstances ne comptaient plus. Les conséquences de mes actes me semblaient mineures et sans importantes. Tel un bouclier qui nous protégeait, notre amour semblait bloquer tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Edward prit ma main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude. Je profitai de ce contact apaisant, qui me laissait croire que tout était possible. Un couple normal, dans un endroit normal, ayant des projets normaux...

Pourtant, au bout d'une minute ou deux, Edward soupira et lâcha ma main. Le masque de tristesse qui était le sien d'ordinaire, réapparut sur son visage.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je en caressant sa joue.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit... murmura-t-il. Nous n'avons pas le droit...

\- Je m'en fiche. Si tu savais à quel point je me moque du règlement ! Et, les règles ne sont-elles pas faites pour être enfreintes ?

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Sans que je puisse vraiment m'en empêcher, ma bouche trouva à nouveau le chemin vers la sienne. Il me semblait que c'était là la meilleure chose que je n'avais jamais accomplie sur cette Terre. Embrasser Edward était un cadeau si précieux... Mais son amour l'était bien plus.

Avec regret, je me détachai à nouveau de lui.

\- Il faut que j'y aille... soupirai-je.

\- D'accord, dit-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Je me perdis dans son regard émeraude. Tout dans mes gestes contredisait mes intentions de quitter cette pièce. Pourtant, je devais partir...

\- Je reviens demain matin...

\- Puis demain midi et demain soir, ajouta-t-il, le regard heureux.

Et peut-être même un peu plus tard... Mais cela, je me le gardais bien de le lui dire. Je ne savais pas encore si j'aurais la possibilité de lui rendre des visites nocturnes. Pourtant, cette perspective m'enflammait de bonheur.

Déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, je me détournai. Je l'entendis marcher, et regardai ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'installant sur son lit, il mangeait avec appétit le repas pourtant infect que je lui avais apporté. Il me lança un grand sourire, et de nouveau, je fondis devant lui.

\- A demain ! me dit-il.

\- J'ai hâte, murmurai-je.

Je n'étais pas sûre de m'être prononcée assez fort pour qu'il m'entende, mais un léger rire de sa part m'apprit que, finalement, il m'avait parfaitement entendue.


	8. Chapter 8

_Jasper_

\- Jasper ? Tout va bien ?

Esmé me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Oui, Esmé...

\- Tu es un peu ailleurs quand Alice n'est pas là, rit-elle.

\- C'est vrai, avouai-je, mais je ne peux pas la priver de ses séances shopping avec ses amies...

\- En effet... Edward n'aimait pas cela non plus...

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je me levai et m'assis à ses côtés, sur le canapé. Je l'entourai de mes bras. Je considérai Esmé comme ma mère. Rosalie et moi avions perdus nos parents dans un accident de voiture. J'avais trois ans, alors je me souviens pas trop d'eux. Nous avions été recueillis par notre tante, une femme odieuse et aigrie. Alors quand nous avions sympathisé avec la famille Cullen, leur foyer était devenu un refuge. Nous nous rendions là-bas tous les soirs, parfois, nous ne rentrions même pas chez nous. Carlisle et Esmé nous considéraient comme leurs propres enfants.

\- Alice veut aller le voir.

\- Je sais. Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée... Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas si elle supporterait de le voir... comme ça.

\- Quand je l'ai vu hier, il avait l'air bien.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, c'est grâce à cette jeune fille...

\- Oui au fait ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de gardienne dont il serait tombé amoureux ?!

Esmé me regarda bizarrement. Il était vrai que je m'étais laissé emporté. Mais cette idylle me laissait perplexe.

\- Il m'a dit qu'elle était très gentille avec lui. Et il m'a semblé que c'était effectivement le cas. Elle nous a laissé seuls alors que personne ne l'avait fait avant... Et quand il m'a parlé d'elle... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, Jasper !

J'eus un petit rire cynique, teinté d'un certain doute.

\- Tu portes un mauvais jugement sur cette fille, je le sens bien.

\- Ecoute... je ne l'ai pas dit à Alice hier, mais à toi je le peux... je ne vais rien te cacher... Quand je suis allé le voir la dernière fois, il m'a dit comment ils le traitaient ! Et ce n'est pas beau à voir, Esmé ! Alors qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de l'un d'entre eux... Ca me dépasse !

\- Il m'a dit qu'elle était différente !

\- J'ose l'espérer...

J'étais peut-être trop pessimiste. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? J'espérais sincèrement, pour Edward, que cette fille n'avait que de bonnes intentions.

\- J'irai le voir lundi avec Alice.

\- Ça lui fera plaisir.

Je ne répondis rien. Je pensais souvent à Edward. Avec Emmett, il était mon meilleur ami. Quand nous étions jeunes, nous étions les trois inséparables. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Alice, il m'avait soutenu alors qu'Emmett avait eu du mal à voir sa petite sœur s'émanciper...

Edward était comme mon frère, et le savoir là-bas, ne faisant rien, était insupportable... Je me sentais coupable, d'être impuissant face à sa situation...

Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire. Cela faisait deux ans que je ne lui avais pas rendu visite. J'avais honte de moi, et je comprenais parfaitement Alice. Mais pour elle, ce serait tellement dur, tellement difficile... Son frère, c'était tout pour elle... Comment supporterait-elle de le voir dans un tel état ? J'espérais sincèrement que cette fille l'aidait et qu'elle ne se foutait pas de lui, parce que sinon, elle entendrait parler du pays !

 _Bella_

Quand je refermai la porte, j'étais dans un état que j'étais incapable de décrire. Le bonheur surpassait tout, même si l'inquiétude subsistait. Après tout, notre situation était peu commune. Mais pourtant, la liesse qui emplissait mon cœur me donnait l'impression de flotter à deux mètres au dessus du sol, oubliant tout le reste.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée du secteur s'ouvrit, résonnant dans mon corps en de petites vibrations. Le bruit me ramena difficilement sur terre, comme si on m'avait fait redescendre de ma lévitation improvisée.

\- Lauren ? Tout va bien ? demandai-je.

Cette dernière sursauta. Elle ne m'avait visiblement pas vu.

\- Bella... Tu es encore là...

Son visage faisait peine à voir. Des cernes énormes soulignaient ses yeux, et la tristesse se faisait facilement deviner à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai appris pour ta mère... je suis désolée...

\- Merci, dit-elle étonnement sèchement. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle se traîne ce cancer. Il était temps que la phase terminale se prononce.

Elle termina sa phrase par un claquement de langue. Je pouvais comprendre son ton faussement en colère. Sous tout cela devait se tapir une profonde tristesse. Elle se cachait derrière une carapace. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirai si j'apprenais que Renée avait un cancer... Je ne préférai même pas y penser... L'idée me donnait des frissons désagréables dans le dos.

\- Tu es là bien tôt, remarquai-je.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire... Au fait, je te remercie pour avoir accepter de prendre ma place...

\- Je t'en prie, c'est normal.

\- Et toi, tu es encore là ?

Je ne fus pas sûre de pouvoir cacher mes rougissements.

\- Euh... oui, je suis arrivée un peu en retard...

\- D'accord.

Elle ne sembla pas me soupçonner de quelque chose de louche. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas remarquer particulièrement d'où je sortais.

\- Bon... et bien, je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Ok. Et merci encore, Bella.

Je hochai la tête et adressai un petit sourire à Lauren, avant de me retirer.

J'avais essayé. Vraiment. Mais c'était impossible. J'avais beau regarder mon film préféré, écouter de la musique à m'en faire exploser les tympans, tout ce que je voyais et entendais me faisais penser à Edward, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de rapport apparent. Pourtant, mon esprit était complètement accaparé par lui, et il me semblait désormais que ce serait toujours le cas. Evidemment, ce n'était pas une torture. Ce baiser avait été le moment le plus merveilleux de toute ma vie. Rien de ce que j'avais vécu auparavant ne pouvait rivaliser avec cela. Mais une question restait, sans réponse, dans un coin de mon cerveau. Où tout cela nous mènerait-il ? Pour le restant de ces jours, il serait en prison. Perpétuité. C'était ce qui lui était destiné. Cette idée serra mon cœur jusqu'à la douleur physique, même si celle-ci n'était rien, comparé à la douleur mentale. Je me retournai une nouvelle fois sur le flanc, incapable de trouver une position confortable, incapable de fermer l'œil et de trouver le repos pour dormir. Je pensais à lui, à ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il était sûrement en train de dormir. Alors, je m'imaginai tel que je l'avais vu un peu plus tôt, les traits apaisés et sereins, plus beau que jamais. Mon cœur douloureux s'accéléra.

Mais c'était le seul moment où il pouvait être serein. La seule pensée qu'il devait passer sa vie dans ce trou me donnait envie de vomir.

Je décidai de me lever. Trois heures du matin. Ce serait donc une nuit blanche. Tant pis. C'était insupportable. Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant. N'y avait-il pas un moyen ? Un moyen de...

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si une ampoule s'alluma dans mon esprit, me donnant ainsi cette idée folle. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas concevoir qu'il reste là-bas pour toujours. Il était innocent. Il me l'avais dit, et je le croyais. Alors je ferai tout pour le faire sortir.

L'euphorie du moment me fit perdre la tête et me donna le tournis. C'était une belle idée que de vouloir l'aider. Mais comment ? Aller voir la police était inconcevable. Pour eux, ils avaient accomplis leur devoir : le coupable était en prison, la justice avait été faite, fin de l'histoire. J'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver des solutions. A chaque fois qu'une idée me traversait l'esprit, elle était aussi impensable que la précédente. En parler à des amis ? Ils me prendraient pour en folle. En parler à des collègues ? Encore pire. En parler à sa famille ?

Pas si idiot que cela...

Mais que leur dirai-je ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella, et je suis amoureuse de votre fils, votre frère... Et si on s'alliait pour le faire sortir de prison ?

Définitivement pas idiot !

Ma décision était prise, et ce fut l'élément qui me libéra un peu le cœur. Pendant quelques minutes, je cherchais le discours que je pourrai tenir aux Cullen, puis, finalement, épuisée, m'endormis sur le canapé.

 _Edward_

Se pouvait-il que tout cela ne fut qu'un rêve éveillé ? Peu probable. En ouvrant les yeux ce matin là, j'avais encore l'impression de ressentir le goût de ses lèvres sur ma bouche. J'aurais été totalement incapable d'imaginer cette sensation.

Et sa voix qui me disait "je t'aime", elle non plus je n'aurais pas pus l'inventer, bien que je l'avais souvent entendu en rêve. Mais rien n'était comparable à cette merveilleuse réalité.

Le paradis. Au beau milieu de l'enfer. Voila ce que je vivais.

Je ne cessai de me repasser les évènements de la veille. Le ton si intense quand elle m'avait promis de ne pas me laisser seul. A cet instant, j'avais hésité. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien lui redire merci encore une fois. Mais je voulais l'embrasser. Cependant, j'avais peur de l'effrayer. Après tout, je ne savais pas si elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Alors je l'avais embrassée sur la joue. Quelque chose d'assez innocent. Pourtant, ce geste anodin m'avait fait l'effet d'une délicieuse décharge électrique. Et ce qu'elle avait fait ensuite... Je ne me le serai jamais imaginé !

Sa force, presque enragée, m'avait d'abord surpris, puis je m'étais abandonné dans ses bras, parce que je n'avais plus que cela à faire. Je n'avais envie et besoin que d'une chose, elle. Belle m'était devenue indispensable.

Puis j'avais été subitement pris d'une confiance envers moi-même fulgurante. Pourtant, dieu seul sait à quel point j'avais eu peur, à quel point j'avais redouté ce moment durant une fraction de seconde. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que je n'avais pas embrassée une quelconque fille... Mais tout s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve... Réflexion faite, Bella était un rêve...

Enfin, le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure, son que j'attendais depuis des heures, se fit entendre. Mon cœur rata un battement à la vue de celle qui m'avait dit "je t'aime"...

\- Salut... souffla-t-elle, l'air gêné.

\- Salut.

Je souris. Comment ne pas faire autrement devant elle ? Cependant, elle avait une attitude réticente. Je sentis qu'une part de moi commençait à se fissurer... Regrettait-elle ?

Elle posa le petit déjeuner sur la table, puis me lança un petit sourire timide. Craquant… Elle semblait vouloir s'approcher, mais ne le fit pas. Pour l'encourager, je tapotai sur le lit, à côté de moi.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle s'assit.

\- Tu regrettes ? demandai-je, étonnement impassible.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle presque.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne, et la serra si fort que cela fit presque mal. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux, me paralysant de ses profondes prunelles chocolats.

\- Je ne regrette rien, et je pense sincèrement ce que je t'ai dit hier, asséna-t-elle avec conviction.

Je fus instantanément soulagé.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Ce fut comme si toutes les plaies de mon cœur s'effaçaient... Je posai mon front contre le sien. Ses yeux portaient cependant le poids d'une certaine tristesse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? murmurai-je.

\- Rien...

\- Dis-moi...

Elle soupira. Je crus qu'elle allait me dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle se leva.

\- Plus tard, promit-elle. Pour l'instant, j'ai peur que...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil suggestif à la porte close, et me regarda d'un air entendu. Bien sûr, si elle passait trop de temps avec moi, les autres se douteraient forcément de quelque chose...

\- D'accord, dis-je. Alors à tout à l'heure...

Elle prit le plateau quasi-vide de la veille, puis m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et, à son expression en s'éloignant, je devinai qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de partir.

\- Je reviens vite !

Sur ce, elle partit.

Le temps semblait vraiment détraqué. Les minutes passées avec Bella passaient si vite que c'en était presque effrayant. Au contraire, le reste du temps, les secondes paraissaient durer des heures. J'essayais au mieux de profiter du temps qui m'était imparti à ses côtés.

Assise en face de moi, comme elle l'était tous les midis, elle semblait songeuse.

Ses mains étaient croisées sur la table, et j'aurai tout donner pour avoir le droit de les prendre dans la mienne. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas ici, devant tout le monde. Si je faisais cela, Bella risquerait de perdre son emploi. Et si elle partait... Je ne répondrais plus de rien... Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse ? me contentai-je de demander alors.

Elle soupira et ce soupir sembla peser sur son cœur, venir du plus profond d'elle.

\- J'ai... peur...

\- Peur ? m'étonnai-je. De... de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Je fus ravi de constater son ton consterné.

\- Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

\- De... notre futur... Si tant est que nous en ayons un... ici... murmura-t-elle en désignant la prison d'un geste global de la main.

A mon tour, je lâchai un soupir. Elle avait raison. Totalement raison. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour un couple ici...

Tout à coup, Bella commença à regarder autour d'elle, et parut agitée.

\- Ce soir, dit-elle précipitamment. Je viendrais te voir cette nuit. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille, Bella ? Evidemment que je suis d'accord, mais... tu ne risques rien ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Mike n'arrivera qu'à deux heures et demie du matin.

Elle m'offrit un sourire bienveillant, néanmoins, l'inquiétude se lisait facilement sur ses traits.

J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Que tout allait bien se passer, et toutes ces choses que les hommes sont censés dire pour rassurer la femme qu'ils aiment. Mais j'en étais incapable. Ce serait lui mentir. Et je ne voulais pas.

Cependant, la perspective de la voir venir partager une partie de la nuit avec moi... Cela déclenchait en moi plusieurs réactions en moi. Le bonheur, en tout premier lieu, de pouvoir bénéficier de plus de temps avec elle. Puis, un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps... l'excitation, que j'étais aussitôt coupable de ressentir. Comment pouvais-je avoir pareilles idées envers Bella, elle qui essayait seulement de m'aider, de me prouver son amour... Mais pourtant, la seule idée de placer "Bella", "nuit" et "seuls" dans la même phrase me rendait toute chose...

J'attendais patiemment. Quand elle était venue m'apporter mon repas, Bella m'avait murmuré "Je reviens dans deux heures", après m'avoir embrassé longuement. J'avais cru que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine, et je me suis subitement comparé à un adolescent avec son premier béguin.

Si Bella respectait son engagement, elle serait là dans quelques minutes. Patience, patience, chantonnai-je mentalement...

Encore plus doucement que d'habitude, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Bella sur ses gardes. Je me levai machinalement. Après avoir regardé derrière elle, elle entra doucement dans ma cellule. Elle referma la porte avec le plus de discrétion possible, puis, une fois que ce fut fait, elle soupira.

\- Tout un programme ! dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle vint m'enlacer, et je la serrai dans mes bras, me délectant de sa fragrance si particulière et merveilleuse. Puis, je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur le lit. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle laissa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne risques rien, Bella ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Après tout, si on se faisait prendre, nous serions tous les deux perdants. Mais au delà de ça, je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle gâche sa carrière à cause de moi.

\- Arrête de te tracasser, Edward. Personne ne viendra avant deux heures et demies. Nous avons donc quatre heures et demies devant nous...

\- Devant nous... répétai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce midi. J'ai été stupide de te dire cela... Tu n'a pas besoin de ça...

\- Non, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu penses, Bella. Et je comprends parfaitement tes inquiétudes, parce que je partage les mêmes. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'offrir ce que n'importe quel homme est capable de donner à la femme qu'il aime...

Bella coupa ma tirade d'un baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu m'offres beaucoup plus que ce tu crois, Edward. Tu m'aimes, et c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde. Seulement... J'aimerais t'offrir... la possibilité de sortir...

Je devinai qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. Et moi, tel un idiot, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle souffrait, et c'était à cause de moi...

\- C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses à présent...

\- Arrête de te fustiger, Edward ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu n'as rien fait !

Alors, elle s'allongea sur le lit, et m'invita à faire de même. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, et elle se pelotonna immédiatement contre son torse. Naturellement, je caressai ses cheveux qui sentaient si bon, et qui étaient aussi doux que de la soie.

\- Non, je n'ai rien fait, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

\- Edward ?

\- Oui ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je... je sais que tu es innocent... mais...

\- Tu aimerais savoir comme cela s'est déroulé ?

Elle retint sa respiration.

\- Tu as le droit de savoir, Bella... Et mis à part ma famille, jamais personne n'a voulu m'écouter... Je suppose que ça me libérera d'un poids...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé...

\- Non, mais nous devons en passer par là...

Je commençais mon récit. Et au fur à mesure que je lui racontais, les images devinrent de plus en plus vivaces dans mon esprit, et je revivais l'instant...

 _Je courrai à la lisière des bois, au rythme de la musique que j'avais spécialement conçue pour mon jogging quotidien. Courir me permettait de m'évader._

 _Je souris tout seul en pensant à Emmett et Alice. Ces deux là étaient de vraies énergumènes. Alice et son Jasper... Toute une histoire. En tout cas, j'étais heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien._

 _Je continuai mon chemin, quand tout à coup, une vision d'horreur me frappa. L'envie de vomir me gagna. Je m'arrêtais net, pétrifié._

 _Un homme était allongé sur le corps d'une fillette, nue et inerte et était en train de..._

 _Oh mon Dieu..._

 _J'eus l'impression que j'allais tourner de l'œil. Je dus laisser échapper un hoquet de terreur, car l'homme arrêta la monstruosité qu'il faisait, et tourna la tête vers moi. La cagoule qu'il portait ne laissait aucun indice sur son identité._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? gronda-t-il._

 _Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. J'étais glacé de l'intérieur._

 _L'homme se leva, et je recouvrai enfin la liberté de mes mouvements. Je portai mon regard sur la petite fille. Elle respirait difficilement, et toussotai. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Sans réfléchir, j'enlevai ma veste et courus l'étaler sur son corps._

 _Puis, un coup violent retentit sur l'arrière de mon crâne, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Un cri de douleur m'échappa._

 _\- Ça t'apprendra à te mêler de mes affaires, connard !_

 _J'étais dans un état second. Cependant, je parvenais à entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Des cris étouffés me parvenaient, et je devinais avec horreur qu'il était en train de tuer la petite. J'essayais en vain de bouger. Puis, plus un bruit. Je sentis que l'on me bougeait, puis, le trou noir._

Bella se releva, indignée.

\- Et ils t'ont envoyé en prison pour ça ?

\- Toutes les preuves étaient contre moi...

\- Ca me dépasse !

\- Calme toi...

Elle se rallongea tout contre moi, et je repris mes caresses sur ses cheveux. Revivre ce souvenir était douloureux. Mais le partager avec Bella était un réconfort. Elle me comprenait...

 _Bella_

Un dernier coup d'œil sur l'horloge m'apprit qu'il fallait que j'y aille. Edward était contre moi, les yeux fermés. Cependant, il ne dormait pas.

\- Je vais y aller, Edward...

Il ouvrit ses yeux et je plongeai dans ses émeraudes à la profondeur impressionnante.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Je me levai, imitée par Edward. Avant de sortir, il m'enlaça, et je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient douces et tendre. Sa langue caressa doucement mes lèvres, et ma langue rejoignit la sienne pour un baiser passionné et intense, mêlé d'un certain désespoir.

\- Je ne reviens que lundi... dis-je une fois que nous nous séparâmes.

\- Hmm... Profite de ton weekend...

\- Sans toi, c'est... impossible...

Il sourit d'une façon si adorable que je fondis de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Mais les aiguilles tournaient à une vitesse folle, et le temps pressait.

\- A lundi, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille, et son souffle me fit perdre mes moyens.

\- A lundi... Et merci de t'être... confié...

\- Merci de me l'avoir demandé...

Je me garai devant l'imposante maison. Facilement, je m'imaginais Edward franchir le seuil de la porte. Nous étions un samedi et il n'était que onze heures. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas trop tôt.

J'avais réussi à trouver l'adresse des Cullen dans l'annuaire. Je soufflai un bon coup et sortis de ma voiture, marchai vers la porte, et attendis un peu avant de sonner.

Avec tout ce que m'avait raconté Edward, j'avais encore plus envie de l'aider. Il fallait que je le sorte de là. Alors, j'appuyai sur la sonnette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère d'Edward. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant, puis son visage adopta un air qui semblait dire qu'elle m'avait reconnu, mais qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment y croire.

\- Bella ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, madame Cullen. Il faut que je vous parle. C'est très important.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bella_

La mère d'Edward se figea un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, elle reprit vie, et son visage se masqua derrière une inquiétude grandissante.

\- Edward a un problème ? paniqua-t-elle. Il est malade ?

\- Non, madame Cullen. Edward est en bonne santé. Mais il faut que je vous parle, si vous le voulez bien.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

\- Très bien. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Elle me laissa passer, et j'attendis qu'elle referme la porte. Ensuite, elle repassa devant moi, et je la suivis dans la grande maison. Il n'y avait pas de décoration particulière. Tous les murs étaient blancs. Avant que je ne pénètre dans le salon, j'aurais dit que cette demeure était impersonnelle. Mais dans le salon, il y avait un nombre incalculable de photos et de cadres en tout genre. Sur la plupart, je pouvais voir Edward, heureux et souriant, plus jeune, et d'une beauté qui différait de celle d'aujourd'hui. Sans réfléchir, je m'avançais vers une photographie posée sur la cheminée. Elle représentait, je le supposais, toute la famille Cullen. Edward se trouvait sur la droite. Il devait avoir dix-sept, dix huit ans. Ses traits étaient sereins, heureux, et il souriait d'un bonheur sincère et naturel. Il enlaçait une petite brunette par dessus les épaules. Elle ressemblait assez à Edward, et je devinai qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, sa petite sœur. A coté d'elle se trouvait un imposant bonhomme, très musclé. Il devait s'agir d'Emmett. Et en dessous d'eux, assis, se trouvaient les patriarches Cullen. Esmé, enlaçait son mari par la taille. Son visage était tout simplement rayonnant. Puis, je vis le visage de Carlisle Cullen pour la première fois. Mis à part ses cheveux lisses et blonds, sa ressemblance avec Edward était frappante. Il avait les mêmes yeux verts perçants, et son visage était constitué des traits similaires. A nouveau, mon attention se porta vers Edward. Il avait l'air tellement heureux... Ce visage, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois. Quand je lui avais avoué mon amour pour lui. Mais je voulais le voir comme cela tout le temps. Tout ceci me confirma que ce que je faisais était le bon choix.  
Un raclement de gorge me fit me retourner brusquement.

\- Désolée, madame Cullen, m'excusai-je.

\- Ce n'est rien, me rassura-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Le contraste entre elle et la femme sur la photo était saisissant. Elle avait perdu cette flamme dans ses yeux bleus. En moi-même, je repensais à toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subies... Je frissonnai.

\- J'ai mis un temps à vous reconnaitre, dit-elle. Pour tout vous dire, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à y croire. C'est la première fois qu'un gardien de prison vient me rendre visite. Mais vous êtes différente... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit...

\- Edward... vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Oh oui ! Il m'a dit qu'il était...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis censée vous en parler... Mais je suppose que si vous êtes ici, vous devez partager une certaine relation avec mon fils.

Bien. C'était le moment où jamais. Je respirai un bon coup, et me lançai.

\- Ecoutez, madame Cullen. Je suis amoureuse de votre fils. J'aime Edward plus que tout, et le voir tous les jours dans cette cellule... C'est la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire de ma vie. Le savoir là-bas en ce moment même me déchire le cœur, littéralement... Tout en le sachant innocent... Ca me rend complètement dingue... Je ne sais pas comment vous prouver la véracité de ce que je viens de vous dire, mais... J'ai envie qu'il sorte de là, vous comprenez ? Cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'exerce ce métier, et j'ai déjà eu affaire à des erreurs judiciaires... je me suis déjà liée d'amitié avec un détenu... Mais là... Ca dépasse tout. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit libre. Si on devait ne plus se voir pour que ça arrive, alors j'accepterai d'être effacée de sa vie... Je veux qu'il soit libre. Et j'en paierai le prix, aussi élevé fut-il.

Durant tout mon discours torturé, mais entièrement vrai, la mère d'Edward m'avait regardé, son regard se remplissant de larmes, au fur et à mesure que je parlais.

\- Vous... vous êtes vraiment amoureuse de lui ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, et moi-même je fus surprise du ton que je venais de prendre, tant il était sincère et passionné.  
Alors, la mère d'Edward fondit en larmes. Je ne sus que faire devant cette scène. Je ne comprenais que trop bien la peine de cette femme.

\- Vous savez... je n'arrivais pas à y croire quand Edward m'a avoué son amour pour vous... Et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit déçu... Que vous lui fassiez de la peine... Parce que même s'il ne me dit rien, je sais que les autres gardiens ne sont pas très gentils avec mon fils...

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, je vous le promets, assurai-je. Jamais je n'en ferai quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à Edward. Et c'est pour cela que je suis venue. Je veux que vous m'aidiez.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez faire, Bella. Et croyez moi, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Mais nous avions déjà tout fait il y a dix ans...

\- Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen... Les preuves pour lesquelles Edward a été emprisonné sont tellement minces ! m'emportai-je.

Mme Cullen me regarda dans les yeux, puis eut un petit sourire.

\- Mise à part Alice, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler d'Edward avec autant de... d'acharnement... je ne saurais pas trop comment dire...

J'allai répondre, quand ladite Alice fit son entrée dans le salon. Elle était très jolie, et, comme sur la photographie, sa ressemblance avec Edward me frappa. Elle avait les traits de son frère, mais ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur grise, qu'elle tenait visiblement d'Esmé. Mais dans ses prunelles qui se posèrent sur moi, je pus voir qu'elle aussi, avait perdu cette flamme.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Qui c'est, maman ?

\- Alice, je te présente Bella. Elle est gardienne de prison et elle...

\- Alors, c'est toi Bella ? coupa Alice.

Apparemment, mon nom était connu de la plupart des membres de la famille Cullen.

\- Euh... oui. Bonjour.

\- Edward va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, m'empressai-je de confirmer. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue.

Elle me dévisagea, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle essayait de lire à travers moi. J'avais l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X.

\- Bella veut tenter de faire sortir Edward de prison, dit Esmé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien entendu, Alice.

Elle continua de me regarder intensément, et garda un visage impassible. Je m'attendais à tout, à ce qu'elle me remercie d'essayer de sauver son frère, ou qu'elle me demande de sortir d'ici immédiatement. Comme elle ne disait rien, je me risquais à prendre la parole.

\- Ecoute, je sais que cela doit te paraître très bizarre, mais, comme je l'ai dit à ta mère, je ferai tout pour prouver l'innocence d'Edward. Cette situation ne peut plus durer.

Alice se défigea enfin et ses yeux semblèrent se radoucir.

\- Désolée, dit-elle. Mais...

\- Je comprends.

\- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda Alice. Parce qu'à l'époque, je peux t'assurer que nous avions fait tout notre possible.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Mais ils ne voulaient rien savoir ! commença à s'énerver la sœur d'Edward. La police, les juges... Pour eux, il était évident que le coupable était Edward !

\- Mais rien ne colle, dis-je. En plus, Edward a été retrouvé inconscient.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'ils ont dit à ce propos ? Qu'il était tombé tout seul ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est scandaleux ! Ils ne lui ont laissé aucune chance de se défendre ! L'avocat de la famille de Victoria a convaincu le jury en une minute ! Et le pire, c'est que les propres parents de la petite croient Edward ! On les connait, ils sont des amis de longues dates. Mais leur avocat leur a fait dire des choses horribles sur mon frère ! Il leur disait qu'il fallait punir Edward pour tout ce qu'il avait fait !

Comme sa mère, Alice éclata soudainement en sanglots, et alla se réfugier dans les bras d'Esmé qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

\- Pardonne-la, chuchota-t-elle. Elle est très attachée à son frère.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.  
Puis, la sonnerie d'un téléphone se mit à retentir. Esmé sortit un portable de la poche de son pantalon, et répondit.

\- Allo ?

\- ...

\- C'est super, Emmett !

\- ...

\- D'accord. Je t'embrasse.

\- ...

\- Oui, je t'aime aussi.

\- Que veut-il ? demanda Alice dès que sa mère eut raccroché.

\- Emmett viendra dès lundi, finalement.

\- Cool.

Alice s'essuya les yeux. Esmé tourna son regard vers moi, et je vis dans ses yeux une lueur de détermination nouvelle.

\- Vous savez, me dit-elle, depuis dix ans, jamais personne à part nous ne s'est autant investi pour Edward. Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissantes.

\- Vous allez m'aider ? demandai-je, presque suppliante.

\- Attendez une minute, je vous prie.

Elle disparut dans un couloir, et j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

\- En tout cas, moi, je t'aiderais, déclara Alice d'une vois sûre. C'était sans doute ça qu'il nous fallait. Une personne comme toi. Parce que nous, il y a longtemps que nous avons perdu espoir.

Au moment où elle termina sa phrase, Esmé réapparut dans le salon, avec une photo à la main. Elle me la tendit. Sur le cliché, je pouvais voir Edward, assis dans ce qui ressemblait à un parc. Comme sur la photo sur la cheminée, il devait à peine sortir de l'adolescence. Son sourire et son regard heureux me coupèrent le souffle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser encore et encore à quel point il était beau. La voix d'Esmé me ramena brutalement sur Terre et me sortit de ma contemplation.

\- Quand je l'ai vu mercredi, il avait l'air différent. Heureux, presque. Mais sur son visage, je vois la fatigue et toute la souffrance de ce que ces dix ans en prison lui ont apporté. Nous allons vous aider. Mais c'est sur vous que repose tous nos espoirs désormais. S'il vous plaît. Rendez moi mon fils. Rendez-moi le fils qui est sur cette photo.

Je regardai la photographie encore une fois, puis tournai mon regard vers la mère d'Edward.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible, Madame Cullen. Je vous le promets.

Après un instant, elle me sourit, d'un sourire plein d'espoir. Alors, elle m'accompagna vers la porte, mais avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre, Alice m'interpella.

\- Bella, attends !

Je m'arrêtai, et vit Alice avancer vers moi. Elle hésita avant de parler. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes.

Est ce qu'Edward... est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de moi ?

Oui, répondis-je.

\- Et t'a-t-il dit que... je n'étais jamais allé le voir ? continua-t-elle, sa voix plein de sanglots.

\- Il ne t'en veut pas, tu sais, il te comprend.

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuse !

Elle paraissait nourrir une profonde colère contre elle-même, et je pouvais parfaitement la comprendre.

\- Je voulais lui rendre visite lundi, mais j'ai des cours qui m'en empêchent... tu crois que mardi matin, je pourrais lui rendre visite ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ca lui ferait énormément plaisir.

A côté de moi, il y avait une table où se trouvaient des post-it et un crayon. Sur l'un d'eux, j'écrivis mon numéro de téléphone portable, et le tendis à Alice.

\- Si tu veux avoir des nouvelles d'Edward, ou si tu veux simplement parler...

Elle prit le morceau de papier, le regarda un instant, puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Bella. Merci pour tout.

 _Edward_

Ça avait été sans conteste le week-end le plus long de toute ma vie. Et pourtant, j'en avais vécu des moments où je pensais que le temps passait si lentement que ça en devenait insupportable. Mais là, c'était pire que tout. Bella me manquait tellement que c'était impossible à décrire. Tout ce temps passé sans elle me semblait sans importance, insignifiant. Je redevenais l'homme mort que j'étais. L'absence de Bella m'avait appris une chose. Sans elle, je n'étais plus rien. Elle était entrée dans ma vie, et il était impossible pour moi qu'elle en ressorte.  
Cette nuit fut encore plus longue que toutes les autres. Normalement, ce serait Bella qui m'apportera mon petit-déjeuner dans quelques heures. J'avais hâte qu'elle arrive. Pour la voir, lui parler, respirer son odeur, et goûter encore une fois à ses lèvres si douces. Bella réveillait en moi des choses qui s'étaient éteintes depuis des années. Mon envie de vivre, mon bonheur, mais aussi mes instincts d'homme.  
J'aurais tellement voulu sortir d'ici. J'aurais voulu qu'on se rencontre il y a dix ans, voire plus. J'aurais pus l'inviter à sortir ce soir là. Je n'aurais pas été courir. Je serais libre. Nous serions libres.  
La tristesse qui s'empara de moi fut implacable. Je ne pourrais jamais rien offrir à Bella. Juste ma présence. Mais je savais que cela ne suffirait pas. Là-bas, dehors, elle avait une vie à laquelle je n'appartenais pas. Je ne savais rien de sa vie passé, et j'étais encore plus incertain de son futur. Notre futur. D'ailleurs, y avait-il une possibilité pour un "nous" dans l'avenir ? Mon avenir à moi était déjà tout tracé. Chaque jour de ma vie, jusqu'à ma mort, j'exécuterai les mêmes gestes. C'était là ma punition pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Mais Bella avait brisé cette routine pesante et étouffante. Elle dit m'aimer. Je la crois. Je suis obligé de la croire. Elle est mon seul moyen d'exister. Mais viendra un jour où elle sera lasse de cette situation. Vivre une histoire d'amour interdite. Ou alors, cette histoire viendra à ce savoir, et elle sera renvoyée, et je ne la verrai plus jamais...  
Je secouai la tête, essayant de me retirer toutes ces idées insupportables. Je déraillai complètement, imaginant tous les pires scénarios catastrophes possibles. Mais j'avais tellement peur que l'une des ces choses arrivent. C'était même fort probable que ce soit le cas. Mais je ne serais pas assez fort pour le supporter.

Le bruit d'une clé tournée dans une serrure me réveilla brusquement. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormi. Je me levai, et vis Bella entrer dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut comme si le week-end n'avais jamais exister. Toutes ces peurs, tous ces doutes que j'avais eus durant son absence, tout s'envola. La voir était un remède puissant, et je me sentais revivre. C'était une sensation étrange. Comme si je reprenais mon souffle après des heures et des heures d'apnée.

\- Salut ! souffla-t-elle en posant négligemment mon repas sur la table.

\- Salut, répondis-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi, et le mouvement de ses cheveux m'hypnotisa. Bella vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et m'enlaça fermement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

\- Et moi donc...

Elle emprisonna ensuite mon visage entre ses mains et força mes prunelles à plonger dans les siennes, magnifiques. Dans son regard, je lus quelque chose de différent, comme de la détermination. Avant que je ne puisse débattre intérieurement d'avantage, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos lèvres bougeaient en rythme, amoureusement, et bientôt, nos langues se rejoignirent. Le temps s'arrêta momentanément. Plus rien ne comptait, à part Bella. Trop tôt à mon goût, nous dûmes reprendre nos respirations et nous détacher l'un de l'autre.

\- Qu'as tu fait de ton week-end ? demandai-je.

Sous la banale question se cachait la réelle curiosité. Qu'avait-elle fait de son week-end, en effet ? Plus précisément, avec qui l'avait-elle passé ? Je redoutais ses réponses autant que je voulais les entendre.

\- Je suis allé voir de la famille, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Pour une raison que je ne compris pas, elle rougît.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, assura-t-elle. Ces deux jours ont été très longs, c'est tout.

\- Le temps passé avec les tiens...

\- Tu n'étais pas là, me coupa-t-elle.

Je soupirai. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait l'air si malheureuse... Cela aurait du me réjouir. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que, d'une part, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, et que d'une autre part, elle ne devrait pas être malheureuse à cause de moi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en caressant ma joue.

J'eus l'impression que ce simple toucher s'enfonça au plus profond de mon être.

\- Tu devrais profiter du temps que tu passes dehors. Tu es trop souvent ici. Trop souvent pour ton bien.

\- Edward, soupira-t-elle. J'ai choisi mon métier, je fais ce qui me plaît. Et il m'a permis de te rencontrer.

Ses paroles m'emplirent le cœur de bonheur. Alors, j'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou. Une de ses mains vint trouver mes cheveux, et elle me les caressa tendrement. Son odeur me transperça de plein fouet. Elle sentait si bon... Mes pensées s'envolèrent dans un autre monde, et je frôlai son cou d'un baiser. Son corps entier frissonna et j'eus peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je me redressai, et son regard me surprit. Il était rempli de... désir ? Elle torturait ses mains, et, en les prenant dans les miennes, je pus voir qu'elles étaient moites.

\- Ça va ?

\- Parfait, dit-elle. Mais... il faut que j'y aille. Il ne faut pas... que je reste trop longtemps.

\- Euh... oui, d'accord, je comprends, répondis-je, interloqué par sa réaction.

Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis sortis en me lançant un sourire, et il était impossible qu'elle se rende compte à quel point ce sourire était sexy.

J'étais si heureux de la retrouver... La part de moi-même qui était partie avec elle était venue me rejoindre. Je n'arrivais pas à la détacher de mon esprit. Même quand elle n'était pas là, elle commençait sérieusement à me rendre fou. Son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, la beauté de son visage... En réalité, elle m'avait déjà rendu complètement fou.

 _Bella_

Il avait fallu que je sorte de là. Immédiatement. Ou sinon, je n'aurais pas été capable de me retenir. Me retenir de lui sauter dessus sur le champ. Quand il m'avait embrassé dans le cou, j'avais eu l'impression que des millions de papillons s'envolaient dans mon bas-ventre.

Le repas fut difficile. Pour moi, du moins. Depuis ce matin là, j'étais... comment dire...enflammée, peut-être ? Je m'attardais sur des détails, comme le mouvement de ses lèvres alors qu'il mangeait, et d'autres sortes de choses comme celles-ci.  
Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte qu'il me dévisageait avec autant d'insistance que moi.

\- Ça va ? demandai-je.

\- Oui.

Sa voix était rauque, et je me demandais s'il était dans le même état que moi.

Avant d'aller entamer ma surveillance de nuit, je dînais dans la salle des surveillants. Le repas était tout simplement infect. Je repensais à mon week-end. J'espérais qu'Edward avait cru à mon mensonge. Je ne voulais pas lui parler de mes tentatives pour le faire sortir. Si elles échouaient, il serait désemparé. Et je ne voulais pas de cela.  
En regardant l'horloge accrochée sur le mur, je vis qu'il était l'heure pour moi d'aller travailler. Je priai intérieurement pour que personne ne se rende compte que je rendais visite à Edward la nuit.  
Je ne croisai personne durant le trajet. J'allai directement vers la porte d'Edward, et l'ouvris. Il était assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur. Il leva la tête vers moi, et son regard émeraude transperça mon cœur. Je refermai tout doucement la porte, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse entendre.  
Je regardai Edward un instant, et la pièce se remplit d'une espèce d'électricité, de tension. Il me regardait intensément, et je crus fondre devant l'intensité de ses prunelles. Comme ce matin, à midi, et un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, j'eus soudainement chaud. Alors, je m'avançais vers lui et pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Edward était devenu une vraie drogue, pour moi. Le baiser s'intensifia, et ma respiration devint saccadée. Il se leva, sans rompre le baiser, et ses mains parcoururent mon dos avec une infinie tendresse. Je frissonnai.  
C'était désormais impossible à nier ou à éviter, j'avais envie de lui comme jamais, et ce désir me consumait sur place.  
Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux de bronze à la douceur incomparable ; on aurait dit de la soie, du satin.  
Quand le souffle nous manqua, nous nous séparâmes, mais nous restions collés l'un l'autre. J'humai l'odeur de son corps, fragrance unique et magnifique, qui me transporta vers d'autres mondes.  
Tout doucement, je me détachai de lui, et, avec le maximum de silence possible, j'ouvris la porte pour éteindre la lumière, l'interrupteur se trouvant à l'extérieur.  
La cellule se trouva plongée dans le noir complet, et je sortis une lampe de poche, qui faisait partie du matériel que je possédais toujours sur moi. Je l'allumai et la posai sur la petite table située à côté du lit d'Edward. La lueur que projetait la lampe lui donnait un air fantastique, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

\- Bonne idée, sourit-il.

Il m'ouvrit ses bras, et je me précipitai contre son torse. Il m'enivrait, et, dans l'atmosphère de cette lumière tamisée, mon désir pour lui se décupla.  
A nouveau, mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Mais ce baiser était différent des autres. Je pouvais sentir l'urgence, la passion et le désir. Tant le mien que le sien.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bella, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Le souffle de son haleine me fit complètement perdre mes moyens. Alors, je l'embrassai encore, et le forçai à s'allonger sur le lit. Il me serra dans ses bras, tel un trésor précieux qu'il tenait tout contre lui. A ce moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui murmurer les mots qui me brûlaient.

\- Je t'aime, Edward. J'ai tellement envie de toi... Maintenant...

Un gémissement ténu s'échappa de sa gorge, et il leva la tête pour capturer mes lèvres.

\- Tu veux vraiment ? Ici... maintenant...

\- Toi tu ne veux pas ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Bella...je te veux plus que tout.

Il inversa alors nos positions, et il se retrouva au dessus de moi, me perçant de ses yeux magnifiques.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avec une voix si intense qu'elle me déstabilisa.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Edward... Fais-moi l'amour...

Alors, il m'embrassa à nouveau, mais avec une tendresse infinie. Sa langue caressa la mienne amoureusement, passionnément, mais avec cette douceur que je n'avais jamais connue, et que lui seul pouvait m'apporter. Ma main droite caressa à nouveau ses cheveux, alors que l'autre plaquait un peu plus son corps sur le mien. Je sentis alors son désir pour moi, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. J'allai trouver le bas de son tee-shirt et lui retirai, allant couvrir de caresses son torse que je percevais finement musclé. Sans doute l'avait-il plus été autrefois, mais je m'en moquais complètement. Pendant ce temps, Edward ne cessa de vénérer mon cou de baisers, me faisant perdre la tête. A chaque fois que sa bouche se détachait de ma peau, il susurrait mon prénom.  
Mon impatience grandissait au fil des secondes et des minutes.

\- Edward... suppliai-je presque.

A son tour, il commença à enlever mon haut, détacha avec trop de lenteur pour moi les boutons qui ornaient le vêtement. Je remarquais que ses doigts tremblaient.

\- Tu trembles...

\- Tout va bien, mon amour...

Que j'aimais ce nom !  
Il m'offrit un sourire sincère et merveilleux, et il continua de s'afférer à sa tâche. Une fois que mon haut fut entièrement déboutonné, je me hâtai de le retirer et de le balancer à travers la pièce, comme on jette un vulgaire chiffon. Cette tenue était le symbole de ce que j'étais, le symbole de l'interdiction de notre amour : il fallait que je m'en débarrasse.  
Alors, Edward caressa mes seins à travers mon soutien gorge, toujours avec cette douceur débordante. Je l'embrassai, et je pus lire l'impatience qui grandissait en lui. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il me le fallait. Tout de suite.  
Dans le silence de la cellule, ne régnaient que nos respirations haletantes. Les caresses d'Edward étaient divines, et je me demandais comment j'avais pu vivre sans lui jusque là. Sa main allait ensuite trouver les agrafes de mon soutien gorge, et il me regarda, comme s'il cherchait une approbation. J'hochai la tête frénétiquement. Comme moi, il lança mon sous-vêtement quelque part dans la pièce. Il plongea sa bouche sur l'un de mes tétons et pinça l'autre de ses doigts.

\- Oh oui !

Je n'avais pas pu contrôler mon cri, et Edward se hâta de couvrir ma bouche de la sienne.

\- Shhh...

Je devais sérieusement faire attention. Si jamais on nous surprenait... Je ne préférais même pas y penser.  
Il continuait ensuite sa divine torture, léchant tour à tour mes pointes durcies par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, et sa bouche descendit, légère comme un papillon, effleurant mon ventre, me faisant frissonner.  
Il commença à déboutonner mon jean, et le descendis en même temps que ma culotte, tout doucement. Durant toute la durée de l'opération, il me fixa dans les yeux, et je pus lire dans ses prunelles tout l'amour qu'il me portait.  
J'étais maintenant complètement nue. Il me regarda ensuite.  
J'avais toujours été un peu complexée. J'aurais voulu être blonde, ou avoir les yeux bleus. Avoir une plus grosse poitrine. Ou les cuisses un peu plus fermes.  
Mais sous ses yeux, regardée comme il le faisait, je me sentais belle. Belle et désirable.

\- Bella... murmura-t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau. Tu es... tellement... belle...

Une de ses mains caressa chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Quant à moi, je me relevai légèrement pour lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer, blanc lui aussi, comme le reste de ses vêtements.  
Tout comme moi, maintenant, il était nu, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'émerveiller de la perfection de son corps. Je caressai légèrement son sexe érigé pour moi, rien que pour moi. Cette idée me remplit d'un sentiment d'extrême satisfaction. Il m'aimait. Moi. Et personne d'autre.  
Edward retint un gémissement au toucher, et je vis qu'il était plus doué que moi pour contenir ses émotions et rester discret. Mais il n'en était pas moins actif. Ses lèvres se reposèrent sur les miennes, douces et tendres, et sa langue caressa mes lèvres. Le baiser fut intense et langoureux, emplit de ce sentiment d'anticipation.

\- Je t'aime, Edward... Je t'aime tellement...

\- Bella...

Et pour toute réponse, enfin, il entra en moi.  
Evidemment, je n'étais plus vierge. Mais ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être ma première fois. Parce que jamais dans ma vie, je n'avais ressenti cela. C'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour avec un homme que j'aimais autant. Nos gémissements étouffés s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Il ressortit presque de moi, et revint encore et encore, poussant toujours plus loin en moi, et au bout de quelques poussées, buttant contre mon point G. Je luttai pour ne pas crier, et je constatai qu'il en était de même pour lui.  
Alors, il continua ses assauts, et mon plaisir ne cessait de croitre. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, et Edward se rua sur mes lèvres, et nous poussions tous les deux un soupir.

\- Encore, murmurai-je quand même contre ses lèvres. Edward... c'est si bon...

Il accéléra encore le rythme, sans rien perdre de sa douceur et son amour. J'étais proche de l'extase. J'avais l'impression que ses coups de reins s'enfonçaient si profondément en moi que j'allais exploser de plaisir.

\- Oh, Bella... souffla Edward alors qu'il continuait à me faire l'amour comme un Dieu. Je t'aime...

Tout à coup, j'explosai pour de bon. L'entendre dire cela alors qu'il était en train de me le prouver me fit atteindre ma jouissance, et je me resserrai autour de sa verge, ce qui l'emmena également au septième ciel.  
Le spectacle me coupa le souffle. Edward était plus beau que jamais, murmurant mon prénom plus intensément que jamais.  
Il sortit de moi, et je ressentis une immense sensation de vide. Mais nos corps plein de sueur restèrent collés, et il enfouit son visage contre ma poitrine, bouleversant de tendresse.  
Il n'y avait plus rien à dire pour le moment. Cet instant était magique et parfait. J'en oubliais le lieu et les circonstances, les conséquences de tout cela.  
Tous les doutes et les angoisses disparurent alors. J'aimais Edward plus que tout au monde. La vérité s'afficha à moi avec une clarté aveuglante. Et je le ferai sortir. C'était une nécessité, pour lui comme pour moi.  
Mais pour le moment, seul Edward comptait. Blotti contre moi, sa respiration redevenait normale. Il se redressa, me regarda dans les yeux, et je fus éblouie par l'intensité et l'éclat nouveau de ses prunelles. Il s'allongea près de moi, et je me collai à lui alors qu'il m'enlaçait, tout simplement heureuse de pouvoir partager pleinement ce moment, avec le seul qui comptait, le seul qui ne compterait jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

_Edward_

Oublieux du reste du monde, je caressai les doux cheveux de Bella sans y penser. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que je venais de vivre. J'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que Bella disparaisse subitement. Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi. Elle s'était endormie et était blottie contre mon torse. Sa respiration lente et régulière m'apaisait, et me prouvait bien que tout ceci était réel… Bien réel. Toujours est-il qu'il était difficile de croire à ma bonne fortune. En dix ans, elle avait été la seule à me croire, la seule à me donner de l'attention. Alors en plus de tout cela, qui aurait pu imagine une seule seconde qu'elle m'offrirait son amour et qu'elle se donnerait à moi corps et âme ?  
J'avais eu peur, au début. Peur de ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Même si je n'étais pas vierge, cela faisait tout de même dix ans que je ne l'avais pas fait. Alors j'avais craint de ne pas tenir longtemps, ou d'être complètement nul, de rentre tout cela en un vrai désastre et de tout gâcher.  
Mais visiblement, Bella avait eu l'air d'aimer, et j'avais été soulagé de voir que c'était le cas. Elle passait avant tout. Et pour ma part, tout avait été parfait.

Je jetai un œil sur le petit réveil, regardant les aiguilles défiler définitivement trop vite à mon goût. J'eus un petit rire en pensant qu'il y a une dizaine de jours, je trouvais que ces mêmes aiguilles étaient trop lentes.  
Nous avions décidés que Bella devait partir à deux heures du matin, au cas où Mike déciderait d'être en avance. Cette situation commençait à être sérieusement dérangeante, et mon rictus se transforma en un soupir exaspéré. Souvent, je pensais à comment serait ma vie si je pouvais sortir, par un quelconque moyen. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je m'évadais de là, et entrainais Bella avec moi dans une course effrénée pour la liberté… mais tout bien réfléchi, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon plan. Je serais certainement mort avant d'avoir pu respirer l'odeur du soleil et du vent.  
Bella bougea un peu dans son sommeil et murmura quelques paroles inintelligibles, mais j'aurai juré entendre mon prénom. Je soupirai d'aise, juste heureux de l'avoir dans mes bras, et remerciai silencieusement le ciel de m'avoir envoyé pareille créature dans ma vie si désastreuse.

En tournant une nouvelle fois la tête vers le réveil agaçant, je constatai qu'il était pile deux heures. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille, ni qu'elle quitte mes bras. Pourtant il le fallait…  
Doucement, je caressai son visage, espérant que cela la réveille, mais mon toucher n'eut pour effet que de la faire gémir faiblement et de presser sa tête contre moi un peu plus fort, sans pour autant se réveiller.

\- Bella ? murmurai-je.

Elle recommença à gémir, plus fort cette fois, et gigota.

\- Bella ? répétai-je.

Elle grogna, ouvrit les yeux, me regarda un instant, puis replongea sa tête contre mon torse.

\- Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais il est l'heure.

\- Pff ! souffla-t-elle. Déjà ?

\- Oui, déjà.

Alors elle n'était pas la seule à trouver que le temps que l'on passait ensemble passait trop vite ?  
Elle se releva doucement, le drap couvrant son corps, puis s'étira voluptueusement. Le drap tomba et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Je déglutis bruyamment. Elle le vit et se mit à sourire.

\- Voyeur ! lança-t-elle avec un rire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te déshabilles devant moi ! plaidai-je.

Mon rire se joignit au sien, et Bella se leva afin de récupérer ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce. Elle s'habilla rapidement, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si maladroite, me moquai-je.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, on m'appelait Miss Catastrophe !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je te jure. C'est même parfois encore le cas.

Je m'assis sur le lit, appuyant mon dos contre le mur, alors que Bella s'approcha de moi doucement.

\- Bon… je vais te laisser dormir.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je suis fatigué ?

\- Tu devrais. Le sport, ça épuise.

Je joignis mes rires aux siens. Je remarquai que je n'avais jamais autant ri en aussi peu de temps depuis… depuis dix ans, en fait.

Bella m'embrassa alors doucement, ses lèvres pareilles à un murmure, en arrivant tout de même à insuffler à ce baiser une passion suffisante pour m'incendier entièrement. Incapable de me retenir, ma langue caressa ses lèvres, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à nos langues de s'unir. J'aurais voulu que ce baiser dure infiniment, que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Seulement, l'air commença à nous manquer, et nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur. Je caressai sa joue de ma main et je vis son visage s'empourprer d'une merveilleuse couleur. J'aimais la voir rougir. Elle était si adorable comme ça…  
Avant de se relever, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, après avoir récupérer sa lampe de poche qui brillait avec de moins en moins d'intensité. Alors que je croyais qu'elle allait partir, elle se retourna, toujours le rouge aux joues.

\- Merci… C'était… magique, dit-elle finalement.

Etait-elle réellement en train de me remercier ? Elle ? Elle qui avait redonné un sens à ma vie ? Elle, grâce à qui j'avais désormais un but ? Et c'était elle qui me remerciait ?

\- Non, répondis-je. Merci à toi.

Après un sourire, elle partit.  
Ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller, et je m'aperçus que j'étais épuisé. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, et naturellement, c'est l'image de Bella qui me vint immédiatement à l'esprit. A croire que le noir dans lequel on se plongeait naturellement lorsqu'on a les yeux clos n'existait plus pour moi, comme si son visage était tatoué sous mes paupières.  
Je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre…

 _Bella_

Le dos appuyé contre le mur, je n'arrivais pas à me replonger dans le monde réel. Tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Tout en pensant à Edward et à l'incroyable nuit que nous venions de passer, je me dirigeais vers la chaise sur laquelle j'étais censée rester assise toute la nuit, quand tout à coup, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me fit sursauter.  
Mike entra dans le hall, le pas lourd. Il semblait fatigué. Quand il me vit, il me lança un sourire gêné, que je lui rendis. Depuis le fameux incident, je ne côtoyais plus vraiment Mike. Non pas qu'il me révulsait, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute et je ne lui en voulais nullement. Disons juste que sa présence avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

\- Salut, dit-il quand même.

\- Salut, répondis-je. Tu es en avance, constatai-je en consultant ma montre.

\- Oui, je sais. Je ne dormais pas et je me suis dit que t'épargner quelques minutes te ferais du bien…

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Je m'ennuyais ferme, en fait. Je faisais quelques pas pour faire passer le temps, dis-je en faisant un geste blasé de la main.

\- Je comprends.

Je souris. Si seulement il avait une idée de l'endroit où j'avais passé ma nuit… Réflexion faite, non, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il le devine.

\- Bon, dis-je en m'approchant de la sortie. Je te laisse prendre la relève.

\- Ouais.

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et me rendis à la minuscule chambre qui m'était réservée. Une fois arrivée là-bas, je m'effondrais sur lit après m'être mise en pyjama.  
Je me tournai et me retournai, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Le matelas était certes, plus moelleux que celui d'Edward, mais s'endormir dans ses bras était tellement plus confortable.  
Tout en me remettant à penser à lui, je me rendormis tranquillement, gardant seulement en tête cette nuit merveilleuse.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ?

\- Non. Tu es trop curieux pour ton bien.  
\- Oh allez, s'il te plaît, quoi ! me supplia-t-il en me faisant un regard qui fendrait un cœur de pierre.

\- Non, soupirai-je, faussement agacée.

Il fit alors semblant de bouder, et je me retins de rire devant son visage devenu soudain enfantin.

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle des visites. Alice m'avait appelé vers sept heures du matin pour me prévenir qu'elle passerait une heure plus tard. « Tu es sûre qu'Edward sera content de me voir ? » m'avait-elle demandé. « Tu es certaine qu'il ne m'en veut pas ? ». Je lui avais alors répondu que non et qu'il serait ravi, ce qui était la pure vérité, j'en étais certaine.  
Edward avait été très surpris de me voir si vite revenir, à peine une heure après lui avoir apporté son petit déjeuner. Depuis que je lui avais dit que quelqu'un venait le voir et qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas sa mère, puisqu'elle venait le mercredi, il ne cessait de me demander qui était-ce. Mais j'avais promis à Alice de ne rien dire et de garder la surprise. En réalité, elle avait eu peur que si je lui disais que sa sœur lui rendait visite, il ne veuille pas venir, ce qui me semblait stupide, mais légitime, quand on avait ses craintes.

Edward était visiblement concentré sur la personne mystère. Il me semblait étrange qu'il n'ait pas encore compris, à moins qu'il ait parfaitement compris, mais qu'il n'osait pas trop y croire.

\- Allez, Bella, je…

\- Chut ! le coupai-je.

En effet, un gardien passait dans le couloir. Je le connaissais à peine, je ne savais même pas quel était son nom. Mais s'il entendait Edward m'appeler par mon prénom et de surcroit mon diminutif, nous étions mal…

\- Désolée, dis-je une fois qu'il fut passé.

\- Tu es désolée ? C'est à cause de ma condition que nous sommes obligés de nous cacher, je te rappelle. Alors ne me dis pas que toi, tu es désolée.

Il paraissait réellement courroucé contre lui-même.

\- Je t'en prie, Edward. Arrête d'être aussi dur envers toi.

Il grommela une réponse incompréhensible, et je décidai de le laisser ruminer tout seul. J'espérais qu'il retrouve bien vite le sourire en voyant sa sœur.

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle des visites où se tenait un homme grand, blond et élancé. Edward s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Jazz ? dit-il, décontenancé.

\- Edward !

Alors, les deux hommes s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'enlacèrent. L'homme que je devinais être le mari d'Alice frappa amicalement dans le dos d'Edward, et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Alors c'est toi qui es venu, constata-t-il, heureux.

\- Je suis content de te voir, mais non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis là-dedans, dit-il en désignant la porte de la salle.

Edward le dévisagea, perdu, puis ses yeux devinrent grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Attends, murmura-t-il. Tu veux dire que… qu'elle…

Je décidai alors d'ouvrir la porte, et fis signe à Edward d'approcher. Alice se trouvait bien dans la pièce, assise sur une des deux chaises, la tête baissée, tapant du pied par terre de façon nerveuse. Edward passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et écarquilla encore plus les yeux en voyant sa sœur. Il entra lentement, l'air de ne pas y croire.

\- Alice !

Sa jeune sœur releva la tête et sourit béatement.

\- Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Alice sauta alors dans les bras de son frère, qui l'enlaça fermement. Une fois séparés, il se retourna vers moi en me souriant, et pendant qu'il ne le voyait pas, Alice me lança un clin d'œil. Je fermai la porte, leur laissant la joie de ses retrouvailles.

\- Tu dois être Bella, me dit le blond en me tendant la main.

\- Et toi le mari d'Alice, répondis-je en la lui serrant.

\- En effet. Je suis Jasper.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Esmé et Alice m'ont raconté ce que tu voulais faire pour Edward. C'est très… noble de ta part.

\- C'est normal.

\- Ecoute, dit-il en soupirant, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas beaucoup venu ici, et je n'en suis vraiment pas fier, mais les peu de fois où je suis venu, j'ai bien vu que les gardiens n'avaient que du mépris et du dégoût pour Edward. Alors que l'un d'entre eux tombe amoureuse de lui… Si tout cela n'est qu'un jeu avec tes copains, je te jure que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, visiblement trop en colère pour continuer. J'étais ébahie par ce qu'il venait de dire, bien que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais la simple idée que mon amour pour Edward soit une machination concoctée avec les autres gardiens était tellement ridicule et risible que j'aurais bien laissé échapper un petit rire si le visage de Jasper n'avais pas été aussi menaçant.

\- C'est… normal que tu te méfies… Mais je te promets que tout cela est vrai. J'aime Edward et je ne lui veux pas de mal. Je veux juste qu'il soit libre et que l'on puisse… vivre ensemble. Je rêve d'une vie comme ça pour lui. Depuis que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti que nous étions liés. Je l'aime. Sincèrement.

J'espérais qu'il serait convaincu par mes paroles, et je soupirai de soulagement en voyant son visage se détendre. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il prit un air étonnamment vulnérable.

\- Désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi… tu sais, je considère Edward comme mon frère… alors quand j'ai appris qu'il allait passer le restant de ses jours en prison, j'ai su que ma vie, comme celle des autres, ne serait plus jamais la même.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis toujours j'ai l'impression. Rosalie et moi avons perdu nos parents très jeunes. Rosalie c'est ma sœur et la femme…

\- La femme d'Emmett, je sais, le coupai-je alors qu'il me souriait.

\- C'est notre tante qui nous a recueillis, continua-t-il. Mais cette femme n'était pas du tout maternel. Je me souviens que je n'étais pas bien chez elle. Et puis, on a rencontré les Cullen. Carlisle et Esmé étaient des gens formidables. Ils nous acceptaient chez eux tous les soirs. Parfois, on passait des jours entiers sans rentrer chez nous. Cela ne gênait pas notre tante. Nous l'embêtions plus qu'autre chose. J'étais devenu très ami avec Edward et Emmett, et, même petit, j'avais déjà succombé à Alice, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Quand notre tante est morte, Carlisle et Esmé nous ont accueillis chez eux.

\- Esmé à l'air vraiment gentille… je n'ose même pas imaginer toutes les épreuves… Edward m'a dit… pour son père…

\- La disparition de Carlisle a été une terrible épreuve pour nous tous, expliqua Jasper, les larmes aux yeux. C'était un père et un confident. Mais le choc de savoir son fils en prison pour toujours l'a emporté. Edward s'en veut, depuis. Il pense que c'est à cause de lui s'il est mort.

\- Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup trop tendance à s'en vouloir.

\- C'est aussi mon avis. Jeune, déjà, c'était un éternel insatisfait. Mais toujours protecteur. Surtout envers Alice.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte close.

\- Elle pensait qu'il ne serait pas heureux de la voir, dis-je.

\- Oui. Elle s'en veut terriblement. Ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression…

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Jasper semblait hésiter à me parler, puis il se décida finalement.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Pour l'aider, s'entend.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore. Mais je ferai tout pour cela. N'importe quoi.

 _Edward_

Alice ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire. Elle se tenait bien là, devant moi. Je la regardais. Elle était toujours aussi petite, mais son visage était plus mûr. Elle n'en était que plus belle.

\- Alice… Ma petite Lili, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras pour la deuxième fois.

Elle avait déplacé sa chaise de façon à ce que nous soyons face à face, sans être séparés par la table inutile.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas me voir, murmura-t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose ?

\- Pa… parce que… je… je…

Alors, elle fondit en larmes et tomba dans mes bras. Je l'enlaçai et lui caressai le dos, essayant de la réconforter. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle disait cela. Elle avait l'air de se torturer l'esprit.

\- Shhh… Calme-toi, Alice… Dis-moi...

\- Ça… ça fait… dix… dix ans que je ne t'ai pas vu, hoqueta-t-elle. Qui voudrait d'une sœur pareille ?

Alors c'était cela ? Elle s'en voulait ? J'avais toujours compris qu'elle n'ait pas le courage de venir. Qu'elle ne veuille pas me voir dans un état qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir. Je la comprenais, et à chaque fois que ma mère venait, je lui disais toujours qu'elle dise à ma sœur que je ne lui en voulais pas.

\- Ecoute-moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, je te le promets. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête faiblement, se laissant aller dans sa peine contre mon épaule. Cela faisait tellement de bien de la serrer dans mes bras…  
Elle se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, essuya ses joues striées de larmes, puis un magnifique sourit fendit ses lèvres.

\- Tu es… tu as l'air bien !

\- Je le suis.

\- Grâce à Bella ?

\- Oui. Elle m'aide énormément. Maman t'en a parlé ?

\- Bien sûr. Elle est contente que quelqu'un t'aide à tenir le coup. Et moi aussi à vrai dire…

Parler de Bella fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Je me rendis compte que j'aurais aimé qu'Alice la connaisse, que toute ma famille la connaisse. Qu'on se réunisse tous autour d'une table pour ces grands repas de famille que tout le monde faisait…

\- Mais ne parlons pas de moi, repris-je. Maman m'a dit que Jasper et toi essayez d'avoir un bébé ?

\- Oui ! répondit-elle.

Son visage s'éclaircit subitement, et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux encore rougis.

\- J'avoue que ça nous a vraiment donné envie en voyant Emmett et Rosalie et leurs bouts de chou…

\- Ils vont bien ?

\- Oui ! Ils sont à la maison. Emmett et Rose vont venir te voir demain ?

\- Vraiment ? m'exclamai-je, heureux.

\- Ouais ! Ils viendront avec Maman.

\- Génial ! Et sinon tes études, ça se passe bien ?

\- Ça va… Si tout se déroule normalement, j'aurai mon diplôme dans quelques semaines ! Le doyen m'a même dit qu'il n'avait jamais vue une élève aussi investie !

\- C'est vrai que tu as toujours été à fond dans tout ce que tu fais.

\- Normal ! La mode c'est ma passion !

\- Si ton enfant sera une fille, tu en feras une Fashion victime, ris-je.

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle en riant également. Et si c'est un garçon aussi, de toute façon.

\- Tu as pensé à des prénoms ?

\- Ouais, on en a déjà parlé avec Jazz, alors que je ne suis même pas enceinte ! Si c'est une fille, on l'appellera Cassandra.

\- Et pour un garçon ?

\- Anthony, dit-elle, rougissante.

Quant à moi, je me sentais fier. Anthony, c'était mon deuxième prénom.

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je, ému.

\- Oui… Tu m'as manqué…

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

\- Maintenant, je viendrais te voir beaucoup plus souvent !

Elle avait l'air déterminé, comme si elle se le dictait à elle-même.

\- J'essayerai de venir toutes les semaines, si mon emploi du temps me le permet !

\- Tu n'es pas obligée…

\- Je ne prends pas cela comme une obligation !

\- Alors tu vas me dire que tu n'essayes pas de te rattraper pour toutes ces années ?

J'avais marqué un point. Elle baissa la tête, visiblement honteuse. Je connaissais ma sœur comme ma poche.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'en vouloir, puisque moi-même, je ne t'en veux pas, Lili.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de te voir, Edward. Ca me fait du bien de te parler, et de voir que tu es bien. J'avoue que j'ai eu peur de te retrouver je ne sais comment… Soit avoir devant moi une armoire à glace, une vraie brute qui cogne sur tout le monde, soit…

\- Soit tout le contraire, finis-je à sa place.

Il était vraiment inutile de dire que c'était ce que j'étais, avant de rencontrer Bella. Elle s'en serait voulu encore plus.

\- Bella a l'air d'être… gentille, dit Alice.

\- Elle l'est.

\- Oh ! Toi, tu es vraiment amoureux ! Tu souris comme un adolescent.

Alice éclata de rire.

\- Mais comment faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle ensuite avec sérieux. Je pensais que ce genre de relation était interdit.

\- C'est interdit, avouai-je avec regret. Mais… on se débrouille.

Elle me sourit, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait sans doute quelque chose à faire.

\- Tu dois y aller, dis-je.

\- Ça peut attendre !

\- Lili, s'il te plait ! Tu as une vie ! Tu viendras une prochaine fois, et tu resteras un peu plus longtemps.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'en vouloir à chaque fois que tu vas me laisser ? ris-je, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Elle se leva, et je l'imitai. Nous nous enlaçâmes encore.

\- Merci, dis-je. Merci d'être venu.

\- Merci de m'avoir acceptée.

 _Alice_

Nous attendions que Bella revienne sans Edward. J'avais été plus qu'heureuse de le voir. Il avait l'air bien, heureux. Tout cela était grâce à Bella. Je n'étais pas sotte, et je savais pertinemment que si j'étais venue deux semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait pas été dans cet état.

\- Tu vois, me dit Jasper. J'étais sûr qu'il ne t'en voudrait pas. Ce n'est pas son genre.

\- Oui… N'empêche. J'ai bien eu le droit de m'inquiéter.

Au moment où Jasper allait répondre, Bella revint.

\- Il avait l'air content, annonça-t-elle. Ça a été ?

\- Super ! répondis-je.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de boulettes ?

Avec Bella, nous avions décidés d'un commun accord de ne pas dire à Edward que nous nous connaissions et quels étaient nos plans… Au cas où rien ne fonctionnerait.

\- Alice ne fait jamais de gaffe, répondit Jazz à ma place. Elle est la reine dans ce domaine, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je me tournai vers Bella.

\- Tu n'as rien prévu pour ce week-end ? lui demandai-je.

\- Hum… Non, je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

\- Tu pourrais venir à la maison, non ? Il y aura Emmett et Rosalie, tu feras leur connaissance. De toute façon, tu les verras demain, ils viendront avec Maman. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave…

\- Non, non, c'est bien, c'est juste que je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Ça ne nous dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme ça on pourra parler.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Alors on va y aller, je vais être en retard pour mon cours, dis-je.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras. Elle parut surprise mais répondit à mon étreinte. C'était dans ma nature d'être comme cela avec tout le monde. Mais en plus, je sentais que je pouvais faire confiance à Bella. Elle rendait mon frère heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Merci, lui dis-je.

\- De rien.

\- Au revoir, Bella, dit Jasper en lui faisant la bise.

\- Ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse.

\- A samedi, Bella ! lançai-je alors qu'elle nous raccompagnait à la sortie.

\- D'accord !

Une fois dehors, Jasper me prit la main, et m'étudia minutieusement.

\- Toi, dit-il, tu caches quelque chose.

\- Non, répondis-je. Je suis confiante pour tout cela. J'ai un bon pressentiment.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bella_

\- Tu as l'air vraiment heureux d'avoir revu ta sœur.

\- Je le suis. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était bon de pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.

\- Je me doute. Elle était très anxieuse que tu ne veuilles pas la voir.

\- Quand t'a-t-elle dit cela ?

Attention aux boulettes, Bella…

\- Quand je l'ai raccompagné, m'empressai-je de dire.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit-il. Mais tout s'est bien déroulé.

Je le regardai, heureuse. Parce que son bonheur créait le mien. Il était en train de manger le contenu de son assiette.

\- Demain, mon frère et sa femme viendront avec ma mère, ajouta Edward en enfournant une part de sa viande dans sa bouche admirable.

\- C'est bien !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer avec tout l'amour du monde. Il était tellement adorable…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Oups ! Grillée…

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu me regardes…

\- Et, euh… je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

Je sentais que le rouge me montait aux joues. J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'aime assez quand tu le fais, d'ailleurs…

Il me lança un petit sourire en coin absolument magnifique, et je m'empourprai d'avantage.  
Puis, il esquissa un mouvement, sa main voulant rejoindre la mienne. Il se reprit rapidement, sa raclant la gorge. Il baissa la tête, presque honteux.

\- Il y a un problème ? lui demandai-je.

Il soupira, et me répondit, tout en gardant la tête vers le bas.

\- Tu as vu ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ?

\- Euh… je… enfin, tu…

\- Je voulais te prendre la main, Bella, murmura-t-il pour que personne ne soit susceptible de l'entendre. Te prendre la main comme une personne normale, tu comprends ? Je rêve que ce lieu soit un restaurant romantique. Je rêve que ce plat infect sorte des plus grandes cuisines françaises et que tu puisses le partager avec moi. Je rêve de pouvoir te tenir la main, de pouvoir t'embrasser au milieu du repas en te disant que je t'aime. Etre un homme normal, libre, tout simplement...

Il se tut. J'étais au bord des larmes. Ce qu'il voulait, je le voulais aussi ardemment. Mais le voir soudainement si malheureux… je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

\- Je ne peux rien t'offrir, Bella, continua-t-il. Et ça me rend fou…

J'en profitai qu'il ne me regardait pas pour sécher les larmes qui avaient coulées à mon insu. Inutile de lui montrer que je pleurai. Il serait capable de croire que c'était par sa faute.

\- Regarde-moi, chuchotai-je doucement.

Il ne releva pas la tête, s'obstina dans son mutisme et sa peine.

\- Edward, s'il te plait.

Il consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers moi. Je fus happée par son regard si magnifique. Mais toute la douleur que je voyais dans ses émeraudes me déchirait littéralement le cœur.

\- Tu m'offres déjà beaucoup, lui assurai-je. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je n'attends d'un homme que des bijoux ou de l'argent ? Je me fiche complètement de tout cela, je te le jure. Tu me donnes bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je t'en supplie, arrête de te faire du mal, je ne le supporte pas.

Il me regardait alors avec un air d'excuse.

\- Pardon, dit-il. Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine…

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas toi-même.

Il m'offrit un petit sourire. J'espérais juste que ses idées noires ne reviendraient pas le hanter de sitôt.

 _Edward_

Merde. Je suis un imbécile. J'ai tout gâché, et je suis un idiot, un crétin de première. Un putain de prisonnier à la con.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'ouvre la bouche ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je lui fasse part de mes souhaits, de mes craintes. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle se sentirait mal après cela, alors pourquoi l'avais-je fait quand même ? Je me traitais intérieurement de tous les noms.

Je l'attendais, pour sa petite visite nocturne. Et j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne vienne pas. Quand elle m'avait apporté mon dîner un peu plus tôt, elle m'avait à peine effleuré les lèvres, et était repartie, au bord des larmes. Et tout cela, c'était de ma faute, et entièrement de ma faute. Alors, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je soupirai secrètement de soulagement. Bella entra tout doucement, regardant derrière elle, sûrement pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait ou ne pouvait la voir, et referma la porte.

\- Salut, souffla-t-elle.

Je regardai attentivement ses yeux et ses traits, recherchant le moindre signe de tristesse, de colère, ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre qui me retournerait le cœur. Son visage était impassible, et j'ignorais si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Elle vint directement s'allonger sur le lit, s'appuyant sur son coude et mit sa tête dans sa main. Je m'agenouillai alors à côté du lit. Si je voulais m'excuser, c'était le moment ou jamais.

\- Ecoute, Bella, j'ai vraiment été stupide, tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal, par rapport à cela… Je suis vraiment désolé…

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle venait de comprendre ce que je disais. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver absolument craquante.

\- Tu t'en veux ? demanda-t-elle. Tu t'en veux parce que tu m'as fait part de tes souhaits ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre, là.

\- J'ai bien vu à quel point cela t'as rendue triste, me justifiai-je. Et je ne veux pas te rendre triste…

Alors, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elle commença à pleurer silencieusement, s'essuyant les joues avec sa main. Je me sentais complètement impuissant. Tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'était de la rejoindre sur le lit, l'enlacer et la bercer doucement.

\- Chut, Bella… Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas… Ca fait si mal…

Oui, cela faisait si mal de la voir pleurer.

\- Dé… désolée, sanglota-t-elle. Mais je… je ne supporte pas de… de te voir ici… tout le temps… moi aussi j'aimerais… j'aimerais les mêmes choses que toi, Edward. J'aimerais que tu retrouves la liberté…

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Alors que je cherchais quoi répondre à sa détresse, dès que nos regards se croisèrent, je sus exactement quoi lui dire. Je fus comme aspiré dans ses prunelles chocolat au lait, et je n'avais pas besoin d'une réponse supplémentaire.

\- Bella… Ne comprends-tu pas ce que tu m'apportes ? Ne comprends-tu pas ce que tu représentes à mes yeux ? Tu es ma liberté. C'est toi qui me donne l'envie de vivre. A partir du moment où nous sommes ensembles…

Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Le nectar de sa peine coulait le long de ses joues. Lentement, je m'approchais et recueillis ses larmes avec mes lèvres.  
Je pensais réellement ce que je venais de dire. Durant ces dix longues années, je n'aspirais qu'à sortir d'ici, par tous les moyens possibles. Après avoir compris que ce ne serait jamais possible, je m'étais pratiquement laissé mourir. Mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, depuis que je savais que mon amour pour elle était réciproque, le désir de retourner dehors était, certes toujours présent, mais il était moins douloureux. Bella était mon souffle de vie, mon soleil dans ce monde si obscur. Oui, elle était ma liberté.

Elle me regardait, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens. Ils étaient rougis, faisant ressortir leur merveilleuse couleur chocolat. Son regard était presque timide. Adorable. D'elles-mêmes, mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Sa bouche avait le goût de l'eau salée que ses beaux yeux avaient déversée. Elle bougea doucement sa bouche, me priant de continuer. Bien vite, ma langue caressa ses lèvres, effaçant les dernières traces de sa tristesse. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, se mêlèrent, tendrement mais passionnément. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir un jour me passer de ses baisers. Quand je l'embrassais, une sensation étrange et merveilleuse parcourait chaque fibre de mon corps. Comme si, avant de le faire, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Comme si, à travers ce baiser, elle m'insufflait l'air pour que je puisse enfin vivre. Son souffle me redonnait vie. J'avais besoin d'elle à un point que je ne pourrais même pas définir.

Elle émit un petit gémissement. Je commençai à avoir très chaud. Le besoin de respirer se fit ressentir, et je m'écartai très légèrement d'elle, et pris le temps de la regarder. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis, mais il n'y avait plus de peine dans son regard. Ses prunelles étaient deux univers remplis de désir… Le même désir qui devait habiter mes propres yeux. Ma bouche rencontra la sienne pour un nouveau baiser, et je sentis ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux, et les tirer pour que je sois encore plus près d'elle. Elle avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'elle.

Je me hâtai ensuite de lui retirer son uniforme. Quand elle ne le portait pas, elle n'était plus gardienne, je n'étais plus détenu. Nous étions juste une femme et un homme qui s'aimaient, égaux. Libres. Elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtement sous moi, et ses joues se colorèrent de cette rougeur magique que j'aimais tant. Elle attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa furieusement. Ses doigts cherchaient le bas de mon tee-shirt, qu'elle se hâta de retirer. Elle entama alors de douces caresses sur mon torse. Je soupirai de plaisir contre sa bouche, et je la sentis sourire. Lentement, je malaxai ses seins à travers le soutien-gorge noir qu'elle portait. La couleur contrastait magnifiquement bien avec sa peau pâle, la rendant encore plus belle. Je passai mes mains dans son dos pour lui retirer cet habit. Elle gémit lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec ses pointes, les effleurant seulement. Bella agrippa mes cheveux, et me fit être plus proche d'elle. J'embrassai ses seins, tour à tour, essayant de lui montrer par les gestes tout ce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire avec de simples mots. Les mots ne peuvent pas tout exprimer. Les gestes, les preuves d'amour, si. Ma bouche descend le long de son ventre, laissant des baisers sur chaque centimètre parcouru. J'arrivai alors à la lisière de son dernier vêtement, la regardai, cherchant son accord au plus profond de son regard, et lui retirai, laissant glisser mes doigts sur ses cuisses, puis ses jambes. Elle était maintenant dans son plus simple appareil. Plus belle que jamais.

\- Edward, murmura-t-elle.

Rapide, elle échangea notre position, me forçant à m'allonger. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi. De là où elle était, elle sentait inévitablement mon désir pour elle. Bella ferma les yeux un instant, comme si elle savourait ce moment. Alors, elle embrassa mon torse, léchant par endroit. A mon tour, mes yeux se fermèrent. Je sentis qu'elle me retirait mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement d'un même geste. J'ouvris les yeux, et vis son visage près de mon érection. Elle m'observa de sous ses cils, le regard affamé. Ses yeux dévièrent à nouveau sur ma virilité, la dévorant du regard. Elle approcha encore son visage…

\- Bella, l'arrêtai-je.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque et déformée par le désir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée, ou…

\- Je ne me sens pas du tout obligée, Edward. J'ai envie de le faire.

Voyant que j'étais toujours tendu, elle poursuivit.

\- Je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle. J'ai tellement envie de te faire… de te faire plaisir…

Alors, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mimique que je trouvais absolument adorable, et ce fut ma fin. Ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller, et je ne pus retenir un long gémissement lorsque la langue de Bella lécha mon sexe sur toute sa longueur. Elle réitéra ce geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prenne totalement en bouche. Cette fois-ci, le gémissement qui s'échappa de ma gorge ressembla plus à un petit cri. Je tentai malgré tout de faire le moins de bruit possible, n'oubliant pas notre situation, qui restait là, dans un coin de ma tête.  
Bella continuait sa douce torture, et, apparemment, elle y prenait également du plaisir. Sa langue titilla l'extrémité de mon sexe, et après quelques secondes, je me sentis exploser, me mordant violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler. Je déversai ma semence dans sa bouche, et eus peur un instant qu'elle ne trouve ce geste dégradant. Mais elle remonta vers mon visage, un sourire angélique étirant ses douces lèvres. Elle posa ces dernières sur les miennes, et notre baiser ce fit plus passionné que jamais, ayant un goût d'impatience intolérable.

\- Merci, chuchotai-je lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-elle.

Elle se rassit, cajolant mon sexe de sa main, et de nouveau, j'étais prêt pour elle. Elle s'empala alors sur ma virilité, un cri de plaisir nous échappant à tous les deux. Bella ferma les yeux quand je l'emplis totalement, et elle commença de frénétiques mouvements, montant et descendant. Je m'agrippai à sa taille, cherchant toujours plus de contact, et l'accompagnait en donnant de puissants coups de reins.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! susurra Bella. Oh, Edward…

\- Bella…

C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de dire. Dans mon esprit, plus rien n'existait. Tout ce qui n'était pas Bella était occulté.

\- Oui ! gémit-elle. Edward…

Je sentais que j'étais tout proche de l'extase. Mais je voulais qu'elle l'atteigne avant. Son plaisir passait avant tout. Elle se déhancha encore quelques secondes, et ses parois se serrèrent contre moi.

\- Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux clos, sa tête penchée en arrière sous le poids du plaisir qui l'assaillait.

A la vue qu'elle m'offrait, je la rejoignis dans la jouissance.

Ce visage. J'aurai tout donné pour le voir encore et encore. Du bonheur pur. Ca ne pouvait être que cela. Les traits si détendus. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, la respiration hachée. Mais elle semblait si… heureuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. J'avais, plus tôt dans la journée, affirmé que je ne pouvais rien lui offrir. Nous venions tous les deux à l'instant de me prouver le contraire. Parce qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir le plaisir et le bonheur qui habitaient ses traits. Et il fallait que je sois idiot pour que je me dise que je n'y étais pour rien. Mon amour, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui donner. Alors je lui donnerai. Je le lui donnerai, même si cela devait être ma dernière action sur cette Terre qui avait été si rude envers moi. Je le lui donnerai, même si cela devait me tuer.

D'un pas assez soutenu, nous marchions jusqu'à la salle des visites. En toute franchise, j'avais vraiment hâte de voir ma mère, et surtout Emmett et Rosalie que je n'avais pas vus depuis un moment.

Mon esprit dériva vers l'heure précédente. Bella avait accepté une nouvelle fois de m'amener dans les douches pour que je puisse me raser. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait insisté pour le faire. Elle avait rougi durant toute l'opération. Je lui avais alors demandé ce qu'il se passait, et elle avait carrément attaqué mes lèvres. Après m'avoir assuré que personne ne venait dans cet endroit à cette heure-ci, et que la porte était bien fermée à clé, elle avait continué ses assauts. Nous avions alors fait l'amour, encore une fois. J'avais revu son visage tel qu'il était la veille. Et j'étais heureux, tout simplement.

Devant la salle, la gardienne qui « s'occupait » de moi avant Bella, était présente. Elle me lança un regard noir, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, elle m'aurait assassiné sur place. Je baissai la tête, vieux réflexe que j'avais lorsque cette Lauren me toisait ainsi.

\- Cullen, dit-elle de sa voix grinçante. Ta famille est là.

Son ton était dédaigneux. Elle ne cherchait même pas à cacher sa répugnance envers moi.  
Bella parut irritée de ce comportement, car elle m'ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Elle me regarda un instant, m'accorda néanmoins un petit sourire avant de me laisser entrer et de refermer la porte.

\- Edward !

Ayant à peine eu le temps de respirer, Emmett me prit dans ses bras.

\- Salut, Emmett !

\- T'as l'air en forme ! Comment il va le petit frère ?

\- Ça va…

J'ignorai si Maman, Alice ou Jasper l'avait mis au courant pour Bella.

\- Alors, à ce qu'il paraît, t'as réussi à choper une petite gardienne ?

Ah... Finalement, on avait dû lui en parler… Je ne pus retenir un rire. Emmett était toujours le même, le nombre des années n'influant aucunement sur son caractère enfantin.

\- Emmett ! le réprimanda Rosalie.

Celle-ci s'approcha de moi et me donna une longue étreinte.

\- Ah, Edward ! C'est bon de te revoir !

\- Toi aussi, Rose.

Derrière elle se tenait ma mère, qui affichait un grand sourire. Elle m'enlaça. Depuis la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais complet. Presque complet. Bella se tenait là, juste derrière cette porte, et ma famille était là. Je savais que désormais, Alice et Jasper viendraient me voir plus souvent.

\- Comment vont les enfants ? demandai-je à Rose et Emmett.

\- Super ! Ils ont tous les deux eus un très bon bulletin et passent dans la classe supérieure en septembre. Junior a une amoureuse maintenant, annonça fièrement Emmett. Il tient de son père, c'est évident, rajouta-t-il en bombant le torse.

Adorable crétin, murmura Rose en souriant.

Junior était leur fils aîné. Le cadet se nommait Thomas, le même nom que le père de Rosalie et Jasper.

\- Mais passons sur un sujet important, reprit Emmett.

\- Tes enfants ne sont donc pas importants ? demandai-je en riant.

\- Bien sûr que si, affirma-t-il. Mais parle-moi un peu de la petite gardienne…

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Emmett, c'est sa vie privée ! me défendit ma mère.

\- On fait parti de son entourage privé. Allez, raconte !

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Elle s'appelle Bella, et elle a été la première ici à me témoigner un peu de gentillesse. Je l'aime, et j'ai la chance que ce soit réciproque.

Emmett m'étudia.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à le dévisager comme un extra-terrestre ? demanda Rosalie.

\- Humm… Il est amoureux… répondit mon frère.

\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'il vient de te dire ? soupira sa femme.

\- Oui, mais… il y a quelque chose…

Tout à coup, son expression changea, et son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

\- Toi… me dit-il.

\- Quoi ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- C'était bien ? me demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Son expression suggestive m'indiqua de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu es beaucoup trop détendu, tes cheveux sont encore pires que d'habitudes, encore plus décoiffés… Et tu affiches un sourire affreusement niais…

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda notre mère.

\- Rien, Maman, s'empressa de dire Emmett.

Une fois de plus, je levai les yeux au ciel. Rosalie semblait avoir compris, et luttait pour masquer son hilarité, tandis qu'Emmett éclatait ouvertement de rire. A mon tour, je cédai et rit franchement, sous le regard étonné, mais heureux, de ma mère.

Cette situation était si nouvelle pour moi… Si Emmett et Rose étaient venus il y a de cela deux semaines, la scène aurait été tellement différente… Sûrement pas de rire, et encore moins des allusions sexuelles de la part de mon frère. Mais Bella avait tout changé. Si jamais on me l'enlevait, je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais…

 _Bella_

Un ange. C'était le seul mot qui m'était venu pour le décrire. Hier soir, alors qu'il venait de s'endormir contre moi. Jamais je n'avais vu pareil visage. Alors qu'il dormait, un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il avait légèrement bougé, et murmuré quelques incompréhensibles paroles. Il rêvait, et j'espérais secrètement qu'il rêvait de moi.

Alors qu'Edward était rentré dans la salle des visites avec sa famille, je me retournai vers Lauren et la fusillai du regard. J'avais beau l'apprécier en temps normal, le ton qu'elle avait employé envers Edward ne m'avait pas plu du tout. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire un esclandre.

\- Tu ne rentres même pas avec lui ? me demanda-t-elle, outrée.

\- Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. Sans doute parce que c'est un criminel !

\- Il est avec sa famille, Lauren ! Ils sont justes en train de profiter les uns des autres ! Pas d'échafauder un plan d'évasion !

Lauren soupira.

\- Tu es vraiment trop laxiste avec lui…

\- Et bien si je suis trop laxiste, comme tu dis, toi tu es trop partiale.

Elle me regarda, étonnée et visiblement courroucée.

\- Partiale ?

\- Oui, exactement ! La première fois que je l'ai emmené mangé, il s'attendait à ce que je lui mette les menottes, parce que c'était ce dont il avait l'habitude avec toi ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu le faisais ? Il n'a jamais fait un pas de travers, ni eut un mot plus haut que l'autre !

\- Bella, apparemment, tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce qu'il a…

\- Si, je me rends compte !

J'allais lui dire qu'il n'avait justement rien fait, mais me retins. Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir que j'avais conversé avec lui sur le sujet. A coup sûr, cela m'aurait valu des ennuis.

\- Mais à ce que je sache, il n'est pas le seul ici à être enfermé pour cela ! Alors pourquoi as-tu, toi et tous autant que vous êtes, autant de haine pour lui ? Tu sais, continuai-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, si tu n'arrives pas à ravaler ton dégoût pour les prisonniers, c'est sûrement que ce travail n'est pas fait pour toi.

Elle me toisa, et, tournant les talons, partit. Bien. J'en avais assez de la voir. Mon esprit s'envola vers notre petite « aventure » de la salle des douches, et je rougis rien que d'y penser. Je n'avais pas vraiment su ce qu'il m'avait pris. Alors que j'étais en train de le raser, j'avais trouvé la scène étrangement sensuelle, et des images pas très catholiques m'étaient venues en tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward sortit de la salle des visites, son frère Emmett ayant un bras autour de ses épaules.  
Je raccompagnais Edward jusqu'à sa cellule, et, après l'avoir embrassé, étais repartie voir sa famille. Comme je le leur avait demandé silencieusement, ils avaient attendu mon retour.

Emmett était vraiment imposant. Mais le sourire qu'il affichait toujours suffisait à prouver qu'il n'était pas une brute. Rosalie, sa femme, avait l'air d'un mannequin. Elle était vraiment très belle.

\- Bella, me salua Esmé. Je suis contente de vous voir.

\- Moi aussi, Madame Cullen.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est Esmé.

J'acquiesçai.

\- Salut ! lança Emmett. Je suis…

\- Emmett, je sais, le coupai-je en lui serrant la main. Et tu es Rosalie.

\- Enchantée, répondit celle-ci en souriant. Emmett, reprit-elle, nous devons aller chercher Thomas au centre aéré.

\- C'est vrai. Nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance ce week-end. Alice nous a dit que tu venais à la maison.

\- Oui…

\- Alors c'est parfait !

Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

\- Passez une bonne, une très bonne fin de semaine, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, avant d'éclater de rire.

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulé sans encombre. Lauren et moi ne nous parlions plus, et cela m'était bien égal. Je n'avais pas besoin de me lier d'amitié avec une femme si abjecte. Je ne la pensais vraiment pas comme cela.

Tout allait pour le mieux, autant que cela pouvait l'être à l'intérieur d'une prison. Edward avait l'air heureux. Alice était revenue le voir le jeudi, lui apportant ses chocolats préférés.

Chaque nuit, je les passais avec lui. Ce que nous vivions ces moments-là, c'était indescriptible. Comme si aucune barrière ne nous séparait. C'était magique. J'aimais tout autant le regarder dormir après. Son visage apaisé, ses traits sereins, était un spectacle dont je n'étais jamais rassasiée.

Tout allait pour le mieux, donc. Du moins jusqu'au moment où…

\- Swan ! hurla Monsieur Greene. Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

J'étais en train de boire un café dans la salle réservée aux gardiens, quand notre chef ouvrit la porte, visiblement furieux. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et repartit. Je me hâtais de le suivre, le cœur battant, me demandant ce qui avait pu déclencher sa colère.

Arrivés dans son bureau, il me somma de m'asseoir, et je vis Lauren, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Mr Greene était rouge de rage. Alors, je compris.

\- Vous êtes virée ! hurla-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Qu… quoi ? balbutiai-je, même si j'avais très bien compris.

\- Comment avez-vous pu faire cela !

Son poing cogna contre la table.

\- Je croyais pourtant que vous connaissiez les règles ! Pas de relations avec un détenu ! Et encore moins une relation amoureuse, qui plus est !

« Non, non, non, pas ça… » pensai-je.

\- Et vous avez tiré le gros lot ! Edward Cullen ! Avez-vous complètement perdu l'esprit ?

Aucun mot ne sortit de mes lèvres.

\- Je ne peux pas vous garder ! Vous êtes temporairement renvoyée, et si jamais un jour, vous réintégré nos rangs, sachez que ce ne sera pas dans le secteur que vous occupiez ! Et je vous préviens, continua-t-il en se penchant vers moi, tout contact visuel avec Edward Cullen vous sera interdit. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de lui rendre visite ! Vous pourrez seulement partager une communication épistolaire, ça, je n'ai pas le droit de vous l'interdire. Maintenant, hors de ma vue !

Je me levai, comme inconsciente, sortis du bureau. Lauren me suivit.

\- Aaah… Je l'ai fait pour ton bien, Bella. Au détour d'un couloir, alors que vous croyiez que personne ne vous regardait… Un baiser volé… Mais Edward Cullen, franchement. Je l'ai fait pour toi, il est tellement…

Je me retournai vers elle, et, de toutes mes forces, lui assenai un coup de poing en plein visage.

\- TA GUEULE ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE LUI ! POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA ? POURQUOI ?

Elle ne répondit pas, une main devant le visage, me regardant d'un air paniqué.

Je ne me souvenais pas être rentrée chez moi, mais j'y étais pourtant. Assise sur mon canapé, je fondis en larmes.

 _Edward_

Il était bientôt dix neuf heures. Bella ne devait pas tarder à m'apporter mon dîner. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, et ma déception, en constatant que c'était cette Lauren, qui franchit ma porte. Son œil était enflé.

\- Où est Bella ? demandai-je.

\- Virée. Tu te demandes bien pourquoi…

\- QUOI ?

Je me levai subitement. Sans un regard, Lauren jeta le plateau sur la petite table, refermant la porte.

Virée…

Je m'écroulai.


	12. Chapter 12

_Alice_

\- Jaaaasper ! criai-je du salon.

Mon compagnon se hâta de me rejoindre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ?

Je me radoucis immédiatement à l'entente de ce petit nom.

\- Où as-tu garé la voiture ?

\- Dans le garage.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas garée dans l'allée ? Je t'avais dit que je devais sortir.

\- Je sais, mon amour, mais il y une voiture à cet emplacement.

\- Ah bon ? Mais qui est…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma question que mon portable vibra. L'écran m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

\- Bella ? dis-je en décrochant. C'est cool que tu appelles, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles avant samedi, enfin, avant demain…

\- Alice… me coupa-t-elle.

Je me glaçai devant son ton. Elle sanglotait. Elle pleurait, même.

\- Bella ? fis-je, affolée. Que se passe-t-il ?

Aussitôt, je pensais à mon frère. Etait-il tombé malade ? ou pire… ?

\- J'ai… Alice, j'ai été… j'ai été virée… réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, alors que j'avais parfaitement entendu.

\- Alice…

J'étais complètement paniquée par sa détresse.

\- Bella, ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher. Où habites-tu ?

\- Je… je suis déjà devant chez toi, avoua-t-elle, presque honteuse.

Je fus soulagée qu'elle soit déjà présente. Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre et regardai la fameuse voiture garée dans l'allée.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive, dis-je en raccrochant.

Je me précipitai dehors, ignorant les appels de Jasper, me demandant ce que j'allai faire. Je me dirigeai vers la voiture, et me baissai à hauteur de la vitre. Ce que je vis me serra le cœur. Bella était assise sur le siège conducteur, les genoux repliés. Elle était complètement effondrée. Je tapai doucement contre la fenêtre, et elle leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues striées de larmes. J'ouvris la portière de son véhicule, et presque immédiatement, elle m'agrippa le bras, comme un naufragé soutient une bouée.

\- Alice, pleurait-elle.

\- Je suis là, Bella…

Doucement, je l'aidai à se lever de la voiture. Je refermai la portière, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre moi, ses jambes n'ayant visiblement pas la force de la porter.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en renfilant.

\- Ce n'est rien, Bella. Allez, viens.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison, alors que Belle continuait de sangloter silencieusement. Sa douleur était telle que j'avais moi-même mal. Virée, avait-elle dit. Je n'osais pas imaginer la réaction d'Edward… Il devait être aussi abattu qu'elle.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon, où Esmé, Jasper et Emmett regardaient à présent la télévision. Tous les trois se retournèrent en nous entendant arriver, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Bella.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Maman.

\- Bella a été renvoyée, annonçai-je, sinistre.

A mes mots, Bella laissa échapper un long gémissement, comme si elle prenait vraiment compte de sa situation. Esmé se précipita vers elle.

\- Assieds-toi, Bella…

Elle l'entraîna vers le canapé et la força à s'asseoir. Esmé ne put retenir son côté maternel, et enlaça Bella, qui se laissa aller dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi…

Jasper et Emmett vinrent à côté de moi. Ils avaient l'air déboussolé et impuissant. Comme moi.

Les sanglots de Bella parurent diminuer au bout de quelques minutes. Esmé la relâcha et se leva.

\- Je vais t'apporter un chocolat chaud. Ca te fera du bien.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble. Parce que tout cela concernait Edward autant que Bella, et parce que, même si nous la connaissions à peine, elle avait pris une place importante. Elle avait redonné espoir et joie de vivre à mon frère. Et sa douleur nous touchait tous. Jasper s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Bella ?

La présence de mon compagnon avait toujours été apaisante. Il était le seul capable de me calmer et de réfréner mes ardeurs. J'espérais que ses talents fonctionneraient sur Bella. Celle-ci s'essuya les yeux, et essaya de reprendre contenance.

\- Une autre gardienne… nous a dénoncé… elle nous a vu nous… embrasser… et… oh ! pleura-t-elle. Nous pensions qu'il n'y avait personne ! Le couloir était désert… Elle est partie le raconter à notre supérieur…

A ce moment, ma mère arriva avec une tasse fumante, et la tendit à Bella. Elle la remercia et buvait le chocolat, enserrant la tasse de ses mains, comme si elle cherchait à se réchauffer.

\- Et le pire, continua-t-elle, c'est que je ne peux même pas… je n'ai pas le droit de lui rendre visite…

\- Quoi ? s'écria Emmett. Te virer n'était pas assez sévère, peut-être ? J'y crois pas !

Bella releva la tête vers mon frère, les yeux baignés de larmes. Cette vision me déchira littéralement. La douleur qui habitait ses prunelles était telle que je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre et de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle but encore un peu de sa tasse de réconfort, puis poursuivit.

\- J'ai juste le droit de lui écrire des lettres, dit-elle, la voix rauque.

Elle posa la tasse sur la table basse et prit sa tête entre les mains.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mais comment va-t-il faire ? Les autres… le traitent si mal…

Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer.

\- Elle va faire une crise de stress, commenta Jasper. Bella, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu lui écriras souvent, et nous lui apporterons ton courrier. Je te le promets.

Elle regarda Jasper.

\- Merci… merci pour tout…

\- Bella, fit Maman, tu vas rester à la maison pendant quelques temps…

\- Madame Cullen, la coupa-t-elle, je ne veux pas…

\- Tss, tss, Bella ! Je ne pense pas que te laisser seule chez toi soit une bonne idée. Tu vis seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella acquiesça.

\- Très bien.

\- Mais maman, intervint Emmett. Les enfants ont pris la chambre d'ami, et…

\- Elle dormira dans la chambre d'Edward.

Nous écarquillâmes les yeux. Depuis son… départ, la chambre de mon frère n'a jamais été utilisée.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

\- Tu ne nous dérange pas, Bella, assura Maman. Tu dois être bouleversée, toi aussi.

Bella hocha la tête et termina son chocolat chaud.

\- Viens, dis-je en me levant. Je vais te montrer la chambre.

Elle me suivit. Mon cœur battit un peu plus vite en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Personnellement, je n'y étais jamais rentrée depuis qu'il était en prison. Timidement, Bella pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, regardant un peu autour d'elle.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, toute cette histoire a du te retourner complètement. Je viendrai te voir dans une heure ou deux quand le dîner sera prêt.

\- D'accord…

\- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est très bien.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, Bella… essaye de dormir un peu.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, Bella m'interpella.

\- Alice ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. Merci pour tout.

\- Bella, tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant. Nous avons besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de nous.

Les yeux larmoyants, elle se précipita vers moi et m'étreignis fortement.

\- Merci quand même.

Je lui souris, puis lui laissai un peu d'intimité. Dans le salon, les autres n'avaient pas bougés.

\- Il faut vite agir, fit Emmett.

\- Mais comment ? demanda Maman. Personne n'acceptera jamais de reprendre l'enquête !

\- Nous on le fera, assénai-je, déterminée.

 _Bella_

Alice referma la porte, et je m'assis sur le lit, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. J'avais du mal à réaliser le cauchemar dans lequel j'étais plongé. Pourtant, ma volonté de faire sortir Edward devint encore plus forte. Parce que je ne pouvais plus faire que ça pour le revoir à nouveau.

Je relevai la tête et observai la pièce. Tout était parfaitement rangé et propre. Le lit était fait, rien ne traînait sur le bureau. Vu l'expression des autres lorsqu'Esmé avait proposé que je m'installe dans la chambre d'Edward, ils n'avaient pas du souvent y retourner. La seule touche personnelle que je pouvais voir était quelques photos sur la commode qui se dressait contre le mur. Je me relevai pour les regarder de plus près. Sur un des clichés, il y avait Esmé, assise sur ce que je devinais être un lit d'hôpital, un beau bébé dans les bras, souriant, Carlisle se tenant à ses côtés. Près du lit, un petit garçon brun observait avec intérêt le nouveau-né. Cette scène reflétait tellement d'émotions que je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Carlisle et Esmé avaient l'air tellement heureux…  
A côté de cette photo, il y en avait une qui représentait la fratrie Cullen, dans une espèce de parc. Emmett et Alice encadraient Edward. Ce dernier devait avoir dix ou onze ans. Ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient toujours la même intensité débordante. Son visage était plus joufflu, son sourire était adorable.  
Enfin, une autre photo illustrait Edward, en train de jouer du piano, l'air étonnement concentré. Ses doigts, figés au-dessus des touches ivoire, donnaient l'impression de courir sur l'instrument. J'ignorais qu'il était musicien. Je me rendis compte qu'en définitive, je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui. Je ne connaissais que les grandes lignes de sa vie, et uniquement les plus funestes… Je fixais la photo avec une certaine fascination. On le voyait de profil, mais je pouvais voir le pli concentré sur son front. Il avait sans doute dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, mais il affichait une grande maturité.

Cette photo me donnait envie de le connaître. De le connaître vraiment. De la chose la plus importante au détail le plus insignifiant. Je ne connaissais même pas sa date de naissance ! Je voulais savoir quel était son plat favori, quel genre de musique il aimait écouter… ce qu'il faisait avant d'avoir été enfermé…  
Ma main glissa vers un des tiroirs de la commode. Peut-être y avait-il là-dedans quelque chose qui lui appartenait ? Sans doute, puisque c'était sa chambre… Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote. Néanmoins, la curiosité gagna sur ma raison car j'ouvris doucement le premier tiroir. Alors que je m'attendais à voir des vêtements d'adolescents, je vis quelques albums photos. Sans réfléchir, j'en pris un, et retournai m'asseoir sur le lit.

Dans cet album, se trouvaient plein de photo d'un Edward bébé et enfant. Je contemplais les clichés avec un petit sourire attendri. Je m'emparai ensuite d'un deuxième album, où, cette fois-ci, je trouvai des photographies d'Edward adolescent. Sur plusieurs, je voyais le sourire qui me faisait tant craquer.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être jalouse lorsque je vis Edward enlacer par la taille une blonde pulpeuse. Je chassais ce sentiment stupide et continuai mon activité. Il y avait encore des photos de lui sur un piano. Les photos défilaient. Il était de plus en plus beau au fil des clichés… il souriait, il était heureux… je m'imaginais ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même, si la nouvelle de mon renvoi lui avait été donnée… j'imaginais son état… et les larmes reprirent de plus belle… je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, comprenant toute la gravité de la situation. Je pleurais, encore et encore, sans jamais m'arrêter. J'avais tant envie d'être avec lui. De le serrer contre moi, le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer… La peur me nouait le ventre. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix maintenant que de le libérer pour que l'on puisse être ensemble. Mais comment faire ? J'étais pleine d'espoir, et maintenant que la situation devenait critique, mon assurance s'effilochait peu à peu. La panique me gagna. J'ignorais totalement comment j'allai m'y prendre pour le faire innocenter. Où chercher ? Où aller ? Qui contacter ? Qui pourrait savoir quelque chose, la moindre petite chose me donnant un indice… ?

Je réalisais alors que j'étais en train d'inonder l'album photo de mes larmes et que les sanglots me faisaient littéralement trembler. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Esmé qui se figea une seconde en me découvrant.

\- Bella ?

Elle s'approcha de moi, et s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à ma hauteur, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Elle prit mes mains sur mes genoux et me força à la regarder. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'album qui était sur moi.

\- Je suis désolée… m'excusai-je. Je n'aurais pas dû… fouiller…

\- Non, Bella, ce n'est pas grave… je ne t'en veux pas du tout… ils t'appartiennent aussi, maintenant… Bella, calme-toi, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant mes tremblements.

Je pris une grande inspiration et tentais d'arrêter de pleurer. Mais les larmes coulaient, sans que je puisse les arrêter.

\- J'ai si peur… confiai-je.

\- Je sais, fit Esmé en me caressant les cheveux.

\- Si on n'y arrive pas ? Je ne pourrai plus jamais le voir…

Cette réalité me terrifiait. Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Je sais que tu as peur d'échouer, et c'est tout à fait normal… mais tu aimes Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Evidemment que je l'aime !

\- Alors tu te battras pour lui, moi je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Tu as bien dit que tu pouvais lui écrire ?

\- Oui… c'est le seul contact que je peux avoir avec lui…

\- Que dirais-tu de lui en écrire une lettre dès maintenant ? Jasper devrait pouvoir lui donner demain. Je suis sûre qu'une visite ne lui fera pas de mal, et Jasper et très doué pour… consoler les gens, dirons-nous.

\- D'accord… oui, je vais écrire…

\- Attends, je reviens.

Esmé revint quelques secondes plus tard, une feuille et un stylo, qu'elle posa sur le bureau.

\- Voila. Tu nous rejoins quand tu as fini… Jasper ne la lira pas, ne t'en fait pas…

\- Merci, Esmé, dis-je, la voix lourde de gratitude.

\- De rien, me répondit-elle avec une douceur maternelle.

Elle sortit et je m'installai au bureau. J'avais envie de lui écrire tout ce que je ne pouvais plus lui dire. Retransmettre tous mes sentiments sur ce bout de papier. Lui dire combien je l'aimais et combien il me manquait.

Je commençai à écrire.

 _Edward_

Je gardais espoir. Un espoir infime, sans vie, mais un espoir tout de même. Que tout ceci ne fut qu'une mauvaise blague. Que Lauren n'ai dit cela que pour me faire souffrir, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.  
Mais quand, le soir même, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lauren visiblement de mauvaise humeur, mon plateau à la main, tous mes espoirs furent anéantis. Elle me le jeta sur la table, puis repartit, sans un mot ni un regard.

Assis sur mon lit, le dos au mur, en chien de fusil, j'avais le sentiment de revenir au point de départ.  
Enfin, non. Revenir au point de départ aurait été tellement plus simple. Là, j'avais goûté au bonheur, à l'amour. Bella représentait l'espoir, la vie, le soleil que j'avais perdu il y a de cela des années. Et on me l'avait arrachée. Qui sait combien de temps passerait avant que je ne puisse la revoir ? Et si elle ne pouvait pas me revoir ? Cette hypothèse était impossible à imaginer. Dans ce cas là, je préfèrerais encore ne l'avoir jamais connue. Avoir été si proche du paradis, avoir pu vivre ce bonheur qui m'était interdit…  
Réalisant totalement la situation, mon cœur se serra violemment, et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Ma respiration se hacha tandis qu'un seul nom résonnait dans mon esprit. Bella, Bella, Bella…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir permis de vivre tout cela ? Pourquoi m'avoir permis de rencontrer Bella, de l'aimer, pour me la reprendre ?

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures passaient, je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Tout à coup, la lumière s'éteignit. Il était donc vingt deux heures. Si rien n'avait changé, Bella serait venue me rejoindre dans une demi-heure, et nous aurions dormis ensemble. Puis, elle serait partie pour le week-end, me donnant la promesse de revenir le lundi suivant. Cette fois-ci, le week-end durerait pour toujours.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Quand je fermais les yeux, je voyais Bella. Et ça me faisait si mal. Je n'avais plus que cela maintenant. L'imaginer. L'imaginer me parler, me sourire, rire à une de mes boutades. Le regard qu'elle avait quand elle m'observait et qu'elle croyait que je ne le remarquais pas… son sourire quand moi, je la regardais sans le cacher… et son visage… son visage que je m'étais promis de revoir à tout prix… celui après l'amour…

L'amour.

J'étais oppressé. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Que valait ma vie, sans Bella ? La réponse était simple. Rien. Sans elle, je ne valais plus rien. En cet instant, j'avais tellement besoin d'elle que ça en devenait insoutenable. Besoin de ses bras, de ses lèvres, qu'elle me parle comme elle le faisait si bien…

Ma tête tomba sur l'oreiller. Derrière mes paupières closes, je ne voyais que Bella… allais-je la revoir un jour ? Il le fallait… Sinon, la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue…

\- Cullen ! Debout ! Tu as de la visite !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience de m'être endormi. Lauren était devant ma porte, raide comme un piquet. Une visite… Bella ? Mon cœur redoubla ses battements.

\- Ce n'est pas Bella, retire ce sourire de ton visage, Cullen ! Bella n'a pas le droit de te rendre visite.

En une phrase, mon dernier espoir fut totalement anéanti. Je regardais Lauren avec des yeux ronds. Impossible… Elle voulait donc dire que je ne la reverrai… jamais ? Non… Non ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Je me levai brusquement.

\- NON ! hurlai-je.

\- Eh ! Tu vas te calmer, ok ? Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as attirée dans tes filets, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Pauvre merde ! Maintenant tu viens, j'ai pas que ça à foutre de te trimbaler dans la prison !

J'avais une soudaine envie de la rouer de coups. Mais je me contentai de la suivre sans broncher. Si ce n'était pas Bella qui me rendait visite… évidemment, le soutien de ma famille était important… mais finalement, que pourraient-ils faire pour moi ? Ils ne pourront pas me ramener Bella…

Ma vie était devenue un long tunnel sombre, sans issue…

Dans la salle des visites, je retrouvai Jasper. Il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant. Je devais faire peur… Il se leva et m'enlaça avec compassion. Quand il me relâcha, il me regarda profondément, et me demanda.

\- Ça va ?

Question simple, mais avec Jasper, cela signifiait beaucoup plus. La réponse resta coincée dans ma gorge.

\- C'était stupide, comme question. Tiens, dit-il en me tendant une feuille pliée en trois.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demandai-je, la voix rauque.

\- Une lettre de Bella. Elle ne peut pas venir te voir, mais vous avez le droit de vous écrire.

Ce pouvait-il qu'une faible lueur réapparaisse dans ma vie ? Je caressai la lettre du bout des doigts.

\- Je ne l'ai pas lu, je te le promets.

\- Je sais.

Il me fixa un moment. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule.

\- Courage, Edward…

…

La lettre était toujours pliée dans ma main. Je me calai sur le lit, et commençai à lire, le cœur lourd.

 _Edward,_

 _Je t'aime. Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé dans ce couloir que je croyais être désert, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Lauren ne nous aurait pas surpris, et elle ne nous aurait pas dénoncé. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'autant de méchanceté. Visiblement, si._

 _Je suis actuellement chez ta mère. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec ta famille quand ils sont venus te voir, et ce sont tous des gens très charmant. Ils ont insisté que je m'installe chez eux quelques temps, quand ils ont appris la nouvelle. Je m'en réjouis. Je ne supporterais pas d'être seule chez moi._

 _Tu me manques. Je pense à toi sans arrêt. Je n'arrête pas de me morfondre, mais j'imagine à quel point la situation doit être dure pour toi. J'aimerai tant être avec toi en ce moment. Te dire tout cela, au lieu de te l'écrire.  
Cependant, tu dois tenir le coup. Ta famille va te rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Je te promets de t'écrire aussi souvent, jusqu'à ce que mes doigts ne puissent plus tenir le rythme._

 _Je suis tombée sur des albums photos, dans ta chambre. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais pianiste. Je me suis alors rendue compte que l'on ne connaissait pas vraiment nos vies respectives. J'ai envie de tout savoir de toi._

 _Si ces lettres sont le seul moyen pour nous de communiquer, alors je t'écrirai chaque seconde de ma vie._

 _Je t'aime tellement. Je préfèrerais mille fois être enfermée avec toi. Tant que nous étions ensemble, le lieu n'avait pas d'importance._

 _Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que nous puissions à nouveau nous retrouver.  
Un jour, nous serons réunis, et je t'écouterai jouer.  
Je t'en fais la promesse._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Bella_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bella,_

 _Je refuse que tu penses que ton renvoi est de ta faute. S'il y a une coupable, c'est Lauren. Ou nous deux. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais consentant pour ce baiser._

 _Je suis heureux que tu puisses rester près de ma famille. Je suppose que tu as besoin d'eux. Et ils doivent aussi avoir besoin de toi._

 _Dire que tu me manques serait un euphémisme. Je me sens tellement seul, sans toi. Je sais que je ne devrais sûrement pas te le dire, enfin te l'écrire. Je me doute que cela doit peser sur ta conscience et rajouter à ta culpabilité. Je ne peux me confier qu'à toi. Ma famille, cela fait dix ans qu'ils m'entendent dire que je me sens seul. Et puis, toi seul peut comprendre. Nous sommes dans la même situation. Enfin, presque la même._

 _Tu as raison. Nous ne nous connaissons finalement que très peu. J'aurai aimé te rencontrer autre part. Ainsi, nous aurions échangé les banalités habituelles. Mais nous n'avons rien d'habituel, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'ai commencé le piano à l'âge de cinq ans. J'ai arrêté lorsque l'on m'a arraché la possibilité de le faire.  
Quand j'étais plus jeune, je voulais devenir pianiste professionnel. Je rêvais de composer des musiques qui seraient reconnues._

 _Et toi ? Les petites filles rêvent toujours de devenir actrice ou chanteuse. Pas gardienne de prison. Cela dit, je remercie la chose qui t'as donnée cette idée. Sans cela, je ne serais pas en train de t'écrire._

 _Je ne pense qu'à toi. À chaque pas de l'aiguille sur le réveil, me séparant encore un peu plus de toi, je prie pour que ce soit le dernier._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Edward_

.::.

 _Edward,_

 _Je sais que finalement, rien n'est vraiment de ma faute. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable._

 _Tu me dis que tu ne devrais pas m'écrire ce que tu ressens. Mais moi je veux que tu le fasses. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Je veux que tu me dises tout. Et même si tu te sens seul, même si tu penses que ce que tu écriras me rendra triste, n'en tiens pas compte. J'ai besoin, moi aussi, de me confier. Parce que tu as raison, nous sommes pratiquement dans la même situation._

 _Même si je ne suis jamais vraiment seule, j'ai le sentiment d'être vide. Le plus souvent, je suis dans ta chambre. Ta mère a décidé de me l'attribuer le temps de mon séjour ici. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de t'y voir. Je t'imagine petit garçon sauter sur le lit. Ou plus sagement, lire tranquillement un livre allongé là où je me trouve en ce moment._

 _J'ai toujours voulu devenir gardienne de prison, du plus loin que je me souvienne. Mes parents ont toujours cru que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi, ainsi que tous mes amis qui avaient des ambitions plus « normales ». Ne me demande pas comment cette idée m'est venue, je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer moi-même. J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais faire, c'est tout._

 _Tu me manques à un point inimaginable. Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer un jour une personne qui serait aussi essentielle à ma vie._

 _Je t'aime tellement,_

 _Bella._

.::.

 _Bella,_

 _Tu m'as dit que tu voulais savoir tout ce qui me passait par la tête ? Alors laisse-moi te donner les dernières nouvelles d'ici.  
Lauren est très bizarre ces derniers temps. Avant, elle ne cachait pas son mépris et son dégoût pour moi. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne me critique plus et n'ose même plus me regarder dans les yeux. Elle a l'air souvent triste. Peut-être est-elle rongée par la culpabilité, je ne sais pas…_

 _En tout cas, c'est un poids en moins pour moi, même si je me demande sérieusement ce qui se passe chez elle. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas privée ces dix dernières années pour me faire savoir combien elle me haïssait._

 _Quand Jasper est venu me voir hier, il m'a appris que ton anniversaire était le 13 septembre, c'est-à-dire dans environ un mois. J'aurai tant voulu le passer avec toi. T'emmener dans un restaurant chic et t'offrir un beau cadeau pour te vénérer. Mais nous ne pouvons pas. Et ça me déchire littéralement. Je devrai me contenter de t'écrire une lettre pleine de mon amour. Je suppose que c'est déjà mieux que rien._

 _Heureusement que tes lettres sont là pour me réchauffer le cœur, Bella, parce que je crois sincèrement que sinon, il serait depuis longtemps mort de froid._

 _Je t'aime tant,_

 _Edward._

.::.

Voila. C'était cela ma vie, depuis des jours, désormais. Ces lettres étaient pour moi la seule chose pour laquelle je me réveillais le matin. La seule chose qui me donnait une once d'espoir. Le sentiment de vouloir continuer à vivre. C'était comme si mon cœur était transporté dans ces lettres.

Chaque matin, je me réveillais après une nuit difficile. Je ne mangeais pas mon petit déjeuner. Puis j'attendais. Allongé sur le lit, j'attendais simplement que Lauren vienne me chercher pour aller manger. J'essayais de ne surtout pas penser. Cela faisait trop mal. Penser à Bella, penser qu'elle souffrait, penser que je ne la reverrais peut-être plus jamais… je ne le supportais pas.  
Le midi, je mangeais une bouchée par ci par-là, par simple instinct de survie. Je retournais dans ma cellule, et j'attendais. Lauren m'apportait mon dîner auquel je ne touchais pas. Et la nuit… la nuit était sûrement le moment le plus affreux. Je me sentais tellement oppressé par l'obscurité. Comme si j'allais m'engouffrer dans les ténèbres. Le sommeil mettait des heures à venir. Et quand enfin il me faisait sombrer, c'était dans un univers peuplé de rêves sombres et angoissants.

C'était encore pire que pendant la période « avant Bella ». Aujourd'hui, j'avais conscience de tout ce que j'avais perdu. Et cela me plongeait dans un désespoir le plus total. Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Pendant dix ans, j'avais vécu en dehors de mon propre corps, témoin de ma perdition sans rien faire. J'avais continué de vivre uniquement pour ne pas infliger d'autres souffrances à ma famille. Mais Bella était arrivée. Et elle avait tout changé. Aujourd'hui, alors que je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir la revoir un jour, de pouvoir respirer son parfum, d'être en mesure de plonger mon regard dans le chocolat profond de ses yeux… Aujourd'hui, à quoi cela me servait-il de continuer à vivre ?  
J'avais toujours les lettres. Elles étaient mon moteur. Mais parfois, mêmes elles ne suffisaient plus. Je ne voulais pas seulement lire ce que Bella m'écrivait. Je voulais être près d'elle quand elle le faisait. Mieux, je voulais qu'elle me dise tout ça. De vive voix. Je voulais la voir, l'entendre, être à ses côtés à chaque instant.

Elle m'avait sauvé de mon Enfer et on me l'avait volée…

Alors que j'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même, mes mains retenant mes jambes repliées, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit doucement sur Lauren.

Lauren. Elle devenait tellement étrange avec moi. Elle n'osait plus jamais me regarder dans les yeux, ne disait plus rien… Elle qui adorait pourtant me traiter comme un moins que rien.

Ses yeux fixèrent le plateau de mon petit déjeuner auquel je n'avais pas touché, puis naviguèrent vers moi, les baissant quand je remarquais qu'elle m'observait. Vraiment étrange…

\- Ta mère, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ma main s'empara immédiatement de la lettre que j'avais posée sur le lit à côté de moi. Je me levai difficilement, engourdi, comme si j'avais passé des heures et des heures dans cette même position. Ce qui était d'ailleurs fort possible…

Je suivis la gardienne jusqu'à la salle des visites. M'ouvrant la porte, Lauren sembla hésiter à rentrer ou non. Cela m'étonna fortement. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer et ferma la porte sur moi, me laissant seul avec ma mère. Si je restais bouche-bée face à cette nouveauté, j'en profitai néanmoins et me laissai aller dans l'étreinte que m'offrait Esmé.

\- Oh, mon chéri, Dit-elle en caressant mon dos. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, Maman… Mentis-je.

Elle s'écarta de moi et me jaugea, l'œil circonspect, ne se laissant pas prendre à mon petit jeu.

\- Mon Dieu, Edward, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? S'exclama-t-elle en caressant mes cernes du bout des doigts.

\- Je… je ne trouve pas le sommeil, Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je ne voulais pas la regarder en face. J'avais honte de ne pas être capable de vivre correctement, au moins pour ma propre mère. Mais c'était tellement dur… Même respirer était devenu difficile…

\- Edward… Soupira Esmé en s'asseyant à demi sur le bord de la table. Dis-moi…

Elle tendit la main vers mon visage pour que je la regarde.

Et là, je craquai.

Quand je vis ses yeux baignés de larmes… tout mon mal-être explosa tout à coup, et je fondis en larmes. Mon corps fut secoué de tremblements et ma mère me prit dans ses bras, pleurant elle aussi, me caressant les cheveux et le dos, me réconfortant comme elle le faisait quand je n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon…

\- Oh, Edward…

\- Maman, Sanglotai-je, la voix étouffée.

\- Edward, il faut que tu sois fort, mon garçon…

Elle recula, et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je battis des paupières, tentant de chasser les larmes qui brouillaient ma vision.

\- Regarde-moi, Edward… Promets-moi… Promets-moi de ne pas faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré… Je sais que tu es… je comprends l'état dans lequel tu es, Edward… mais bats-toi ! Pour toi, pour nous… Pour Bella ! Elle pense à toi, et elle n'est guère mieux en ce moment… Tu as ta lettre ?

\- Oui…

Je lui tendis le papier que je tenais toujours fermement dans ma main.

\- Merci, fit-elle en le prenant. Edward… Pense à Bella, d'accord ?

\- Je ne fais que ça, Maman…

\- Je sais… mais Edward, promets-moi… que tu ne feras pas… que tu n'essayeras pas de…

Elle respira un bon coup, les mots semblant trop durs à prononcer. Je savais très bien où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je te le promets, Maman… je ne ferai rien… de… de stupide…

Elle rapprocha son visage du mien et embrassa mon front tout en lissant mes cheveux.

\- Sois fort, mon fils… sois fort, je t'en prie.

\- J'essaye, Maman… je te le jure… j'essaye.

.::.

De retour dans ma cellule, je m'allongeai dans le lit. Les draps étaient froids. Je frissonnai.

Les paroles de ma mère résonnaient dans ma tête comme si elle les hurlait à tout bout de champ.

« Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas… que tu n'essayeras pas de… »

Le suicide.

J'y avais déjà songé, avant, lorsque ma lassitude atteignait des sommets. Mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui. Si ce geste… effaçait la douleur lancinante que je ressentais à longueur de temps dans mon cœur…

Non. Je n'avais pas le droit d'y penser. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça… Pour Bella… non, je ne pouvais pas…

 _Bella_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Alice déboula, complètement paniquée. Je me levai en sursaut.

\- Alice ! M'exclamai-je. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Edward ! hurla-t-elle. Edward a essayé de se suicider ! Il est à l'hôpital ! Oh mon Dieu, Bella, il faut qu'on y aille ! Tout de suite !

Mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine. Quoi ? Non ! Impossible !

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je, abasourdie.

\- Bella, pour l'amour du ciel, dépêche-toi !

Je sautai hors du lit, complètement paniquée à mon tour. J'attrapai mes vêtements de la veille et les enfilai en vitesse.

Edward, priai-je. Pitié, faites que tu ailles bien…

Dans le salon, c'était la pagaille. Esmé avait fait un malaise en apprenant la nouvelle. Rosalie avait donné ses enfants à garder à la voisine. Emmett était déjà dans la voiture, nous attendant. Jasper essayait de dissuader Alice de venir avec nous.

\- Jasper, tu ne PEUX PAS me demander une chose pareille !

\- Alice, je t'en prie calme-toi !

J'avais tellement l'habitude de voir Jasper si calme, qu'en le voyant agité, criant et faisant de grands gestes désordonnés, la situation me frappa de plein fouet. Edward a essayé de se suicider… Edward est sûrement entre la vie et la mort… La mort.

Je sentis mes jambes céder sous mon poids, deux bras me retenir. Rosalie.

\- Bella, il faut que tu tiennes le coup…

\- Oui… oui… Fis-je en tremblant.

Pendant ce temps, Alice et Jasper se disputaient toujours.

\- Alice, ça va te faire un choc, il faut que tu restes ici !

\- Non, Jasper, c'est mon frère, je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je n'ai pas le DROIT DE FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE !

Elle hurlait, complètement hystérique. Mais je n'entendais rien. Je ne voyais rien. J'imaginais juste Edward, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, complètement inerte…

\- On n'a pas le temps de décider qui doit venir ou pas ! Cria Emmett qui était revenu dans la maison ! Il faut se magner, ok ? ! Alors Alice vient avec nous, que ça te plaise ou non, Jasper ! C'est notre frère !

Jasper capitula et prit Alice par la taille pour l'emmener dans la voiture. Rosalie resta près de moi alors que nous rejoignîmes les autres. Je m'assis à l'arrière du véhicule d'Emmett, à côté d'Esmé qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle luttait apparemment contre les larmes. Je lui pris la main et la serrai. Elle releva la tête et me regarda, les yeux larmoyants, affichant le visage le plus triste qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Jamais la situation n'aurait pu être aussi catastrophique.

Emmett roulait à toute vitesse, suivant de près la voiture de Jasper. Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital en quelques minutes seulement.

À l'accueil, la file d'attente était insupportablement longue. Emmett passa devant tout le monde, poussant les gens, ignorant leurs protestations.

\- Monsieur ! S'exclama l'hôtesse d'accueil, outrée. Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Je me contrefiche de mes droits ! Où est la chambre d'Edward Cullen ? Qui s'en occupe ?

La bouche de la jeune femme forma un « O » alors que les gens autour de nous commençaient à murmurer. Je pouvais entendre « assassin », « criminel », « pédophile », « monstre » dans leur bouche. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas les frapper, tous, un par un, et leur faire ravaler leurs mots.

\- Euh… C'est le Docteur Gerandy qui s'en occupe… je ne sais pas si…

\- Laisse, Kate !

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, s'avançait vers nous, le visage impassible.

\- Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Esmé me reprit la main une fois de plus. Le ton du médecin me terrifiait. Je craignais sérieusement de perdre conscience d'un instant à l'autre.

Il me semblait que le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward dura des heures entières. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une porte close. Avant de l'ouvrir, le médecin se retourna vers nous.

\- Il a perdu énormément de sang. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, mais il a succombé à ses blessures. Je suis désolé, il est mort.

Le tout dit sans une once de sentiments, de tristesse, ou au moins de compassion. Puis, il ouvrit la porte.

Edward était allongé sur le lit. Le visage calme et serein comme jamais. J'avais l'impression que l'ombre d'un sourire étirait ses lèvres…

Cette fois-ci, mes jambes me lâchèrent vraiment. Je tombai, et j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants, sans jamais m'arrêter. J'entendis un vague « Bella ! » alors que je continuais ma chute. À quoi cela servait-il de répondre ? La vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. J'avais tout perdu. J'avais perdu Edward...

Je me réveillai en sursaut, laissant échapper un cri strident. Une goutte de sueur glissait sur ma tempe, alors que j'essayais de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal.

C'était là mon pire cauchemar. Et je le faisais, nuit après nuit, il revenait… et je me réveillais de la même façon, à chaque fois… Et Esmé venait toujours s'asseoir près de moi, écouter mes craintes et mes angoisses… comme maintenant.

\- J'ai si peur… Soufflai-je.

\- Je sais, répondit la mère d'Edward. J'ai peur, moi aussi. Mais il m'a promis… je sais qu'il ne fera jamais ça.

\- Oui mais… j'ai aussi peur parce que…

\- Bella… je suis sûre qu'on trouvera… On trouvera.

Elle embrassa le sommet de ma tête, puis partit se recoucher.

On trouvera. C'était la phrase que je me répétais sans cesse, elle tournait en boucle dans mon esprit.

La famille Cullen m'avait racontée en détail l'arrestation d'Edward, le procès, et plus particulièrement la réaction des gens. Des étonnés, des ébahis, des ingrats, des mauvais. Mais rien. Nous n'avions rien trouvé. Et je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Nous avions passé l'entourage d'Edward et celui des Cullen au peigne fin, les voisins, tout le monde. Et rien.

Je désespérais.

.::.

J'étais en train de regarder la télé avec Alice, sans grand intérêt, quand mon portable vibra.

\- Allo ? Fis-je en décrochant.

\- Oui, Bella, c'est moi !

Je reconnus la voix de mon père.

\- Papa ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Moi ça va bien, mais toi ? Où es-tu ? On a voulu te faire une surprise avec ta mère et venir te voir, mais tu n'es pas chez toi !

\- Vous êtes ici ? Oh, c'est super ! Euh, non je ne suis pas chez moi… mais j'arrive, restez devant la maison, je suis là dans une minute.

\- D'accord… tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Je t'expliquerai.

Je raccrochai et vis Alice me regarder.

\- Mes parents sont dans le coin. Et je pense que mon père pourra nous aider.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est flic. Il pourra peut-être nous éclairer sur la marche à suivre pour rouvrir l'enquête…

\- Ce serait génial !

\- Oui, alors je vais les rejoindre chez moi, je vous tiens au courant !

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure, Bella !

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et pris la route pour aller chez moi. En arrivant, je reconnus la vieille voiture antique de mon père. Mes parents étaient à l'intérieur. Je tapai au carreau pour attirer leur attention, et quand me mère me vit, je pus l'entendre crier mon nom.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et ma mère me prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Oh ma Bella, ça fait tellement longtemps !

\- Je sais, Maman… tu m'as manquée !

J'offris une étreinte plus réservée à mon père. Ça avait toujours été ainsi entre lui et moi.

\- Alors, Bella, ça roule ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas chez toi ? Tu as un petit ami ? Me demanda ma mère en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

\- J'ai un petit-ami, Soupirai-je. Mais ça n'a rien de facile… D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Surtout de la tienne, Papa…

Les visages de mes parents devinrent soudain graves et attentifs.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Bella ? Me demanda mon père, très sérieusement.

\- Venez, on rentre, c'est une longue histoire.

J'entrai chez moi, mes parents sur les talons. Je ressentis une sensation bizarre en pénétrant dans ma propre maison. Il faisait froid et j'avais l'impression de ne plus être chez moi. De ne pas être dans mon foyer. La pièce me semblait vide et triste. Je posai cependant les clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, et posai ma veste sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. J'invitai mes parents à s'asseoir dans le salon.

\- Alors, Bella, raconte-nous. Lança Renée, l'air inquiet.

\- Bon… c'est assez… compliqué… Alors vous me laissez raconter, sans m'interrompre, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Acquiescèrent-ils ensemble.

\- Bien… Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai été transférée dans le secteur des délinquants sexuels. Ca ne ma plaisait pas trop, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Et là-bas, j'ai rencontré Edward Cullen. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu vent de l'histoire à l'autre bout du pays, mais si vous ne le saviez pas, il a été condamné à vie pour viol et meurtre sur une fillette de sept ans. Mais j'ai appris à le connaître. Et je sais qu'il est innocent. Mais le fait est que… que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui… Et il m'aime aussi… Ne dites rien, je sais que c'est interdit ! Et j'en ai payé les frais. J'ai été renvoyée… du moins, provisoirement. Mais je… je ne vis plus, là ! Je n'ai même pas le droit de lui rendre visite, j'ai juste le droit de lui envoyer des lettres… Mais ça ne suffit pas, je le veux près de moi, tout le temps ! Je veux qu'il sorte ! Et je sais qu'il est innocent ! Il faut que tu m'aides, Papa, je ne sais pas comment faire !

Mon désespoir devait aisément s'entendre dans ma voix. J'étais au bord des larmes.

\- J'ai entendu parler de cette affaire. Murmura mon père. Isabella, ce sera très dur de rouvrir l'enquête. Il faudra trouver un juge qui acceptera de reprendre le dossier… et pour tout le monde, cette histoire est classée, finie.

\- Je sais, Papa, mais je ne peux pas le laisser moisir en prison ! Il faut que je l'aide ! Il faut qu'il sorte !

Charlie soupira, mais pas de lassitude, plutôt d'un soupir déterminé.

\- Alors je t'aiderai ma fille… je t'aiderai.

.::.

Mes parents avaient réservé un hôtel pour une semaine. J'étais contente qu'ils soient là. J'avais besoin d'eux, et ils m'avaient manqués à un point inimaginable.

J'étais retournée chez les Cullen, cependant. Charlie et Renée avaient voulu un diner dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville, en amoureux. Et de toute façon, je voulais retourner chez la famille d'Edward. Je leur avais rapportés que mon père nous épaulerait.

Nous étions en train de dîner, et Emmett frappait du poing sur la table, beuglant encore contre le système qui avait condamné Edward.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment ils ont pu être aussi aveugles ! Aussi cons ! Rageait-il. Je continue de dire que tout ça, c'est la faute de l'avocat des parents de Victoria ! C'était un tel…

Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait. Rosalie lui prit la main tendrement, l'apaisant d'un sourire.

Puis, Emmett donna un détail qui me surprit. Je lui demandai de répéter sa phrase, et lorsqu'il le fit, je lâchai mes couverts qui tombèrent dans mon assiette.

Tout était clair.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bella_

\- Bella ? me demanda Esmé en me regardant d'un œil inquiet. Tout va bien ?

Je hochai la tête imperceptiblement. Mon esprit devenait une vraie machine, je comprenais tout et rien à la fois, mes idées s'embrouillaient, mais s'emboîtaient parfaitement…

\- Tu… tu as bien dit que l'avocat de la famille de Victoria s'appelait Newton ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, confirma de nouveau Emmett. Pourquoi, c'est important ? Tu le connais ?

\- Newton… comme Mike Newton ?

\- C'est son fils. Il était dans le même lycée que nous. Lui, tu le connais ?

\- Il travaille à la prison…

\- Oh, mais oui ! s'exclama Esmé. Il me semble bien avoir vu ce jeune garçon une ou deux fois en rendant visite à Edward.

Tous me regardaient bizarrement. Il était vrai que l'expression de mon visage devait être étrange… mais tellement d'informations, de révélations qui affluaient ainsi…

\- Je ne comprends pas à quoi cela nous mène, Bella, fit remarquer posément Jasper.

\- Il se trouve que… attendez une minute. Mike était avec vous au lycée ?

\- Oui, dit Emmett. C'était un type plutôt bizarre, maintenant que je m'en souviens. Toujours tout seul, enfin pratiquement… et puis il lui arrivait de se parler à lui-même… enfin bon, c'était pas le genre de garçon avec lequel les gens traînaient, tu vois ?

\- Je vois, répondis-je en hochant la tête une nouvelle fois. Il se trouve donc que j'ai appris une chose à propos de Mike…

\- Quelle chose ? demanda Alice.

\- Et bien… Une de mes… collègues (je grinçai des dents en pensant à Lauren) m'a dit que Mike avait des troubles psychologiques. Une sorte de schizophrénie, en fait. Qui change complètement sa personnalité. Je ne suis pas très calée sur le sujet. Mais si vous me dites que Mike étudiait dans votre lycée, ça veut dire qu'il habitait ici, ou du moins, pas très loin… Et, ça va peut-être vous sembler impossible, mais… quand tu m'as dit le nom de l'avocat, Emmett, ça m'ait tout de suite venu à l'esprit. Il se pourrait que… que Mike ait eu une crise ce soir là, qu'il ait violé et tué Victoria. Edward serait arrivé au mauvais moment, et Mike l'aurait assommé. Ensuite… je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il est revenu à son état normal, qu'il a paniqué, et qu'il a prévenu son père. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a mit autant d'acharnement à mettre Edward en prison. Pour éviter la même chose à son propre fils.

Quand j'eus fini de parler, un silence épais planait sur la pièce. Personne ne disait rien. Ils semblaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis, après quelques minutes sans qu'une parole ait été prononcée, Alice revint subitement à la vie.

\- Mon dieu, mais Bella ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Alice, il ne faut pas s'emballer, la prévint Jasper. Néanmoins… on tient quelque chose, c'est sûr.

\- Oui, on tient quelque chose, et il ne faut pas le lâcher ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ou pas ? C'est l'espoir le plus concret qu'on ait jamais eu depuis des années !

Les yeux d'Alice brillaient d'une lueur d'euphorie si puissante que c'en était contagieux. Je me mis moi aussi à penser que tout allait s'arranger d'ici les plus brefs délais.

\- Bon, bon, il faut réfléchir ! intervint Emmett en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ce que tu dis, Bella, c'est très pertinent, mais il faut le prouver…

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut très vite se rendre à la police, commença Alice.

\- Attends, attends ! La police ? Tu veux dire, la même que celle qui a envoyé notre frère en prison ? Celle-là même qui n'a pas cherché plus loin que ce que les apparences laissaient croire et qui se fichaient du sort d'Edward ? Si tu parles ce cette police là, mais c'est merveilleux, allons-y tout de suite, je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis d'apprendre tout ça !

Alice toisa son frère avec un dépit non dissimulé, tandis que Rosalie lui jetait un regard noir.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce défaitisme ? cracha-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Non non, tais-toi ! le coupa sa femme. J'y crois pas, soupira-t-elle ensuite en secouant la tête. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu réagirais comme ça si une telle chance venait frapper à notre porte…

Emmett la fixa avec des yeux éberlués.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, murmura-t-il, la voix remplie de doute.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Le frère d'Edward soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, avant de lancer :

\- Disons que… merde, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ca à l'air tellement… tellement réel, je sais pas ! Ce que vient de dire Bella, c'est probablement ce qui s'est passé ! Ca voudrait dire que le vrai coupable est quasiment à portée de main, que mon frère pourrait sortir dans quelques temps… Tout ça, ça nous donne un putain d'espoir ! s'exclama-t-il en haussant le ton. Mais au final, on ne sait pas si ça va aboutir à quelque chose ! Parce qui nous dit que quelqu'un acceptera de nous écouter ? Qui nous dit que les flics ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne nous claque pas la porte au nez ? Je ne veux pas jouer les troubles fêtes, Rosalie… je veux juste… je ne veux pas être déçu… ça me donnerait l'impression de perdre Edward une deuxième fois.

Il baissa la tête, et je crus l'entendre retenir un sanglot. Rosalie essaya de lui faire relever la tête, mais il résista, comme s'il avait honte que nous puissions le voir ainsi. Pour ma part, j'étais bouleversée. Voir Emmett dans cet état… et pourtant, je le comprenais plus qu'il ne s'en doutait. J'avais moi aussi l'envie de réfréner ce sentiment de victoire qui m'emplissait beaucoup trop rapidement. Si je le laissais complètement m'envahir, je me laisserais la possibilité de croire que tout était gagné d'avance… mais si, comme le soulignaient les craintes d'Emmett, cet espoir débouchait sur un échec, je n'étais pas certaine d'être capable de le supporter, alors que j'en avais attendu autant…

Alice resta silencieuse, comme scotchée sur place. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de réponse de la part de son frère.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle si bas que je pensais l'avoir imaginée.

\- Quoi ? demanda Jasper en lui tenant la main.

\- Non, répéta Alice, un peu plus fort cette fois. Je refuse de croire ça. Je refuse d'envisager cette possibilité. Je ne veux même pas y penser ! cria-t-elle en claquant la paume de sa main libre contre la table. Il faut arrêter d'être si pessimiste, sinon, Edward ne s'en sortira jamais ! J'ai envie d'avoir de l'espoir, j'ai envie d'y croire ! J'en ai besoin ! Il le faut ! Si on commence à s'imaginer que ça ne marchera jamais, on est fichus ! Bon sang, il faut nous battre ! Il faut se bouger ! Ca fait des années qu'on attend une révélation comme celle-ci, et il ne faudrait rien faire, sous prétexte que ça risque d'échouer ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne fallait rien faire, marmonna Emmett entre ses dents. Seulement, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de détruire notre famille de nouveau ! Te rends-tu compte de tout ce qu'on mise là-dessus, Alice ? J'ai l'impression que ça t'échappe !

\- Que ça m'échappe ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant subitement. Tu as l'impression que ça m'échappe ? Je crois rêver ! Je… oh et puis non ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'essayerais de me justifier ! Mon attitude est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ! La tienne en revanche… c'est comme ça que tu crois que tu vas aider Edward à sortir de ce trou ? Avec la mine basse et la parole douteuse ? Laisse moi te dire mon cher qu'il faut avoir l'attitude d'un battant, ce que tu n'as visiblement pas ce soir !

Chacun resta stupéfait de la répartie d'Alice. Emmett releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa sœur. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Personne n'osa intervenir. Au bout d'un moment, Emmett ferma les yeux.

\- On ira au commissariat demain matin, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse, mais assurée.

Le visage d'Alice se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

Je peinais moi-même à cacher le mien. Mais cependant, quelque chose attira mon attention. Depuis tout à l'heure, Esmé n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle restait là, dans son coin, la tête baissée. Je me levai et allai m'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Tout va bien, Esmé ? demandai-je en essayant de croiser son regard.

Elle essuya les quelques larmes passées inaperçues qui avaient coulées sur ses joues avant de me répondre.

\- Oui, Bella… seulement… j'aurai tendance à réagir comme Emmett, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends parfaitement, je pense que ce serait la meilleure attitude à avoir… mais je pense aussi sincèrement qu'il faut partir gagnant pour avoir que l'on soit vraiment pris au sérieux.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, ma chérie, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Et puis, mon père nous aidera, affirmai-je. Il saura parler aux policiers, j'en suis certaine. Esmé, continuai-je, Edward sortira de prison. C'est… c'est une certitude.

Elle me sourit alors, d'un sourire franc et sincère. Ce genre de sourire plein d'espoir et d'espérances qui vous rend heureux, mais qui vous pèse sur le cœur, comme si vous en étiez désormais responsable. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Pour Edward, pour Esmé, pour toute la famille… pour moi.

En me couchant, je ne savais pas si la joie ou l'angoisse prédominait. Les deux étaient liées. J'avais très peur. Parce que tout ce qu'avait dit Emmett était une réalité, que tout cela pouvait réellement se passer, et qu'il était même assez probable que ça se produise. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment réagir si c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se dérouler. Quelle serait ma réaction ? Le simple fait de penser qu'Edward reste enfermé toute sa vie était insupportable. Chaque instant, je l'imaginais, seul dans cellule, et mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir être à ses côtés… Alors oui, l'angoisse me tiraillait l'estomac.  
Mais pourtant, les paroles d'Alice m'avaient affectées plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je voulais y croire. Peu importe combien ce serait douloureux plus tard, il fallait que j'y crois. Il n'y avait que cela qui avait de l'importance. Parce que si nous réussissions, Edward serait enfin libre…

Mon esprit vagabonda bientôt sur ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Edward libre. Nous pourrions avoir notre propre maison. Rien qu'à nous deux. Nous irions rendre visite à sa famille et à la mienne régulièrement. Nous goûterions aux joies de la vie de couple, mais aussi aux inconvénients. Je voulais vivre tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver à un couple, avec lui. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse le matin avant de partir travailler. Je voulais qu'il rentre à la maison, un soir, avec un bouquet de rose rouge à la main, juste pour me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je voulais qu'il m'enlace sur le canapé en regardant la télévision. Je voulais qu'on sorte avec nos amis, au cinéma ou au restaurant. Je voulais qu'on se dispute pour un sujet banal et inintéressant, puis qu'on se réconcilie dans notre chambre… je voulais d'une vie avec Edward Cullen, tout simplement.

…

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais très tôt. Malgré qu'il ne soit que six heures et demi, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. L'excitation et l'impatience étaient à leur comble.  
Après m'être douchée, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Emmett, Jasper et Esmé étaient déjà debout.

\- Bonjour ! les saluai-je.

\- Bonjour, Bella, fit Jasper. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé, répondis-je.

Et c'était vrai. Mes songes avaient été remplis de la même euphorie qui m'avait gagnée la veille, me faisant planer complètement…

\- Je vais appeler mon père plus tard dans la matinée, informai-je en me servant une tasse de café. Je le parlerai de tout ça.

\- Amène le directement à la maison, proposa Esmé. Avec ta mère aussi, cela va de soi.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, confirma Emmett. Comme ça, on pourra lui dire ce qu'on sait.

\- D'accord, acquiesçai-je, de plus en plus confiante.

A la vue des sourires des autres, je pouvais dire qu'eux aussi l'étaient.

Vers dix heures, mes parents, les Cullen et moi-même étions tous réunis dans le salon. Après que les présentations furent faites, nous commençâmes immédiatement à parler des choses sérieuses.

\- Bien, fit Charlie. L'hypothèse de Bella est très crédible.

\- Je trouve aussi, approuva Alice. C'est pour cela qu'on voulait se rendre au commissariat ce matin.

\- Les policiers qui étaient sur l'affaire il y a dix ans sont toujours les mêmes ? demanda mon père avec un air inquiet.

\- Il ne me semble pas, répondit Jasper. En fait, je crois qu'il ne reste plus que deux membres de l'ancienne équipe. Dans ces deux là, il y a Embry Call. C'était un nouveau dans le coin, et malgré qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment en la culpabilité d'Edward, on ne lui a pas vraiment laisser l'opportunité d'ouvrir la bouche, finit-il avec aigreur.

\- Je vois… et l'autre ?

\- Sam Uley. Un grand ami de Newton. Qu'il ait été au courant de la combine que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il a lui aussi mit tout son acharnement à mettre Edward en prison.

Charlie grimaça.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça va être dur de pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui parler. Comment se comportait-il lors de l'enquête ?

\- L'enquête… marmonna Emmett. Comme s'il y en avait eu… Uley pensait que c'était inutile de chercher plus avant. Il était froid, hautain, il se prenait pour je ne sais quoi… il nous traitait comme des moins que rien, et Edward… je n'en parle même pas.

\- Je connais bien ce genre de personnage. Il va falloir lui présenter de bons arguments.

\- Tu crois que…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Charlie savait pertinemment ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça ne va pas être facile. Il faudra sûrement faire autre chose que lui balancer ta théorie à la figure… des preuves. C'est ça qu'il voudra.

\- Des preuves ? répétai-je. Mais quelles preuves ? Où veux-tu que l'on trouve des preuves ?

Mon père resta silencieux.

\- Allons déjà lui rendre une petite visite, dit-il enfin en se levant.

…

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous devant le grand bâtiment gris de la police. Il paraissait froid et n'incitait pas du tout à y entrer. Je craignais que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient ne nous réservent un accueil aussi chaleureux que la bâtisse…

Nous entrâmes un par un, mon père ouvrant la marche. Quand nous fûmes tous à l'intérieur, un silence réduit à néant le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce. Tout le monde nous regardait. Enfin, ni Charlie, ni moi. Mais les Cullen. Sauf la jeune femme qui était à l'accueil et qui semblait déboussolée.

\- Hum, fit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je… je peux vous aider ?

Visiblement, elle n'était pas vraiment au courant de la « situation ».

\- Laisse, Jennie ! ordonna une vois autoritaire.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année marchait droit sur nous. Il avait le type amérindien, était grand, et son regard méprisant se posa tour à tour sur Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Je sus immédiatement que c'était lui, le fameux Sam Uley.

\- Regardez donc voilà, lança-t-il avec insolence. Je ne pensais pas que vous remettriez les pieds ici !

Alors qu'Emmett allait répondre, un autre policier arriva et regarda les Cullen avec des yeux ronds. Ils exprimaient seulement de la surprise, et pas de la méchanceté, comme ceux de l'autre. J'en déduis que c'était donc Embry Call.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda le premier, dédaigneux. Et c'est qui ces deux-là ? demanda-t-il en nous désignant, Charlie et moi.

Mon père resta scotché devant le ton qu'il avait employé. Charlie n'était peut-être pas très violent, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de cette manière. Je décidais de prendre la parole avant que Charlie ne le fasse d'une manière qui aurait pu valoir des ennuis.

\- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, me présentai-je en tendant la main poliment. Je suis gardienne à la prison. Et voici mon père, Charlie Swan, chef de la police dans une petite ville de l'état de Washington.

Sam Uley regarda ma main comme si je lui avais présenté une espèce repoussante d'araignée.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? demanda-t-il, sans me serrer la main. Quel est le rapport avec ceux-là ?

\- Ceux-là ont un nom ! siffla mon père qui n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Je vis le regard d'Uley changer et devenir presque haineux.

\- Nous voudrions vous parler, annonça Jasper avec le calme qui le caractérisait.

\- Nous parlez de quoi ? De votre… pédophile de beau-frère ?

J'entendis Emmett respirer plus fortement, et Rosalie lui attrapa le bras, essayant de le raisonner.

\- Calme-toi, Emmett, ne lui réponds-pas, le calma-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à l'officier.

\- Ca a un rapport avec Edward, repris-je en insistant sur le prénom.

Sam Uley eut un petit rire cynique.

\- Venez dans mon bureau, fit-il en se dirigeant vers ce dernier.

Nous le suivîmes. Si tous les Cullen semblaient se contenir pour éviter de crier ou pleurer (pour Esmé), Emmett devait apparemment fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas frapper le policier. Il serrait les poings et sa respiration était lourde.

\- Bon ! Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à notre cher Edward ? Il se sent malheureux dans sa petite cage ? Il voudrait peut-être qu'on lui amène une ou deux petites filles pour se détendre ?

\- PUTAIN MAIS FERMEZ-LA ! hurla Emmett. ON N'EST PAS VENU POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES A LA CON !

\- Baissez d'un ton, vous ! Vous vous prenez pour qui, sérieusement ? Je n'ai même pas à vous recevoir ici !

A côté de lui, Embry baissa les yeux, et soupira en secouant la tête, comme pour marquer son mécontentement.

\- Ils sont venus nous dire quelque chose, dit-il, écoutons les au moins.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, petit ?

« Petit », qui avait au moins trente ans, fusilla son patron du regard.

\- On n'a pas à agir de cette façon. Ces gens veulent nous informer de quelque chose, on les écoute, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Non mais voyez-vous ça… je vais me faire apprendre mon métier par un gamin… Alors soit, je vous écoute.

Son ton ne m'indiquait rien de bon.

\- Bien, commençai-je ne me raclant la gorge. Comme je le disais, je suis gardienne à la prison où…

\- Abrégez ! me coupa-t-il. Venez-en au fait et ne me racontez pas votre vie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre biographie !

\- Vous allez la laisser parler ?! intervint Charlie.

\- Je disais ! repris-je en haussant le ton. Nous avons… de nouveaux éléments en ce qui concerne l'affaire d'Edward.

\- Quels éléments ? demanda Embry avec intérêt.

\- Et bien… j'ai appris qu'une des connaissances d'Edward serait susceptible d'avoir commis le crime…

Je racontais ce que je savais et comment, d'après moi, tout s'était déroulé, comme je l'avais fait avec les Cullen. Quand j'eus fini, Embry parut fasciné, alors que Sam Uley se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Et vous pensez vraiment que ça tient debout votre truc ? Ecoutez, de la façon dont vous parlez de lui, je suppose qu'Edward Cullen est plus pour vous qu'un simple prisonnier. Forcément, vous aimeriez le voir sortir pour profiter de lui au grand jour. Mais je vais vous dire un truc. Il s'est servi de vous. Il vous a embobiné pour faire en sorte que vous fassiez ce que vous faites aujourd'hui. Faut arrêter de croire aux contes de fées. Ca me dégoûte que vous puissiez gâcher votre temps avec une ordure pareille…

\- Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas d'écouter ce qu'on vous dit ? ragea Charlie. Bella apporte assez de doutes pour que votre curiosité soit au moins attisée !

\- Et bien peut-être qu'elle serait attisée par n'importe qui d'autre dans votre bourgade, Chef Swan, mais sachez qu'Edward Cullen, je le connais, d'accord ? Je sais ce qu'il est, et je sais aussi qu'il est en ce moment à sa place !

\- Non ! criai-je. Vous ne savez rien du tout !

\- Oh, mais taisez-vous ! Vous êtes pathétiques, tous autant que vous êtes ! Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que vous ayez le culot de faire ça… la famille Cullen au grand complet… enfin, non, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Il manque ce bon vieux Carlisle… mort à cause de celui que vous tentez de défendre…

Cette fois-ci, Emmett ne tint plus et se jeta sur Uley avec force.

\- ENFOIRE ! hurla-t-il comme un dément. COMMENT VOUS OSEZ DIRE CA ? COMMENT ?!

\- EMMETT !

Jasper et Charlie le saisirent par les bras et l'éloignèrent d'Uley, avant qu'il ne puisse lui coller son poing en pleine figure. Alice était au bord des larmes, et sa mère avait déjà succombé aux sanglots. Je m'approchait d'elle et encerclait ses épaules de mon bras.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement fou ! Faudrait vous enfermer ! Famille de tarés ! criait Sam Uley.

\- Venez, on s'en va ! lança Jasper.

\- C'est ça, barrez-vous ! Et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici, où alors je vous jure que vous rejoindrez Edward en prison !

…

\- Bravo, Alice ! C'était une merveilleuse idée !

\- Comment tu voulais que je sache que ça allait se passer comme ça ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Mais si tu ne m'avais pas fait ton petit sermon hier soir, on n'en serait pas là !

\- Alors ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'on abandonne ? Parce qu'un connard ne nous écoute pas ! C'est ça ?

Les éclats de vois d'Alice et Emmett résonnaient partout dans la maison. J'aurais voulu qu'ils se taisent. J'aurais voulu qu'ils arrêtent de crier. J'avais l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur me martelait la tête.

\- Tiens, Bella, me dit Esmé en me tendant un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un médicament.

\- Merci.

J'avalais le comprimé à la hâte. Le frère et la sœur continuaient de se disputer, mais je ne cherchais plus à comprendre.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, m'avoua la mère d'Edward. C'est en train de nous détruire…

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, la sonnette retentit. Rosalie alla ouvrir. Nous la rejoignîmes devant la porte. C'était Embry Call.

\- Mon patron est peut-être un con, mais moi je veux vous aider.

 _Edward_

Je marchais, tel un automate, dans le couloir. Je marchais, indifférent à mes propres pas. Je ne sentais pas la main de Lauren qui effleurait mon bras, de peur que je m'enfuie. M'enfuir ? A quoi bon ? Courir deux mètres et être attrapé par des gardiens qui pesaient trois fois mon poids. Je marchais jusqu'au réfectoire, comme je le faisais chaque midi, sans envie, sans enthousiasme, sans sentiment.  
Les autres avaient arrêté de me regarder depuis longtemps. Je traversais les couloirs sans que personne ne me remarque. J'aurai sans doute préféré que Lauren continue de m'insulter. Ca m'aurait rappelé que j'existais, que quelqu'un me voyait.

Comme d'habitude, on me servait une assiette que je ne mangerai pas. Je m'assis sur une chaise sur laquelle je resterai dix minutes, juste le temps pour Lauren de voir que je n'avalerais rien et qu'il était temps que je retourne à ma cellule.

J'étais inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi. C'était comme si j'étais plongé dans des eaux troubles.

Et j'en avais assez.

Lauren ne me regardait pas. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne me regardait plus, d'ailleurs. Parfait. Lentement, si lentement que je me demandais moi-même si je bougeais vraiment, ma main s'empara du couteau à viande qui était sur mon plateau. Tout aussi doucement, je le coinçai dans ma chaussure, cachant le bout qui dépassait sous mon pantalon assez large pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Je faisais attention de ne pas trop bouger. Lauren était tout aussi indifférente. Elle n'avait rien vu. Encore une fois, parfait.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable, elle consentit enfin à se lever et à repartir.

Quand elle referma la porte de ma cellule, je soupirai, me rendant compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Je m'assis sur le lit et sortit le couteau. Je le posai à côté de moi et le regardai intensément. C'était la solution à tous mes problèmes. Ce n'était peu-être pas la meilleure, mais c'était la seule. Parce que je n'en pouvais plus. Si l'enfer existait, j'étais en plein dedans. J'avais l'impression de ne même plus exister. Faire le moindre geste était pénible, comme si mon propre corps était trop lourd à supporter.

Et ce silence… ce silence qui m'oppressait, qui remplissait mon quotidien. J'aurai aimé qu'il y ait du bruit, pour me rappeler que je vivais, pour que je sache que j'étais entouré. Je me souvenais que, quand j'étais enfant et que mes parents me mettaient au lit, j'aimais laisser ma porte entrouverte pour entendre les échos de la télévision que mon père regardait. Il veillait toujours très tard le soir, et parfois, je venais le rejoindre quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Une larme silencieuse roula sur ma joue. Je l'effaçai d'une main, chassant par la même occasion les souvenirs douloureux.

« Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas… que tu n'essayeras pas de… ».

Les paroles de ma mère me revinrent en mémoire. Je lui avais promis de ne pas faire ça. Je pensais à toute ma famille qui venait me voir aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Mais ça ne m'aidait plus à me sortir de cet enfer. Je pensais à Bella. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence, mais on me l'avait retirée. Alors que valait ma vie à présent ? Pourquoi devrais-je rester sur cette Terre ? Pour souffrir ? Je ne voulais plus souffrir… c'était horriblement égoïste, mais j'avais trop mal pour continuer sur cette voie…

Je me saisis du couteau et le serrai si fort que les jointures de mes doigts craquèrent.

Comment rester vivant dans un monde où je n'avais plus ma place ? Je faisais souffrir ma famille, j'étais une contrainte, un poids pour eux. Pour eux et pour Bella. Et alors que je repensais à mon père, le fait qu'il soit mort par ma faute ne fit que confirmer ce que je voulais faire.

Je fis descendre le couteau sur mon avant bras. La lame aiguisée caressait les veines de mes poignets, me promettant la libération que j'attendais depuis tellement de temps…


	15. Chapter 15

_Edward_

Je fermai les yeux. Immédiatement, ce fut le visage de Bella qui m'apparut. Je me sentis sourire. Même si je savais qu'elle aurait mal à cause de mon geste, j'espérais qu'elle comprenne que c'était finalement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Murmurant une dernière fois son prénom, j'appuyai sur le couteau. Alors que la lame froide allait transpercer ma peau, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je sursautai et arrêtai immédiatement mon acte. Si jamais quelqu'un me prenait la main dans le sac, ils me transporteraient immédiatement à l'hôpital. Or, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être sauvé. Sauvé de la mort pour me ramener en Enfer… non merci.

Les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent et je cachai mon arme sous le lit, m'allongeant ensuite dessus comme si de rien n'était. La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit et je tournai la tête pour voir Lauren me demander de venir avec elle à la salle des visites. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux que quelqu'un soit venu me voir maintenant. J'ignorais si après avoir vu un membre de ma famille, j'aurais toujours la force de… de me suicider. J'avais du mal à le penser. En fait, j'en avais honte. Parce que je savais pertinemment ce que ça impliquait. La souffrance de ma famille, la souffrance de Bella, la culpabilité… mais égoïstement, je ne voulais plus avoir mal.

Je suivis Lauren sans un mot, et entrai dans la petite salle familière. Alors que la gardienne refermait la porte, je vis Alice au milieu de la pièce, affichant un énorme sourire. C'était tout juste si elle ne sautillait pas sur place.

\- Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant des les bras.

\- Salut, Alice, soufflai-je en l'étreignant.

\- Edward, j'ai une énorme bonne nouvelle !

\- Ah oui ? fis-je, surpris.

\- Oui ! Assieds-toi, tu vas voir, c'est génial !

Elle-même s'était assise mais elle ne tenait pas en place et bougeait sans arrêt sur sa chaise.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je, une fois installé.

\- Bien ! Alors, est-ce que tu te souviens de Mike Newton ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux, déconcerté.

\- Euh… oui, il est gardien ici… mais je…

\- Non non, je veux dire, est-ce que tu t'en souviens pendant les années lycée ?

\- Ah ! Oui, vaguement, on ne lui parlait que très rarement. Pourquoi ?

\- Oui, on lui parlait pas, il était un peu bizarre. Hier soir, Bella nous a appris qu'il était schizophrène.

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. J'étais vraiment perdu…

\- Et… où est-ce que ça nous mène ?

\- L'avocat des parents de Victoria est le père de Mike !

Elle me regardait, attendant que je parle. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas où elle voulait en venir…

\- Alice, tu peux aller droit au but, s'il te plaît ? Je ne comprends absolument rien !

\- Mais réfléchis ! Mike est schizo ! C'est lui l'assassin de la petite, c'est lui qui t'as assommé ! Ensuite il a tout raconté à son père qui a tout fait pour te faire plonger ! Ca coule de source !

J'ouvris la bouche, choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Le silence dura quelques secondes durant lesquelles j'essayais de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait.

\- Edward, tu te rends compte ! Si on arrive à prouver tout ça, tu pourras sortir de prison ! Tu seras libre !

Je restai muet. En fait, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alice ne cessait de me fixer, son sourire s'atténuant au fur et à mesure qu'elle ne voyait aucune réaction de ma part.

\- Edward ? J'ai pas l'impression que tu mesures bien ce que ça signifie…

\- Je…

\- Tu vas sortir, Edward ! Tu seras libre ! répéta-t-elle.

Libre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à la signification réelle de ce mot, avant que ma vie ne soit chamboulée. Je n'avais jamais pris conscience de ce qu'il voulait dire, de tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand j'étais enfant, puis adolescent, je trouvais que je n'étais pas libre à cause des restrictions que m'imposaient mes parents. Si j'avais su… Si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'une petite image du future, j'aurais profité un maximum. On dit souvent que c'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur. C'était tellement vrai. J'avais fais les frais de ce dicton avec pratiquement tout dans la vie. La liberté, Bella, mon père, ma famille… tout.

C'est à ce moment que j'assimilais parfaitement ce qu'Alice venait de m'apprendre.

Des images affluèrent par centaines dans mon esprit. Je me souvenais de cette petite clairière dans laquelle je m'évadais mentalement pour essayer de voir autre chose que les quatre murs de ma cellule. Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'euphorie s'empara de moi quand je réalisais que cette clairière me serait peut-être un jour accessible. La femme que j'avais toujours imaginé avait maintenant un visage. Je m'imaginais déjà essayer de trouver un endroit qui ressemblerait à cette petite prairie… un endroit rien qu'à nous deux…

Puis, ce fut comme si je revenais à la réalité. La clairière disparut subitement de mon champs de vision et je vis à nouveau la petite pièce faiblement éclairée.

\- Edward… soupira ma sœur en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais ce que tu penses… tu es bien comme Emmett… tu ne veux pas te faire de fausses joies, tu as peur d'être déçu, et patati et patata… alors je peux parfaitement comprendre ça, mais… mais j'aimerai que toi au moins tu sois un peu optimiste par rapport à tout ça ! Je veux dire… il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour qu'on échoue ! affirma-t-elle en se levant. J'ai un bon pressentiment ! Je sais que ça va marcher ! Je sais que ça va marcher ! répéta-t-elle en faisant les cent pas, tel un lion en cage. Il faut que ça marche ! Il le faut…

\- Alice ! l'interpellai-je.

Elle leva la tête vers moi, les yeux larmoyants. Je me mis debout et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Alice, calme-toi, s'il te plaît…

Je la sentis trembler, et tout à coup, elle se jeta sur moi et m'enlaça comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Il le faut, il le faut… psalmodiait-elle contre mon torse, les larmes coulant abondamment.

\- Chut… Lili, calme-toi, dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais apaisante, utilisant le surnom que je lui avait attribué quand nous étions enfants.

Ses murmures devenaient incompréhensibles et elle pleurait toujours. La voir dans cet état me faisait tellement mal… je me sentais impuissant face à sa peine. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, ni comment faire pour qu'elle cesse ses pleurs.

\- Tu vas sortir, assura-t-elle en me regardant de ses yeux rougis. Je te le promets.

Sa voix cachait mal ses sanglots et mon cœur se serrait.

\- Il faut qu'on réussisse ce qu'on a raté il y a dix ans…

Je retins ma respiration un instant. Alors c'était ça la raison de toute sa douleur… La culpabilité. La culpabilité qui, j'en étais sûr, la rongeait chaque jour. Elle, mais aussi ma famille entière.

\- Alice, je…

\- Non ! protesta-t-elle en se reculant. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Mais ça ne change pas ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux, Edward ! A quel point je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir été en mesure de t'empêcher de te retrouver enfermé ici… je me dis que si j'avais cherché davantage, que si j'avais moins pleuré et que je m'étais plus battue, je serais sans doute arrivé à quelque chose…

Je la laissai parler, comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle se libère de tous ses démons. Il fallait qu'elle extériorise tout ce qu'elle ressentait, même si cela me déchirait littéralement le cœur de la voir dans cet état.

\- Et quand je pense… continuait-elle en baissant la tête. Quand je pense que je t'es abandonné pendant tant d'années… ça me donne envie de vomir… je me dégoûte…

N'y tenant plus, j'avançai d'un pas et la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Arrête, Alice, je t'en prie ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir te torturer comme ça ! Je ne t'en n'ai jamais voulu… vous ne pouviez rien faire pour moi à l'époque… et je… je comprends ce que tu ressentais… si les rôles avaient été inversés, si j'avais été à ta place, je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu endurer le fait de te voir en prison…

Les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement, mais moins abondemment. Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

\- Et si tu penses vraiment que tu es coupable de quelque chose… alors je te pardonne. Je te pardonne, Alice. Pour tout.

Lentement, je déposai un chaste baiser fraternel sur son front, essuyant ses larmes de mes pouces, balayant son chagrin.

\- Je t'aime, petite sœur…

\- Oh, Edward ! sanglota-t-elle en se jetant de nouveau à mon cou. Je t'aime tellement… tu me manques…

\- Je sais, murmurai-je en caressant son dos. Tu me manques aussi…

 **…**

De retour dans ma cellule, j'étais complètement dérouté. L'annonce d'Alice m'avait chamboulée. Un énorme espoir s'imposait devant moi. Et même si je ne devais pas me faire d'illusions, je ne pouvais pas simplement l'ignorer.

Je repensais au couteau caché sous mon lit. Avec ce que je savais, l'utiliser maintenant était complètement stupide… mais il serait aussi stupide de penser que tout était gagné et que je pouvais tranquillement le remettre à sa place.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que quelqu'un m'annonce enfin une bonne nouvelle.  
Ou une mauvaise.  
Et dans ce cas-là, je pourrai sortir mon arme de sa cachette et me libérer moi-même…

 _Bella_

\- Je peux vous servir à boire ? demanda poliment Esmé à Embry Call alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une des chaises entourant la table de la salle à manger.

\- Non merci, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'aimerai qu'on en vienne vite au fait. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Je suis d'accord ! clama Emmett.

\- Bien. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai jamais cru en la culpabilité d'Edward dans cette affaire…

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Uley, grinçai-je.

\- En effet… mais ce que vous nous avez dit est très pertinent, et je suis convaincu que c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y réfléchir. Et il faut commencer par vous trouver un avocat.

\- Vous pensez que ce sera possible ? intervint Jasper. J'ignore si quelqu'un partage notre point de vue quelque part dans le monde, ironisa-t-il.

\- Détrompez-vous ! Il y a un avocat que je connais bien et qui se chargera avec plaisir de l'enquête. Maître Phil Dwyer. J'avais beaucoup discuté avec lui à l'époque. Il m'avait confié que l'attitude de Maître Newton n'a pas été pas très correcte… Il m'a dit que…

Embry continuait de parler, mais je ne l'entendais plus. Tout ce que j'étais en mesure de comprendre maintenant, c'était que quelqu'un voulait bien nous aider. Plus le temps passait, et plus l'horizon semblait s'éclaircir. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à refréner mes ardeurs et ma joie.  
J'observais la famille boire les paroles du policier… surtout Esmé. Je pensais souvent à elle et à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. J'imaginais mal sa douleur… Elle était la bonté incarnée. Alors pourquoi la vie a-t-elle été si dure envers elle ? Un fils en prison… un mari décédé… penser à cela me donnait envie de pleurer. Esmé avait en ce moment même l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. L'espoir devait lui gonfler le cœur. Rien que pour ça, nous n'avions pas le droit d'échouer. Ce serait comme si elle envoyait son fils une seconde fois en prison. Si ce n'était pas pour Edward, ni pour moi, ni pour personne d'autre, ce serait pour elle que je me battrai… pour une mère qui a juste envie de voir son enfant libre.

Tout à coup, je vis une main passer très près de mon visage.

\- Hou hou, Bella ! Tu es toujours avec nous ?

Alice s'agitait devant moi.

\- Oui, euh… désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Vous disiez ?

\- On disait qu'on irait voir l'avocat dans deux heures. Tu viens ?

\- Evidemment !

Les minutes qui défilèrent ensuite me parurent trop longues. Chaque instant était désormais un supplice. Nous ne pouvions pas aller voir l'avocat tout de suite, et l'attente était insupportable. Dans ces moments là, je pensais à Edward. Si pour moi, alors que j'étais entourée et accompagnée, le temps me paraissait d'une lenteur insoutenable… alors pour lui, cela devait être intolérable… j'aurai tout donné pour avoir le droit de le voir. Aller lui rendre visite, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, pour voir qu'il allait du mieux qu'il pouvait… pour lui dire que j'allais bien et que sa famille aussi… et que j'allai le sortir de là. J'avais tellement envie de le voir, qu'il soit en face de moi, que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras, l'enlacer, l'embrasser… pouvoir être de nouveau avec lui… cette séparation était en train de me tuer littéralement. Et même si je n'étais jamais seule, j'avais l'impression qu'à l'intérieur de moi, il n'y avait personne pour me tenir compagnie. Comme si Edward était la seule personne capable d'occuper cette place vide au fond de mon cœur, et que nul ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais, à par lui. C'était stupide, car les Cullen souffraient depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Mais j'avais ce sentiment qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait ressentir avec exactitude ce que je ressentais, comme je ne pouvais avoir conscience de ce que chacun d'eux éprouvaient.

Nous avions chacun nos démons, et la seule personne capable de nous aider à les éliminer n'était pas là…

…

Mon pied tapait nerveusement par terre. Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous étions assis dans la salle d'attente. Esmé posa sa main sur mon genou, cherchant à m'apaiser. Je lui offris un sourire tendu.

\- Détends-toi, ma chérie.

\- Ca fait quand même une heure qu'il nous fait poireauter ! se plaignit Emmett.

\- C'est un homme très demandé, dit Embry qui était venu avec nous. C'est un avocat réputé.

\- Réputé ou pas, il pourrait être ponctuel !

\- Emmett ! le gronda sa mère.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette attente. J'avais l'impression que les secondes duraient des heures. Ces derniers temps, plus que jamais je comprenais Edward et imaginais ce qu'il devait ressentir. Cette sensation d'être enfermé, de ne pas pouvoir s'échapper… au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la porte du bureau de l'avocat s'ouvrit enfin, et nous nous levâmes tous comme un seul homme. L'avocat saluait son client, puis se tourna vers nous.

\- Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en nous serrant la main tour à tour. Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir autant fait attendre ! Entrez donc, je vous en prie.

Je laissai passer Esmé, Emmett, Jasper et Embry, puis pénétrai à mon tour dans le grand bureau de Maître Dwyer. Tout un mur de la pièce était occupé par une énorme bibliothèque. Au centre, un bureau avec un tas de paperasses ordonnées dessus, ainsi qu'un ordinateur. L'avocat s'assit à sa place après être parti nous chercher plus de sièges.

\- Bien ! J'avoue avoir été surpris de l'appel d'Embry ! Néanmoins, je suis ravi que les choses bougent enfin dans cette affaire ! Il était temps ! Alors… avant de commencer, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez un peu comment vous en êtes arrivés là…

\- Bella… dit Esmé, m'invitant à parler.

Je commençai donc mon récit. J'expliquais à l'avocat comment j'avais rencontré Edward, comment nous nous étions rapprochés, et qu'il m'avait raconté son histoire, et le déroulement de la soirée qui l'avait conduite en prison. Je lui décrivais aussi son attitude, qui n'avait rien de commun avec celles des autres prisonniers, la façon qu'il avait de se laisser faire quand il subissait des attaques, verbales ou physiques. La manière odieuse dont il était traité par le personnel pénitencier. Puis j'en vins au fait en lui relatant l'épisode des vestiaires avec Mike, et comment j'avais appris qu'il était atteint de schizophrénie. Avec l'aide des Cullen, nous mîmes en relation ce dernier point avec le fait que l'avocat de la famille de Victoria, qui s'était acharné à faire mettre Edward en prison, était le père de Mike.

Pendant que je parlais, Maître Dwyer avait un air très concentré sur le visage et semblait passionné par ce que je disais. Plusieurs fois, Embry me lançait des œillades encourageantes. Quand j'eus fini de raconter tout ce que je savais, l'avocat noua ses mains ensemble et fit reposer sa tête dessus. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois, comme s'il se faisait des suggestions à lui-même. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles personnes n'osa parler.

\- Bien, reprit enfin Dwyer. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Ce que vous m'avancez est tout à fait cohérent et plausible. Seulement, il y a deux hic. Premièrement, et ça, je suis sûr de ne pas être le premier à vous l'avoir dit, il nous faut des preuves. Vos témoignages ne seront pas suffisants, hélas… et la deuxième chose, c'est Maître Newton lui-même. Vous ne connaissez pas très bien le personnage. C'est un homme qui défend très bien les assassins, vous voyez le genre… quelqu'un de très hautain et froid. Il n'est pas très apprécié…

\- Hautain et froid… répéta Emmett. On avait remarqué…

\- Quand vous dites des preuves… demandai-je. Quelles genre ? Je veux dire, dix ans après, trouver des preuves…

\- Je le sais bien, mademoiselle. Je suis franc avec vous, la partie n'est pas gagnée. Mais si nous réunissons des éléments pertinents…

Il se tut, et réfléchit un instant, avant de reprendre.

\- Ce Mike Newton, vous le connaissez bien ?

\- Pas tellement… c'est juste un collègue. Et après l'incident dont je vous ai parlé, nous nous ne parlions plus vraiment…

\- Est-ce que vous diriez que c'est une personne qui aurait tendance à… se laisser manipuler facilement ?

\- Manipuler ?

\- Je m'exprime mal… mais… d'après ce que j'ai compris, il en pince un peu pour vous, non ? Vous pourriez peut-être essayer de l'amadouer pour qu'il vous… avoue certaines choses…

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Oh ! fis-je alors. Et bien je… je ne sais pas… mais ça mérite qu'on essaye, je suppose…

L'avocat me lança un sourire entendu.

Plus que jamais, l'espoir était au rendez-vous.

…

Une fois rentrés, je pris une douche rapide pour me détendre. Puis j'allai dans le salon dans le but de regarder un peu la télé. Je n'arrêtai pas de réfléchir à comment j'allai pouvoir parler à Mike. Que lui dire ? Comment débuter la conversation ? Comment la dévier sur le sujet qui m'intéressait ? Tant de questions qui me hantaient et dont je ne trouverai les réponses qu'au moment fatidique.

Dans le salon, je vis Rosalie et ses deux enfants qui jouaient aux jeux vidéos.

\- Salut, Bella ! me lança Junior sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

\- Salut vous deux !

J'aimais beaucoup les enfants d'Emmett et Rose. Apparemment, eux aussi m'avaient facilement adoptée. Ils mettaient un peu de fraicheur et d'innocence dans cette maison abritant trop de tensions et de tristesse… cependant, quelque chose me tracassait.

\- Rose ? appelai-je en m'adossant au mur.

Elle se leva du canapé et se plaça à côté de moi, admirant tendrement ses bouts de chou.

\- Il y a une chose que je me suis toujours demandée… dis-je à voix basse pour que les enfants ne nous entendent pas.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont un oncle en prison ? finit-elle à ma place.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont un oncle tout court ?

Rosalie soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Oui, ils le savent… on leur a dit qu'Edward habitait très loin, et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir nous voir parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent pour se payer le voyage… et qu'ils étaient trop petits pour se rappeler de sa dernière visite… je sais, c'est totalement pathétique. Mais les enfants entre eux sont cruels, et Emmett et moi ne voulions pas qu'ils subissent les moqueries des autres…

\- Junior a douze ans, fis-je remarquer.

\- Et bientôt il sera assez grand pour connaître la vérité… j'espère qu'il ne nous en voudra pas trop…

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers nous et nous offrit un sourire en coin malicieux. A leurs tours, mes lèvres s'étirèrent… j'aurai pu jurer que ce petit sourire, il le tenait de son oncle…

Ce fut devant ce spectacle que l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec Edward me traversa pour la première fois. Etre parents. Lui et moi. Fonder notre propre famille…

Je voulais tellement de choses avec lui… je les voulais si fort… il était juste impossible qu'il reste enfermé pour toujours.

J'allai réussir. J'en étais certaine.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bella_

\- Bon ! On récapitule ! décida Emmett.

\- Oh non ! me plaignis-je. Ça fait cent fois qu'on récapitule, Emmett !

Celui-ci soupira et tapa du poing sur la table en me toisant d'un regard sévère.

\- Je crois que t'as pas très bien saisi la notion de schizophrénie, Bella… ce type peut être dangereux !

\- Mais non ! Il a des médicaments !

\- Ca ne l'a pas empêché de t'agresser, fit remarquer doucement Jasper.

\- Agresser est un grand mot…

\- Bon, Bella, s'il te plait ! Ce mec est malade, d'accord ? Donc, on récapitule.

Avais-je réellement une chance d'avoir mon mot à dire avec Emmett ?

\- Alors, comment vas-tu procéder ?

\- Je vais aller à la prison, récitai-je pour la millième fois. Je trouverai Mike, et je lui demanderai des nouvelles, je lui dirai que mon travail me manque… ensuite je lui proposerai qu'on aille boire un verre ce week-end.

\- Parfait.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui que tu dois t'inquiéter. La tâche sera facile. Mais plutôt pour ce week-end, justement. Là je serai seule avec lui.

\- On récapitulera deux fois plus, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je roulai des yeux au ciel et me levai.

\- J'irai rendre une petite visite à mes parents après, annonçai-je.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Esmé. Et fais attention à toi, Bella. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes… Emmett a raison… ce Mike est dangereux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassurai-je avec un sourire.

Je pris ma veste et sortis de la maison. Personnellement, je n'étais pas angoissée. Du moins, pour ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui. Mais la perspective de devoir passer du temps seule avec Mike ce week-end… j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. Je devais paraitre normale aux yeux de mon ancien collègue. Je pris la direction de la prison. Cela me fit bizarre de retourner là-bas, après un peu plus de deux semaines d'absence. Je n'aurai même pas besoin de mentir à Mike. Mon travail me manquait vraiment… mais plus que cela, Edward me manquait à un point inimaginable. Alors savoir que je rentrerai dans l'établissement, qu'il sera là, si proche, et que je ne pourrai même pas le voir… ça me brisait littéralement le cœur.

J'arrivais à la prison et me dirigeais vers l'entrée des visiteurs. A cette porte, je reconnus Felix. C'était un garçon avec une carrure d'athlète. Très grand, les épaules larges, et une musculature que l'on devinait aisément sous son uniforme. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il était aussi bête qu'un caniche. Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait, suivait les ordres à la lettre. Mais des ordres, il n'en recevait pas souvent… alors il restait planté là toute la sainte journée. En gros, il était immense, il pouvait éventuellement faire peur, mais il ne servait à rien.

\- Salut, Felix, dis-je d'un air faussement enjoué.

\- Tiens, salut, Bella ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu ? T'es malade ?

Qu'est ce que je disais…

\- Euh non… j'ai été virée.

\- Ah ouais ? J'étais pas au courant ! C'est dur…

\- Très… dis, tu pourrais appeler Mike pour moi s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr !

Il sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un sms. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Mike s'approcher de nous.

\- Bonjour, Bella ! me salua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Salut, Mike. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ca va… et toi ? Mais rentre, ne reste pas dehors.

J'entrai alors dans ce qui avait été mon lieu de travail, et nous commençâmes à marcher dans les couloirs.

\- Alors, comment tu vas ? répéta-t-il.

Je notai qu'il veillait à rester légèrement distant. Il fallait que je brise cette barrière si je voulais tirer quelque chose de lui…

\- Bof… le travail me manque, avouai-je. Je m'ennuie un peu, en fait. Et toi ?

\- Moi ça va, je te remercie. Tu sais, le patron est encore furieux après toi… m'apprit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh… je suppose que mon retour n'est pas pour tout de suite, alors…

Mike haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. Cependant, il restait toujours timide, et jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre régulièrement.

\- Tu dois y aller, conclus-je. Mais, Mike, ça te dirait qu'on boive un café ensemble, ce week-end ?

Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme si je lui avais proposé de faire un saut en parachute sans parachute.

\- Ben… je ne sais pas, je…

\- Ecoute, depuis qu'il s'est passé cet… incident… on est plutôt distants. Je t'apprécie vraiment, et tu es mon unique lien avec le boulot, et tout ça me manque…

Mon Dieu, faites que j'ai l'air convainquant… même s'il y avait une minuscule part de vérité dans ce que je venais de dire, j'espérais ne pas en avoir fait trop, être allée trop loin…

\- J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble ce week-end, dit-il alors avec un sourire timide.

Je ne pus réfréner le mien.

En roulant sur la route conduisant à l'hôtel où séjournaient mes parents, je pensais à Mike et à son comportement. Il avait l'air tellement timide… si peu sûr de lui… il était difficile de croire que c'était bien lui qui avait pu faire une chose aussi abjecte à une petite fille. Mais réflexion faite, puisque Mike était schizophrène, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait fait cela, non ? Je secouai la tête, chassant ces idées pour le moment.

\- Bella, ma chérie ! cria pratiquement ma mère en m'ouvrant la porte.

\- Salut, Maman, dis-je alors qu'elle me serrait contre elle.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Viens, entre ! Charlie était justement en train de préparer à manger.

\- Papa sait faire la cuisine ? m'étonnai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Renée.

\- Pas du tout ! Seulement il pense que ça me fait plaisir, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Je vous entends ! gronda Charlie depuis la cuisine.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, et je m'attardais sur les lieux. L'endroit était vraiment beau, un vrai petit nid d'amour.

\- C'est superbe, commentai-je en désignant la pièce d'un vague geste de la main.

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est la suite nuptiale, révéla ma mère, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies pu venir, ma puce. C'est bon de te voir…

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse. Mes parents étaient venus de l'autre bout du pays pour me voir, et je les négligeais… évidemment, ce n'était pas comme si je faisais quelque chose d'inutile à côté, mais je savais que j'aurais du garder un minimum de mon temps libre pour eux…

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

\- Oh voyons Bella, ton père et moi savons très bien pourquoi tu ne peux pas souvent nous rendre visite. Nous ne t'en tenons pas rigueur, tu sais.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et elle se rapprocha de moi, encerclant mes épaules de son bras.

\- Alors dis-moi, commença-t-elle avec une intonation que je connaissais bien. Parle-moi un peu de cet Edward.

\- Maman !

\- Et bien quoi ? Il doit y avoir des tas de choses à dire, non ? Après tout, tu l'as rencontré en prison, ce n'est pas commun…

C'était tout Renée, ça… elle adorait tout savoir. Elle me faisait parfois penser à une adolescente avide des derniers petits potins du quartier. Sauf qu'évidemment, la situation n'était pas comparable.

\- Allons, Bella… tu te démènes pour ce garçon, j'ai l'impression que tu serais prête à faire n'importe quoi…

Je la regardais alors dans les yeux, et je ressentis soudainement un besoin irrépressible de me confier à ma mère. Il en avait toujours été ainsi avec elle. Il suffisait que je la regarde pour vouloir lui parler, lui raconter ma vie, mes joies, mes ennuis… et là, il fallait que je lui parle d'Edward, parce que même si j'avais déjà raconté aux Cullen à quel point il comptait pour moi, j'avais le sentiment que personne ne savait encore parfaitement ce qu'Edward représentait, à quel point j'aurais tout fait pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer…

\- Par le début peut-être.

Le début… ma rencontre avec Edward. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était passée des années auparavant. Je me souvenais pourtant de ce moment avec une précision parfaite, à l'instar de tous les moments que j'avais passé avec lui.

\- Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois… j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était innocent. Je ne sais pas comment te dire, il y avait cette chose en lui… et la tristesse qui l'habitait continuellement… quand j'ai découvert la façon dont tout le monde le traitait, j'ai eu envie de le protéger tout le temps… j'avais besoin d'être avec lui, de l'aider à s'en sortir…

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, les larmes commencèrent à couler. Ma mère me regarda avec émotion.

\- Je l'aime tellement, murmurai-je. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui… chaque seconde passée sans qu'il ne soit à mes côtés est une torture… j'ai envie qu'il sorte, que l'on construise une vie ensemble… il me manque tellement que ça me fait mal…

Renée me prit dans ses bras, me berçant dans un geste réconfortant, chuchotant des mots apaisants.

\- Ça va s'arranger, me promit-elle. Ça va aller… chut, calme-toi, ma chérie.

Je ressentis tout à coup une grande fatigue, comme si les effets de toutes les épreuves que j'avais accumulées jusque là se manifestèrent maintenant. J'étais épuisée, et je sentis le sommeil me gagner progressivement à mesure que ma mère me caressait doucement les cheveux pour me calmer.

\- Ça va aller… répétait-elle comme une berceuse.

C'est ainsi que dans les bras réconfortants de ma mère, je me laissais emporter par les bras de Morphée, mes inquiétudes toujours profondément ancrées en moi, ne me laissant aucun répit…

…

\- … quoi faire, Charlie !

\- Il n'y a rien à faire ! Franchement, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

\- Ah oui, tu ne vois pas ? Non mais est-ce que tu as vu dans quel état elle est ?

Lentement, j'émergeai de mon sommeil agité. La discussion mouvementée de mes parents m'avait tiré plus rapidement de mon état comateux. Je vis Charlie et Renée devant la cuisine, mon père étant dos à moi. Renée jeta un regard dans ma direction, et je fis immédiatement semblant de dormir, voulant écouter le reste de leur conversation.

\- Renée, j'avoue que je ne te comprends pas, là…

\- C'est pourtant simple ! Cette histoire n'est pas bonne pour notre fille ! Toutes ces choses ne sont pas saines ! J'ai toujours su que ce foutu boulot lui apporterait des ennuis !

Je lâchai un soupir discret. Combien de fois avais-je entendu cette phrase de la bouche de ma mère ? Combien de fois avais-je vu sa mine dépitée, son regard déçu quand elle comprenait que je ne voulais pas changer ma voie professionnelle ? Depuis toujours, ma mère voulait me voir exercer un métier valorisant et prestigieux, tel que médecin, avocate, ou ce genre de projets dont les parents rêvent pour leurs enfants. J'avais donc beaucoup souffert de décevoir ainsi ma mère en me dirigeant vers un domaine qui ne lui plaisait pas. Heureusement, mon père m'avait toujours soutenu, m'assurant que quoi que je fasse, il serait fier de moi et m'encouragerait. Le cœur battant, je tendis l'oreille.

\- Arrête, s'il te plait ! Tu as toujours fait preuve de mauvaise volonté en ce qui concerne son travail. Et je te rappelle que ce que tu appelles « problème », elle appelle ça « amour » !

\- Je refuse de croire que c'est du sérieux, Charlie. Ce garçon… on ne sait pas…

\- Non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Edward Cullen est innocent, point à la ligne.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Elle l'est.

\- Peut-être est-elle aveuglée…

\- Ça suffit ! De toute façon, les preuves contre lui ne sont pas suffisantes, rien ne tient la route… mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'embête en réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Enfin Charlie, elle l'a rencontré en prison ! Je suis navrée de te le dire, mais Jacob était…

\- Un incroyable crétin !

\- Ah, alors tu préfères un prisonnier ?

\- Un innocent !

\- Qui ne lui apporte rien de bon !

Je me levai tout d'un coup, en ayant entendu trop. Les larmes aux yeux, je pris mon manteau et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Bella ! m'interpella Renée.

Je me retournai et la regardai sèchement.

\- J'ai pas envie de t'écouter, Maman. En fait, je pensais réellement que tu allais me soutenir sur ce coup-là. Que tu m'aiderais à être heureuse. Mais apparemment…

\- Non, Bella, tu ne comprends pas ! Je veux juste ton bonheur !

\- Mon bonheur c'est Edward.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse tomber, Maman. T'as jamais rien compris, et tu ne comprendras jamais rien. Merci pour ton soutien, Papa, dis-je d'une voix plus douce en le regardant. Et pour ton aide.

Il me fit un petit sourire contrit, baissant les yeux. Je savais qu'il se sentait coupable, mais ce n'était en rien sa faute.

\- Bella… gémit ma mère.

Sans la regarder, je tournai les talons et sortis de la suite de mes parents.

Ce fut une fois dans ma voiture que je laissais les larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Je rejoignis rapidement la maison des Cullen, le cœur douloureusement serré. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que ma propre mère pensait cela… surtout qu'elle avait semblé s'intéressé à Edward, qu'elle m'avait questionné sur lui… et en fait, elle voulait juste que j'arrête de le fréquenter, que je cesse de vouloir le faire sortir de prison. Quelque part, je me sentais trahie…

\- Bella ma puce, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda Esmé alors que je rentrais dans le foyer des Cullen, essuyant mes larmes.

\- Rien, répondis-je à la hâte. Tout va bien.

\- Mike t'as fait du mal ? cria Emmett qui venait de nous rejoindre.

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? interrogea la mère d'Edward en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle me fixait avec inquiétude, ses yeux bienveillants me couvant du regard. A cet instant, je pensais à quelque chose qui était sûrement honteux pour une fille, mais qui était pourtant la vérité. Esmé, c'était un peu le modèle de la mère dont tout le monde rêvait… dont je rêvais. Renée n'avait jamais été du genre maternel avec moi. Elle se comportait plus comme une amie que comme une mère. Et même si parfois, comme tout à l'heure, elle savait se montrer câline et réconfortante, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Alors qu'Esmé veillait sur moi depuis qu'elle me connaissait.

\- Ça va, Esmé… juste une crise d'angoisse, tout va bien, je vous assure.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Bella… tout va bien se passer…

Je fermai les yeux. Ces paroles, je les avais entendues de la bouche de ma mère… j'aurais juste aimé qu'elles soient sincères.

…

Alors que je m'asseyais sur une des chaises de la terrasse du café, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas aussi angoissée que j'aurai du l'être. J'avais rendez-vous avec un pédophile et un tueur d'enfant… pourquoi n'avais-je pas plus peur ? Quand je vis Mike s'approcher avec son sourire timide, je compris immédiatement pourquoi. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être… ce qu'il était. Il semblait tellement normal, un garçon peu sûr de lui, mais néanmoins gentil.

\- Salut, Bella, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- Salut, Mike !

Je ressentis une drôle de sensation, comme si ce que je faisais était mal. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment Mike que je voulais coincer… mais son « double » ou je ne sais quoi qui le rendait si odieux.

Alors, nous commençâmes à parler. De tout et de rien, de nos vies, de notre enfance. Je le voyais prendre confiance au fil de notre échange, m'offrir des sourires plus francs, moins gênés. Il m'était finalement simple de lui parler. J'avais crains de ne pas savoir quoi dire, mais il s'avérait que Mike faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient de la conversation et qui n'y laissaient pas de blancs.  
Finalement, au bout du quatrième café, Mike sortit de l'argent de la poche de sa veste et se leva.

\- Et bien Bella, c'était un très bon moment !

Je réalisais tout à coup qu'il avait l'intention de partir et je commençais à paniquer. Comment le retenir ? Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, alors que tout semblait fonctionner encore mieux que je ne l'avais prévu.

\- C'était un très bon moment, ou c'est un très bon moment ? Parce que si c'est un très bon moment, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait y mettre fin… dis-je sans réfléchir.

Je me rendis compte, trop tard, que ma voix avait pris une intonation aguicheuse. Alors que je craignais que Mike ne devienne suspicieux, il parut au contraire totalement conquis.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il. Tu voudrais… qu'on fasse un tour ?

Après quelques moues et paroles qui me parurent extrêmement fausses à mes oreilles, j'avais finalement réussi à le faire m'inviter chez lui. En arrivant devant sa maison, je vis sur la boîte aux lettres son nom, et celui de ses parents.

\- Tu vis toujours chez tes parents ? demandai-je, surprise et angoissée de croiser son père.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il un peu gêné. Ma mère est malade, et comme mon père travaille beaucoup, je reste là pour veiller sur elle, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh… je suis désolée.

Il me lança un sourire triste. Heureusement pour moi, ses parents n'étaient pas là. « Ils font un tour au parc », m'avait dit Mike.

J'étais chez Mike depuis près d'une heure et je n'étais toujours pas parvenue à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Mais comment étais-je censée faire ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui poser des questions, comme ça, tout à coup ! Plus je passais du temps avec lui et plus il m'était difficile de le faire parler…  
Nous étions en train de parler musique. Il me racontait son addiction pour son chanteur préféré.

\- Hmm… je vais te montrer ma grande collection de CD, magazines et tout ce genre de choses que j'ai. Ça doit être dans le grenier, je reviens, bouge pas.

J'acquiesçai tandis qu'il se leva et me laissa seule dans sa chambre. Tout à coup, j'eus une envie folle de fouiller partout. Je n'avais pas réussi à faire tourner la conversation comme je le voulais (et en même temps, comment faire ?), alors je me levai du lit et commençai à regarder un peu partout. C'était une chambre typiquement masculine, mal rangée. Regardant du côté de la porte pour vérifier que Mike n'était pas de retour, j'ouvris le premier tiroir de sa commode. Je ne savais pas quoi chercher, j'ignorai même ce que j'espérais trouver. C'était juste une pulsion incontrôlable, il fallait que je cherche, sinon, je regretterai de ne pas l'avoir fait. Mon cœur battait vite dans la crainte de voir Mike arriver et de me faire surprendre. Mon esprit chercha rapidement une excuse à lui donner si jamais il me trouvait ainsi, mais cela ne donnait rien de bien concluant. Je refermai le tiroir, n'y ayant trouvé que des vêtements. J'ouvris le deuxième, inspectant la porte, et soupirant en remarquant qu'il n'y avait toujours personne. Encore des vêtements. Je fouillai jusqu'au fond du tiroir, mais il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Cependant, quelque chose m'interpella. Le fond du tiroir semblait étrange. Ça sonnait creux. En tâtonnant, je remarquai que c'était un faux fond, comme on en voyait dans les films. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Un coup d'œil vers la porte, toujours personne. Je soulevais le morceau de bois et touchait pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose. Mes doigts tombèrent sur quelque chose de lisse, en plastique. Je sortis rapidement l'objet et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un petit sac qui contenait… des cheveux.

Quelques mèches de cheveux roux.

Mon cœur s'arrêta subitement pour repartir à toute vitesse. Durant une conversation où les Cullen m'avaient parlé de la petite Victoria, Esmé avait mentionné sa chevelure rousse flamboyante qui l'avait toujours fascinée. Je tenais le sac de toutes mes forces, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Non… c'était tout simplement impossible… ça ne pouvait pas être ça… c'était trop gros, je n'avais pas pu tomber dessus comme ça ! Et pourtant… qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Je me souvenais des séries policières que je regardais souvent. Les meurtriers gardaient souvent des souvenirs de leur victime, qu'ils considéraient comme des sortes de trophée… je regardais sans doute trop la télé, mais c'était pourtant une explication plausible.

J'avais été trop concentrée pour remarquer que Mike se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un carton à la main. En essayant de m'expliquer ma trouvaille, j'avais presque oublié qu'il était là. Il fixait le sac que je tenais à la main avec horreur. Ma bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction.

\- Mike, je…

\- Bella…

Je fus surpris par l'intonation de sa voix. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué. J'avais crains sa colère, sa rage, mais en fait, il était juste totalement apeuré. Il lâcha le carton qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Le bruit fut fracassant dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Bella, répéta-t-il. Bella il faut que tu ranges ça, par pitié…

Il s'avança rapidement vers moi et je reculai, me retrouvant collée contre le mur de sa chambre. Mike avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Il était terrifié.

\- Il va me tuer, dit-il en sanglotant. Il va me tuer, il va me tuer ! Bella je t'en supplie, ne le dis à personne !

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ses supplications. J'essayais de rester calme, mais je gardais à l'esprit que Mike était malade… et dangereux.

\- Qui… qui va te tuer ? demandai-je en bégayant.

\- Lui, répondit-il comme si c'était évident. Lui !

\- Qui c'est, lui ?

Mike tomba à genoux et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, semblant vouloir les arracher de son crâne. J'étais horrifiée, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire pour le calmer.

\- Lui, cette voix dans ma tête, révéla-t-il, la voix étouffée par ses sanglots. C'est lui qui m'a obligé à faire ça, avoua-t-il en désignant le sac que je tenais toujours. Je ne voulais pas… JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! hurla-t-il tout à coup.

Je sursautai, commençant réellement à paniquer. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle et une partie de moi voulait fuir et quitter cette chambre au plus vite. Mais je devais rester. Je tenais enfin une chance de libérer Edward…

\- Mike, je te crois, dis-je pour le calmer. Tu ne voulais pas faire ça, je te crois…

Et c'était vrai. Il était malade, il n'y était pour rien. Je regardais cet homme complètement détruit, si différent de celui avec qui je parlais il y a encore dix minutes.

\- Il va me tuer, répéta-t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il a dit que je devais garder… ça… pour me souvenir de notre action…

Je ne pus retenir un frisson de dégoût. Je me rendis compte que je tenais le sac tellement fort que j'en avais mal aux doigts.

Soudain, Mike redressa la tête et se mit à hurler d'un cri qui me glaça d'effroi.

\- NON ! criait-il. Non, je vous en supplie !

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains tout en continuant à crier.

Je me laissai glisser le long du mur, me retrouvant accroupie, à sa hauteur. Je déglutissais bruyamment, ne pouvant plus cacher ma terreur. Mike leva ses yeux fous vers moi. Je me collai d'avantage au mur, cherchant à m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça, pleurait-il. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à la petite fille…

\- Je… je te crois, répétai-je.

Je pleurais moi aussi, mais à cause de la panique. A l'image de Mike, je tremblais comme une feuille. Je le regardais se tortiller, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. J'aurais voulu me boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ses cris mais j'étais incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. Puis tout à coup, Mike se tut. Son corps ne tremblait plus, ses sanglots se stoppèrent. Il se redressa avec aisance, puis me toisa d'un regard noir à faire peur. Ce même regard fou que j'avais aperçu quand il m'avait presque agressée dans les vestiaires de la prison… en mille fois plus terrifiant. J'haletais en comprenant que Mike n'était plus là… mais que c'était son autre personnalité qui avait fait surface. Ce fut à mon tour de penser qu'il allait me tuer. Je tenais le sac plus fermement contre moi, m'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il s'avançait vers moi tel un prédateur, ses yeux noirs ne cessant jamais de me fixer. Les traces de ses larmes restaient encore sur ses joues, ce qui formait un contraste étrange avec l'expression dure qui barrait son visage. Il n'avait plus rien de Mike que je connaissais. Il se retrouva juste devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Sa main forma un poing et se leva. Je fermai les yeux, attendant le coup qui allait venir, mais au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne s'était passé. J'osais ouvrir les paupières et je vis que Mike avait l'air perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Son visage se tordit, il semblait avoir mal…

\- Aide-moi, Bella… je t'en prie, aide-moi, supplia-t-il en suffoquant.

Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre une force invisible. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut à nouveau son autre personnalité et son regard fou.

\- AIDE-MOI ! hurla-t-il en tombant de nouveau à genoux.

Terrifiée, j'assistais impuissante à la bataille de Mike Newton, qui luttait contre sa schizophrénie.

\- MIKE !

Je sursautai à nouveau et tournai la tête vers la source de la voix qui avait hurlé ce prénom. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait un homme grand, les cheveux grisonnants, le visage totalement enragé. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Mike… son père.

Mike se retourna et en voyant son père, il s'effondra au sol, l'air épuisé de se battre. En voyant ainsi son fils, l'avocat se précipita sur lui. Après avoir vérifié qu'il respirait toujours, il se tourna vers moi, me dardant de son regard.

\- Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton effrayant.

Mike était toujours allongé, les yeux mi-clos, bougeant à peine.

\- Ce que vous avez là est très intéressant, dit le père de Mike en s'approchant de moi. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça, vous m'entendez ? Je ne vous laisserai pas envoyer mon fils en prison !

Je me ratatinai sur place devant la fureur de cet homme visiblement possédé par la folie. Je le vis lever le poing. Mes pensées allèrent directement vers Edward… je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été assez forte. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes en l'imaginant, seul, dans sa cellule.

La douleur me frappa comme un coup de fouet… les ténèbres m'envahirent sans que je ne puisse lutter.


	17. Chapter 17

_Emmett_

Nerveux, mes doigts tapotaient sur la table en un rythme soutenu. Je sentais bien que j'agaçais les autres en faisant cela, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

\- Emmett… souffla d'exaspération Rosalie.

\- C'est pas normal, marmonnai-je pour la centième fois.

\- Imagine qu'elle soit en train de faire quelque chose d'important ? Qu'elle soit en train de le faire parler ?

\- Oui, et imagine qu'il soit en train de la torturer comme le malade qu'il est ?! Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux juste rester là sans rien faire ! Ça fait presque trois heures qu'elle est partie !

Je vis ma mère baisser les yeux. Je savais qu'elle était inquiète, elle aussi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, alors ? me demanda ma femme. Tu ne sais même pas où elle est ! Si ça se trouve, ils sont partis je ne sais où faire un tour !

\- Ecoute Rosalie, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de rester assis là à me tourner les pouces pendant que Bella est très certainement en danger, d'accord ? dis-je sur un ton sans réplique.

Rose soupira, mais ne rajouta rien. Elle savait pertinemment que quand j'avais une idée derrière la tête, je ne l'abandonnais pas. Surtout que là, c'était quelque chose de grave. Il s'agissait de Bella, et je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Jasper ?

\- Je te suis, fit mon beau-frère.

\- Je viens avec vous ! lança Alice.

\- Hors de question.

Jasper et moi avions parlé en même temps.

\- Quoi ? s'écria ma sœur. Comment ça, « hors de question » ?

\- Ça me parait pourtant clair, répondis-je. Tu ne viens pas. Jasper, tu veux bien chercher l'endroit où Newton habite sur l'annuaire ?

\- Je fais ça tout de suite !

Je cherchais les clés de ma voiture tandis qu'Alice me suivait.

\- Emmett ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?!

Je ne répondis pas, retrouvant mes clés dans la poche de ma veste. Jasper revint dans le salon avec un petit bout de papier dans la main.

\- On y va ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui m'empêcha de partir en m'attrapant le bras.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes partir en faisant comme si je n'existais pas ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire de plus !

\- Ah oui, tu ne vois pas ? J'en ai marre, Emmett ! Marre que me considères comme une gamine de sept ans ! J'en ai assez d'être toujours reléguée au statut de « petite sœur qui n'y connait rien à la vie » ! J'ai vingt-six ans et il faudra que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne un jour !

Elle avait haussé la voix et posé un doigt rageur contre mon torse. Elle avait totalement raison, elle n'était plus une petite fille. Même si j'avais du mal à m'y faire, Alice était devenue une femme forte et indépendante. Edward l'avait compris plus tôt que moi, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente.

\- Alice… je sais tout ça, seulement, Mike est dangereux !

Mon dieu, j'avais l'impression d'avoir répété cette phrase toute ma vie !

\- Et alors ? Il est aussi dangereux pour vous que pour moi !

\- Emmett a raison, intervint Jasper. Je refuse que tu nous accompagnes. On ne sait pas de quoi Mike est capable. De plus, si ça se trouve, il ne se passe rien.

Alice fit sa légendaire moue boudeuse à laquelle personne ne résistait jamais. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça ne marcherait pas.

\- Par où allez vous commencer ? s'enquit ma mère qui se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse.

\- Je pense que nous allons d'abord aller au café où ils avaient rendez-vous… ensuite on cherchera dans les alentours, puis s'il n'y a toujours rien, on ira chez lui.

\- Ça me parait bien, approuva Jasper.

\- Alors on y va !

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir, Esmé nous interpella.

\- Les garçons ! Soyez prudents… ajouta-t-elle lorsque nous nous étions retournés.

\- T'inquiète, Maman. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle me lança son sourire bienveillant qui m'avait toujours rassuré depuis que j'étais gosse, mais une fois que nous fûmes sortis, Jasper me fit un regard qui signifiait « t'es sûr de ce que tu dis ? ».

Non, ça j'étais loin d'en être sûr…

…

Nous tournions en voiture depuis une dizaine de minutes et je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. Evidemment, ils n'étaient plus au café où ils avaient rendez-vous. Nous avions demandé à un serveur s'il avait vu dans quels direction Bella et Mike étaient partis et il nous avait gentiment renseigné. Jasper était en train de regarder où habitait Mike précisément sur la carte de la région que je gardais toujours dans la boîte à gant.

\- Alors ? demandai-je.

\- Vu la direction qu'ils ont pris, ils ont très bien pu aller chez lui.

\- Donc on y va, décidai-je. C'est par où ?

Jasper m'indiqua le chemin. Le trajet ne devait durer que cinq minutes en voiture, mais je n'arrivais pas à ma calmer. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment et surtout, j'avais l'impression que nous n'arriverions jamais assez vite.

\- Comment tu arrives à rester aussi calme ?

Mon beau frère était en effet d'une impassibilité incroyable, à croire que le situation ne le touchait pas.

\- J'essaye de prendre sur moi. Ne va pas croire que je m'en fiche.

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Mais avoue quand même qu'il y a de quoi paniquer.

\- Sans doute. Mais je te rappelle quand même que Bella a travaillé deux ans avec lui et il n'y a pas eu d'incident majeur.

\- Oui mais elle lui a sans doute dit ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle savait tout… j'y connais pas grand-chose sur la schizophrénie, mais j'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'un Mike en colère seul avec Bella.

\- Moi non plus ça ne me plait pas…

Il y eut un cours silence durant lequel mon esprit s'acharnait à imaginer les pires scénario possibles.

\- Et si elle n'a rien, fit soudainement Jasper, me tirant de mes cauchemars éveillés.

\- Et ben… c'est génial si elle n'a rien, répondis-je, un peu perdu.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça… si elle n'a rien trouvé au sujet de Mike. S'il ne lui a rien dit, si elle n'a pas de preuves… pour Edward.

Evidemment, j'avais déjà pensé à cette éventualité. Depuis que Bella était entrée dans notre vie, nous étions tous pourvu d'un espoir plus ou moins fort. Peut-être que nous nous reposions beaucoup trop sur elle, et qu'au final, il était impossible qu'elle réussisse à libérer mon frère toute seule, en si peu de temps, alors que cela faisait dix ans qu'il était enfermé dans cette cage sans que nous ne puissions rien faire… mais elle avait été la seule à montrer tant d'acharnement à le sortir de là. Non pas que nous n'avions rien essayé bien sûr, mais quand Edward est entré en prison, nous étions tellement abattus par le chagrin, sans oublier que mon père mourut en même temps… puis ensuite, malgré nos tentatives pour prouver qu'Edward était innocent, personne ne voulait nous entendre. Nous n'avions plus que nos yeux pour pleurer… et le temps a passé…

\- Je t'avoue que j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser.

\- Pourtant il le faut…

\- L'avocat nous a dit que même sans preuve, nous pourrions tout de même essayer quelque chose.

\- Oui mais combien de chances avons-nous de gagner ? Avec une preuve quelconque par contre…

\- Arrête d'être si négatif s'il te plaît ! C'est quel numéro ? demandai-je sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

\- Le 157.

Je me garai devant la maison de Mike et descendis rapidement de la voiture, suivi par mon beau-frère qui avait reprit son masque de tranquillité apparente. Nous nous empressâmes d'arriver devant la porte et je toquai dessus assez fort. Nous attendions pendant quelques secondes, mais personne ne vint ouvrir. J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Jasper, puis recommençai. Cette fois-ci, une femme d'un certain âge ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je…

Elle fut coupée par un cri qui provenait de l'étage. Un cri de femme…

\- Bella… murmura Jasper avec effroi.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison sans demander l'avis de la femme qui nous suivait des yeux sans bouger.

\- Mais attendez, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Nous l'ignorions en montant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Des voix se firent entendre et nous trouvâmes rapidement la pièce d'où elles provenaient. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et me figeai pendant une fraction de seconde devant la scène qui se jouait devant nous.

Bella était allongée par terre, apparemment inconsciente. Devant elle, un homme que j'aurai reconnu entre mille se tenait debout. Roger Newton, l'avocat qui avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde que mon frère était une espèce de monstre. De là où nous étions, je pouvais seulement voir une partie de son visage et son dos. Il ne nous avait pas encore vu et son poing allait s'abattre sur Bella avant que nous puissions réagir. Mais ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'était que Mike était aussi présent, et qu'il avait une sorte de vase dans la main. Il frappa son père avec l'objet et ce dernier s'écroula au sol. Mike tomba à genoux devant lui et Bella, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Avec Jasper, nous sortîmes enfin de notre paralysie et nous précipitâmes vers Bella.

\- Appelle une ambulance ! criai-je pour couvrir les sanglots de Mike tandis que je vérifiais le pouls de Bella.

\- Je fais ça tout de suite !

A côté de moi, Mike semblait être devenu totalement fou. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, répétant sans cesse « je suis désolé » dans un murmure paniqué. Pendant un moment, j'oubliais presque que c'était lui qui avait commis le crime pour lequel mon frère était en prison tant il me faisait de la peine.

\- Eh, calme-toi Mike !

\- J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. J'voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bella…

\- D'accord, je te crois… faut que tu te calmes, ok ?

\- L'ambulance arrive dans cinq minutes, déclara Jasper en s'approchant de nous. Comment elle va ?

\- Je sais pas… elle respire, mais son pouls est faible…

Un silence pesant régna pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables.

\- Regarde, fit mon beau-frère. Elle tient un truc dans sa main.

Je regardai ce que c'était de plus près et en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, j'écarquillai les yeux.

\- Jasper… faudrait que t'appelles les flics maintenant…

 _Bella_

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Dès que j'essayais de bouger, je ressentais une douleur lancinante au niveau de mon crâne. J'ouvris les yeux et la clarté des lieux me fit les refermer immédiatement. J'ignorais totalement où j'étais. Tout en tentant de me détendre, je me remémorais les évènements qui venaient de se produire ils étaient un peu flous dans mon esprit. Le rendez-vous avec Mike… chez lui… le sac avec les cheveux de Victoria… Le père de Mike… Le sac ! J'ouvris et refermai la main et me levai brusquement en constatant que rien n'était à l'intérieur. J'ignorai la douleur cuisante qui frappa mon crâne et regardai autour de moi pour voir où je me trouvais. Une chambre trop blanche, des draps blancs… L'hôpital.

\- Ma chérie, enfin tu es réveillée !

A ma droite, Esmé s'était levée d'une chaise en plastique à l'allure inconfortable. Rosalie et Jasper étaient également présents.

\- Comment tu te sens ? me demanda Esmé.

\- Un peu étourdie… et j'ai mal à la tête… qu'est ce que…

\- Nous étions très inquiets de ne pas te voir revenir, alors Emmett et Jasper sont allé te chercher… Mike t'as défendu et a assommé son père avant qu'il ne puisse te… faire plus de mal. Mais heureusement tu n'as presque rien ! Juste une légère commotion qui n'aura aucune séquelle.

Je me rassis correctement, me calant contre l'oreiller. Tout un tas de question embrouillaient mon esprit et j'avais beaucoup de mal à faire le tri.

\- Où est le…

Je ne finis pas ma question, ne sachant même pas comment nommer ce que j'avais trouvé dans le tiroir de Mike. Un frisson me parcourut le dos au souvenir de cette macabre découverte.

\- La police a pris… la preuve, répondit Jasper. Nous les avons appelés à notre arrivée. C'est Embry qui est chargé de l'affaire.

\- L'affaire ? Ça veut dire qu'ils…

\- Qu'ils rouvrent le dossier, oui.

\- Oh ! lâchai-je.

Je me tournai vers Esmé qui, comme moi, avait les yeux larmoyants. Elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Je laissais échapper quelques larmes. Bien sûr, le fait que la police réouvre le dossier ne signifiait pas forcément que nous allions gagner le procès, mais il y avait tout de même d'énormes chances pour que ce soit la cas. Avec toutes les preuves qui s'étalaient devant nous… je ne voyais pas d'autre issues possibles qu'une victoire. Que la libération d'Edward.

\- Quelqu'un a averti Edward ?

\- Alice et Emmett sont déjà partis à la prison, m'informa Rosalie avec un sourire.

Je ne pus réfréner le mien, immense.

\- Et… Mike, où est-il ? Et son père ?

\- Mike est en garde à vue, dit Jasper. Les flics sont en train de le cuisiner. Mais à mon avis, il a dû dire la vérité. Il avait l'air complètement abattu quand nous sommes arrivés. Par contre, en ce qui concerne le père… il est encore dans les vapes. Ça ne fait que vingt minutes que tu es à l'hôpital, Bella, m'apprit-il en voyant mon air désarçonné. Donc lui… il ne sera sans doute pas aussi loquace que son fils.

\- Cette ordure finira en taule aussi, fait moi confiance, cracha Rosalie avec mépris.

\- Je ne pense pas que Mike ira en prison, contra Esmé qui avait tiqué sur le « aussi ». Sa place est dans un hôpital psychiatrique qui saura le soigner, pas dans une prison… au fait Bella, tes parents sont là, à la cafétéria. Je vais aller les chercher, je crois que tu dois encore rester allongée quelques temps.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre avec un sourire maternel qui me mit en confiance sur la suite des évènements.

\- Tu nous as quand même fichu une sacrée frousse, me reprocha gentiment Rosalie.

\- Désolée… mais ça valait le coup, non ?

\- C'est sûr ! Mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle folie pouvait exister… ce type a gardé… ça pendant dix ans chez lui !

\- Ce type est malade, Rose ! fit remarquer Jasper. Il n'a pas voulu ça… ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça.

Rosalie haussa les épaules, comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. En un sens, je la comprenais. La maladie de Mike et surtout ce qu'elle impliquait était assez difficile à cerner. Moi-même j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se pouvait passer dans son esprit. Tantôt un jeune homme tellement gentil, tantôt un monstre capable de choses atroces… c'en était déroutant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Esmé revint avec mes parents sur ses talons. Charlie affichait un air soulagé alors que Renée semblait accablée.

\- Ma Bella, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! lança mon père en m'étreignant brièvement.

Les démonstrations d'affection ne seraient définitivement jamais sa tasse de thé.

\- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Je remarquai que Renée restait à l'écart, n'osant pas s'approcher. Charlie se racla la gorge et m'embrassa sur le front.

\- On va vous laisser, dit Esmé. Un petit moment mère-fille est sûrement ce qu'il te faut, Bella.

Elle sortit, suivie de Jasper et Rosalie, puis de Charlie, après qu'il ait gratifié sa femme de ce que je supposais être un regard d'avertissement.

Une fois que nous fûmes seules, elle resta immobile un instant avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Esmé un peu plus tôt. Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, le contraste entre les deux m'apparut immédiatement. L'une si douce, maternelle… et l'autre qui parfois, ressemblait plus à une copine qu'à une véritable mère. Aussitôt, un sentiment de honte prit possession de moi alors que je prenais conscience que j'étais en train de comparer ma propre mère à une autre. Mais pourtant, il en avait toujours été ainsi avec Renée : toujours la première pour rigoler, plaisanter, faire des tas de choses insensées et irresponsables… parfois câline quand elle le voulait… mais sans plus.

\- Le silence va durer encore longtemps ? demandai-je, incapable de me retenir.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… d'un côté, j'ai été morte d'inquiétude de savoir que ma fille était à l'hôpital parce qu'une espèce de cinglé lui a cogné dessus, tu peux comprendre ça ? Et en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que finalement, j'avais raison sur toute la ligne.

Je soupirai longuement. Si seulement elle avait pu arrêter sa phrase au stade de la mère rongée par la peur, ça aurait été tellement mieux. Mais évidemment, il fallait qu'elle gâche tout.

\- Pardon ? En quoi tu avais raison ?

\- Bella, je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte de la gravité de la situation. Tu t'es rendue chez un malade mental qui aurait très bien pu te tuer ! Et en plus, il a fallu que tu tombes aussi sur son père, qui semble également avoir un léger problème ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour faire sortir un type de prison, un homme que tu connais depuis… si peu de temps !

La colère mêlée à la peine montaient en moi à une vitesse folle. J'avais envie de lui hurler de sortir d'ici, mais je sentais que mon mal de tête allait se faire un plaisir de me marteler à nouveau le crâne.

\- Si j'ai fait tout ça, répondis-je d'une voix anormalement calme, c'était pour libérer l'homme que j'aime, et peu importe depuis combien de temps je le connais, de prison. Je me fiche totalement qu'on ne se connaisse pas depuis des années, je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai ! Et si je devais y laisser la vie, je mourrai si ça peut le faire sortir de ce trou, est-ce que toi, tu peux comprendre ça ? Je l'aime, c'est clair ? Et si c'est trop incompréhensible pour toi, ça veut dire que t'as rien à faire ici et que tu peux foutre le camp !

Renée écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un « o » de stupeur. Je continuai ma tirade, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Depuis toujours j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers avec toi ! Tu n'as jamais été fière de moi, de ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, de mon métier, de ce dont je suis arrivée… et maintenant, je tombe amoureuse d'un prisonnier innocent, et Madame Renée Swan, ma très chère maman trouve que, encore une fois, je fais les choses mal ! Je suis sincèrement désolée si je suis loin d'être la fille que tu rêvais d'avoir, mais je ne changerai certainement pas pour toi, j'ai assez souffert comme ça par ta faute, j'en ai assez…

Renée se leva subitement, le regard vide.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois alors ? Comme une mère qui…

\- Qui n'a jamais été foutue de dire à sa fille qu'elle était fière d'elle, qui n'a jamais été satisfaite de quoi que ce soit venant de moi…

\- Bella !

\- J'ai plus envie de parler… juste… sors, s'il te plaît !

\- Mais…

\- S'il te plaît !

Baissant les yeux, elle sortit enfin, me laissant seule avec moi-même. Cependant, cette solitude ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'Esmé, Rose et Jasper rentrèrent de nouveau dans la chambre. J'essuyai rapidement les quelques larmes traitresses qui avait coulées sur mes joues. La mère d'Edward s'avança vers moi et me caressa tendrement la joue avec la paume de sa main.

\- Ça va aller maintenant, me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire confiant.

C'était vrai. Tout va bien se passer à partir de maintenant. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

 _Edward_

\- Cullen ! Réveille-toi ! Il y a des gens pour toi…

Je me levai en sursaut, m'asseyant sur mon lit. La voix de Lauren m'avait extirpé d'un cauchemar qui devenait récurrent ces derniers temps. C'était toujours la même chose, le même scénario. Ma famille qui avait finalement surmonté le chagrin de vivre sans moi et qui, désormais, ne prenant plus le temps de venir me voir… Bella, qui avait fini par m'oublier et refaire sa vie avec un homme digne d'elle… et moi, qui croupissais en prison sans avoir la moindre possibilité de mettre fin à mon calvaire.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je remerciais mentalement Lauren de m'avoir sauvé de mes songes. Je passai une main sur mon visage pour me réveiller totalement et suivis Lauren jusqu'à la salle des visites. J'avais toujours ce petit espoir que ce soit Bella, mais je savais que c'était tout bonnement impossible… cependant, j'eus tout de même la joie de constater que c'étaient Emmett et Alice qui me rendaient visite.

\- Salut frérot ! lança Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras, suivi d'Alice.

Tous les deux affichaient un grand sourire qu'ils avaient bien du mal à contenir.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandai-je. Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

Ils se regardèrent de façon entendue, puis s'assirent.

\- Assieds-toi frangin. On a des tas de choses à te dire.

Alors, ils commencèrent à me raconter le plan de l'avocat qu'ils avaient engagés pour faire avouer à Mike son crime, que Bella était allée à un rendez-vous avec lui, qu'elle avait trouvée une preuve qui démontrerait sa culpabilité, ainsi que l'implication du père de Mike dans toute cette affaire… et surtout, que la police avait réouvert le dossier, et qu'un procès allait bientôt avoir lieu…

\- T'entends ça Edward ? criait pratiquement Alice. Un procès ! Entre les preuves et les aveux de Mike, tu vas être libéré, c'est certain !

La stupeur me cloua sur place. J'arrivais à peine à bouger et encore moins à parler. Ce qu'ils venaient de m'apprendre… cela faisait dix ans que j'en rêvais, alors j'avais beaucoup de mal à croire que tout ceci était vraiment réel. Emmett avait visiblement compris mon état d'esprit puisqu'il se leva et posa ses mains sur mes épaules en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute-moi frangin, tu vas sortir de ce trou, d'accord ? C'est obligé. Avec tout ce qu'on a, c'est obligé ! répéta-t-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe. Et tout ça, tu le dois à Bella… c'est elle qui a tout relié, qui a pris les risques… elle a vraiment tout fait pour toi.

Sur son visage, je pouvais voir toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait, et surtout, la gratitude qu'il avait envers Bella. Quant à moi, j'avais trop de mal à faire le tri dans tout ce qui se passait en moi pour le moment.

\- Je vais peut-être sortir ! fut tout ce que je pus dire.

Mon frère et ma sœur acquiescèrent et leurs sourires étaient si confiants, si sincères que tout à coup, c'était comme si la porte de sortie était toute proche. En voyant leurs visages, toute l'assurance qu'ils dégageaient, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, j'y croyais vraiment.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bella_

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que « l'incident » chez Mike s'était produit. Deux semaines que tout le monde, et moi en particulier, tournaient en rond tels des lions en cage. J'avais pu sortir de l'hôpital le jour même où j'y étais entrée. Mais la journée avait été loin d'être de tout repos. Alors que j'étais en train de signer les papiers me permettant de quitter l'établissement, un raclement de gorge derrière moi attira mon attention. En me retournant, je découvris Embry Call accompagné de deux autres policiers.

\- Bonjour, Bella, m'avait-il salué sur un ton professionnel, mais néanmoins sympathique. Je vois que vous allez bien.

\- Oui, ça va bien, merci.

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'après tout ça, il va falloir que nous vous posions quelques questions.

\- Bien sûr, avais-je répondu.

Nous nous étions rendus au poste de police et Embry m'avait demandé de raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails, ce que j'avais fait avec le plus de précision possible. Je l'avais vu prendre des notes par ci par là, fronçant les sourcils parfois, puis quand j'eus terminé, il avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est parfait, m'avait-il assuré. Avec ça et les aveux de Mike, nous sommes sûrs de gagner le procès.

Un poids s'était retiré de ma poitrine, et j'avais inspiré inutilement une grande bouffée d'air.

\- A votre avis, quand le procès aura lieu ?

\- Normalement, il y a plutôt un long délai… mais cette fois-ci, vu la situation, je pense que le temps d'attente ne devrait pas être trop long. Après tout, Edward a déjà perdu dix ans de sa vie, il serait inutile de le laisser plus longtemps dans cette cellule.

Je n'avais pu qu'être d'accord avec lui. A chaque fois que je m'imaginais Edward dans la minuscule pièce, mon cœur se serrait douloureusement et la culpabilité de ne pouvoir rien faire me rongeait. Mais aujourd'hui, ce sentiment s'envolait car j'étais certaine qu'il allait bientôt sortir.

Heureusement, Embry avait dit vrai. La date du procès avait été dévoilée, et il devait avoir lieu demain.

Et j'étais totalement angoissée. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout devait bien se passer. Tout allait bien se passer. C'était obligé. Notre avocat nous l'avait répété maintes et maintes fois. La victoire était assurée. Même si le père de Mike avait engagé un des meilleurs avocats du pays, il ne pouvait rien contre les preuves accablantes, et surtout, les déclarations de son fils. Je ne l'avais plus revu, mais Embry m'avait dit qu'il avait tout avoué, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne fasse pas la même chose au tribunal. J'avais appris qu'il avait été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique où il retournerait certainement après le procès, si le jury ne décidait pas de l'envoyer en prison.

Comme d'habitude, j'étais chez les Cullen. L'ambiance dans la maison était calme et sereine. La famille n'avait pas cette crainte infondée que je trainais depuis des jours pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ils étaient tous heureux et euphoriques. Demain, ils allaient voir leur fils, leur frère, leur beau-frère sortir de prison.

Demain, j'allai revoir Edward.

Cette perspective me mettait dans un état que j'avais du mal à exprimer. Je ne comptais même plus les jours, les semaines entières que j'avais passées sans pouvoir être près de lui. C'était une torture de chaque instant, et demain, je le verrai de nouveau. Je me posais tellement de questions à propos de lui. Comment allait-il ? Evidemment, il ne pouvait être qu'heureux lui aussi après avoir appris de la bouche de sa famille qu'il allait être libéré. Mais tout de même… avait-il maigri ? Mangeait-il normalement ? Ses yeux brillaient-ils de cette lueur d'espoir qui nous guidait tous ? Et surtout, comment allait-il réagir lui en me revoyant ? Je savais que je me stressais pour des choses futiles et que je ne devrais pas être aussi angoissée… mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était plus fort que moi.

Et bien sûr, il y avait cette petite parcelle de mon esprit qui s'amusait à me rappeler que, malgré l'assurance de tout le monde autour de moi, il y avait tout de même des risques de perdre le procès. Des risques que l'avocat de Newton soit très convaincant, que Mike refuse de parler à nouveau, de faire croire qu'il avait été obligé d'avouer des choses fautes lors de son interrogatoire, que les preuves étaient fausses… et qu'Edward reste enfermé pour toujours, comme il en avait été décidé il y a dix ans.  
Et ça, c'était tout bonnement inacceptable.

\- Bella ?

La voix d'Esmé me sortit de mes pensées, et ce ne fut qu'en stoppant tout mouvement que je me rendis compte que cela faisait un bon moment déjà que je faisais les cent pas dans le salon. Comme à chaque fois qu'Esmé me parlait, je pensais à ma mère. Après notre dispute à l'hôpital, elle avait décidé de repartir à Forks. Je n'avais même pas essayé de la retenir, mais sa décision m'avait fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Charlie s'était retrouvé coincé entre nous, ne sachant que faire. Rester ici ou rentrer. Je lui avais alors assuré que ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il rentre avec Renée. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas à lui que j'en voulais. Après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance, mon père était finalement repartit dans l'état de Washington avec sa femme. Mais honnêtement, le comportement de ma mère n'avait plus vraiment d'importance à côté de tout ce que je vivais en ce moment.

\- Essaye de te détendre, me dit la mère d'Edward en m'invitant à m'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répliquai-je en la rejoignant.

\- Très franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te fais autant de soucis, ma chérie.

Sa voix était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant et elle caressait doucement mes cheveux, tentant de m'apaiser.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus… j'ai toujours peur qu'il y ait un problème… qu'Edward ne soit pas…

\- Bella arrête ! m'interrompit Esmé. Tu te fais trop de mal pour rien. Tu vas finir par te rendre malade. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Je souris faiblement et acquiesçai. Cette phrase était devenue mon mantra. Je me la répétais sans cesse dans ma tête, inlassablement, cette litanie tournait en boucle mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'arrivais à me détendre. L'anxiété me tordait le ventre et j'avais la nausée depuis des jours. J'avais hâte d'être à demain, et je redoutais ce jour en même temps. J'étais tellement pressée que tout cela soit terminé… j'imaginais la fin du procès, la sortie d'Edward… je courrais dans ses bras, m'imprégnant de son odeur, de lui, et il me dirait que tout était fini, qu'il était libre…

Tout va bien se passer.

…

\- Poussez-vous ! Laissez nous passer, nom de dieu ! jura Phil Dwyer, traversant la foule, nous aidant à nous frayer un passage.

Devant le tribunal, c'était la folie. Des dizaines et des dizaines de journalistes étaient attroupés là, tenant micros, calepins, caméras… je faisais attention pour ne marcher sur personne, mais je commençais sérieusement à paniquer en voyant tous ces gens.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ! cria Emmett pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha des journalistes.

\- C'était à prévoir, répondit Dwyer. Le premier procès de votre frère avait fait tellement de bruit à l'époque…

Alors que nous passions devant les journalistes, ce que ces derniers disaient devenaient plus clair.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, croyez-vous que le fait d'avoir une liaison avec Edward Cullen va vous discréditer au procès ?

\- Isabella, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait confiance à la justice d'il y a dix ans ?

\- Madame Cullen, avez-vous cru un jour que votre fils était un pédophile ?

\- FERMEZ-LA ! hurla Emmett, complètement hors de lui.

\- Emmett, calmez-vous, dit Dwyer. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver contre ces charognards.

J'entendis Esmé retenir un sanglot tandis que je sentais mes mains trembler dans mes poches. Enfin, après ce qui me parut être une éternité, nous arrivâmes dans le tribunal. Le hall était grand et la fraicheur matinale s'engouffrait à l'intérieur sans en ressortir. Je frissonnai et les maux de ventre reprirent de plus belle.

\- Bien, fit Dwyer. L'audience commence dans une demie-heure. Il faut que vous soyez tous détendus, surtout vous Bella. C'est à vous que l'on va poser des questions. Il faut que vous disiez l'exacte vérité, il n'y que par cette voie là qu'Edward pourra être libéré.

Je hochai la tête, nauséeuse.

\- N'oubliez aucun détail, ne vous laissez surtout pas avoir par l'avocat de Newton. Je connais ce type et il essayera sûrement de vous déstabiliser en vous posant des questions tordues. Quoi qu'il vous demande, répondez toujours honnêtement.

Encore une fois, je ne fis qu'un mouvement de tête. Les Cullen me regardaient bizarrement, avec inquiétude.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas se sentir bien, lança Jasper en me prenant par le bras et en m'entraînant je ne sais où.

Il ouvrit une porte et je vis que nous étions dans les toilettes pour femmes. Il désigna une des cabines, et me sentant mal, je me précipitais dedans et vomissais. Je remerciais intérieurement Jasper d'avoir vu le coup venir. Je sortis de la cabine et allai me rincer la bouche sous l'œil inquiet de Jasper.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- C'est quand même bizarre que ça te rende malade à ce point…

\- Le stress, c'est tout.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne rajouta rien. Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui n'avaient pas bougés.

\- Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ? dit Esmé.

\- Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas…

L'avocat me fixa d'un regard anxieux, puis il nous intima de nous avancer dans les longs couloirs afin de nous rendre près de la salle d'audience. Au fur et à mesure que je marchais, mon angoisse, mais surtout ma hâte grandissaient. Dans quelques minutes, j'allai revoir Edward, et j'avais encore du mal à l'imaginer.

\- Pourra-t-on voir Edward avant l'audience ? demanda Esmé.

\- Non, répondit Dwyer. Vous n'avez pas le droit de communiquer avec lui avant, désolé.

Je baissai les yeux, déçue. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras avant d'affronter tout ça, et me sentir rassurer par sa proximité.

Devant la salle, quelques journalistes étaient là, beaucoup moins dissipés que ceux qui attendaient dehors, ce qui me rassura. Je m'étais assise sur un banc collé au mur, et ma jambe tremblait nerveusement. Esmé et Alice s'installèrent à côté de moi et elles me prirent les mains dans un geste apaisant. Emmett et Rosalie étaient collés l'un à l'autre leurs visages étaient impassibles, mais l'émotion était palpable. Jasper faisait les cent pas, l'air songeur. Les gens qui étaient présents parlaient, chuchotaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais et je ne voulais même pas savoir. Si c'était pour avoir le droit au même genre de commentaire qu'on avait eu dehors, ce n'était pas la peine.

Puis soudainement, les voix s'agitèrent, j'entendis des « Filme, vite ! », « Il est là ! », et avant même de le voir, je sus que c'était lui. Esmé, Alice et moi nous levâmes d'un même mouvement. Plusieurs personnes arrivaient, des hommes en noirs entourant un homme. Je reconnus les cheveux cuivrés d'Edward et mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

\- Ne bougez pas, ordonna Dwyer alors que je m'étais avancé sans même m'en rendre compte.

Edward, qui jusque là, avait son regard baissé, leva la tête et nous vit. Ses yeux croisaient les miens, et son regard s'illumina subitement. Je ne pus empêcher un immense sourire se loger sur mon visage alors qu'il passait devant nous. Puis, il disparut dans la salle.

\- Il va falloir y aller, dit l'avocat d'une voix sérieuse.

Inspirant une énorme bouffée d'air et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeais vers la salle d'audience.

\- Bella ? m'interpella Dwyer. Vous allez tenir le coup ?

\- Oui, affirmai-je d'une voix assurée. Il doit être libéré. Tout va bien se passer.

…

Il était là. A quelques mètres de moi, assis devant tous ces gens qui le regardaient comme s'il était une bête de foire, il était là. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de lui, et il semblait qu'il était dans le même cas. Ses yeux vers fixaient les miens avec une rare intensité. Il portait une chemise noire qui mettait la pâle couleur de sa peau en valeur. Son visage était toujours un peu mince, mais sans doute moins qu'avant. Il avait l'air confiant, mais je pouvais néanmoins déceler l'inquiétude sur son visage. Les Cullen, qui étaient un rang derrière moi, regardaient Edward avec un sourire rassurant.

Je fus étonnée du nombre de personnes présentes. La salle était pleine à craquer. Je reconnus Lauren, Mr Greene, ainsi que quelques personnes vivant près de chez les Cullen. Je vis Mike et son père, mais je prenais soin d'éviter leur regard.  
Le juge était intimidant, impassible, très professionnel.

L'avocat de Newton, Maître Banner, se leva, et dès que je vis son visage, son allure, l'angoisse reprit le dessus. Il avait une expression impassible, mais il sentait l'antipathie et le mépris à des kilomètres. Ses cheveux noirs étaient gras et son costume était trop petit pour lui.

\- Monsieur Cullen, commença-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui ne m'inspirait aucune confiance, pourriez-vous nous raconter avec précision la soirée de la mort de la jeune Victoria Smith, alors âgée de seulement sept ans lors des faits, je vous le rappelle.

Son ton était plus que cynique, accusateur et avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise. J'entendis un sanglot dans l'assemblée. La famille de Victoria était là, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ce type pouvait remuer le couteau dans la plaie avec autant de brutalité.

Edward ferma les yeux un court moment, soupirant. Je savais que se rappeler de cette nuit là devait être un calvaire pour lui. Alors le raconter devant tous ces gens… devant les parents de la pauvre fillette… surtout qu'il avait déjà eu à le faire une première fois il y a dix ans… je n'imaginais même pas à quel point cela devait être difficile, comment tous ces souvenirs devaient remonter en lui… j'avais envie de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'aider… j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Edward commença alors son macabre récit, comme il l'avait fait avec moi, sans oublier aucun détail, grimaçant, frissonnant aux moments les plus durs et abominables. Quand il eut terminé, son regard abattu se posa sur la famille de Victoria.

\- Vous aviez dit sensiblement la même chose il y a dix ans, commenta Banner.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que le temps passe que la vérité change, rétorqua Edward.

Banner eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'aujourd'hui, le jury va croire à votre version des faits ?

\- Sans doute parce qu'aujourd'hui, il y a des preuves qu'il n'y avait pas avant.

\- Votre histoire ne tient toujours pas debout, ça ne change pas, ça.

L'avocat se tourna vers l'assemblée, sa robe noire virevoltant autour de lui.

\- Le soit-disant agresseur vous frappe, vous tombez à terre, et comme le héros que vous êtes, vous pensez à déposez votre manteau sur le corps de Victoria alors que vous êtes au bord de l'inconscience… vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Edward.

Intérieurement, je fulminais. Je savais très bien que l'avocat de Newton ferait tout pour discréditer Edward, mais j'avais tout de même envie de l'étriper. Edward garda cependant son calme.

\- Qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire alors ? J'ai fait ce qui me semblait approprié. Je ne pouvais pas juste… la laisser comme ça.

\- Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas poursuivi l'agresseur ?

\- J'étais pratiquement inconscient ! Et j'ai perdu connaissance après !

Sa voix montait d'un cran et je pouvais sentir qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Nerveusement, je me mis à ronger mes ongles en priant pour qu'il ne perde pas son sang froid.

\- Mais malgré ça, vous avez tout de même trouver le temps de retirer votre manteau… vous êtes très fort dites-moi ! railla Banner. Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes crédible ?

\- Je trouve ça un tant soit peu plus crédible que de m'accuser de cette abomination, et de dire que j'ai trébuché et que je me suis évanoui ensuite !

Je vis des membres du jury hocher la tête avec conviction, et je félicitais mentalement Edward pour son sens de la répartie.

\- Et enfin, après dix ans, vous avez réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui a cru votre récit.

Sa façon de passer complètement à autre chose m'énerva prodigieusement. Banner n'avait rien à redire face à ce qu'avait lancé Edward, alors il changeait de sujet comme un lâche.

\- Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, jeune gardienne de vingt-sept ans, altruiste dans l'âme… lui avez-vous raconté la vérité pour qu'elle vous défende bec et ongle ainsi ?

\- Oui. Je ne lui ai jamais menti.

En disant cela, Edward plongea son regard dans le mien. Je sais, Edward. Je sais que que tu m'as jamais menti.

\- Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à lui raconter cela ? Vous faites ça avec tous les gardiens ?

\- Non ! Mais Bella était différente des autres. Elle était… gentille, prévenante avec moi. Elle était prête à me croire…

Sa voix était tellement intense, remplie… d'amour. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire.

\- Bien évidemment. Un jolis minois, des yeux de chiens battus, et la demoiselle vous croit immédiatement. En réalité, vous vous êtes simplement servi d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez vu qu'elle avait un certain intérêt pour vous, alors vous…

\- Non ! cria Edward. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle avait pris contact avec ma famille pour faire tout ça ! Je ne l'ai su quand quand elle a été renvoyée !

\- Et alors ? Vous ne le saviez pas, mais cela ne vous a pas empêcher de l'amadouer, de la prendre à votre cause…

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas amadoué ! Des gardiennes, j'en ai vu d'autres et rien de ce qui s'est passé avec Bella ne s'est produit avant.

\- Vous êtes juste tombé sur la perle rare, contra Banner.

\- Cette fois-ci, je ne peux qu'être d'accord, répondit Edward en me fixant.

Je me sentis rougir alors que des murmures emplissaient la salle.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais amadoué, ni manipulé, ni je ne sais quoi d'autre, reprit Edward. Je n'avais aucun intérêt à le faire. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse faire tout ça pour moi… sa présence et sa compassion… son amour, c'était déjà plus que ce que je pouvais demander.

\- Très convaincant ce petit intermède sentimental, Monsieur Cullen. Mais je ne pense pas que le jury va tomber dans le panneau.

A en juger par les expressions qu'affichaient les jurés, j'étais persuadée du contraire…

…

Nos positions étaient échangées. J'occupais la place sur laquelle Edward était assis quelques minutes auparavant. Tous les regards braqués sur mon m'intimidèrent, alors je fixais celui d'Edward, qui m'apaisait. Mais quand Banner s'approcha de moi, je sentis que la nausée revint, et je savais que mon visage avait dû blêmir. Calme, Bella…

\- Isabella Swan, dit-il sur un ton que je n'appréciais guère. Vingt-sept ans, gardienne de prison… un métier peu commun pour une jeune femme…

\- Objection ! fit Dwyer en se levant de son siège. La voie professionnelle de mademoiselle Swan n'a aucun rapport avec cette affaire !

\- Objection retenue, fit le juge. Maître Banner, venez-en au fait je vous prie.

\- Bien… Mademoiselle Swan, pourquoi avez-vous choisi de croire Monsieur Cullen quand il disait qu'il était innocent ? Qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à croire ceci ?

\- Son comportement, en premier lieu. Il était vraiment différent des autres prisonniers. Les autres cherchaient toujours à attirer l'attention, à faire croire qu'ils étaient les plus forts… ils se battaient entre eux… Edward n'était pas comme ça. Ça m'a surprit, et intérieurement, je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille. Je me suis renseignée sur internet, et j'ai trouvé que les preuves contre lui étaient bancales et surtout qu'il n'y en avait pas assez. Quand il m'a raconté comment ça s'était passé, j'étais obligée de le croire. Ça tenait le route, et je savais qu'il aurait été incapable de faire une chose aussi ignoble.

\- Internet ? reprit Banner. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du nombre de choses absurdes que l'ont peut trouver là-dessus ?

\- Sans doute, mais ça ne change rien. Edward m'aurait tout raconté, que je sois allée me renseigner avant ou pas.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que tout le monde puisse croire que vous n'avez fait tout ça que pour pouvoir vivre votre pseudo histoire d'amour à l'air libre ?

Sa question me rappela celle d'un des journalistes. Un profond sentiment de dégoût pour cet homme m'envahit soudainement. Il ne savait rien de ma vie, de mes sentiments, et il se permettait de me juger. C'était intolérable.

\- Ce serait mentir de vous dire que je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec Edward en dehors du cadre pénitencier, mais ce qui me motive avant tout, c'est lui, de le voir sortir, de faire sortir un innocent de prison, vous comprenez ?

\- Touchant, railla Banner.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'être touché. Je dis juste la vérité, osai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Ce type me mettait hors de mes gonds.

\- Donc, c'est l'envie de voir juste rendue qui vous motive, reprit-il. C'est très honorable, Mademoiselle Swan. Mais les méthodes employées pour parvenir à vos fins le sont moins… vous servir d'un pauvre jeune homme malade, vous trouvez ça honorable, vous ?

L'angoisse reprit possession de moi à nouveau. A ces mots, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un monstre. Reprends-toi, Bella. Il cherche juste à te déstabiliser. Rappelle-toi de ce qu'a dit Dwyer.

\- C'est évident que ce n'est pas très honnête, mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Il fallait que j'aide Edward à être libéré. J'étais sûre de moi, alors peu importe le moyen d'arriver à mes fins.

Banner haussa les sourcils.

\- Remarque très intéressante. Vous étiez prête à aller jusqu'où pour que Monsieur Cullen sorte de prison ?

Ancrant mon regard dans celui d'Edward, je répondis d'une voix claire et assurée.

\- Je suis prête à tout.

Un sourire à la fois timide, mais fier, se dessina sur la bouche de mon petit ami. Et tout d'un coup, moi aussi je me sentais fière. J'aurais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi.

\- Intéressant, répéta Banner. Et donc… quand vous avez décider de « piéger » Monsieur Newton, en quelque sorte, vous doutiez-vous de ce que vous alliez trouver ?

\- Non, répondis-je. En fait, j'avançais à l'aveuglette.

\- Et qu'auriez-vous fait si vos recherches avaient été infructueuses ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout… et je ne me pose même pas la question.

\- Avez-vous pensé au sort de Mike Newton ? Ou n'avez-vous pensé qu'à vous et à Monsieur Cullen ? Sortir un soit disant innocent de prison et inculper quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Le terme « soit disant » n'est pas approprié, répliquai-je.

\- Laissez la justice en décider !

\- C'est ce que je fais. Mais je n'ai jamais dit non plus que Mike devait aller en prison. Ce n'est pas là-bas, sa place.

\- Vous voulez peut-être prendre la place du jury ? ironisa Banner.

\- Vous me posez une question, je réponds, c'est tout.

Banner fit une grimace irritée.

\- Je n'ai plus de questions.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Dwyer afficher un petit sourire satisfait. Visiblement, je ne m'en n'étais pas si mal sortie…

…

Complètement paniqué, Mike peinait à calmer ses tremblements. Ses yeux scannaient la pièce du regard, mais ils s'arrêtaient le plus souvent sur son père, dont l'expression était impassible. Edward était assis à quelques sièges de moi, et je haïssais cette distance. J'étais de plus en plus impatience que tout cela se finisse. L'horloge fixée au mur indiquait qu'il était déjà dix heure et demie du matin. Combien de temps encore cela allait-il durer ?

Phil Dwyer se leva et se dirigea devant Mike. Notre avocat avait un air, certes professionnel, mais beaucoup plus sympathique sur le visage que son collègue, Banner.

\- Monsieur Newton…

Sa voix était calme et je compris qu'il cherchait à détendre Mike.

\- Pourquoi avoir assommer votre père lorsqu'il a tenté de s'en prendre à Mademoiselle Swan ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de questions. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais finalement, ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal qu'il ne commence pas avec un « avez-vous tuer Victoria ? ». C'était sûrement, encore une fois, pour le mettre « à l'aise ». J'échangeai un regard avec Edward. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je n'arrivais même pas à définir à quel point j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de le retrouver pour de bon…

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse du mal à Bella… répondit Mike. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Vous ne lui en voulez pas ? demanda Phil.

\- Non… je savais que ça allait arriver un jour.

\- Que quoi allait arriver un jour, Mike ?

Dwyer l'avait appelé par son prénom pour le mettre en confiance. On y arrivait sûrement… Mike allait tout avouer, ça se voyait sur son visage.

\- Que tout allait finir par se savoir…

\- Et vous vouliez que ce « tout » se sache ?

\- J'en sais rien… je savais que mon père aurait été furieux. Il a déjà été en colère quand j'ai été embauché à la prison.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il savait que je faisais ça pour… me punir. Je déteste ce métier. Mais si Edward était en prison, c'était à cause de moi…

Dans la salle, des chuchotements de surprise s'élevèrent. Moi-même, je restais bouche-bée. Je n'avais pas imaginé une telle version… à nouveau, je regardais Edward, qui semblait bouleversé. Je regardais brièvement en direction du père de Mike. Il serrait la mâchoire et les poings, et paraissait se contenir pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère.

\- Pourquoi votre père ne voulait pas que vous vous fassiez embaucher à la prison ?

\- Il avait peur qu'Edward… me reconnaisse…

La voix de Mike était de plus en plus tremblante, et je craignais qu'il se mette à pleurer.

\- Il avait aussi peur que revoir Edward redéclenche mes crises. J'avais déjà commencé mon traitement et cette voix s'était enfin tue.

Mike se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, tentant de se calmer.

\- Mais il est revenu quelques temps après…

\- Il ?

\- La voix. La voix est revenue après. C'était léger au début, mais ça ne fait qu'empirer…

Comme lorsque j'avais été chez lui, il commença à se tirer les cheveux dans un geste désespéré.

\- La voix aussi criait qu'il ne fallait pas que Bella dise tout ce qu'elle savait. Mais moi au fond, je voulais que la vérité se sache. J'en ai assez de vivre comme ça depuis dix ans, de cacher ce que j'ai fait, de voir un innocent en prison à ma place… moi je ne voulais pas tout ça.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Cette vision était déchirante.

\- Mike, calmez-vous et racontez-nous, dit Phil d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça… c'est lui, c'est cette voix dans ma tête. C'est lui qui a fait ça, ce n'est pas, je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… je suis tellement désolé… tellement désolé…

Une nouvelle fois, j'entendis des sanglots derrière moi. La mère de Victoria était en larmes, mais il n'y avait pas de colère sur son visage. Seulement énormément de tristesse.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait après, Mike ?

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire… quand j'ai assommé Edward, la voix était partie, et je me suis retrouvé tout seul face à ce que j'avais fait. Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai tout raconté à mon père. Et il m'a dit qu'il allait tout arrangé, et que tout allait bien se passer.

\- Vous n'avez pas essayé de savoir ce qu'il allait faire ?

\- Non… il m'a donné un verre d'eau et je me suis endormi immédiatement.

Dans l'assemblée régnait un silence pesant.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, répéta Mike d'une voix implorante.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla soudain son père en se levant. Arrêtez ça nom de dieu !

\- Monsieur Newton, calmez-vous immédiatement ou je vous ferai sortir de cette salle ! intervint le juge.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle.

\- Mike, vous savez ce que tous ces aveux impliquent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça… je veux être soigné. Je ne veux plus entendre cette voix… je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne… jamais.

…

Roger Newton fusillait la salle du regard, et plus particulièrement Phil Dwyer. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, ce pauvre Phil n'aurait pas survécu.

\- Monsieur Newton, comptiez-vous vivre ainsi pour toujours ? Laisser un innocent en prison toute sa vie ?  
\- J'ai fait ça pour mon fils, répliqua-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Si Mademoiselle Swan ici présente aurait tout fait pour libérer son cher et tendre de prison, et bien moi j'aurais tout fait pour épargner ce sort à mon fils, dit-il en me dardant d'un regard glacial.

\- Votre fils ne serait pas allé en prison, mais dans un hôpital spécialisé…

\- Ah oui, et alors ? le coupa Newton. Vous pensez peut-être que c'est mieux ? Evidemment que je savais qu'il allait être interné, et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais !

\- Vous ne voulez pas que votre fils se fasse soigner ? demanda Phil, choqué.

\- Ils ne soignent pas là bas. Ils bourrent de médicament jusqu'à ce que vous ne compreniez plus rien. Je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne un véritable légume ! Je ne le permettrai pas !

\- Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne… il y a des traitements adaptés pour votre fils… vous préférez sans doute qu'il fasse du mal aux gens ? Vous trouvez que ce qu'il a fait est normal ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui vous me prenez ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui fait mettre n'importe qui en prison pour sauver son image.

\- Mon image ? Mon image ? Mais vous vous foutez de moi ! cria Newton. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour mon fils, vous m'entendez ! Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai ! Et s'il avait fallu tuer cette petite idiote pour qu'elle se taise, ajouta-t-il en me désignant du doigt, je l'aurai fait !

Phil secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai plus de question…

\- Asseyez-vous ! ordonna le juge à Newton qui s'était levé pendant son discours qui m'avait fait froid dans le dos. La séance est suspendue le temps que le jury rende son verdict.

Tout le monde se leva, et alors que j'allai me précipiter vers Edward, Phil m'intercepta.

\- Il va falloir encore être patiente, Bella, dit-il sur un ton désolé.

\- Mais… il parait que le jury peut mettre des heures avant de prendre sa décision !

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas ici. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça ira très vite.

Tout de même déçue, j'allai m'asseoir sur le banc à l'extérieur de la salle. Les Cullen me rejoignirent. Je ne voyais pas Edward.

\- Ce type est bon à enfermer, marmonna Emmett.

\- T'inquiète pas, il va sûrement l'être, acquiesça Jasper.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas être trop longs, dit Alice. Je n'en peux plus…

Rosalie étreignit sa belle-sœur. Esmé était silencieuse.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… je me sens bizarre… je n'arrive pas à croire à tout ça, avoua-t-elle. Ça fait dix ans que j'attends un moment pareil. Dix ans c'est long, tu sais Bella…

Je hochai la tête, au bord des larmes. Je pris Esmé dans mes bras.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais envie de pleurer. C'était un trop plein d'émotions. L'angoisse, la tristesse, la joie… et la peur d'être déçue. Même si tout le monde jurait que tout était gagné d'avance, j'avais peur… toujours.

L'attente dura à peine une demie heure. Je le savais pour regarder l'heure toutes les deux minutes. Au moment où Phil nous annonça qu'il fallait y retourner, le stress monta en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. J'échangeai un regard avec chacun des Cullen. Ils avaient beau dire qu'ils étaient confiants, la panique se lisait facilement sur leurs traits…

Nous étions tous debout dans la salle. Je n'aurais pas su décrire dans quel état était Edward. Heureux, angoissé, pressé, inquiet… tout ça en même temps… toujours est-il qu'il évitait mon regard ainsi que celui de sa famille pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Monsieur le premier juré, me jury a-t-il rendu son verdict ? demanda le juge.

\- Oui, votre honneur.

A cet instant, mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que ça en devenait douloureux. Mes mains devinrent moites et ma respiration s'accélérait toute seule.

\- Pour le viol et le meurtre de Victoria Smith, nous déclarons l'accusé Mike Newton, coupable.

A ces mots, je crus que j'allai m'effondrer au sol. Les gens se mirent à crier de contentement ou de désapprobation.

\- Un peu de silence ! tonna le juge.

\- Pour la non dénonciation de crime, et diffamation, nous déclarons l'accusé Roger Newton, coupable.

A nouveau, des cris. Mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voyais, c'était Edward. Son visage était crispé, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Bien, déclara le juge. Mike Newton, vous serez interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique où vous serez soigné. Roger Newton, vous êtes condamné à vingt-cinq ans de prison. Edward Cullen, au vue de ces accusations, vous êtes sur le champs acquitté et libéré immédiatement de prison. En sortant d'ici, vous êtes officiellement un homme libre. La séance est levée.

Et il avait dit ça comme ça, comme si que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Mais ces mots changeaient toute ma vie… tout le vie d'Edward. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais vers lui, bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage. Je ne me souciais même pas de qui était là. Je vis Edward, un sourire magnifique sur le visage, les yeux lumineux comme je ne les avais encore jamais vus.

Je me jetai dans ses bras et il m'étreignit avec force. J'inspirai son odeur à plein poumons et il nicha son visage dans mes cheveux.

\- Bella, Bella, Bella… murmurait-il.

\- Oh Edward, dis-je en fondant en larmes. Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le fixer. Je fus éblouie par sa beauté, par ses traits qui respiraient la joie…

\- Ça va Bella… tout est fini… ça va aller maintenant…

Sur ce, il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres des siennes pour un baiser léger, mais rempli d'amour. Je me sentis tout à coup renaître, revivre. Toutes mes craintes étaient envolées, tout mon malheur était parti… Edward était là, près de moi, et il était libre.

Puis tout à coup, nous fûmes bousculés par Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper qui se jetaient sur nous. Les filles étaient en larmes, Jasper cachait mal son émotion, et j'aurais juré qu'Emmett avait laissé couler quelques larmes.

\- Putain, frérot ! J'y crois pas !

Esmé s'approcha, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Edward, murmura-t-elle.

Son fils tendit les bras et elle l'enlaça avec tendresse.

\- C'est fini, Maman… je vais rentrer à la maison…

En disant cela, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'aidait à assimiler la chose.

\- Venez, on sort, fit Alice en sautillant sur place.

La salle était pratiquement vide. Je n'avais pas vu où étaient partis tout le monde, Mike, son père… mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Nous sortîmes tous de la salle, nous retrouvant dans le hall immense. Les Cullen étaient tous… radieux. Les visages bourrés d'émotions, ils paraissaient tellement heureux… et c'était si compréhensible. Mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'Edward. Il semblait encore avoir du mal à croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas lâché ma main depuis tout à l'heure, et il la serrait puissamment.

\- Merci, fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Merci pour tout. Vous tous, merci… je vous aime tellement !

Je me remis à pleurer, incapable de maîtriser mes sanglots. C'était trop beau pour être vrai… on aurait dit un rêve.

\- Allez, on reste pas là ! lança Emmett, les yeux brillants. Faut aller fêter ça quelque part. On sort d'ici.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Les journalistes étaient tous là, agglutinés, mais je m'en moquais. Rien ne pouvait perturber mon bonheur en cet instant. Mais pourtant, Edward ne sortit pas, il resta à l'intérieur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Edward ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Je suis venu ici dans un espèce de fourgon blindé ou je ne sais quoi… y avait pas de fenêtre. Pour éviter les journalistes, on est passé par les sous-sols…

Il leva la tête vers l'extérieur et fixa un point imaginaire. Immédiatement, je compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu n'es pas allé dehors… murmurai-je.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

J'imaginais à peine ce que cela devait représenter pour lui. Pour la première fois en dix ans, il allait poser le pied dehors. Il allait sortir, tout simplement… ma prise sur sa main se raffermit.

Après un long moment, il parut inhaler longuement puis plongea dans l'éclatante aura du soleil de midi.*


	19. Chapter 19

_Edward_

Je sentis la main de Bella se resserrer sur la mienne. Devant moi, des dizaines et des dizaines de journalistes étaient là. Je savais très bien ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Bizarrement, la perspective de devoir les affronter ne me faisait pas peur, cela ne m'inquiétait même pas. Pour le moment, je me concentrais juste sur mes actes. Je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. Je savais qu'il me faudrait un temps considérable avant de me réhabituer à tout ça… à la liberté.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je sortis définitivement de ce tribunal et plongeai dans la fraîcheur réconfortante de cette fin de matinée. J'accueillis avec plaisir le petit vent qui fouettait mon visage ainsi que les tièdes rayons du soleil. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir ouvert les yeux que je me rendis compte que je les avais fermé pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Autour de moi, je voyais ma famille me regarder avec un air que je n'aurais su définir une émotion intense se lisait dans leurs yeux et je pris conscience à ce moment précis que j'étais vraiment libre. J'étais hyper conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Le brouhaha incessant des journalistes, les regards tendres des miens, la chaleur de la main de Bella dans la mienne… c'était comme de renaître à nouveau.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de leur répondre, me dit doucement Bella en désignant les journalistes d'un signe de tête.

\- Je sais, répondis-je simplement.

Alors, nous commençâmes à marcher, traversant le flot de personnes qui nous entouraient. J'avais l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, comme dans les films, pour que je puisse vivre ces moments encore plus intensément. C'était une sensation étrange, mais pas désagréable. J'avais envie de vivre à fond, de pouvoir ressentir toutes les émotions que j'avais perdues depuis dix ans.

\- Monsieur Cullen ! Que ressentez-vous après votre libération ? Êtes-vous heureux ?

Je m'arrêtais subitement, interpellé par cette question qui m'était parvenue avec plus de précision que toutes les autres. Qu'étais-je censé répondre à ça ? « Et bien non, en réalité, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est de retourner à la prison et me blottir dans mon lit bien au froid ! ». Je regardais un instant la femme qui avait posé cette question et me mit à rire, d'un rire nerveux et incontrôlable. La journaliste me toisa, perplexe.

\- C'est la question la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue ! déclara hautainement Rosalie. Maintenant dégagez de notre chemin !

Sûrement surpris par le ton sans appel de ma belle-sœur, les quelques journalistes qui nous barraient le passage s'écartèrent vivement, sans pour autant cesser de nous assaillir de questions auxquelles je ne prêtais plus attention, cependant. Seulement après avoir fait une dizaine de pas, je m'arrêtai de nouveau après avoir entendu mon nom. Je me retournai et vis Maître Dwyer qui se dirigeait vers nous rapidement. Je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais même pas remercié après le procès, trop pressé de sortir de là.

\- Je comprends votre hâte, déclara l'avocat avec un sourire entendu. Mais pourrais-je vous demander de venir demain à mon bureau ? Dans l'après-midi. Au sujet des indemnités, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon regard interrogateur.

\- Des indemnités ? répétai-je.

\- Allons, Edward ! s'exclama Dwyer en riant. Vous avez passé dix ans en prison pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis ! Nous nous pouvons pas vous faire rattraper le temps perdu mais nous pouvons essayer. Une jolie somme vous permettra sans doute de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Je restais bouche-bée quelques secondes. A vrai dire, je ne pensais même pas à cela. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était juste de sortir de prison, j'avais totalement oublié le fait qu'on pouvait me « dédommager »…

\- Bien… répondis-je. Je vous verrai demain alors.

\- C'est entendu.

\- Merci, lançai-je, la voix pleine de gratitude, alors qu'il se retournait.

\- J'ai juste fait mon devoir, rétorqua-t-il modestement.

Il finit par tourner les talons et je fus surpris de voir que deux personnes attendaient derrière lui. Je me figeais en voyant la chevelure rousse de la femme, reconnaissant son visage entre mille.

La mère de Victoria. Son mari était près d'elle, sa main autour de sa taille, la soutenant. Elle me regarda pendant ce qui me semblaient être de longues minutes avant de s'approcher de moi timidement, comme si elle avait peur que je la repousse. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, et alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, elle fondit en larmes, m'étreignant fortement. Je restais immobile, ignorant quoi faire, jetant des regards désespérés à ma famille. Je vis ma mère me fixer d'un air qui me fit comprendre que je devais me détendre. Lentement, je lui rendis maladroitement son étreinte malheureuse. Après quelques secondes, elle se détacha de moi, mais me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Oh Edward… je suis tellement désolée…

\- Désolée ?

\- Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi dans cet endroit, répondit-elle en retenant de nouvelles larmes. A l'époque, nous…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, son corps secoué par de violents sanglots. Je me retrouvais totalement impuissant face à sa peine. Quelques unes de ses mèches rousses se collèrent contre ses joues humides et juste à cette vision, mon cœur battit à toute vitesse devant l'impression de déjà-vu, l'impression immonde de revenir dix ans en arrière. Je sentis la main de Bella se glisser de nouveau dans la mienne et fus instantanément de retour à l'instant présent.  
La détresse de la mère de Victoria me déchirait littéralement. Je la connaissais, elle et sa famille, depuis toujours. Elle habitait près de chez nous et je me demandais si c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. C'était la femme qui nous gardait, Alice, Emmett et moi quand nos parents sortaient le soir, avant qu'elle ne donne naissance à sa petite fille. Ces souvenirs me donnèrent la nausée tant ils étaient lointains et douloureux.

\- Nous étions tellement anéantis, poursuivit son mari à sa place en l'enlaçant. Ce foutu avocat n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de toi de façon si abjecte… nous n'avions pas les idées claires, on ne savait pas…

\- Stop ! le coupai-je. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit ! Vous n'y étiez pour rien !

\- Edward a raison, intervint Esmé. Ne vous torturez pas ainsi, c'est inutile…

La mère de Victoria séchait ses larmes, ses yeux brillants étaient fixés sur moi.

\- J'espère que tu pourras reprendre une vie normale, Edward. Tu le mérites… tu le mérites vraiment.

Sur ces mots et un petit signe de la main, le couple repartit main dans la main.

\- Ça va ? me chuchota Bella, tout près de moi.

Je tournai ma tête vers elle et rencontrai ses yeux chocolat si profonds. A la lueur du jour, leur intensité était encore plus forte. Sans le contrôler, un sourire sincère étira mes lèvres alors qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'assimilai de mieux en mieux ce qui m'arrivait. Bella, ma famille, moi… dehors.

\- Tout va bien, répondis-je.

Nous quittâmes pour de bon la horde de journalistes et arrivâmes dans le parking. Pendant un instant, Alice et Rosalie se chamaillaient pour savoir dans quelle voiture je monterai. Ce petit intermède me fit sourire.

\- Alors Edward ! fit Emmett avec un énorme sourire. Où tu veux aller ? On pourrait… j'sais pas, on pourrait aller se faire une petite bouffe au resto, ou…

\- Non, l'interrompis-je. Pas maintenant… en fait, j'ai juste envie de rentrer à la maison.

C'était vrai. Parmi toutes les diverses envies qui se bousculaient en moi, et malgré le fait que je sois libre d'aller où bon me semblait, je souhaitais surtout retourner chez moi. Retrouver la douceur de mon foyer. Notre foyer.

Au fond de moi, j'avais beaucoup de mal à réaliser la vérité. Pourtant, c'était réel et ce n'était pas du tout comme les rêves qu'il m'arrivait de faire dans ma cellule. Ici, je sentais le vent souffler dans mes cheveux, la chaleur discrète du soleil qui m'enveloppait, les regards des membres de ma famille, la main de Bella dans la mienne… c'était réel. Seulement, je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps pour m'y faire, pour réaliser pleinement.

La situation devint cependant un peu plus réelle à mes yeux lorsque je me retrouvais assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Jasper et Alice, entre ma mère et Bella. Cette dernière me caressait distraitement le dos de la main, ne cessant de me regarder avec un petit sourire timide sur le visage. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, ce qui la fit rougir. Dans le rétroviseur, je vis le regard rieur de mon beau-frère.

Il régnait dans l'habitacle une ambiance calme et apaisante. C'était silencieux, mais ce n'était absolument pas gênant. En inspirant profondément, je remarquais également à quel point ça sentait bon. Immédiatement, je reconnus le parfum de ma mère. Elle portait visiblement toujours le même après toutes ces années, et c'était toujours aussi réconfortant de le sentir. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver comme un enfant apaisé par la présence de sa mère. Presque inconsciemment, ma tête vint se reposer sur son épaule et je soupirai de bien-être en me blottissant un peu plus contre elle. Sa main se mit ensuite à caresser mes cheveux et elle commença à fredonner cet air qu'elle me chantait lorsque j'étais petit, quand j'avais peur le soir, avant de m'endormir.

Et comme si rien n'avait changé depuis cette époque, je plongeai dans un sommeil profond.

…

C'était étrange. Tellement étrange. Comme un rêve. Je regardais autour de moi comme si j'étais perdu. Pourtant, j'aurais reconnu l'endroit entre mille. Mais il était différent. Les murs étaient blancs, les meubles avaient changés de place, il me semblait que l'endroit était plus qu'avant… mon départ. Cependant, lorsque je vis toutes les photos qui décoraient le salon, je révisais un peu mon jugement. J'étais le sujet de beaucoup de clichés, mais il y avait également beaucoup de photos qui nous illustraient, ma famille et moi. La famille complète.

Autour de moi, mes proches me fixaient, et je n'étais pas certain de la façon dont je devais réagir. J'étais complètement perdu. Pourtant, je me sentais bien, c'était ma maison, je me sentais chez moi… mais tout avait changé. Il s'était passé plus de dix ans depuis la dernière fois où j'avais foulé le sol de mon foyer. Pouvais-je réellement continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était ? Alors que je commençais à me poser un millier de questions dans ma tête, ma mère brisa le silence.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim mon chéri ?

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant sa question que je me rendis compte que j'étais affamé. Je posais la main sur mon ventre en un geste instinctif et j'hochai la tête.

\- Bien. Je vais préparer le déjeuner, dit Esmé en souriant.

Derrière ce sourire discret, je pouvais voir qu'elle se retenait de montrer toute sa joie.

J'entendis un sanglot étouffé et constatai avec surprise qu'Alice était sur le point de pleurer.

\- C'est bizarre, je pensais que tu serais plutôt heureuse de me voir revenu à la maison, dis-je.

Ma sœur haussa les épaules comme pour me dire que j'étais idiot, puis après un moment, elle se jeta dans mes bras, me faisant pratiquement basculer en arrière.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle, la voix remplie de larmes.

\- Je sais, répondis-je en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Tu m'as manqué aussi…

\- Eh ! protesta Emmett. Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? Je suis aussi ton frère !

Alice se dégagea un peu et ouvrit son bras pour qu'Emmett se joigne à nous. En nous voyant, Jasper et Rosalie échangèrent un regard malicieux.

\- Bon. Câlin général ! décida ma belle-sœur.

Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes tous blottis les uns contre les autres. A côté de moi, je pus voir Bella, le regard timide. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'elle se sente de trop dans ma famille. Après tout si j'étais là aujourd'hui, c'était en grande partie grâce à elle. Elle faisait partie de la famille. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle se glissa sous mon bras pour se placer entre Alice et moi, reposant sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Maman ! cria Emmett. Viens faire un câlin !

\- Tu es un gros bébé, déclara Rosalie.

Je vis arriver ma mère dans le salon. Elle eut un sourire rempli de tendresse et vint nous rejoindre.

Ainsi entouré de tout ceux que j'aimais, je me sentis enfin à ma place. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse alors que peu à peu, je réalisais enfin.

J'étais rentré à la maison.

…

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je voulais faire maintenant que j'étais libre. Mais il y en avait plusieurs qui me semblaient capitales. Dont une surtout, qui n'était certainement pas la plus joyeuse, mais qui était pour moi très importante. J'y avais réfléchi durant le repas. Maman m'avait préparé mon plat préféré et c'était encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs. C'était tellement bon de retrouver la bonne nourriture à laquelle j'avais le droit autrefois. Durant tout le déjeuner, Alice et Emmett ne cessèrent de parler. Travail, enfants, loisirs… j'apprenais que les enfants d'Emmett étaient chez la voisine et qu'ils les récupèreraient durant l'après midi. J'appréhendais un peu leur réaction, mais j'espérais que ça allait bien se passer. Néanmoins, personne ne parla de tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la prison et au procès, ce dont j'étais reconnaissant. J'avais besoin d'en parler, mais pas maintenant. Je voulais juste savourer mon retour en toute tranquillité.

Après le repas, je parlais à ma mère de ce que j'avais envie de faire maintenant. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et je m'en voulus immédiatement, mais je savais que je n'y étais pour rien. Elle me demanda si je préférais y aller seul, et en toute honnêteté, je l'ignorais. Bella, qui avait entendu la conversation puisqu'elle était restée près de moi, me demanda timidement si elle pouvait venir.

\- Tu es sûre ? lui demandais-je.

\- Ça t'embête ? Je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères y aller seul…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que ce n'est pas très… gai, alors…

Elle me rassura d'un sourire. Ma mère m'indiqua où se trouvait exactement l'endroit où je voulais aller, et avant que je ne puisse partir, elle m'étreignit fortement.

\- Reviens-moi vite, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime, Maman.

Bella et moi arrivâmes, main dans la main, devant la grande grille noire et assez sinistre. Le soleil qui avait accompagné ma libération avait disparu, laissant place à des nuages épais et sombres. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors que nous nous engagions dans ces allées pleines de gravier. Nous n'entendions que le vent souffler et le bruit de nos pas sur les cailloux. Comme dans la voiture, je sentis le pouce de Bella dessiner des cercles tendres sur le dos de ma main. Mais cette fois-ci, je savais que ce n'était pas pour la même raison.

Après avoir marché pendant une minute ou deux, je me retrouvais devant ce que j'avais tant redouté de voir. Inconsciemment, je serrai la main de Bella plus fort en lisant ce nom, ces dates.

Carlisle Peter Cullen  
1959 – 1999

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à avoir si mal. Depuis plus de dix ans, la mort de mon père me laissait un vide immense en moi, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, j'étais sorti de prison et lui n'était même pas là pour le voir. Lui qui était mort parce que j'y étais rentré, justement… lui qui était mort en entendant que son fils était condamné à passer le restant de ses jours dans une cellule. Lui qui était mort… à cause de moi.

Je n'avais même pas pu assister à son enterrement. Je ne m'étais jamais recueilli sur sa tombe. alors venir ici, maintenant, j'avais l'impression que ça rendait sa mort plus réelle. C'était sans doute étrange, et je ne saurais pas bien l'expliquer moi-même, mais avant de voir son nom gravé sur cette pierre, c'était comme si je m'attendais à le voir surgir n'importe où. Je m'étais imaginé stupidement le voir sortir de sa chambre et m'accueillir dans le salon. C'était certainement idiot, mais venir ici, voir sa tombe, c'était presque comme apprendre sa mort une seconde fois.  
Je tombai à genoux, plaçant mes mains sur le marbre froid cependant recouvert de plusieurs bouquets de fleurs. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je vis Bella s'agenouiller près de moi. A cet instant, j'étais heureux que ce soit elle qui soit venue avec moi. J'avais un irrésistible besoin de me confier qu'elle seule pouvait combler.

\- Je me suis toujours senti responsable de sa mort.

Je vis Bella secouer la tête. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du nom de mon père. La douleur dans mon cœur était vive et je sentais une boule dans ma gorge. Je soupirai, retenant un sanglot.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Oui, mais… je n'arrête pas de me dire que si je n'étais pas sorti ce soir là… rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

\- S'il te plaît, Edward ! Arrête de t'en vouloir. Personne ne pouvait savoir.

Bella posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Et il serait fier de toi aujourd'hui. Tu as traversé cette épreuve et tu t'en es sorti.

\- Grâce à toi.

Tournant la tête, je la vis rougir. Je caressai sa joue du bout des doigts et elle pencha sa tête pour approfondir le contact.

\- Il me manque, avouai-je, la voix légèrement déformée par la peine.

\- Je sais…

Nous restâmes ainsi encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles je laissais les souvenirs de mon père m'envahir. Ces instants heureux qui avaient disparus à jamais… quand il nous apprenait à jouer au base-ball à Emmett et moi… quand il devenait bougon alors qu'Alice commençait à sortir avec Jasper… simplement quand nous regardions la télé tous ensemble le soir et qu'il enlaçait tendrement Maman…

Ce fut une goutte de pluie atterrissant sur ma main qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et constatait que le temps s'était encore assombri. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de me lever, une averse s'abattit sur nous. Bella se leva d'un coup tandis que mis plus de temps à la faire. J'appréciais chaque goutte qui tombait sur moi. Parce que si la chaleur du soleil m'avait manqué, ce n'était rien comparé à la pluie. Je me souvenais que ma mère criait souvent parce que j'allais toujours dehors pendant qu'il pleuvait. J'aurais pu rester des heures sous l'averse si personne ne m'en empêchait. J'aimais la pluie, l'odeur qu'elle apportait aux environs, le paysage qu'elle formait…

Je me rendis soudain compte que Bella me fixait avec de grands yeux presque émerveillés. Elle s'approcha de moi et crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque tout en continuant de me regarder.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je.

\- Rien… enfin si… c'est juste que je suis tellement heureuse ! Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire.

\- Je te rassure, moi non plus.

Elle eut un petit sourire et m'embrassa légèrement. Le goût de ses lèvres mêlé à celui de la pluie faillit me rendre fou. Elle éloigna un peu sa tête pour me regarder encore. Elle leva sa main et la passa dans mes cheveux trempés par la pluie.

\- Tu es si beau… murmura-t-elle.

Je me demandais si elle était vraiment consciente que ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son air ébloui. Je l'embrassai à nouveau, ma bouche descendit jusque dans son cou où je déposai plusieurs baisers tendres. Je la sentis trembler.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, me répondit-elle, la voix pleine de sincérité. Mais je pense que si on ne bouge pas d'ici, tu vas passer tes premiers jours de liberté cloué au lit.

Lui prenant la main, je me retournai une dernière fois sur la tombe de mon père, et voir son nom me faisait toujours un choc. Je t'aime, Papa.

…

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas fait ton lit, ce matin j'étais plutôt préoccupée et…  
\- Bella, je me fiche de ça, la rassurai-je.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans ma chambre. Ma chambre. Le plus étrange était de voir à quel point cette pièce n'avait pas changé. Comme si je l'avais quittée hier. Je rentrai à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière moi.  
Durant toute l'après-midi et la soirée, nous avions parlé, juste ça. Comme à midi, tout ce qui concernait la prison n'avait pas été évoqué. Alice m'avait dit à quel point elle était fière d'avoir obtenue son diplôme, et son désir toujours plus fort d'avoir des enfants. Emmett et Rosalie avaient ramené les leurs à la maison. Au final, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais eu tort de m'inquiéter quant à leur réaction. D'après ce que j'avais compris, mon frère et sa femme leur avait raconté que je vivais trop loin pour pouvoir venir leur rendre visite souvent. Et s'ils s'étaient montrés assez timide envers moi durant la première demie-heure, ils s'étaient vite déchaînés et encore une fois, ce fut comme si je n'étais jamais parti. D'ailleurs, les enfants m'avaient reconnus tout de suite, ce qui était compréhensible au vue du nombre de photos qui étaient disposées dans la maison. Mais je devais avouer que c'était très plaisant. Ça me prouvait que pendant dix ans, ma famille avait quand même pensé à moi, mon frère avait parlé de moi à ses enfants… je n'avais jamais été oublié.

\- A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Bella.

\- A tout et à rien… ça se bouscule un peu là-dedans, dis-je en désignant ma tête.

Bella eut un petit sourire. Après tout, j'avais pas mal de raisons de cogiter. Quand je pensais que ce matin encore, je m'étais réveillé dans ma cellule, et que ce soir, j'allai m'endormir dans mon lit… c'était pratiquement invraisemblable tellement tout s'était passé à une vitesse fulgurante. Et pourtant j'étais bien là, ma Bella près de moi… et même si je me sentais un peu étranger à tout ce qui m'entourait, même si j'avais du mal à y croire… j'étais vraiment libre.

Je décidai de bouger de mon coin pour aller m'allonger tranquillement sur mon lit. Je savourai la façon dont mon dos se moulait contre le matelas moelleux et confortable, si bien qu'un soupir de bien-être m'échappait.

\- Ça fait du bien, dis-je alors que Bella me regardait.

\- Je me doute.

Elle se recula pour aller fermer les volets mais je l'arrêtai.

\- Bella, attends ! Ça te dérange si on laisse ouvert ?

\- Euh… non, mais… commença-t-elle, légèrement troublée avant que la compréhension ne se peigne sur ses traits.

J'avais passé dix ans à dormir dans le noir le plus total, une obscurité angoissante et oppressante, n'ayant pas le choix de faire autrement… alors maintenant, j'avais juste envie de m'endormir en voyant le visage de Bella faiblement éclairé par la douce lumière de la lune.

Elle se rapprocha, et monta sur le lit pour s'allonger près de moi. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous avions passé à nous regarder ainsi les yeux dans les yeux mais cela me parut une éternité. Puis, tout doucement, ma paume vint caresser sa joue et j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle rougissait. Ma main descendit jusqu'à son cou, sa nuque que j'entourai avant de me pencher et de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, et j'eus à nouveau cette sensation d'être de retour chez moi. Je sentis sa main se glisser dans mes cheveux et tirer légèrement sur mes mèches, se collant un peu plus contre moi et pressant ses lèvres plus durement sur les miennes. Bientôt, je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres. Ma langue se joignit à la sienne et je me délectais de son goût sucré. Le baiser était doux mais passionné. Sans briser le contact de nos bouches, elle roula sur le côté de façon à se positionner sur moi. Ses mains continuaient leur petit manège dans mes cheveux tandis que les miennes parcouraient son corps, glissant de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos en passant par l'arrondi de sa poitrine et ses hanches. Sa bouche se sépara légèrement de la mienne. Elle était aussi haletante que moi alors qu'elle me fixait de ses yeux brillants. Puis elle se remit à m'embrasser, la bouche, la mâchoire puis elle s'arrêta dans mon cou où elle m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, déclenchant mes frissons. Instinctivement, mes hanches commencèrent à bouger contre les siennes. Je l'entendis étouffer un gémissement alors que ses mains serrèrent plus fort mes cheveux. Elle entreprit ensuite de me retirer ma chemise tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau découverte. Mon ventre se contractait pendant que sa bouche et sa langue s'activaient sur moi.

\- Bella… lâchai-je.

Elle releva sa tête vers moi puis m'embrassa de nouveau. Ses hanches se balançaient subtilement contre les miennes, créant une friction trop faible pour me soulager, mais assez conséquente pour me rendre fou.

En un geste, j'inversai nos positions et me retrouvais au dessus d'elle. Ma bouche attaqua son cou, et je mordillai légèrement là où sa peau était la plus douce. Bella gémit doucement et continua ses mouvements de hanches sous moi. A mon tour, je lui retirai son haut et admirai sa poitrine magnifiquement mise en valeur par un soutien gorge noir. Malgré la beauté du sous-vêtement, je le lui retirai tout de même à la hâte. Mes mains empaumèrent immédiatement ses seins, les massant délicatement, savourant la douceur sous mes doigts. La respiration de Bella se fit de plus en plus haletante. C'était un véritable régal de la voir si abandonnée sous moi…

Baissant la tête, je capturai un de ses tétons dans ma bouche, suçant avidement cette pointe durcie. Je mordis légèrement, provoquant un profond gémissement de la part de Bella. Je remerciai intérieurement le fait que ma chambre se trouve être tout à fond du couloir et qu'elle ne soit mitoyenne à aucune autre…  
Les mains de Bella se perdirent dans mes cheveux et elle pressait ma tête plus fortement contre son sein, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Je dégageai pourtant ma tête et allai infliger la même torture à son autre sein, triturant de mes doigts celui que j'avais délaissé.

\- Edward, soupira-t-elle. Je peux pas… j'en peux plus…

Malgré ses débuts de phrases incohérentes, je compris parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire vu que je ressentais exactement la même chose. Tout ce temps passé loin d'elle… aujourd'hui je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sa chaleur. Ma bouche se logea à nouveau contre son cou, titillant cet endroit sensible derrière son oreille, pendant que je m'affairai à lui retirer son pantalon. J'embrassais ses cuisses et ses jambes à mesure que j'enlevai le vêtement. Je remontai ensuite jusqu'à son visage, l'embrassant avec passion. Nos langues s'unissaient et une de mes mains parcourut son corps jusqu'à atteindre son dernier sous-vêtement. Mes doigts passèrent en dessous et je frôlai doucement sa chaire brûlante et humide. Bella gémit dans ma bouche et cela n'eut pour effet que de m'exciter encore plus. Je retirai sa culotte à la hâte puis, sans rompre notre baiser, je la pénétrai de deux doigts, mon pouce faisant des cercles lents sur son clitoris. Bella écarta brusquement sa bouche de la mienne, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Mes doigts faisaient des va et vient en elle, et Bella agrippa fermement mes épaules.

\- S'il te plait, me supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Qui étais-je pour refuser ce qu'elle me demandait ?

D'un habile coup de main, Bella fit sauter les boutons de mon jean, frôlant mon érection au passage, me faisant gémir. Elle se mordit la lèvre en m'entendant et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore, avec cette fois-ci plus de force. Dans un mouvement rapide, je retirai mon jean et mon boxer d'un coup. Je mis fin au baiser Bella me regardait avec faim et envie. Ce regard me consuma et tout ce que je pus faire, c'était de la remplir entièrement d'un seul coup de rein. Je laissai échapper un long gémissement tellement la sensation était extraordinaire. Les yeux de Bella étaient grand ouverts et elle me fixait avec cette adoration que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Je reposai sur mes coudes pour ne pas avoir à peser tout mon poids sur elle. Bella entoura mes hanches de ses jambes et ses mains parcoururent mon dos avant d'atteindre mes fesses qu'elle pressa pour me faire aller plus loin en elle. L'entendre gémir me fit aller plus vite en elle et mes coups de reins devinrent plus puissants et plus profonds. Je vis qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle saisit ensuite mes cheveux et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumons tout en allant et venant en elle, mettant tout mon amour et toute ma passion dans mes mouvements. Bella tirait sur mes mèches, se retenant visiblement de crier. Elle fit venir ses hanches contre les miennes, et lorsque je la sentis mordre mon épaule et griffer mon dos inconsciemment, je sus que j'avais touché un point particulièrement sensible. Je recommençai, plongeant en elle avec autant de force que je le pus, ma main se joignant à la partie en massant durement son clitoris. Je la sentis trembler avec force sous moi, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de crier, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se resserra violemment autour de mon sexe, me faisant jouir à mon tour. Alors que nos lèvres se séparèrent, j'entendais sa respiration haletante et difficile. Je me retirai d'elle à contre cœur, n'aimant pas la sensation de froid qui m'entourait après l'avoir quittée. Je m'allongeai tout près d'elle. Bella se mit sur le côté et sa main caressa tendrement ma joue. Elle ne disait rien, et à vrai dire, aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé. Son regard parlait pour elle et je supposai qu'il en était de même pour le mien. Elle se rallongea dos à moi, se rapprochant de moi au maximum. Je plaquai son dos contre mon torse, posant ma main sur son ventre. Je déposai un baiser au creux de son cou et après l'avoir entendu soupirer de plaisir, je m'endormis pratiquement immédiatement.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je fus déçu de ne pas sentir le corps chaud de Bella contre moi. Le lit était encore tiède. Je me retournai et fus ébloui par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre. Je ne m'étais encore jamais rendu compte à quel point c'était bon d'être réveillé par la lumière du jour.  
Sans plus attendre, j'enfilai un pantalon et un tee-shirt et allai dans la cuisine où Bella et Jasper discutaient.

\- … devrais quand même le faire ! disait Jasper. Salut Edward ! lança-t-il en me voyant. Bien dormi ?

\- Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point !

\- Je voulais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, se plaignit Bella en reposant la tartine qu'elle avait préparée.

Sa petite moue et sa mine déçue m'attendrirent au possible tant c'était mignon.

\- T'inquiète on a tout le temps de faire ça, la rassurai-je en l'embrassant en guise de bonjour. Ils sont où tout le monde ? demandai-je en m'asseyant et en me servant une tasse de café.

Le liquide brûlant coula dans ma gorge et je laissai échapper un petit soupir tellement c'était bon. Rien à voir avec le chose immonde qu'on nous servait quelques fois à la prison. En pensant à cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire encore une fois à quel point la situation était presque irréaliste. Il était neuf heures du matin et je buvais du café dans ma cuisine. Il allait me falloir un petit moment pour m'y faire…

\- Esmé est à la boulangerie, elle tient absolument à t'acheter des croissants, répondit Jasper en souriant. Alice et Emmett dorment encore et Rosalie est au parc avec les enfants. J'ai jamais vu des gamins aussi agités le matin…

Je hochai la tête alors que Bella s'installa près de moi et commença à manger.

\- Au fait, de quoi vous parliez quand je suis arrivé ? questionnai-je en me rappelant des paroles de mon beau-frère.

A ma plus grande surprise, Bella stoppa ses gestes et se mit à rougir. En voyant l'air soucieux de Jasper, je me fis immédiatement des films dans mon esprit, m'inquiétant.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jasper soupira et fixa Bella avant de me répondre. Cette dernière avait les yeux baissés et ses joues étaient toujours rougies.

\- Et bien… avant le procès, Bella était un peu malade et…

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'étaient juste des nausées…

\- Le stress ! coupa Bella. C'est fini maintenant !

\- Je suis pas convaincu…

\- Attendez ! Ça mène où tout ça ? les interrompis-je sans comprendre.

Jasper me dévisagea avant de reprendre.

\- Les nausées, le stress qui vire à la panique…

\- On ne s'est pas protégé, Edward… murmura Bella en levant enfin les yeux vers moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant où ils voulaient en venir. Merde !

\- Enceinte ? lâchai-je.

\- C'est bien possible, confirma Jasper. Il faut que tu fasses un test, Bella.

Elle hocha la tête alors que je continuais à la fixer, incrédule.

\- Je crois que je dois vous laisser discuter…

Jasper se leva et partit je ne sais où, me laissant seul avec Bella. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi dire pour briser le silence. Tout se mélangeait en moi et je n'arrivais même plus à penser.

\- Alors… tu es peut-être enceinte… dis-je, et j'eus l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je sais pas… enfin si, niveau santé je me sens parfaitement bien. Mais… si je suis vraiment enceinte…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de particulièrement te réjouir… fis-je remarquer.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Au contraire, j'ai vraiment envie de fonder une famille avec toi ! Mais…

Elle se tut, mordit sa lèvre et détourna son regard du mien.

\- Eh, Bella, dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue pour qu'elle me regarde. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est idiot…

\- Je m'en moque. Dis-moi quand même.

\- Et bien… disons que…

Elle se tortillait, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien tu es libre maintenant ! Rien ne pourrait t'empêcher de… de rencontrer une fille qui te plait et…

\- C'est ça ! la coupai-je. C'est juste ça ? Tu as peur que je te quitte ?

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide du monde !

\- C'est le cas.

\- Non ! Je veux dire… je ne voudrais pas que restes avec moi juste parce que tu te sens redevable ou… justement parce que je suis enceinte.

A nouveau mes yeux devaient être grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Je crois bien que tu es enceinte, en effet, finis-je par dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes hormones doivent être forcément chamboulés pour que tu dises des trucs pareils.

Bella eut un petit sourire.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Moi aussi. Ecoute, je veux être avec toi, non pas par obligation mais parce que j'en ai envie. Je. T'aime, assénai-je.

Elle me regarda intensément avant que je ne la prenne dans mes bras. Elle nicha sa tête tout contre mon cou et inspira profondément, comme si elle s'imprégnait de mon odeur.

\- Et si je suis vraiment enceinte ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ce serait un magnifique cadeau, me contentai-je de répondre.

Parce qu'au fond de moi, même si fonder une famille avec Bella était mon rêve, et qu'il était certain que j'avais envie d'avoir un et peut-être même plusieurs enfants avec elle, je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment le bon moment. Etais-je prêt ? Je n'en étais pas certain…

…

\- Excuse-moi ? Tu peux répéter ? cria pratiquement Emmett.

\- Cinq millions de dollars, dis-je à nouveau.

Et ce montant me paraissait tout aussi surréaliste que lorsque Phil Dwyer me l'avait annoncé. Et c'était tout aussi dingue quand j'avais vu la somme écrite sur le chèque.

\- Et bah putain… souffla mon frère.

\- C'était le moins qu'ils puissent faire ! déclara Rosalie. Enfin, dix ans de vie, ça ne se récupère pas comme ça…

\- D'accord mais… qu'est ce qu'on va faire de tout ça ?

\- Parce que tu te poses vraiment la question ? s'exclama Emmett.

\- Tu vas pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, lança sagement ma mère. T'acheter une belle maison avec Bella… d'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

\- Dans la salle de bain, on a acheté un test de grossesse en rentrant… répondis-je. Alice est avec elle.

Je vis les yeux de ma mère briller. Je savais combien elle adorerait que Bella soit enceinte. Pour ma part, j'étais vraiment angoissé. Autant je serais le plus heureux des hommes d'avoir un enfant avec Bella, autant je ne me sentais pas encore capable d'assumer ça…

\- Tu te rends compte ! Avec autant d'argent tu n'auras même pas à travailler si ça se trouve ! dit Emmett pour me changer les idées.

\- Hors de question ! répliquai-je. J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie à ne rien faire, je compte bien retrouver une vie active et…

Je fus coupé par un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Bella et Alice étaient revenues. Ma petite-amie pleurait, et sur le moment, je n'aurais su dire si c'était de joie ou de peine.

\- Je… je ne suis pas enceinte, déclara-t-elle.

Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, un énorme soupir m'échappa.

\- Oh, Bella… ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, pas vrai ?

Ma mère alla la serrer dans ses bras tandis que je restais figé sur place. Après quelques secondes, je tendis la main et Bella me la prit et je l'enlaçai avec force. Cependant, quelque chose attira mon attention. Alice. Elle pleurait ?

\- Alice ? s'interrogea Jasper en la rejoignant.

\- Moi je le suis, répondit ma petite sœur en essayant de contrôler ses sanglots. Je suis enceinte.

Jasper ouvrit grand la bouche comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire, puis il se ressaisit en disant :

\- Putain, j'vais être Papa !

Il prit Alice dans les bras et la fit tournoyer, déclenchant ses rires. Je sentis Bella se coller un peu plus contre moi et constatai avec peine qu'elle pleurait toujours. Je lui pris la main et nous dirigeai vers notre chambre après avoir embrassé Alice sur le front lui soufflant un « Félicitations » et tapé amicalement Jasper sur le dos.

Je refermai la porte et entraînai Bella sur le lit où je l'allongeai près de moi et la pris dans mes bras. Je lui caressais délicatement les cheveux, attendant que ses larmes se tarissent. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis qu'elle s'était calmée.

\- Ça va aller ? demandai-je doucement.

Elle acquiesça.  
Je me retournai sur le flanc et me tins sur mon coude. Je frôlai délicatement sa joue, séchant ses larmes.

\- On a tout le temps pour faire un enfant, d'accord ?

Encore une fois, elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est juste que… tu avais l'air tellement soulagé quand j'ai dit que je ne l'étais pas…

Je me crispai légèrement. J'aurais espéré qu'elle ne le remarque pas…

\- Bella, ne va pas croire que je ne veux pas d'enfant, c'est totalement faux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais maintenant… je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais… je sors tout juste de prison, Bella. Je suis rentré chez moi hier seulement et on a toute une vie à construire. Je ne suis pas certain qu'avoir un bébé maintenant soit… une bonne idée. Enfin, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment.

Elle me regarda fixement, ses grands yeux chocolat ancrés dans les miens.

\- C'est juste ça alors ? Juste une question de timing ?

Je ris devant sa remarque.

\- On peut dire ça. Mais ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi ou de mon envie de fonder notre propre famille. Je veux tout ça. Mais plus tard. Quand on aura une maison, un travail, quand on sera stable.

\- Et bien… je pense que tes cinq millions de dollars vous nous aider à nous stabiliser ! rit Bella.

\- C'est pas faux. Et puis pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de profiter de tout ça. Ma liberté. Un enfant demande beaucoup de responsabilité et j'avoue que j'ai envie d'être insouciant un moment.

Bella eut un sourire radieux.

\- Je comprends. On aura tout le temps plus tard, t'as raison.

Sur ce, elle se leva un peu pour m'embrasser. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne sensuellement alors qu'elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux.

\- Bordel mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

Bella et moi nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement pour voir Emmett juste à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- C'est pas du tout le moment de faire des cochonneries ! Putain, Edward ! On va devenir tonton ! De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Bella éclata de rire.

\- D'un débile, répondis-je avec un énorme sourire.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus excité que quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte ! lança Rosalie qui nous avait rejoint.

\- Dis pas de bêtise, rétorqua son mari. Seulement… merde ! Ma petite sœur va devenir maman !

\- Tu peux t'amuser à faire ça avec tous les membres de la famille, railla Rose.

\- Edward ! entendis-je du couloir.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me lever du lit, une tornade brune que je reconnus comme ma sœur se jeta littéralement dans mes bras.

\- Je vais avoir un bébé ! criait-elle.

\- On va avoir un bébé ! protesta Jasper que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Je te signale qu'on l'a fait à deux.

\- Oh oui, tu as fourni une part énorme dans le processus. Moi je dois juste faire le reste du boulot pendant neuf mois !

Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur aussi rayonnante et c'était un vrai plaisir à voir. Alice sautilla sur place avant d'enlacer Bella avec la même fougue.

\- Bon Edward, faut que tu bouges ton cul ! lança Emmett. Faut aller faire une séance de shopping pour acheter des fringues trop mignonnes au bébé !

\- Emmett, dit doucement Rose comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans. Tu sais que ce fœtus n'est encore pas plus gros qu'un haricot, pas vrai ? Et que par conséquent… on ne sait pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille !

\- Mais… mais quelle importance ? Edward ! Faut que tu te trouves une maison ! Faut chercher sur internet !

Alors qu'il s'agitait, nous le regardions tous d'un œil amusé.

\- Il a mangé quoi ce midi ? demanda Jasper.

\- C'est le trop plein d'émotions, répondit sa sœur.

Je jetai un œil à Bella qui affichait un petit sourire. Tout à coup, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix-huit ans, comme si presque rien n'avait changé. Alice sautillait comme un petit lutin sous les yeux admiratifs de Jasper, Emmett continuait de déblatérer sur toutes ces choses qu'il devait faire alors que Rosalie tentait de le calmer un peu. Ma mère nous regardait tendrement. Et aujourd'hui, Bella était là… mais plus que jamais, je ressentais l'absence de mon père. Cependant, je savais que, peut-être, il nous observait d'où il était et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais seul, qu'il m'accompagnerait dans chaque étapes de ma nouvelle vie. Acheter une maison, trouver un travail, fonder une famille, vivre pleinement ma vie…

Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en apercevoir, Emmett se jeta sur mon lit.

\- Bon alors ! On bouge ou quoi ?

\- T'es fatiguant, répondis-je.

\- Hmm… si je me souviens bien, y a un truc que t'aimes pas que je fasse…

Rapide comme il était, il me força à me rallonger et commença à me chatouiller comme quand on était gosses.

\- Arrête ça ! hurlai-je.

\- Mais laisse le tranquille ! me défendit Bella.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as, toi ? fit-il avant de s'attaquer à elle de la même façon.

\- Est-ce que c'est le moment où on doit tous faire comme si on avait cinq ans ? entendis-je Jasper dire.

\- J'ai bien l'impression acquiesça Alice.

Je les vis disparaitre avant de revenir chargé d'oreillers.

\- Les enfants ! morigéna Esmé.

Alice lança un oreiller sur Emmett qui se retourna vers elle, laissant ma pauvre Bella larmoyante tant elle riait.

\- Toi, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

Ainsi, entouré de ma famille, de ma Bella, insouciant du reste du monde, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi libre.


	20. Epilogue

_Edward_

 _Deux ans plus tard_

Liberté. C'était désormais le mot qui régissait mon existence. Debout face à la mer, je me perdais littéralement dans la contemplation de l'horizon qui m'avait abandonné pendant tant d'années.

Le bruit des vagues perturbait le silence apaisant de la plus belle des manières. Mon esprit était serein. Les pensées affluaient à lui de façon calme et paisible. J'étais bien.

Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre. L'immensité de l'environnement rendait ce son feutré. Les pas s'intensifièrent quand la personne passa derrière moi, puis plus rien. C'était là une de mes distractions favorites, le temps filant à toute vitesse : écouter les gens marcher, parler, aimer, respirer, vivre. Quand je pouvais moi-même le faire à mon tour.

Brièvement, je me demandais depuis combien de temps j'étais resté dans cette position. J'aimais pouvoir être libre de mes mouvements.

Figé, telle une statue, j'avais chaud. L'air vivifiant de la plage me percutait de plein fouet.

Je me déplaçai de quelques mètres, cherchant à admirer encore plus le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à moi. Je ne voulais pas rater une seule miette du spectacle.

Puis, ayant dans l'intention de m'asseoir, je scrutai les environs. J'avais l'embarras du choix. C'était si grand… Je décidai de prendre place proche du filet mince de l'eau qui bougeait sans cesse, allant et venant sans jamais faiblir.  
Je m'étalai de tout mon long, étirant mes jambes, cherchant à profiter du petit air frais permettant de supporter la chaleur.

Je fixais la mer, observais le soleil couchant au loin. Le sable sous moi était doux et lisse, et je m'amusais à le faire glisser inconsciemment entre mes doigts.

\- Edward ?

Je me retournai vivement vers Bella que je n'avais même pas entendu arriver. Elle était belle, ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltant légèrement au gré du vent, ses yeux pétillants et son visage en forme de cœur.

\- Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je hochai la tête.

\- C'est magnifique, répondis-je en désignant le paysage.

\- Je suis d'accord. Il faudra qu'on revienne… après, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

D'un geste instinctif, comme elle le faisait souvent ces derniers mois, ses mains se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur son ventre rond.

\- Plus que deux mois, murmurai-je en caressant l'endroit où notre bébé « vivait ».

Puis, je sentis un petit coup sous ma paume.

\- Il bouge ! m'exclamai-je.

Bella se mit à rire. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que notre enfant s'agitait, mais cela produisait toujours autant d'émerveillement chez moi.

\- Il ou elle doit avoir vraiment envie de sortir de là aussi, soupira Bella en s'étirant comme un chat.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir savoir…

\- Edward ! me gronda-t-elle. On a pris la décision ensemble, non ? On aura la surprise à sa naissance.

\- D'accord, bougonnai-je.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème de ne pas savoir si notre bébé était un garçon ou une fille… sa chambre était décorée de telle façon qu'elle conviendrait dans les deux cas, et nous avions déjà pensé aux prénoms. Mais j'avais vraiment, vraiment envie de savoir, et Bella avait vraiment, vraiment envie de garder le suspens jusqu'au bout.

Cet enfant était tout ce qui nous manquait dans notre nouvelle vie. Deux ans après ma sortie de prison, tout était redevenu presque normal. Il m'avait fallu un certain temps à me réhabituer à certaines choses, même les plus banales. La première fois que j'étais sorti faire des courses par exemple, je m'étais retrouvé devant tellement de choix que j'étais resté comme bloqué. Pendant dix ans, je n'avais pris aucune décision dans ma vie, on m'avait toujours tout imposé. La nourriture, l'heure de réveil, l'heure du coucher, l'heure de la douche… et je passais ma journée entière à m'ennuyer et à broyer du noir dans ma cellule. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais faire tout ce qui me plaisait. Je sortais autant de fois que possible pour profiter du soleil, de la nature. Ces derniers temps, j'adorais me promener au parc avec Bella pour admirer la vue. J'aimais aussi faire la cuisine avec ma mère et sentir les bonnes odeurs de nourriture. C'étaient des choses simples qui peuvent paraitre sans importance, mais pour moi qui en avais été privé pendant tant d'années… c'étaient ces petits moments qui faisaient que ma vie était parfaite.

Il était vrai qu'à ce jour, j'avais tout pour être heureux. Grâce aux cinq millions de dollars dont mon compte en banque avait été enrichi, Bella et moi avions pu nous trouver une charmante maison, assez grande, juste assez pour avoir notre petit confort. Après avoir repris peu à peu la musique, j'étais devenu professeur de piano dans un conservatoire. J'avais constaté avec bonheur que malgré les dix ans où je n'avais pas touché à cet instrument, je n'avais pas tout perdu, et j'avais pu me remettre dans le bain assez facilement. Bella quant à elle, avait décidé de reprendre ses études pour entamer une carrière d'avocate. Le procès avait été pour elle une sorte de révélation et je n'avais pu que l'encourager dans son projet.

Cependant, même si nous menions une vie plutôt commune à présent, j'étais toujours marqué par mon incarcération. Plusieurs personnes m'avaient dit que je ne serai jamais complètement guéri de cette « expérience », ce qui me semblait probable. Parfois, il m'arrivait encore de me réveiller le matin et d'avoir l'impression d'entendre le bruit des pas de Lauren dans le couloir. J'avais encore de temps en temps ce vieux réflexe de prendre ma douche à toute vitesse pour ne pas énerver les gardiens. Je savais bien que ce genre de petites choses ne me quitteraient sûrement jamais. Mais ça ne pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance de mes préoccupations. Je savais que Bella ainsi que tout mon entourage étaient là pour m'aider et m'encourager, voire à me réconforter quand ça n'allait pas lorsque de vieilles angoisses me submergeaient de nouveau.

Autour de moi par contre, tout était redevenu parfaitement normal. Ma sœur et Jasper avaient eux aussi acheter leur propre maison pour y vivre avec leur petite fille Mackenzie. Emmett et Rosalie avaient déménagés pour vivre plus près de chez nous. Ainsi, nous pouvions nous voir assez souvent sans pour autant être toujours fourrés ensemble. Notre famille avait des allures de famille parfaite comme on en voit dans les films. L'absence de mon père était cependant une grande ombre au tableau, et je regrettais chaque jour qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ce que j'étais devenu et qu'il ne puisse même pas profiter de ses petits-enfants. Les parents de Bella, enfin sa mère surtout, venaient eux aussi perturber ce cadre idyllique. Bella ne voulait pas pardonné à sa mère tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit et fait. Dans un sens, je la comprenais parfaitement, mais ça me faisait de la peine de voir Bella souffrir de cette tension avec sa mère, surtout que ça la séparait également de son père qui se retrouvait au milieu des deux femmes de sa vie, impuissant. J'avais déjà rencontré les parents de Bella à plusieurs reprises, et si Renée m'avait semblé être une femme froide et distante, Charlie était un homme chaleureux et intelligent, tout à fait le genre de personne qui avait de la conversation et à qui on pourrait parler des heures. Mais Bella ne montrait pas que cette situation la gênait et paraissait complètement heureuse et épanouie. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- On devrait rentrer, dit cette dernière en se relevant. Je meurs de faim. J'ai envie d'une tonne de glace.

\- Les femmes enceintes… soupirai-je, faussement tragique.

Nous rentrâmes donc à notre hôtel et mangeâmes au restaurant. Je regardais Bella comme un imbécile amoureux et admirais la bague à son annulaire gauche.

\- Madame Isabella Cullen… susurrai-je pour moi-même.

Bella rougît et m'offrit un sourire timide.

\- Ça fait presque un an, et j'aime toujours autant mon nouveau nom.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, répondis-je. Ce serait dommage que tu t'en lasses.

\- Impossible !

\- Ça me rassure alors, ris-je.

Nous finîmes de manger et montâmes dans notre chambre. Bella, ma femme, était vite fatiguée en ce moment, et elle s'endormit pratiquement immédiatement après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller. Je la regardais dormir quelques instants, appréciant ses traits fins et sublimes. La grossesse lui allait bien, et elle me semblait plus belle que jamais.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je ne dormais toujours pas. La lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement la chambre, mais assez pour que je puisse voir notre valise qui contenait exactement ce que je voulais savoir. Prudemment, je me levais du lit et cherchais la petite enveloppe que j'avais dissimulée entre nos affaires, faisant en sorte que Bella ne tombe pas dessus par hasard. Si elle savait que j'avais cette lettre en ma possession, elle me tuerait très certainement. Mais il se trouvait que je n'étais pas aussi patient qu'elle et puis elle n'était pas obligée d'être au courant. Je pourrai très bien tenir ma langue et faire comme si je ne savais rien au moment venu. J'avais ce bout de papier en ma possession depuis plus d'une semaine, mais à chaque fois que je voulais l'ouvrir, je me ravisais au dernier moment. Mais maintenant je n'en pouvais plus.  
J'observais la lettre un instant, comme si elle allait pouvoir me dire ce que je devais faire. Non, je n'avais définitivement pas assez de volonté pour attendre encore deux mois. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et me rapprochai de la fenêtre pour voir ce que disait la lettre. Le cœur battant, mon regard s'arrêta sur un mot, et un énorme sourire étira mes lèvres. Oh oui, si Bella apprenait que je savais maintenant, elle me tuerait sûrement… mais qu'importe. Après avoir rangé soigneusement le précieux courrier, je me couchai à côté de Bella, son dos contre mon torse et ma main caressant délicatement son ventre.

Je garderai très certainement des séquelles de mon séjour en prison toute ma vie, mais aujourd'hui j'étais libre, et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Ma vie pouvait paraître simple aux yeux des autres, elle était tout simplement parfaite aux miens. J'avais une famille aimante, la femme dont tous les hommes rêvent, et dans deux mois, Carlie Victoria Cullen verrait le jour…


End file.
